Syndrome de la Belle au Bois Dormant
by Abyssanne
Summary: Où il est question d'un Survivant qui tombe dans un profond sommeil, et de jusqu'où ça peut mener...
1. Prologue Do you want to kiss me ?

_Bonjour tout le monde :) Me revoilà ! Avec mon nouveau petit bébé qui j'espère vous plaira !_

_Je préviens d'avance que l'histoire est assez vaste... Je publierais régulièrement toute les semaines, ma bêta répond au doux pseudo de "Voracity66" et elle fait un super boulot !_

_Sinon le Prologue, est un POV Harry et en le relisant je le trouve assez bizarre, en faite...(mais je l'aime bien ^^) Donc si il vous déplaît n'hésitez pas à passer à la suite !_

_Enjoy !_

**Prologue : Il était une fois.**

Cette histoire commence, comme pas mal d'autres histoires de ce style, avec un roi et une reine dans un royaume fort-fort-lointain qui n'arrivent pas à avoir un gosse. Il paraît qu'ils ont tout essayé, mais vous remarquerez que dans les contes, ils ont un peu tous tendance à vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche, donc je me suis déjà demandé si dans leurs recherches assidues ils n'avaient pas omit de tester l'option « pour faire des enfants il faut faire... hum hum vous savez comme les oiseaux ou les abeilles... », bref, passons.

Un jour, cependant, un miracle arrive (ça y est, leurs Altesses ont perdus le contrôle et se sont laisser dominer par leurs pulsions sauvages), et ils ont un gosse qui, à tout les coups est une super princesse et, si elle n'a pas au départ le forfait belle-gentille-intelligente avec l'option chante bien, se dégotte dare dare des fées pour régler ce problème. Et puis alors que tout va très bien dans le meilleur des mondes (ou peut-être à cause de ça), la princesse fait une conn*** heu pardon, elle se méprend (franchement quelle idée d'aller faire des vocalises juste devant la cabane de la vilaine-sorcière) et se retrouve maudite, enfermée dans une tour, obligée à faire le ménage, abandonnée par ses géniteurs ou plongée dans un profond sommeil...

Mais heureusement, il y a un beau prince dans le coin, il l'attend depuis toujours et quand il apprend ses malheurs, il grouille son c** pardon, il se hâte et vient délivrer sa belle, pourfendant dragon et, lèvres au vent, prêtes à donner le baiser-magique-trop-puissant qui sauvera la belle (ou fera cool sur la couverture du bouquin).

La question étonnante est : pourquoi n'y a-t-il toujours qu'un seul prince (elle est jamais sortit de chez elle la mamzelle ? Enfin c'est sûr qu'avec des parents comme les siens côté éducation sexuelle... Ouais, mais elle a les fées pour ça ! ), et comment le damoiseau sait-il que c'est lui et lui seul que la belle attend ?

Bon, c'est vrai que quand on y pense, mon histoire n'a que peu de rapport avec un conte de fées ! Mes parents ont tâtonné un peu avant de se trouver (façon élégante de dire qu'ils se sont pouillés comme des gamins avant d'enfin se décider à se brouter le museau), ils n'ont eut (que je sache) aucun mal à m'avoir dès Poudlard terminé. Bon, après, ils sont morts tout les deux en m'abandonnant... hum hum... oui ça fait un peu malédiction sur les bords. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un sale gosse cruel en disant que plus que mes parents, précisément, c'est le fait d'avoir une famille qui m'a vraiment manqué ? Parce que eux en fait... Je ne les ai jamais connu. Enfin bref, ils n'ont pas passé de pacte avec des fées, je n'ai pas emmer** ennuyé (oui c'est ce que j'allais écrire) de sorcière. Quoi que... et Voldy ? Ah oui, flûte, bon d'accord. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit pour quelque chose dans ce qui m'arrive. Ce qui n'aurait pas dû m'arriver. Jamais. Never. Et je ne veux même pas entendre parler du prince, charmant ou non. Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

**1 – Do you want to kiss me ?**

Quand cette histoire débuta vraiment, le Sauveur du monde sorcier était loin d'être au top de sa forme légendaire. Il était même ce qu'on peut dire, sans honte, : crevé. Épuisé. Un peu comme lorsqu'on regarde son calendrier le dimanche soir, à une nuit d'une loooongue semaine de contrôle et que cet objet cruel vous signale que ça fait à peine un mois que les cours ont repris (qui l'eut cru ?) et qu'il reste encore presque le double avant les prochaines vacances. Arghhh. Vous visualisez la fatigue mentale/physique (ben oui, il a bouquiné jusqu'à tard hier soir... hum hum... il y a de nombreuses variante à l'expression « bouquiner ») /morale ? Et bien c'était en gros ce que ressentait Harry en cette jolie fin d'après midi. Il entra en zigzaguant dans la salle commune des Gryffondor à la suite de ses deux meilleurs amis (c'est vraiment trop bien que les deux personnes avec qui il traine en permanence soient ses meilleurs potes, parce que parfois, au lycée, on regarde les deux personnes qui nous flanquent en permanence et on se dit que la nécessité bien plus que l'amitié est responsable de cet arrangement), Hermione la brune négligée, mais savante et Ron, le rouquin nigaud, mais... heu... courageux ? Fidèle ? Disons sympa. Et puis surtout, il a supporté les heurts et malheurs de Harry depuis six ans, voir plus, donc on respecte.

- Harry, tu devrais dormir la nuit, conseilla la sage Hermione.

Ledit Harry eut un ricanement assez peu élégant et tenta de donner à sa carcasse molle l'impulsion nécessaire pour aller s'étaler joyeusement sur un gros et moelleux fauteuil.

- Y'a de l'idée, mais ça tombe à plat ! rigola Ron.

Effectivement, Harry-le-brave était lamentablement « tombé à plat » comme « à plat ventre sur le tapis » et il était présentement entrain de se dire que tout compte fait, c'était une forme de discrimination de considérer que seuls les lits et les fauteuils pouvaient convenir pour... dormir. Oui, le sol pouvait être très bien aussi. Il se mordit la langue. La douleur fut sa punition pour se souvenir encore de « ça », méchant Harry, tu t'étais promis d'oublier ce passage désastreux de ton histoire. Et les autres, aussi ? Oui surtout eux, je dirais même ! Et oui, le Survivant avait des choses à cacher et, avant tout, à se cacher. C'est beau la jeunesse.

- Harry ? C'est bon tu peux te relever là !

- Laisse-le Hermy, si il se trouve bien là où il est...

- Mais il ne peut quand même pas s'endormir là ! D'autres élèves vont bientôt arriver ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils diront s'ils trouvent leur héros affalé comme ça ?

Ron réfléchit posément à cette question :

- Ils se diront que le monde sorcier est mal barré si c'est ça qui est censé le sauver... Ah oui, effectivement, c'est problématique.

- Merci. Bon, aide-moi à la secouer.

Ron, toujours heureux de rendre service saisit son meilleur ami par les épaules et le secoua avec enthousiasme. Il faut dire que Ron en temps que batteur avait désormais renforcé sa silhouette maigre par des épaules bien charpentée, des biceps développés et d'autres beaux muscles un peu partout. Autant dire qu'il avait presque autant de punch qu'un orange-outan, pardon orang-outan en rut. Le sauveur du monde sorcier remua entre les mains de son ami, sa tête balança d'avant en arrière comme un stupide pendule et un filet de bave s'écoula de ses lèvres, mais il ne se réveilla pas.

- Là, on a vraiment un problème, diagnostiqua Hermione.

- Pourquoi il se réveille pas ? Couina Ron. Harry mon ami ? Je sais que t'es crevé mais au point de me baver dessus...

- Allons Ron, même l'être le plus fatigué au monde n'aurait pas pu continuer à dormir, secoué comme ça. Il aurait réagit, ne serait-ce que pour te demander d'épargner sa vie.

Ronald Weasley premier du nom gratta ses cheveux roux d'un air plus que pensif. Puis se résignant, il se tourna vers son guide, sa compagne de toujours, et demanda :

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Hermione soupira.

- On n'a pas le choix, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Il a besoin d'une bonne potion revigorante.

- Heu...Hermione, tu sais mieux que quiconque à quel point je suis convaincu que tu as la sagesse absolue, mais je me souviens très nettement des menaces qu'avait proféré l'infirmière à propos de ce qui risquait de nous arriver si on ramenait encore Harry chez elle. Je me rappelle que ça faisait allusion au fait d'aller se promener avec des Scrouts à Pétards affamés et hargneux et...

- Ron. Mme Pomfresh est et restera une infirmière. Qu'importe qu'elle en ai plus qu'assez de rafistoler un survivant qui lui revient toujours en morceaux, qu'importe qu'elle ait l'impression que c'est un manque de respect pour son travail le fait est là : si au lieu de soigner les élèves qu'on lui amène elle livre leurs accompagnateurs en pâture à des Scrouts elle va perdre son emploi.

Ron regarda Hermione. Il songea qu'il avait confiance en elle plus que tout, et qu'il avait survécu à pire (forcément, il était tout de même le faire-valoir du type le plus imprudent au monde depuis Spiderman), alors il prit une grande inspiration et dit :

- Bon, tu l'ensorcèles pour qu'il vole tout seul et on l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- Sage décision, approuva Hermione, et si tu pouvais aller chercher sa cape d'invisibilité ça éviterais que tout le lycée sois au courant d'ici cinq minutes.

Ron hocha la tête et partit en courant vers le dortoir des garçons. Harry et sa fichu manière de mettre ses affaires précieuses dans des vielles chaussettes songea-t-il en fouillant dans la malle du Survivant. Il ne pourrait pas se contenter de mettre des sorts de protection comme tout le monde non ? Finalement il dénicha la cape entre deux vieux t-shirt de moldus et pris au passage la carte du Maraudeur qui se trouvait dans une des chaussettes vertes et déformées, roulées en boule dans le fond de la valise.

Avec l'aide d'Hermione, il enferma dans la cape d'invisibilité son meilleur ami, puis la sorcière utilisa un sort pour qu'il flotte gentiment dans les airs. Évitant grâce à la carte les couloirs remplit d'élèves qui auraient put heurter malencontreusement un Harry Potter invisible, volant et endormit.

Enfin ils traversèrent le parc et arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie, Ron sentit son courage flancher.

- Courage, dit Hermione en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Je ne pourrais jamais... chouina Ron.

- Mais si, je suis sûre que tu peux !

Et pour le réconforter, elle surmonta sa pudeur de jeune fille (bon en faite elle prit son courage à deux mains pour traverser le mur de pudeur que Ron, jeune puceau attardé et timide, avait érigé autour de lui depuis des années) et le serra fort dans ses bras. Se faisant, elle abaissa sa baguette, fait négligeable auquel elle ne prêta pas la moindre attention puisque Ron se décida après être passé par toute les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel à lui rendre son étreinte. Il n'aurait manqué que les violons et les pétales de cerisiers en fleurs pour que le romantisme de la scène soit parfait. Un raclement, cependant, fort peu élégant (et ça rime en plus) attira son attention.

- Oups ! S'exclama-t-elle fort à propos en redressant sa baguette, la dite baguette qui dirigeait le corps inconscient du sauveur du monde sorcier qui était aller faire connaissance approfondit avec le mur blanc de l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Ron, inconscient de ce qui venait de se dérouler, regrettant seulement que Hermione se soit brusquement retirée de son étreinte chaleureuse.

- Rien, répondit Hermione en rougissant, entrons.

Et sans faire plus de cérémonie, elle poussa la porte de l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh était en train de réconforter un élève de première année qui, assit sur un lit se tenait prostré, les bras serrés autour de ses jambes, vaguement blanc et répétant en boucle quelque chose qui ressemblait à : au-secours-maman-viens-me-chercher, non-il-va-me-manger, à-l'aide-quelqu'un, quand-il-s'est-emparé-de-vous-il-ne-vous-lâche-plus... En gros.

Hermione reconnut avec un œil avisé de connaisseuse les symptômes de la « Severussnapite aigüe ». Appelé familièrement : crise de panique qu'ont les esprits sensibles après avoir subit une engueulade de la part de la terreur des cachots. Le pauvre Neville en avait subit plus souvent qu'à son tour. Sans un mot, elle déposa Harry sur un lit à l'écart tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil Ron qui tentait de se faufiler discrètement dans l'infirmerie grâce à la technique dite du crabe. Finalement Mme Pomfresh réussit à faire avaler une potion-sans-rêve au jeune élève traumatisé et se tourna vers les deux Gryffondors. Ron se recroquevilla tandis qu'Hermione saisit un pan de la cape d'invisibilité et tira brusquement dessus pour découvrir Harry Potter.

- AAAAHHH ! Hurla Ron. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Il est...Tout blanc ! Et tout râpé sur le nez, les joues, les mains...

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de se recroqueviller en priant tout les dieux pour disparaître à l'instant. Mme Pomfresh passa un index sur la joue du survivant et fixa la poudre blanche qui s'était déposée sur son doigt.

- C'est curieux, on dirait de la chaux...

Hermione se plaqua les mains sur la bouche pour empêcher un gémissement contrit d'en sortir.

- Par Merlin mais qu'est-ce que vous en avez encore fait ! S'exclama l'infirmière outrée.

- Je... je ne comprend pas, balbutia Ron. On vous l'avez emmené juste parce qu'il ne se réveillait plus... C'est une malédiction, maintenant il est en train de râpé et de se couvrir de chaux, ça doit être un plan des Mangemorts, on va tous mourir maintenant, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire, Merlin ma mère ne va jamais sans remettre...

- SILENCE ! Ordonna l'infirmière.

Ron obéit instantanément. L'air suspicieuse Mme Pomfresh tourna autour du lit et soudain pointa sa baguette sur Harry.

- Récurvite!

Aussitôt le corps du survivant reprit une couleur normale. Il restait juste quelques petites écorchures aux endroits qui avaient rencontré le mur. Haussant les sourcils l'infirmière fit venir à elle un peu de désinfectant et un coton et nettoya rapidement les petites blessures qui se refermèrent rapidement.

- Heu... hum hum, fit Hermione en reprenant un peu contenance, bon, comme vous le voyez il dort.

L'infirmière lui envoya un regard de vautour et Hermione se mordit la lèvres à deux doigts de tout avouer et de se jeter à ses pieds pour implorer sa clémence, que la pauvre pècheresse qu'elle était n'avait pas fait exprès d'envoyer son meilleur ami râper un mur tandis qu'elle s'abandonnait à la concupiscence...

- Et il ne se réveille plus ! Conclut-elle avec courage.

- Je vois, marmonna Mme Pomfresh, finalement je commence à penser que l'hypothèse de la malédiction est tout sauf mauvaise, on a dû le condamner à passer la moitié de sa vie dans un lit d'hôpital ce pauvre garçon...

En continuant à marmonner dans son absence de barbe, elle lança quelques sorts de diagnostique sur Harry, pour se faire une idée précise de son état. Plus qu'intriguée, elle se retira un moment dans son bureau pour revoir un de ses livres médicaux. Finalement, elle revînt, et fixa longuement les deux Gryffondors anxieux avant de déclarer sa sentence :

- Il est tombé dans un profond sommeil.

- Oui merci, on a vu, fit Ron qui n'avait aucune connaissance médicale.

- Oh non ! S'exclama Hermione qui n'en savait pas plus que lui dans le domaine de la médecine mais qui avait, comme vous et moi, déjà lu des contes de fées.

_Finite ! Bon...vous aurez surement noté une dose de cynisme assez élevé, je m'en excuse platement mais cette fic m'a servit de défouloir pendant presque un an ^^ Sinon j'aime bien Ron mais si je trouve que son personnage est assez peu développé (vous me direz, normal, c'est un sous-fifre). Severus arrive dans le prochain chapitre :) Sur ce, _

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	2. Le défilé

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre :) J'espère qu'il aura plus de succès que le premier ^^' Merci d'être passé super Gollum tu es precious :)

Merci aussi ma bêta !

2- Le défilé.

Blaise passa une main sur ses boucles noires et crépues, coupées court. Devant lui, Drago Malefoy fixait son verre de schrub (boire de l'alcool c'est maaal) avec la passion et l'intérêt qu'il ne montrait pour rien d'autre au monde excepté peut-être ses disputes avec un brun échevelé.

- Je crois que je viens de trouver un point positif et une qualité aux moldus, déclara-t-il finalement d'une voix sentencieuse.

- Mince alors, tout arrive, ricana Blaise.

- Ne persifle pas Zabini, ça te fait un pli très moche autour de la bouche.

Le métisse haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte. Il était beau et le savait. Entre sa peau couleur chocolat au lait qui paraissait si douce au toucher, sa musculature solide, les méplats de ses pommettes, ses yeux en amandes et ses cils noirs interminables il était considéré à l'unanimité comme une bombe de charisme et de sensualité. Alors un pli ici ou là, la bonne affaire.

- Et donc, ta révélation ?

Drago vida son verre d'un geste précis et claqua la langue avec contentement.

- Ils savent créer des alcools savoureux.

- Absolument.

À ce degré d'alcool dans le sang, la grande majorité des gens auraient été allongés par terre à baver ou à rire bêtement. Mais les deux aristocrates avaient de l'entrainement, et même si leurs fauteuils avaient depuis un moment été délaissés au profit du sol et de son tapis moelleux, ils arrivaient encore à remplir leurs verres sans en mettre à côté, ce qui était, en la circonstance, l'essentiel. Drago laissa échapper un hoquet délicat et tendit une main vers la bouteille qui avait été ensorcelé pour ne pas pouvoir se vider. N'étant tout de même pas, et ce quoi qu'il en pense, omnipotent, il tâtonna un peu autour avant de réussir à en saisir le goulot. Sourcils froncés, il se concentra sérieusement et parvint une fois de plus à faire couler le liquide ambré jusqu'au rebord de son verre. Puis il reposa la bouteille à bonne distance de ses mouvements malhabiles.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on aurait pu trouver une autre activité pour un lundi soir que de se bourrer la gueule ? Se renseigna Blaise.

Drago leva les yeux vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, je sais, mais on à cours demain à huit heure, je te rappel.

- Et il est quelle heure ?

Le métisse tira une montre à gousset de sa poche et fixa le cadran en espérant qu'il s'immobilise.

- Heu... environ vingt heure je dirais, peut-être plus.

- Alors on a plus que largement le temps de boire encore un peu, de s'envoyer en l'air et d'aller se coucher.

Blaise fixa son ami.

- Et toi, tu m'annonces ça comme ça?

- Tu aurais préféré recevoir un préavis ?

Drago vida à moitié son verre, le posa à côté de lui et se redressa assez pour attraper la main de son ami. Puis, sans la lâcher, il se laissa retomber en arrière, entrainant Blaise avec lui. Et sans un mot il posa la main du métisse sur son entre-jambe. Blaise éclata de rire.

- Tu sais quoi Drago ?

- Quoi ? Articula le blond.

- En cette minute tu manques de classe.

Drago eut un sourire en coin et remonta doucement la main sur son ventre.

- Ah bon, tu trouves vraiment ?

Blaise contempla la mèche blonde presque blanche qui tombait sur l'œil gris acier de Drago, lequel le fixait avec concupiscence. Il regarda son attitude légèrement avachie, adossé à son fauteuil, sa chemise légèrement froissée, déboutonnée en bas et enfin sa propre main maintenue de force entre la peau blanche et frémissante de son ventre et la main fine de Drago.

- Non, murmura-t-il.

C'est inconcevable et considérablement injuste mais même dans cette situation outrageusement décadente, Drago restait d'une élégance indécente.

- Et oui, marmonna le blond, y'a pas de justice dans ce bas-monde.

Et avec un geste gracieux, il leva son autre bras pour aller poser sa main froide sur la nuque brûlante de Blaise et l'attirer à lui.

WAYAWAYAWAYAWAYAWAYAWAYA

- Je maintiens que c'était une très mauvaise idée, Ron.

- Hum... répondit seulement le roux. Moi, je pense qu'il ne se rend vraiment pas compte de la chance qu'il a.

Cette réflexion lui valut un bon coup derrière le crâne.

- M'enfin Mione, comment voulais-tu faire autrement ? Tu m'as expliqué que pour réveiller quelqu'un tombé dans un profond sommeil il fallait qu'il soit embrassé par son véritable amour ? Et bien vu que Harry est toujours, et même avec nous, plus que pudique en ce qui concerne ses amours il n'y a qu'une seule solution : mettre une affiche pour demander à toutes les filles amoureuse de lui de venir l'embrasser ! On leur jette un sort pour voir si elles sont sincère et après hop! Elles vont le bécoter. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus évident à faire. De toute façon, je vais faire passer Ginny d'abord comme ça le problème sera rapidement réglé !

Et tandis que Ron faisait entrer sa petite sœur, Hermione fixa la file d'attente de plus en plus grosse de jeunes filles qui attendaient devant la porte arrière de l'infirmerie que Mme Pomfresh avait désigné pour cet usage exclusif.

- Je maintiens que c'est une mauvaise idée.

- Ah, toute suite, dès que ça ne viens pas toi ! Répliqua Ron.

Hermione décida de passer sur cette réflexion tout à fait immature. Comment briser un petit quotidien morne et bien tranquille ? Demandez à Potter, il y arrive en se contentant de dormir ! Formidable. La veille au soir, le diagnostique de sa maladie avait laissé Ron perplexe. Apparemment Harry était depuis longtemps dans une situation de stress émotionnel amoureux intense et ce, à l'insu de ses amis. Aussi il avait choisit une « solution de paresseux » selon les dires de Mme Pomfresh, c'est à dire que son inconscient avait baissé une sorte d'interrupteur interne mettant tout son organisme sur pause jusqu'à l'arrivée et le baiser de l'Amour de sa vie.

Et oui, quatre-vingt dix pour cent des gens passent les trois-quart de leur vie à le chercher sans relâche, appelez vous Harry Potter et vous n'aurez qu'à roupiller en attendant que l'Amour en question bouge ses fesses tout seul.

Hermione trouvait cela profondément agaçant, sans compter que le concept de « Amour Unique » lui tapait franchement sur le système. Elle, pendant toute sa douce adolescence, avait été persuadée que Harry serait l'amour de sa vie. Après tout, il avait tout pour lui ! La gentillesse, l'intelligence, il était attentionné, tout sauf obsédé et il avait le prestige de héros futur-sauveur-de-l'humanité. Et puis avec le temps le prestige, c'était terni. Harry la voyait comme un rat de bibliothèque, une bonne amie bien utile avec toutes ses connaissances, la chasse gardée de Ron. Hermione n'était pas du genre à s'entêter en vain, elle était trop lucide pour se laisser aller aux affres d'un amour non partagé.

Bon, elle était aussi beaucoup trop orgueilleuse pour accepter d'être continuellement dédaigné.

Bref, Ron avait eut hier soir l'idée brillante des affiches et comme Hermione n'avait pas trouvé mieux (et ne s'était pas foulée pour chercher) partout sur les murs de l'établissement avait été publié le mot suivant.

_À l'intention des Demoiselles de Poudlard. Toute celles d'entre vous ayant eut une quelconque relation avec le Survivant dépassant la simple amitié ou qui en sont (ou ont été) amoureuse sont priées de venir à l'infirmerie à partir de cinq heures. (Passez par la porte du fond)._

Il va sans dire que Dumbledore avait été absolument pour et trouvait même toute cette histoire « follement romantique ». Sa seule action utile avait été d'ensorceler le château de manière à ce qu'aucune personne extérieur au château ne puisse apprendre dans quel état était Harry Potter. Les Mangemorts n'auraient été que trop heureux de pouvoir le tuer dans son sommeil.

- Le point positif dans toute cette affaire c'est que nous savons que l'Amour de sa vie est à Poudlard, avait dit le directeur.

- Ah bon, s'était étonné Hermione, et comment le savez-vous ?

- Élémentaire ma chère Granger, le syndrome de la Belle au bois Dormant ne peut se déclencher que si le Prince est à moins de cent kilomètre de sa belle. Le château étant dans un endroit isolé ça ne peut être qu'un élève... Ou un membre du personnel. Ou un centaure.

Et il avait éclaté d'un grand rire de père Noël alors que Ron et Hermione échangeait un regard passablement dégouté.

Hermione fut tiré de ses souvenirs par Ron qui lui secouait l'épaule. Sa petite sœur, Ginny se tenait droite, mains sur les hanches, flamboyante sous son épaisse chevelure rousse.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment la peine de me faire subir un sort de vérité, grimaça-t-elle, tout le monde sait que j'aime vraiment Harry.

- Oui, oui, acquiesça Hermione, mais si on a décidé cette règle il faut l'appliquer à tout le monde, sinon c'est injuste.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de protester, elle lui lança le sort.

- Est-ce que tu aimes Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui, répondit Ginny et un halo de lumière verte l'entoura.

- C'est bon, tu peux aller le bécoter!

Ginny s'avança vers le lit d'un pas conquérant. Harry continuait à dormir paisiblement.

- Attend, dit soudain Hermione, vous n'étiez pas en pause tout les deux déjà ?

Ginny se redressa et fixa la brune d'un aire contrarié.

- Si... le pauvre chéri avait peur que les Mangemorts se servent de moi pour lui faire du mal, c'est donc contraint et forcé qu'il m'a dit que nous devions nous mettre en pause jusqu'à la mort de Vous-savez-qui.

- Je vois, répondit Hermione.

La rouquine plissa le nez et sembla peser le pour et le contre d'une petite crise de colère. Finalement le rappel qu'il y avait à quelques mètre de là un Harry assoupit qui attendait ses baisers la décida et elle retourna vers le lit. Elle se pencha sur le survivant et :

- Mais, pourquoi il a le nez râpé ?

- T'occupes ! Répondit Hermione d'un ton sec. Tu l'embrasses et c'est tout, déclara-t-elle maudissant intérieurement l'infirmière d'avoir oublié une coupure.

Ginny sursauta sous la violence du ton de la brune et retourna à son Harry. Elle lui caressa le front et murmura :

- Je sais que ça ne va pas fort entre nous en ce moment mais... je t'aime depuis si longtemps tu sais...

Et sans rien ajouter, elle embrassa les lèvres douces.

Il ne se passa rien. Nada. Néant. Ginny se redressa, pas vraiment surprise mais le cœur serré. Sans jeter de coup d'œil ni à Hermione ni à son frère elle quitta la pièce.

- Mince, soupira Ron, c'est pas elle. J'aurais pourtant juré...

- Sois logique Ron, si l'Amour de la vie d'Harry était une de ses exs, il n'aurait pas besoin de se mettre dans un profond sommeil pour la trouver !

- T'es dure Hermy, marmonna Ron, elle est très bien Ginny.

- Oui, je sais, déclara la brune, mais ce n'était pas elle c'est tout.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la foule qui s'agglutinait devant la porte.

- Appelle la suivante, on en a pour un moment.

Effectivement, jusqu'à vingt-trois heure Ron et Hermione virent défiler dans la chambre une flopée de filles dont cinq seulement était réellement amoureuse de Harry. La plupart n'aimait que son nom et sa gloire. Ce qui dans un sens était tant mieux car les cinq filles (qui n'étaient pas du tout celle auquel on aurait pu s'attendre) étaient vraiment amoureuses et offrirent aux deux amis des scènes pénibles. Il y avait entre autre une petite deuxième année qui n'avait jamais dû lui parler de sa vie mais qui avait pour lui un amour et une admiration qui dépassait de loin le simple personnage du Survivant, une poursuiveuse énergique de Pouffsoufle qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de discuter Quidditch avec Harry, une Serpentard de cinquième année qui s'était un jour retrouvée en retenue en même temps que lui... Chacune des ces filles, tour à tour se penchèrent sur le lit d'Harry pour lui poser un baiser sur les lèvres. Et chacune avait... de l'espoir. Ce sommeil de Harry apparaissait comme une chance unique de pouvoir embrasser celui qui hantait leurs nuits et leurs jours, parfois depuis des années. Aucune ne croyait vraiment qu'elle pouvait être celle qui le réveillerait, mais au fond d'elles, toutes en rêvaient. Imaginer pendant une seconde fantastique qu'il ouvrait ses paupières et que ses émeraudes s'allumaient pour elle, juste pour elle. Qu'il retrouve son sourire et qu'ils puissent vivre ensemble le reste de leur vie. La déception était d'autant plus grande que le rêve avait été beau. La Serpentard secoua la tête et partit sans un mot, la Pouffsoufle lança avec un petit sourire :

- Bon et bien, au moins, maintenant je vais pouvoir passer à autre chose.

Plusieurs fondirent en larmes, des larmes silencieuses qui roulèrent sur leurs joues tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient, mais toute quittèrent la pièce sans faire d'esclandre et en souhaitant d'un regard ou à haute voix à Harry de se remettre vite et de revenir dans le monde des éveillés.

La semaine qui suivit fut un vrai cauchemar pour Ron et Hermione. Dès que la rumeur commença à se répandre que l'on pouvait embrasser le Survivant pour un peu qu'on clignotait vert pour un simple sort de vérité, des jeunes filles se mirent à redoubler d'ingéniosité pour traverser ce problème. On se serait presque cru de retour au tournois des trois sorciers où tout les coups étaient permit pour mettre son nom dans la coupe. Le sortilège de vérité, hélas, n'était pas fiable puisqu'il pouvait déterminer si la personne mentait ou non, mais pas si ce qu'il disait était vrai. Ainsi une groupie véritablement persuadée d'être folle amoureuse de Harry clignotait vert. Et il semblait y avoir de plus en plus de filles chaque soirs. À force de se coucher tard tout les soirs, Ron et Hermione arrivaient en cours épuisés, somnolant et leurs notes s'en ressentaient. Si Hermione passait de très bonne à bonne, Ron lui passait de bon à médiocre, ce qui est nettement plus embêtant.

Bien entendu ça ne pouvait durer ainsi jusqu'à épuiser toute les ressources féminine de Poudlard. L'incident qui résolut l'affaire se produit le vendredi au soir. Ron, Hermione faisaient défiler les jeunes filles aidés par Ginny qui s'était remise de ses émotions (ou bien voulait être absolument là quand Harry se réveillerait de manière a éliminer sa rivale rapidement). Hermione, fatiguée et d'une humeur de plus en plus mauvaise se passait les nerfs en critiquant férocement toute les filles qui passaient. L'apogée fut atteinte quand Cho Chang se présenta à son tour, bien sûr le sortilège clignota vert et Cho, avec des gloussements, alla embrasser Harry. Lequel ne se réveilla pas du tout. Mais du tout. Une fois que la Serdaigle eut disparut Hermione éclata d'un rire peut charitable.

- Décidément ses ex sont ridicules à s'accrocher comme ça ! Si Harry leur a dit non une fois ou s'il a tenté d'une manière ou d'une autre à s'éloigner d'elle c'est qu'il ne les aime pas, point !

- Si il les a aimé un jour ça compte, les sentiments ça reste toujours un peu... marmonna Ginny, les sourcils froncés.

- Peuh ! Répondit Hermione, de manière tellement infirme que ça ne compte vraiment pas.

- Ah oui ? S'énerva Ginny. Dans ce cas je suppose que toi aussi tu peux essayer de l'embrasser maintenant, que ça ne te fera rien.

Hermione rougit. Elle avait un jour confié à la rouquine son faible pour son meilleur ami. Ron blêmit en secouant la tête comme s'il pouvait effacer les paroles qui restaient flottantes dans l'air. Hermione se leva et quitta l'infirmerie avec autant de dignité que possible.

Elle alla se réfugier dans son endroit favori : la bibliothèque. Les livres sont la seule chose fiable dans ce monde. Ils ne se détournent pas, ne mentent pas, ne déçoivent pas et n'abandonnent jamais.

Se promenant dans les rayonnages, elle inspira à pleins poumons, battant des cils pour chasser les larmes qui voulaient couler. Cette retraite, cependant, était un peu prévisible et il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Ginny pour la retrouver.

- Hermione ? demanda la rouquine d'un ton penaud. Je suis désolée.

- Pas tant que moi, répondit sèchement la brune en se détournant.

Et un des livres tomba de son étagère pour aller heurter le crâne de Ginny. Celle-ci poussa une exclamation de douleur mais continua à suivre Hermione dans les rayonnages.

- Franchement pour moi cette histoire est réglée depuis longtemps, mais as-tu pensé à Ron ? Ginny as-tu pensé à ton frère? Il a toujours fait un complexe d'infériorité par rapport à Harry et maintenant il apprend que la fille qu'il à toujours aimé à été amoureuse de son meilleur ami...Tu sais il n'est pas stupide. Il va vite comprendre qu'à l'époque où l'on se disputait tout le temps c'était parce que je ne supportait pas son immaturité. Et que crois-tu qu'il va ressentir ? On commençait à peine à... être sur la même longueur d'ondes...

Ginny grimaça.

- Non je n'y ai pas pensé, pas une seule seconde, j'ai juste répliqué sans réfléchir... Mais tu sais ? Tu devrais essayer quand même.

- Surtout pas ! Imagine que... Hermione baissa d'un ton. Imagine qu'il se réveille ! Ce serait terrible.

- Mais puisque tu ne l'aimes plus, il n'y a aucune chance...

- Même ! Je ne veux pas embrasser mon meilleur ami!

La rouquine se recula un peu et fixa Hermione de toute sa haute taille, les points sur les hanches.

- Hermione ! En temps que fille et en temps qu'amie, tu te dois d'essayer! Harry ne peut pas rester éternellement dans cet état végétatif ! C'est ta responsabilité ! Il faut qu'on soit sûr ! Alors dépasse un peu tes craintes et le passé !

Hermione regarda Ginny un peu interloquée, mais les arguments avaient fait mouche. Finalement son amie la saisit par le bras et toute deux retournèrent à l'infirmerie.

Cependant, face au lit de son ami, Hermione sentit tout son courage vaciller. Elle se pencha sur Harry et marmonna :

- Ooooh... non, désolé Harry je ne peux pas.

Et elle se releva brusquement et alla se planter devant Ron qui était rester statique contre le mur. Hermione leva les mains et il se recroquevilla comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir un coup. Mais la brune prit simplement son visage en coupe et se dressant sur la pointe des pieds déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du rouquin qui écarquilla les yeux.

- Oui, j'ai été amoureuse de Harry, mais c'était il y a longtemps et ce sentiment a totalement disparut depuis que j'ai compris que le garçon qu'il me fallait pour vivre heureuse... c'est toi.

Ron resta figé une seconde. Juste une. Puis un immense sourire illumina son visage ravit et il se pencha pour serrer Hermione contre lui en la soulevant du sol, en tournant sur lui-même, secoué par un éclat de rire à faire trembler les murs.

- Oh ! S'exclama Ginny, les tirants de leur mutuelle contemplation, regardez ce qui arrive à Harry !

**A suivre...**


	3. Si tu me touche, j'te bouffe

Me revoilà ! (imagine des applaudissements nourris ^^) J'introduis de nouveaux personnages, je rigole avec les nouveaux, je fait tooout pleins de phrases beaucoup trop longue et remplies comparaisons foireuses et autre trace d'un humour douteux :) Bref, je m'éclate et je partage !

3-Si tu me touches, j'te bouffe !

Severus était, certainement universellement, connu pour son habileté en potion et son sale caractère. Ces deux qualités battaient à plein régime en cet instant. Ses mains rapides attrapaient avec agilité les différent ingrédients qu'il, tour à tour, broyait, éminçait, découpait selon un ordre précis. Puis il les jetait dans le contenu bouillonnant de son chaudron. Des volutes de fumées s'échappaient, encadrant son visage sévère dont le front était plissé de concentration. Une mèche de cheveux lui tomba devant le visage et, avec une exclamation exaspéré, il enleva un élastique qu'il portait au poignet pour rapidement attacher ses longs cheveux noirs en chignon sur le haut de son crâne. Puis il reprit son travail.

Quel rapport avec son mauvais caractère me direz-vous ? Et bien... pour s'acharner ainsi sur de pauvres ingrédients, une pauvre recette et le tout dans un infortuné chaudron, il faut avoir assurément une ténacité et une hargne hors du commun. Surtout que toute cette fabrication était loin de répondre à un besoin urgent de la communauté sorcière. Mme Pomfresh était bien venue lui demander de tenter de trouver un remède pour réveiller Potter de son sommeil, mais il l'avait renvoyé en grognant que si ce sale môme avait voulu tenter le sort en espérant que son grand amour se bouge les fesses tout seul pour lui, il était juste qu'il en paye les conséquences. D'ailleurs, dusse son sommeil durer cent ans le professeur s'en moquait parfaitement. Mieux encore, ça lui faisait des vacances ! Il est tellement plus facile de veiller sur quelqu'un de profondément endormit !

Quant à la fameuse potion Tue-Loup qu'il devait faire régulièrement pour Remus Lupin, elle reposait dans son flacon. C'était, parait-il une potion difficile à préparer. Mais pour Snape, c'était de la petite bière, de la soupe de légumes, par rapport à celle sur laquelle il s'échinait. Oh oui... Mais celle-ci était créée par ses soins pour répondre au motif le plus noble qu'il soit : la vengeance ! Un plan sublime et parfaitement agencé qui lui donnerait enfin sa revanche sur celui qui, depuis son enfance, était son plus grand ennemi. Bien pire que Voldemort... Le seigneur des ténèbres, il n'avait pour lui ni estime et plus aucune admiration, en clair il ne lui offrait que son mépris et donc ne pouvait pas le haïr. Alors que _lui_ ! Cet être le hérissait. C'était presque nerveux, instinctif. Il suffisait qu'il soit dans les parages pour que Severus se sente agité, perturbé. N'étant pas un homme à se voiler la face, il lui reconnaissait sans mal du courage, de l'inventivité, de l'intelligence, de la sensibilité, de la fidélité et même un je-ne-sais-quoi qui ressemblait à de la noblesse. Et c'était pire que tout. Car c'était cet être que Severus aurait pu apprécier qui ne l'avait jamais traité que comme un parasite, une ordure, un lâche. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs outre Dumbledore. Mais_ lui_, entre tous, le traitait de la même manière que tout ces êtres insignifiants qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir. Il y avait eu une époque où un adolescent malingre avait pleuré de rage devant cette fatalité. Mais, désormais, il était adulte, fort et au-dessus de tout ça. Il allait agir...

Alors que le maitre des potions apportait à sa concoction la touche finale, le visage de Sirius Black apparut dans les volutes colorés et tourbillonnant...

GEUDEBUGEUDEBEUGEDEBEUGEDEBEU

- Alors ? Tu te couches?

- Ça t'arrangerais bien mon ami, mais tu ne peux pas imaginer la beauté de ce que j'ai en main ! Je double !

- Tu es fou, pauvre compagnon, mais enfin si tu as de l'argent à perdre...

- Vous avez entendu parler de ce qui est arrivé à Potter ?

Aucun des deux garçons ne leva le nez de ses cartes. Il fallait bien être au moins Pansy Parkinson, amie officielle et première dame chez les Serpentards pour oser interrompre les dialogues ô combien constructifs qu'avaient Malefoy et Zabini lorsqu'ils jouaient au poker menteur. Les autres gens se contentaient de passer à bonne distance ou d'écouter, en silence, fascinés. Cependant Pansy était bien elle même, ce qui en la circonstance lui était fort utile. Elle s'obstina donc en continuant :

- Maintenant, je crois que la moitié des filles de Poudlard l'ont embrassés, le pauvre, il me ferait presque pitié.

En bonne Serpentarde, elle remarqua que ses compagnons ne reprenaient pas leur dialogue et semblaient même poser plus discrètement les cartes sur la table. Elle se tu donc, et regarda d'un air distrait leur partie.

- Les filles ? Finit par craquer Blaise. Comment ça ?

- Et bien, sourit Pansy, tu connais le principe de l'enchantement du profond sommeil, pour trouver le grand amour de Harry, ses deux potes ont posés dans tout Poudlard des affiches pour demander aux filles intéressées par Harry de se présenter.

- Les filles ? Répéta Drago en jetant à Zabini un regard incrédule.

- Oui, c'est qu'en fin de compte quasiment personne ne sait…

Les deux garçons se fixèrent, hésitant entre le rire et la consternation. Bien entendu, ils finirent rapidement par éclater de rire. Pansy grimaça, cette connivence ne lui apportait pas beaucoup d'informations. Mais les garçons ne semblaient plus pouvoir s'arrêter de rire.

- Oh, vraiment, pauvre petit Potter, s'étrangla Drago.

- Quasiment toute les filles... de Poudlard... balbutia Blaise qui tapait, hilare, du poing sur la table.

- Il a dû souffrir, renchérit Drago.

- Oui, apparemment, confirma Pansy.

Aussitôt les deux garçons se turent, lui accordant de nouveau toute leur attention.

- J'ai entendu deux fantômes en parler, il paraît que maintenant Potter s'est entouré d'une sorte de bulle autodéfense qui détruit tout ce qui rentrerait dans un périmètre de un mètre autour de son visage. Il paraît que ça a beaucoup amusé Dumbledore.

Il y eut un silence où de nouveau Drago et Blaise échangèrent des regards lourds de sens. Pansy se mordit la lèvre. Elle soupçonnait depuis longtemps les deux garçons d'en savoir bien plus sur le Survivant qu'ils n'auraient dû, et en cet instant, elle était à deux doigt d'en avoir confirmation.

- Et bien, conclut Blaise, si ça peut tuer quiconque l'approche, son Prince charmant aura plutôt intérêt à être motivé !

- C'est sûr, approuva Drago.

Et Pansy dissimula avec satisfaction le sourire de triomphe. Désormais, elle savait sur le Survivant une information que peu, apparemment, partageait. Il serait bien entendu intéressant de savoir comment Blaise et Drago étaient, eux, entrés en sa possession...

D'un point de vue extérieur, Hermione était en pleine séance de masochisme. Tout les élèves qui passaient dans la salle commune lui jetait un coup d'œil en passant puis détournaient rapidement le regard gênés et mal à l'aise, voir vaguement dégoûté. De toute les façons qui existent au monde pour se faire souffrir à la fois l'esprit et le corps, une seule est non seulement toléré, mais également enseignée à l'école. Les dents serrées, la main crispée sur son stylo, Hermione savourait la douleur de ses yeux qui la piquaient, de son cerveau qui luttait contre l'extinction pure et simple face à cette terrible adversité...

Bon, d'accord.

Elle était en train de faire ses exercices d'Arithmancie et croyez-moi ou non, elle appréciait ça. Lorsqu'elle se concentrait sur ses colonnes interminables de chiffres liés les uns aux autres par d'obscurs raisonnements, son esprit ne pouvait réfléchir à rien d'autre. Et en cet instant, cela l'empêchait de continuer l'activité qu'elle avait le plus pratiqué cette dernière semaine : se tourmenter pour Harry. Depuis qu'il avait créé sa bulle protectrice, Dumbledore leur avait demandé de « laisser les choses se faire pour le moment » et « de se reposer un peu ». Bien entendu Hermione avait tout de même consacré une bonne partie de ses loisirs à explorer les recoins de la bibliothèque avec l'aide (pas très utile mais néanmoins généreuse) de Ron. Hélas, rien dans les livres sur Le Syndrome de la Belle au bois dormant n'avait pu lui donner un moyen pour aider son ami.

Apparemment la protection qu'il avait créé n'était connu que sur le plan théorique : personne avant ne l'avait mis en place. Bien sûr pour le bel endormit ça simplifiait les choses : si quelqu'un qui n'était pas son grand amour tentait de l'embrasser, cette personne serait certainement foudroyé sur le champ. Ce qui dispensait Harry d'avoir à se faire baver dessus par la moitié de la gente féminine Poudlarienne. Avec un soupir, Hermione termina son calcul. Elle relut l'énoncé avec espoir mais non, elle avait bien fini ses exercices, il ne restait plus rien à faire, pas la moindre petite inéquation, que dalle.

Alors elle ramassa ses affaires et repartit vers la bibliothèque, Ron était à l'entrainement de Quidditch, Angelina remplaçant Harry comme capitaine. Elle salua la vieille Mme Pince qui lui offrit avec affabilité l'un de ses rares sourires, posa son sac sur une table et retourna se perdre dans les rayonnages.

- Ne vous avais-je pas dit de vous reposer Miss Granger ? Demanda une voix amusée.

La Gryffondor se retourna pour se retrouver face à Dumbledore, tout en robe fuchsia et barbe blanche. Le vieil homme avait une expression bienveillante et omnisciente qui, généralement, présageait des ennuis.

- Hum hum... mais c'est reposant pour moi professeur, j'adore être ici.

- Oh, mais je n'en doute pas, jeune fille.

Il resta un instant là à la fixer et Hermione battit des paupières avec acharnement pour s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, consternée.

- Jetez un coup d'œil au livre juste à coté de votre main gauche... dit finalement le directeur d'un ton pénétrant. Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait vous plaire et vous être très utile.

Hermione tendit fébrilement la main et attrapa le volume en question. Il était lourd et sur sa couverture noire et blanche le titre s'étalait en lettre doré : _Le kama-sutra des pingouins, guide pratique. _

- Oh ? Rigola Dumbledore, j'ai dit main gauche ? Je voulais dire main droite!

Hermione se mordit la langue pour ne rien répliquer et sortit d'un geste sec un petit livre rose.

_ - Dictionnaire des sortilèges amoureux les plus fiables, _lit-elle à voix haute. C'est pour faire quoi ? Demanda-t-elle au professeur en s'efforçant de ne pas prendre un ton exaspéré.

- Allons miss Granger, vous êtes une fille intelligente...

Et sur cette pertinente réflexion, il partit en faisant claquer ses talons. Hermione se demanda si le directeur sous-entendait que l'assommer avec ce livre après lui avoir fait bouffer le _kama-sutra des pingouins _était un acte intelligent. Finalement elle eut un soupir résigné puis alla s'assoir à une table pour commencer sa lecture.

COLPEUKCOLPEUKCLOPEUK

- Ron ! Ron !

Hermione débarqua en courant dans l'infirmerie, plus ébouriffée que jamais. Son cher et tendre était assit à côté du lit de Harry, manifestement en train de lui lire à haute voix le dernier numéro du Chicaneur. Hermione sourit mentalement à la vue de cette scène adorable qu'elle venait de briser. Puis, d'un pas plus posé, elle alla s'asseoir à ses côtés et l'embrassa gentiment sur la joue.

- Bonjour Harry ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait bien t'aider.

- Ah oui ? S'étonna Ron, Bravo.

- C'est en partie grâce à Dumbledore, dit-elle en grimaçant à se souvenir, il m'a conseillé un livre... et dedans j'ai trouvé un sortilège parfait !

Elle sortit le petit livre rose.

- Des sortilèges amoureux ? Ron haussa les sourcils, Hermione, tout le monde dans le monde des sorciers sait que la Magie ne peut influencer sur les sentiments amoureux ! Ce genre de bouquins sont écrits par des charlatans pour des minettes ridicules et naïves !

Hermione, pour toute réponse lui lança un terrifiant regard noir. Ron se recroquevilla sur lui même priant pour que sa dulcinée passe sur sa si stupide réflexion.

La dulcinée en question se tourna résolument vers Harry et se mit à expliquer en ignorant Ron :

- J'ai décortiqué ce sortilège et logiquement il devrait parfaitement fonctionner. Il va pénétrer dans ton esprit et repérer dans tes souvenirs les personnes susceptibles d'être ton grand amour. Dumbledore a dit que cette personne devait être à Poudlard, mais j'ai vérifié, avec l'étendu de l'enchantement, elle pourrait très bien être à Pré-au-lard, ou même être simplement passé au château le jour où tu t'es endormit. Pour le moment je vais étendre le sortilège sur la carte du Maraudeur, et normalement les noms des personnes concernés devraient s'allumer en bleu. Et les noms de celles qui n'apparaissent pas sur la carte vont s'inscrire en dessous.

Elle prit une longue inspiration. Lorsqu'elle était enthousiaste sur un projet, Hermione avait la fâcheuse manie de parler sans respirer et finissait souvent ses tirades au bords de asphyxie.

- Si tout va bien, on aura une liste de personnes susceptibles d'être ton grand amour, et après et bien... je suppose que, par élimination, il n'en restera qu'une qui soit acceptable, et elle pourra venir t'embrasser. Bref, pour cela, Harry si tu m'entends, je te supplie de bien vouloir ouvrir ton esprit au maximum. Je te rappelle que je fais ça pour ton bien, et aussi pour le notre, parce que tu nous manques.

La jeune femme évita de préciser que les autres de Poudlard commençaient aussi à s'inquiéter. Bien sûr, le sort de Dumbledore les empêchait de dire l'état du survivant à une personne qui ne soit pas habitante du château aussi, mais la plupart d'entre eux n'avaient pas besoin de leurs parents pour comprendre que si Voldemort décidait d'attaquer, Harry Potter ne serait absolument pas en mesure de sauver qui que se soit.

Ron qui n'avait plus ouvert la bouche, hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et encouragea Hermione du regard. La sorcière remonta les larges manches de sa robe et sortit sa baguette magique. Ron, sur un signe d'elle, lui remit la carte du Maraudeur. Hermione ferma les yeux et commença l'incantation.

Les mots, les formules, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus simple dans la magie, en fait ils étaient presque dérisoires. Ce qui comptait vraiment c'était l'intention, la concentration et la volonté que l'on y mettait. Hermione se concentra sur Harry, sur les souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui, des détails comme son air chiffonné le matin, sa moue quand il faisait ses devoir de potion, sa manie de se mordre la langue quand il voulait se retenir de rire... Elle y mit tout la volonté qu'elle put trouver en elle en se focalisant sur son désir que Harry trouve enfin sa moitié, la personne qui pourrait lui donner tout l'amour dont il avait manqué. Les derniers mots de la formule s'échappèrent de ses lèvres et elle entrouvrit les paupières pour effleurer de sa baguette le visage de Harry puis la carte. Enfin elle abaissa sa baguette magique et se détendit.

- Ça a marché ? Chuchota Ron.

- On va bientôt le savoir, répondit Hermione un peu essoufflée.

Elle se saisit de la carte du Maraudeur et la déplia d'un geste vif. Des noms d'élèves, de professeurs et de fantômes se croisaient et s'entre-croisait dans les couloirs sinueux du château. Pendant quelques secondes, elle crut avoir échoué, puis, alors qu'elle passait au deuxième étages, elle repéra deux lumières bleues.

- Oh !

Cette onomatopée ne définit que très mal le bruit que fit Hermione. C'était un son qui montrait à la fois un étonnement incroyable par sa puissance et une stupeur absolue puisqu'il resta coincé en travers de la gorge de la jeune femme. Un genre de croassement de grenouille asthmatique en saison des amours, si vous voulez. Ron sursauta tandis que les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvraient de plus en plus grands en lisant la liste de noms qui apparaissaient au bas de la carte et sur cette dernière. Finalement elle se mit à glousser nerveusement.

- Hermione ? Demanda Ron mal assuré. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu me fait un peu peur là.

Hermione abaissa la carte, fixa Harry assoupit, puis Ron, puis de nouveau la carte. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et déclara finalement :

- Ron ? Est-ce que tu étais au courant que Harry était gay ?

Ron, par réflexe, hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de regarder Hermione, incrédule. Il secoua la tête genre : Qu'est-ce-que-t'as-dit ? J'ai-dû-mal-comprendre. Mais la sorcière, pour toute réponse haussa les épaules. L'information parvint donc enfin au cerveau embrumé de Ron qui stagna pendant quelques secondes et trouva finalement la réaction appropriée.

Ron Weasley tomba lourdement dans les pommes. Enfin, dans les pommes, sur le lit de Harry plutôt. Où il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une pomme. Bref, il tomba, ça c'est sûr, inconscient.


	4. Mouhahaha !

**La suite que vous attendiez tous ! ^^' **

4- Mouhahahaha !

Severus se tenait juste devant la maison Square Grimmauld, la courageuse bâtisse qui devait supporter la présence infecte de Sirius Black entre ses briques. Sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller le portrait de la mère de Black, il rentra sur la pointe des pieds. Avec rage il sentit son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine, comme s'il était un gosse qui rentrait dans une maison par effraction. Le professeur se força à inspirer profondément. Il était un expert en manipulation, il trompait le seigneur des ténèbres lui même, aucun risque qu'il se trahisse devant un criminel en fuite. Petit à petit, son rythme cardiaque s'apaisa et Rogue fixa sur son visage son expression la plus impénétrable, la plus inexpressive. Il rentra dans la cuisine sans réussir à savoir si il espérait ou redoutait que Black y soit. Il n'y avait personne. Rogue en sortit donc et monta à l'étage, toujours silencieusement. Une musique attira son attention vers un petit salon. Une voix résonnait, un peu enroué, s'enroulant mélodieusement autour d'une autre voix et d'une musique qui devait venir d'un disque.

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone.  
>It's not warm when she's away.<br>Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
>And she's always gone too long anytime she goes away. <em>

Rogue se glissa comme une ombre dans la pièce et fut traversé par un frisson. Debout contre la fenêtre Black chantait. La voix enrouée, bien sûr c'était la sienne. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade jusqu'à son dos, passant sur son visage. Mais ils ne dissimulaient ni ses grands yeux bleus froncés ni son expression affreusement mélancolique. Pas vraiment triste, bien loin du désespoir, mais flirtant dangereusement avec cette frontière qui sépare le rêve d'un jour de pluie et sa morosité latente. La pluie d'ailleurs commençait à peine à s'arrêter et l'haleine de Black avait fait une trace de buée sur le carreau humide.

Severus voulut se forcer à détourner les yeux de cette expression poignante à la limite de l'indécence et s'en découvrit, sans surprise, incapable. Sirius répétait à voix basse :

_I know, I know, I know, I know..._

_Hey, I ought to leave the young thing alone, _

_But ain't no sunshine when she gone._

Finalement, après un instant qui sembla durer une éternité la voix de Bill Withers se tut et Sirius soupira. Avec lenteur il se détacha de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers le lecteur de disque moldu qu'il éteignit. Alors seulement il se retourna, se retrouvant face à Rogue.

MIIAAAOUUUMMIIAAAAOUUU

Ron ouvrit les yeux dans un monde moelleux et blanc où le visage rassurant de Hermione était penché sur lui avec compassion et où nulle information perturbante sur la vie sexuelle de son meilleur ami ne pouvait venir le troubler. À peine cette pensé lui avait traversé l'esprit, que Ron se releva avec brusquerie, manquant d'assommer Hermione au passage.

- C'est pas vrai, dit-moi, c'est pas vrai ?

La jeune fille le fixa en secouant la tête, un petit sourire contraint aux lèvres.

- Ou si ? Coassa Ron désespéré...

- Ron, dit Hermione d'une voix patiente, je sais que ça fait un peu bizarre au début, mais franchement, on s'y fait ! Dans le fond, ça explique plein de chose, notamment son malaise avec les filles, et puis ce n'est pas si grave …

- Hermione ! S'exclama Ron, mais si c'est grave ! C'est gravissime même ! Si Harry, _lui_, est gay alors ça veut dire que... absolument n'importe qui pourrait l'être !

- Mais heu... Ron... c'est le cas ! Absolument n'importe qui peut être gay. Ce n'est pas une question de... sélection de personne. Juste de sentiments ! D'ailleurs, je me demande si Harry avait comprit qu'il était gay ou s'il...

- À mon avis, il devait encore être mal assuré, sinon il nous l'aurait dit ! S'exclama Ron.

Hermione hocha la tête. Ron se leva d'un bond et alla se placer à côté du lit de misère de son ami.

- Écoutes Harry, déclara-t-il solennellement, tu peux aimer qui tu veux, garçon ou fille, au finale je m'en moque, tant qu'il n'est pas à Serpentard !

Hermione s'étrangla et partit dans une crise à mi-chemin entre la toux et le fou-rire.

- Quoi ? Demanda Ron.

Puis, prit d'incertitude il se retourna lentement vers elle et dit en articulant consciencieusement :

- Au fait Hermione, finalement c'est qui les noms ?

Hermione se racla la gorge.

- Ron, cette phrase est lourde, mal formulée et grammaticalement incorrecte. Il aurait fallut dire : Quels sont...

- Hermione ! S'indigna Ron. Arrête de détourner le sujet !

- Navré Ron, répondit la jeune femme, mais... Tu comprends... je préfère porter ce fardeau seule. Tu es encore fragile et ça t'achèverait, je crois.

Le roux ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de répliquer furieusement lorsqu'un bruit de trompettes triomphantes tout à fait incongrue l'interrompit.

La porte arrière de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée et un large tapis rouge épais se déroula sur le sol. Le vacarme musical se renforça, composé de divers cuivres tonitruants et de tambours enthousiastes. Des volutes de fumées vertes, rouges et grises envahirent la pièce tandis que deux silhouettes mystérieuses se dessinaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. La musique se fit plus rythmée tandis qu'une voix off déclamait :

_Ils sont deux._

Les deux silhouettes avançaient langoureusement, prenant des poses avantageuse tout les deux pas.

_Ils sont beaux._

TADAMMM, confirmèrent les trompettes.

_Ils sont intelligents._

TARITATAA, appuyèrent-elles.

_Mesdames et Messieurs, ils sont trop fort !_

La fumée se fit plus dense empêchant Ron et Hermione de voir les visage des deux arrivants.

_Applaudissez la team la plus puissante, la plus originale, la plus sexy et la plus invincible de ce siècle :_

- George ! Annonça Fred en sortant de la fumée en écartant les bras.

- Fred ! Fit George en se plaçant en parallèle de son frère tandis que la voix off qui ne se sentait plus annonçait au comble de la joie :

_LES JUMEAUX WEASLEY !_

La musique lâcha une dernière note triomphante et un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit. Fred et George échangèrent un regard ravit et saluèrent avec grâce leur public imaginaire ainsi qu'Hermione et Ron qui étaient restés absolument figés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Fred, une réussite, non ?

- Absolument George, cette fois, c'est parfait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Ron d'une voix un peu plus aigüe que d'habitude.

- Modère ta joie petit frère, ricana Fred.

- On voulait montrer notre nouveau produit à Harry qui, lui, sait apprécier notre art.

- Mais j'ai comme l'impression que là il n'en a pas trop profité...

Les jumeaux, incrédules se tournèrent d'un mouvement synchronisé vers le lit où Harry reposait puis vers Hermione. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et expliqua aux jumeaux qui avaient une boutique sur à Pré-au-lard mais qui n'étaient pas considérés comme habitants de Poudlard, ce qui était arrivé à Harry. Apparemment, le fait qu'ils aient vu Harry allongé avait brisé l'effet sur eux du sortilège de Dumbledore. Et puis tout de même, aux vues des circonstances, ils _devaient_ être mis au courant.

- Ron ? Dit finalement Hermione, est-ce que tu pourrais retourner dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondors et me rapporter la paire de chaussettes de Harry que Dobby lui avait offert à Noël dernier ?

- Heu... hésita Ron perplexe, c'est important ça ?

- Capital, confirma Hermione mortellement sérieuse.

Alors Ron hocha la tête, se leva et quitta l'infirmerie avec précipitation.

- C'est pour quoi faire les chaussettes ?demanda courtoisement George.

- Pour éloigner Ron, soupira Hermione.

- Ooohh... je voiiis, ricana Fred.

- Non, crois-moi tu ne vois pas du tout.

Hermione pris une longue bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage, décidément la vie était dure.

- Vous y êtes.

- Hein ? Où ça ? S'étonnèrent les jumeaux à l'unisson.

- Sur la liste. La Liste des Grands Amours potentiels de Harry. C'est marqué. Fred Weasley et George Weasley.

- Sérieux ? S'exclama Fred.

- Oui, et croyez-moi vous êtes les moins surprenants.

Hermione frissonna en se remémorant les autres noms.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, échangeant un de ses regards qui donnait l'impression qu'ils entraient en connexion télépathique.

- Et ça implique...

- Qu'un de nous deux...

- Pourrait tirer Harry de son profond sommeil ?

Les deux hommes fixaient Hermione avec strictement la même expression... c'était assez perturbant en fait. On ne s'habitue jamais à voir deux personnes pour n'en entendre parler qu'une, à deux voix.

- Comment savoir lequel ? Demandèrent les jumeaux à mi-voix en se regardant.

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème ! S'exclama Hermione. Ou alors c'est sa partie la plus simple. Désolée d'être brutale mais lequel de vous deux est amoureux de Harry ?

Les jumeaux fixèrent la sorcière avec stupéfaction avant d'exploser de rire. Se tenant l'un à l'autre, à moitié à terre, les larmes aux yeux.

- Quoi? Quoi? S'agaça Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

- Enfin Hermione, soupira finalement Fred, essoufflé, cette question est absolument absurde !

- Tellement que s'en est risible, renchéri George.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Elle n'avait pas du tout, mais alors absolument pas envie de rire :

- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que le réveil de Harry dépend peut-être de l'un d'entre vous ? Et vous, vous trouvez absurde de songer que l'un de vous deux pourrait l'aimer ! Si Vol...

Elle baissa d'un ton.

- Si Voldemort apprend son état il n'aura de cesse que de venir à Poudlard, ça serait tellement simple de tuer Harry dans son sommeil ! C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'il se réveille le plus vite possible.

- On a bien compris Mione, dit George en posant une main apaisante sur son bras.

- Et on ne peut rien faire pour lui, conclu Fred un peu sèchement. On aurait peut-être pu à l'époque où l'on s'est rendu compte que Harry nous attirait...

- Mais on a fait un autre choix...

- Qu'on ne regrette pas du tout, précisa Fred avec un sourire étonnamment tendre.

George s'éloigna d'Hermione et alla se placer derrière son jumeau. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, son visage juste à la bonne hauteur pour se poser sur son épaule.

- Il n'y a plus de place en nous pour lui.

Hermione les regarda, défaite, stupéfaite, et vaguement intimidée. Elle aurait été incapable de dire qui de Fred ou George avait prononcé la dernière phrase. Cependant, elle avait bien sentit qu'ils avaient subtilement modifié leur comportement... Elle avait toujours trouvé l'unité des jumeaux surprenante, mais maintenant elle comprenait qu'ils se retenaient en public. Que en permanence ils s'obligeaient à dire « je » et à se tenir à bonne distance de leur moitié. C'était plus qu'un lien fraternel profond, c'était plus même que de l'attirance physique ou de l'amour. C'était une osmose parfaite. Où Harry aurait-il put se placer ? Mais alors pourquoi avaient-ils été désignés comme Grand amours potentiels ?

La sorcière réalisa brusquement un détail. Sur la liste il y avait marqué : George Weasley et en dessous Fred Weasley. Pas Fred et George Weasley. Sûrement que si les jumeaux avaient été... deux personnes distantes, un des deux aurait pu réveiller Harry.

- On va partir Hermione, courage pour la suite, dit George.

- On va tout de même fouiner un peu dans nos fabrications pour voir si on ne peut pas trouver quelque chose pour aider Harry.

- Dit au revoir à Ronnie pour nous ! conclut George.

Hermione hocha la tête avec un sourire un peu pâle tandis que Fred embrassait sa joue droite et George la gauche. Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie et Hermione se retrouva seule avec Harry.

Sans un mot, elle alla se poser à côté de son meilleur ami et contempla quelques instants son visage immobile.

- Désolé Harry, il va falloir passer aux autres noms.

Malgré elle, elle frissonna.

- Tu doit vraiment être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel pour avoir ce genre de personne comme Grand Amours potentiels. Moi je n'ai que toi et Ron. Et tu sais qui j'ai choisit... Je t'adore tu sais, mais je ne pense pas qu'on aurait été heureux ensemble.

Elle lui caressa la main et rigolant à l'idée de la tête qu'aurait fait Harry si il l'avait entendue. Hermione secoua la tête. Non, il aurait certainement eut son expression la plus douce et l'aurait serré dans ses bras en riant avec elle.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur un rouquin. Ron, brandit triomphalement un paire de chaussettes bleues à étoiles argenté clignotantes.

- Je les ai !

PFFIIOUUUTPFFFIIOUUUUT

Sirius sursauta. Il était brusquement tiré de sa douce rêverie par la vision rapproché du visage inexpressif de Severus Rogue. Ses cheveux noirs étaient in habituellement attachés en arrière ce qui dégageait son visage d'une façon curieuse. Son nez en paraissait curieusement moins déplacé et surtout, _surtout_, ses yeux noirs semblaient immenses prêts à vous avaler pour vous enfouir à jamais dans leur univers de ténèbres infinis. Sirius se sentit frissonner irrésistiblement et serra les mâchoires. Il n'y a pas si longtemps il aurait balancé une vacherie ou simplement son poing serré dans le visage de Rogue pour conjurer ce malaise, mais aujourd'hui il était adulte et devait,_ hélas_, se conduire en tant que tel.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches ici Rogue ? Bougonna-t-il.

- D'après toi ? Répondit l'autre d'un ton sec.

Et il secoua une fiole de potion devant lui. Sirius grimaça. Il détestait quand Rogue répondait à ses questions par des questions... sûrement parce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire la même chose.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas posé cette foutue potion Tue-Loup dans la cuisine ? Pourquoi tu t'es sentit le besoin de monter ici ?

- Parce que j'avais envie _de te voir._

Rogue se mordit la langue, retenant juste à temps l'énormité de ce qu'il avait faillit sortir. Non, ce n'était pas ça du tout il avait envie de... et bien de...

- Oui ? De quoi avais-tu envie Snapichou ?

Sirius, presque malgré lui, avait pris sa voix grave la plus séduisante et appuyé longuement sur le mot _envie_. C'était follement amusant de voir les joues pâles de Rogue s'empourprer ainsi. Qui d'autre que lui savait que Severus Snape, la terreur des cachots rougissait comme une pucelle effarouchée au moindre sous-entendu ?

- J'avais envie de vérifier que tu ne t'étais pas enfui, encore... termina Rogue sèchement.

Sirius qui s'était penché vers lui, se redressa brusquement et son visage se ferma.

- Et bien comme tu vois je suis toujours là.

Il se retourna.

- Tu peux partir maintenant.

Son ton devenait irrésistiblement boudeur, comme celui d'un sale gosse capricieux. Mais cela ne pouvait dissimuler la colère et la tristesse réelle qui s'en dégageait. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait bien voulu partir en se disant qu'il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi Black réagissait ainsi et que, d'ailleurs il se fichait éperdument de ses états-d'âme. Hélas, ce n'était pas le cas.

Enfin si bien sûr, il s'en fichait, il s'en moquait même, mouhahaha, tant pis pour lui. Mais il... il comprenait. Il savait que Black, si éprit de liberté, dépérissait dans cette prison dont il aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour être délivré étant enfant. Et se faire réprimander par tout l'Ordre du Phénix lorsqu'il tentait de s'offrir un répit, lui pesait. Ses escapades lui donnait l'impression d'être un irresponsable égoïste même pas capable de tenir en place quand d'autres risquaient leur vie. Y faire allusion, c'était le blesser.

Rogue se concentra, essayant avec beaucoup de volonté de se persuader que le fait d'avoir blessé Black le réjouissait au plus haut point. Mais alors, pourquoi se sentait-il si glacé face au dos tendu de l'ancien repris de justice ? Pourquoi se sentait-il le besoin d'avancer d'un pas, oui, comme ça, de tendre la main vers l'épaule de Black, de l'obliger à se retourner, d'enfouir son visage dans son cou et de le serrer contre lui de tout ses forces... Severus arrêta de justesse sa main à quelques centimètres de l'épaule du brun, replia lentement ses doigts et laissa son bras retomber. Il devait se concentrer sur son objectif. Sa vengeance. Ah oui !

- Hum, Black, tu boiras bien un petit coup ?

La question eut au moins le mérite de faire se retourner Black, surprit. Severus se maudit mentalement : ah bravo, plus subtile que ça tu meurs ! Quelle malédiction lui avait donc été lancé pour qu'il perde ainsi tout ses moyens face à Black ?

- Heu, désolé, mais la potion Tue Loup c'est pas trop mon truc, répondit Sirius d'un ton moqueur en regardant le flacon que Rogue tenait toujours.

- Vraiment ? C'est bien, ça te fait déjà un défaut en moins.

Rogue avait parlé d'un ton plus-que-sec-et-méchant pour dissimuler son bafouillage et son agacement profond contre lui même.

- Je vais le poser dans la cuisine, Lupin le récupèrera...

S'obligeant à arrêter de bavarder pour ne rien dire, il fit demi-tour et descendit dans la cuisine. Une fois la porte fermée, il posa la fiole et s'assit à la table, se laissant enfouir sa tête dans ses mains. Ah, si le ciel pouvait comprendre à quel point il détestait Black, il n'oserait plus jamais les mettre l'un en présence de l'autre. A moins que le ciel le sache parfaitement et soit un sadique. C'était plus que probable, en y repensant.

Il se redressa et sortit de la poche intérieure de sa robe (une poche genre sac de Mary Popins, vous voyez ?), la gourde remplie de la potion spéciale-vengeance-contre-Black qu'il avait concocté. Elle avait l'odeur d'un alcool fort et son goût également. Un alcool de pèche tout à fait savoureux. Mais comment faire avaler ça à Black ?

- Et bien, Snivellus, tu picoles en cachette ?

Rogue ne tourna même pas la tête, trop occupé à détourner ses pensés de l'option : pétrifier Black et lui faire gober la potion de force. Avec surprise, il vit les mains du dit Black enlever la gourde de ses mains. Stupéfait, il contempla ses mains vide. Puis Black qui sentait la potion. Puis ses mains. Alors, seulement, il réagit :

- Black, lâche ça tout de suite, dit-il d'une voix trainante qui manquait singulièrement de conviction.

- Tu as de l'alcool dans tes poches ? Tu dois être un habitué maintenant...

Sirius se rapprocha de lui, balançant négligemment la fiole sous son nez.

- C'est curieux... je me souviens d'un temps où... tu ne tenais vraiment pas bien l'alcool.

Et Severus Snape, à sa grande honte, devient aussitôt écarlate, en se remémorant ce jour là.

FLASH BACK

La fête d'Halloween avait toujours été l'une des préférée des sorciers. Cette journée était spéciale depuis la nuit des temps, car une légende disait que la Magie y était presque aussi présente et palpable que durant les équinoxes. C'était vingt-quatre heures où tout pouvait arriver.

Pour les élèves de Poudlard, c'était surtout l'occasion de faire la fête, de danser, de flirter, de s'enivrer... Après la fête dans la grande salle qui se terminait à minuit, un after avait été organisé par les élèves, en secret dans la salle sur demande. Pour une fois, les quatre maisons s'étaient entendues et les invitations avaient été très sélectives. En fait, Severus n'aurait eut aucune chance d'être invité si Lucius en personne n'avait pas souhaité sa présence. Maintenant il se demandait si il n'aurait pas mieux fait de refuser. Oui, il était à la fête, oui il était désormais introduit dans un cercle privilégié, oui il était en bonne position pour juger et récolter des informations sur des personnes influentes à Poudlard mais... concrètement, il s'ennuyait.

Il était même de plus en plus convaincu que la solitude était une excellente situation. Les gens étaient si futiles ! Ils ne parlaient que de sujets ennuyeux et inintéressants. Ils étaient matérialistes et parfois franchement niais. Bien sûr, il y avait Lucius et son charisme, Rose Zabini et sa beauté, Timothé Parkinson et son esprit calculateur et même dans les autres maison... Il y en avait, s'il avait fallut être honnête, des personnes qui auraient pu être passionnantes. Mais Severus se rendit compte qu'ils l'indifféraient profondément. Actuellement il n'avait qu'une envie : aller se coucher.

C'est alors qu'il s'était rapproché de la table du buffet. De nombreux verres remplit de divers liquides y étaient posés. Curieux, Severus en avait attrapé un et l'avait porté à son nez. De l'alcool. Il en essaya d'autre. Des alcools et plutôt fort pour le peu qu'il en savait à ce sujet. Il hésita un instant puis songea que l'ivresse était certainement préférable à la mort par ennui excessif.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans l'alcôve sombre d'une fenêtre, à moitié affalé contre le mur, il avait un petit peu perdu le compte de ce qu'il avait bu. Mais, au fond, il ne se sentait pas vraiment mal... Disons vaguement planant. Les lumières s'étaient tamisées et une musique électro-pop saturait l'atmosphère. Et Severus envisageait l'idée saugrenue d'aller se fondre dans cette foule mouvante, danser avec eux. Si seulement il trouvait la foi de se décoller de ce mur... Puis, brusquement, une présence envahit son espace. Il battit des paupières lentement pour tenter de deviner de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Finalement, il dût se résoudre à demander :

- Heu, vous êtes qui exactement ?

- Tu plaisantes, là, Snivellus, non ?

Quelque part dans son esprit embrumé une sonnette d'alarme résonna. Mais si faiblement... Severus avait reconnu la voix. Pourtant, en cet instant, ce qui le préoccupait le plus, c'était la mèche qui tombait devant le visage de Black. Très agaçante cette mèche. Elle lui cachait scandaleusement un des yeux de son interlocuteur, plutôt perplexe. Severus lança une main hésitante dans sa direction approximative. Grâce à une bonne dose de chance sa peau atterrit avec douceur sur la joue de Sirius qu'il sentit sursauter. Avec concentration il remit la mèche derrière son oreille, dégageant le visage Black, curieusement figé. Severus battit de nouveau lentement des paupières. La joue était tellement douce ! Presque autant que la mèche sombre. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'enlever sa main. Lentement, il parcourut le visage de Sirius Black, passant son pouce sur ses sourcils haussés, sur la courbe de ses pommettes, sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, l'arrête de son nez et ses lèvres. Oh. Sirius était absolument immobile, osant à peine respirer, comme si la main de Severus Snape était un papillon qui risquait à tout instant de s'envoler. Il trembla quand les doigts revinrent sur ses lèvres. Le visage de Rogue était concentré, attentif. Ses joues s'étaient empourprées, son souffle rapide et le trouble dans ses yeux avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant. Après tout, c'était un serpent. C'est sans doute pour ça que Sirius ne réagit pas lorsque l'autre main vint saisir son visage, pour ça qu'il se laissa entrainer en avant, pour ça que quand Severus plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, il ne put que soupirer. Et se rapprocher plus encore. Et le saisir par la taille. Et goûter sa bouche comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme si il était le seul remède à cette chaleur étouffante qui augmentait sans cesse, à ce vertige qui faisait vaciller la terre entière, à ces étoiles qui dansaient derrière ses paupières...

Il n'avait reprit ses esprits qu'à l'instant où Rogue avait perdu les siens et était devenu mou et inconscient dans ses bras. Sirius l'avait laisser là et s'était honteusement enfui, incapable de faire face à ce qui était arrivé.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Depuis, il n'y avait jamais fait allusion. Sauf en sous-entendu, juste pour le plaisir de voir Rogue s'empourprer comme à cet instant.

Severus regarda Black qui de nouveau fixait la fiole et la portait lentement à ses lèvres.

- Attends ! S'exclama-t-il soudain. Ne bois pas ça !

- Pourquoi pas ? Répondit Black d'un ton narquois.

Mais oui Severus, pourquoi pas, sombre abruti ? Tu es proche du but, laisse le boire ! Tenta-t-il de se raisonner. Seulement quelque chose blottit au creux de son estomac se révoltait brusquement contre cette idée de vengeance.

- Rends la moi !

Et Rogue se jeta en avant pour tenter de la lui arracher des mains, trop perdu pour penser à utiliser la magie. Sirius évita l'assaut, éclata de rire et s'enfuit en courant. Sans réfléchir, Severus se lança à sa poursuite.

- Black ! Cria-t'il, rends moi ça tout de suite.

- Rêve, ricana son adversaire en sautant par dessus un fauteuil.

- MISERABLES POURRITURES QUI SOUILLEZ LA MAISON DE MES ANCÊTRES !

- Ta gueule Maman ! lança Sirius en passant en courant devant le portrait réveillé.

Rogue trébucha sur la première marche de l'escalier et s'étala de tout son long. Levant le nez, il vit Sirius quelques marches plus haut qui s'était retourné et le fixait en riant. Snape eut un rugissement et se releva précipitamment, gravissant presque à quatre pattes les marches tandis que Black s'échappait sans cesser de s'esclaffer. Finalement, une fois à l'étage, il claqua la porte d'une chambre derrière lui et la verrouilla. Severus se jeta avec désespoir contre le bois de la porte. Il se mit à taper de toute ses forces contre le battant.

- SIRIUS BLACK OUVRE TOUT DE SUITE ! Ne bois pas ça... murmura-t-il presque en se laissant glisser le long de la porte.

- Trop tard, répondit Black en l'ouvrant.

Et avec un sourire narquois il laissa tomber la gourde vide sur les genoux de Rogue.

**A suivre...**

**Personnellement je trouve ça trop choc comme fin :) Non ? Pas vous ? D'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas précisé avant mais une review même de quelques mots me motiverait pour publier :)**


	5. Bienvenu dans ce vaste monde !

**Vendredi matin, avant le début de ces cours, Abyssanne POSTE ! D'ailleurs j'ai un entretient d'embauche aujourd'hui et un exposé à présenter, merci de compatir avec l'auteur ^^**

**Merci beaucoup aux quelques uns qui me laissent des reviews, vous êtes super et mine de rien ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**

5: Bienvenue dans ce vaste monde...(Holliday, Green day=that's la bande son du début du chapitre)

La musique commence. Doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort. Drago Malefoy entrouvre les yeux et ses lèvres esquissent dans un sourire endormit les paroles de la chanson. Qui pourrait imaginer qu'il se réveille tout les matin avec du rock ? Une musique colorée, joyeuse et terrible qui pulse dans ses veines et réchauffe son sang, met en route le moteur pour la journée. Protégé par le sort de silence et de protection qui entoure son lit, il se redresse sur ses genoux et se balance d'avant en arrière, grattant une guitare imaginaire, ses mèches blondes fouettant son visage. Finalement un rire le prend et le secoue, s'échappant enroué de ses lèvres. Il se laisse retomber en arrière, essoufflé. D'un coup de baguette, il éteint la musique et inspire profondément. Se redresse plus doucement. Se frotte les yeux, y chassant la moindre miette de sommeil. Il lisse ses cheveux et bat plusieurs fois des paupières, exagérément. Puis il se récite mentalement la recette d'une potion. La potion revigorante pour ce matin. Ce rituel peut paraître stupide, mais personne ne sortirait de son lit, au beau milieu du dortoir de Serpentard, sans avoir l'esprit clair et alerte. Finalement, il s'étire consciencieusement le dos, la nuque, les bras, souffle un bon coup et lève les sorts autour de son lit. Les rideaux s'ouvrent sous un signe de sa baguette et Drago descend de son lit, majestueusement négligé. Il sait que personne ne tentera de lui adresser la parole avant qu'il n'ait fait sa toilette. Nott sort de la salle de bain alors qu'il y rentre, Malefoy fait mine de ne pas remarquer que son tube de dentifrice n'est même pas rebouché, signe qu'il s'est pressé en l'entendant approcher. Grave oubli puisqu'il signale effrontément que Nott est socialement inférieur à Drago. C'est le cas, bien sûr, et tout le monde le sait, mais Drago sait qu'à sa place il n'aurait jamais rien laisser le prouver. Le blond verrouille la porte et fixe son miroir. Bien sûr il n'est _pas_ à sa place, manquerait plus que ça.

Une fois sa toilette finit, il attrape son sac et quitte le dortoir, adressant de légers signes de tête à ceux qui le saluent. Une geste digne d'une Altesse qui signifie clairement : j'ai bien entendu votre salut, il m'est dû. Il traverse la salle commune d'un pas tranquille. En apparence son visage est immobile, son regard imperturbable, en vérité ses yeux exercés notent tout les mouvements périphériques de ses camarades de classes. Le mur de la salle se décale pour le laisser passer. Il avance dans le couloir et entend un pas qui emboite le sien.

- Bon jour, Drago ? Demande Zabini Blaise.

Drago se retient de sourire. Non, il n'est pas absolument ravi que son meilleur ami soit celui qui puisse se permettre de marcher à sa hauteur, de lui parler. Et puis de toute manière, même si il l'était, ce scénario se reproduit chaque matin, il n'y a donc vraiment pas de quoi avoir encore envie de sourire non ? Si ?

Le visage imperturbable, il s'arrête et serre la main que Blaise lui tend. Fait mine de ne pas remarquer cette pression si particulière, cette chaleur, ce regard.

- Espérons le Blaise, espérons le. Tu as bien dormi ? Ajoute-t-il.

Zabini hausse les sourcils et hoche la tête en battant lentement des paupières d'une manière totalement inappropriée. Drago reprend sa marche, se retenant cette fois clairement d'éclater de rire. Cependant son visage exercé ne traduit rien tandis que des souvenirs de la veille au soir remontent.

_ - Tu sais, à chaque fois qu'on fait ça en semaine, je suis crevé tout la journée après... soupira Blaise._

_ - Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? On ne se couche pas si tard pourtant._

_ - Non, mais on se couche à deux lits d'écart et mon corps trouve ça... perturbant. _

_ - Ton corps ? Oh je vois... il a du mal à s'endormir avec le souvenir de... ça ?_

_ - Mmh oui... Oh, oui._

Le bruit des pas d'une troisième personne le tire de ses agréables pensées. Pansy le salut, un mot et un sourire. Drago lui répond avec courtoisie mais ne s'arrête pas. Derrière le trio, les autres élèves de Serpentards avancent, Crabbe et Goyle en tête, suivis par Nott, Millicent et puis les autres... Bien entendu personne n'a guetté personne, personne n'a attendu personne. Chacun vit sa vie et n'accorde aux autres qu'une attention d'usage. Et si l'ordre de marche de la « cour de Drago Malefoy » est toujours le même le matin lorsqu'ils entrent dans la Grande Salle, cela pourrait très bien être dû uniquement au hasard. S'il n'y avait le détail qu'à Serpentard le hasard n'existe pas. Personne n'accepterait l'idée qu'une force invisible et non-maitrisable puisse influencer leurs vies si bien calculées.

POMPOMPOM

POV George Weasley.

L'adorable oiseau bleu ciel picore doucement les petites miettes que j'ai posé sur mon gant. Prudemment, j'éloigne un peu plus ma main. L'oiseau relève sa petite tête ornée d'un plumeau, me fixe d'un air curieux et brusquement enfle, et une énorme tête de lion entourée de fumée rugit puissamment à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Le rugissement est terriblement bien imité et, malgré moi, je sursaute. Alors l'oiseau dégonfle et le rugissement devient un léger piaillement.

- Magnifique ! Magnifique ! Applaudit Fred en battant joyeusement des mains. Je n'ai rien vu d'autre que toi ayant brusquement une peur bleue d'un pauvre piaf !

Je repose notre spécimen dans sa cage spéciale et enlève mon masque. Je souris à mon frère :

- Oui, l'illusion est impeccable, drôlement réaliste !

- Ça va faire un tabac !

- Comme toujours ! Nous sommes...

- Absolument géniaux.

Je le regarde me rendre mon regard ravi. Bien sûr, aucun d'entre nous ne reviendra sur le fait que ça fait plus de deux mois que l'on traine sur ce foutu merle qui nous à déjà pété au nez une bonne centaines de fois. Lorsqu'on atteint notre but, tout les efforts que nous avons fournit deviennent de rentables investissements et quelque soit la galère par laquelle nous sommes passés pour obtenir le résultat espéré, nous n'en gardons le souvenir que d'une super aventure de plus. C'est cette faculté de faire disparaître le moins bon au profit du bon qui fait que nous sommes toujours de bonne humeur, je crois.

Dans une bonne ambiance, nous rangeons un peu le capharnaüm accumulé dans notre laboratoire. C'est à dire que nous jetons ce qui est sale, cassé ou inutilisable. Sinon, les montagnes de notes en tout genres, les flacons, les fioles, les poudres, les tablettes à essais flottantes, les chaussettes qui sautent à la corde (surtout ne me posez pas de questions) et la collection de cuillères à café restent absolument à leurs places. C'est à dire un peu partout. Quelle importance ? Si je cherche quelque chose, c'est que Fred sait où c'est. Et réciproquement.

Je me sors de ma combinaison un brin poisseuse, la lance au sale et me dirige vers la douche. Au passage, Fred m'attrape par le poignet et hausse un sourcil suggestif. L'offre est tentante mais je suis vraiment crasseux et on avait prévu d'aller au restaurant ce soir. Je répond d'une petite moue. Il sourit et m'embrasse le poignet, à cet endroit où la chaire est si fine qu'elle est presque transparente avant de me relâcher. Pas besoin d'explication. À peine quelques regards, de petits signes et la compréhension est totale, au point que les gens nous croient télépathes. Ils ne sont juste pas assez attentifs.

Je passe sous l'eau chaude et me remémore une chanson moldue qui dit : « Que serais-je sans toi ? » Moi ça serait plutôt : qui serais-je si je n'étais pas nous ? Nul ne le sait, mais nous sommes infiniment plus proche maintenant que lorsque nous étions petits. Enfin, je ne parle pas de nos toutes premières années où, selon Maman, nous avions du mal à distinguer nos membres les uns des autres, du mal à réaliser que nous avions deux corps dirigés par deux personnes différentes. Cependant, dès que nous avons commencer à grandir, nos personnalités se sont développées. Et elles n'étaient pas semblables. Je crois que ce constat est ce qui nous à fait le plus peur au monde. Bien sûr, nous étions proches, très proches, mais nous étions deux. Et chacun voyait sa solitude renforcée par tout ce qui nous séparait l'un de l'autre. Alors, ça c'est fait. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment si c'était calculé ou juste progressif, quoiqu'il en soit au bout de quelques années nous avons commencé à abandonner nos particularités au profit de nos point communs. Et nous avons développé une personnalité commune. Une entité Fred-et-George que rien ni personne ne peut briser. Personne à part nous ne se souvient que George est plus grave que Fred qui est plus sournois. Je ne suis pas lui, il n'est pas moi. Pas de suprématie. Nous sommes nous. Quand je me regarde dans miroir, séchant mes cheveux avec des gestes rapides, je vois nettement la silhouette de Fred à mes côtés. Il est juste là, au fond de mes yeux. On ne se sépare pas, nous ne sommes jamais seul.

Même dans nos amours. C'est alors que nous avions quatorze ans, et que nous commencions à nous mêler que nous avons rencontré Harry Potter pour la première fois. Et c'est moi qui ait sentit un chatouillement aux creux de mes entrailles, un frisson sur mon échine et une étrange émotion à la vue de ce gosse maigrichon aux yeux immenses. Fred avait été terrorisé par ces émotions qui venaient de moi et qu'il ne ressentait pas...

FLASH BACK

- Tu t'éloignes ! Je le sens ! Je croyais...  
>Fred marchait de long en large dans le dortoir des Gryffondors vide de toute autre présence que celle de son frère.<p>

- Je croyais qu'on avait décidé d'être ensemble !

George, assit sur son lit entourait ses genoux avec ses bras. La culpabilité lui tordait les entrailles, renforcé par la détresse de son frère.

- Je n'y peux rien... murmura-t-il. Tu dois bien le sentir que c'est plus fort de moi...

Fred écarquilla les yeux et bondit sur son frère, le plaquant contre son matelas. Il lui écarta les bras et posa sa main droite sur son torse au niveau de son cœur.

- Oui... ça vient de là et ça cogne... et ça me fait peur... tellement peur...

George fixa son frère.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

Fred hocha la tête.

- Oui, oui, mais et lui ? Est-ce que tu voudrais... Partager ce sentiment ? Oh donne m'en un peu George !

Ses yeux bleus clairs brillaient, humides.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux donne moi de ton attirance pour Harry et je l'aimerai aussi !

George tendit la main et caressa la joue de son frère et murmura :

- Tout ce qui est en moi est pour toi. Tu es tout ce qu'il me faut dans l'univers.

Alors Fred avait frissonné et un sourire était apparut. Oui, George était attiré par Harry, mais ça ne les séparait pas, ce n'était pas assez puissant pour briser ce qui pulsait dans leurs veines. Harry aurait peut-être pu être la passion de George mais Fred, son jumeau, était sa raison de vivre. Et ils s'étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre, plus qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé le faire. Et ils étaient fondu l'un en l'autre, retrouvant pour la première fois, depuis leur naissance, une unité de corps au milieu d'un tourment de plaisir et d'étincelles à donner le vertige...

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Les mains caressantes de Fred entourèrent son torse et sa tête alla se nicher contre son cou.

- Toi tu n'étais pas en train de penser chastement à moi, ricana-t-il.

Et George tourna la tête pour emprisonner les lèvres moqueuses et délicieuses de son frère.

LILILALOU

Ron Weasley est assit au dernier au rang en cours de Potion. Comme d'habitude. Il est en train de réussir médiocrement sa potion. Comme d'habitude. Son Hermione est allée se mettre tout devant, pour mieux suivre. Comme d'habitude. Et sur la place à coté de Ron il n'y a personne.

Cela faisait presque quatre semaines maintenant. Bientôt un mois que le meilleur ami du rouquin, le Balafré, le Héros-de-service dormait profondément, protégé par une quantité impressionnante de sorts à l'infirmerie. Drago Malefoy secoue doucement la tête et retourne à sa potion. Elle est fluide, peut-être un peu plus clair qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être mais en somme tout à fait acceptable, de quoi ramasser un Effort Exceptionnel au moins. Il la remue un peu, la décidant prête. Il en prélève un échantillon avec précaution? le bouche et va le déposer sur le bureau de Rogue. Son parrain lève le nez de ses copies et le gratifie d'un hochement de tête. Drago bat lentement des paupières en réponse puis retourne à sa place.

Assit sur sa chaise, il fixe l'homme qui s'est levé et commence à circuler entre les tables, grimaçant, commentant, remuant ici, rajoutant une herbe là... Sa longue silhouette paraît presque gracieuse lorsqu'elle slalome entre les chaudrons en équilibres. Il pousse un soupire réprobateur devant la potion de Longdubat, mais s'abstient pour une fois de faire un commentaire. Après tout le chaudron, n'a pas fondu, la potion n'émet pas de vapeurs nauséabondes... c'est donc qu'il y a du progrès. Le professeur arrive au fond de la classe, se penche sur la potion du rouquin et tourne la cuillère dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre trois fois puis change de sens. Aussitôt la consistance devient plus fluide. La Belette écarquille les yeux et en est presque à remercier le professeur. Drago soupire de nouveau et lâche le professeur des yeux. L'absence de Potter a lancé sur les classes de leur année une drôle d'ambiance. Comme si personne ne savait trop à quoi s'en tenir ni quoi penser. Les disputes et les rires s'essoufflent vite. Tous semblent attendre quelque chose. Le réveil de Harry Potter ? Mais oui, il ne peut tout de même pas les abandonner, rendre les armes, pas maintenant...

Et comme si tout cela n'était pas déjà assez pesant, depuis environ une semaine Rogue semble vaguement... nerveux. Bien sûr, il faut être au moins Drago Malefoy _Himself_ pour remarquer ça, mais pourtant c'est indéniable. Depuis une semaine, Rogue paraît presque impatient, lui aussi semblant attendre et redouter un événement.

Le blond aurait bien aimé fouiner un peu... mais du côté de Rogue c'était trop risqué. Et du côté de Potter... Pff quel minable quand même ! Se laisser aller comme ça... Pourtant Drago, mieux que quiconque, sait dans quelle période de troubles se trouvait le Survivant. Pour un peu, il en aurait presque culpabilisé. Presque. Parce que la culpabilité n'est pas un sentiment productif, alors généralement il s'en débarrasse vite. Il tourne la tête vers Blaise. Celui-ci le regarde, fixe la chaise vide de Potter, puis le regarde à nouveau. À croire qu'il aurait lu dans ses pensés. Ou qu'il le connait mieux qu'il ne se l'imagine. Drago hausse les épaules. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait (ou même voulait) constructivement faire quelques chose pour le Balafré. N'exagérons rien tout de même.

- Drago, méfie toi, la Sang-de-Bourbe te fixe encore bizarrement, glisse Pansy lorsqu'ils quittent le cours.

Effectivement. Autre bizarrerie, depuis une semaine, décidément, Granger-aux-dents-de-lapin est surprise plusieurs fois à fixer le Prince des Serpentard avec insistance. On pourrait croire qu'elle essaye de comprendre quelque chose. Ou qu'elle a quelque chose à lui dire, mais n'ose pas approcher la bande des Serpentards. Preuve qu'elle n'est pas si bête au fond.

GAWAH

Severus se lève. Severus s'assoit. Severus se relève, fait un pas, puis se rassoit. Severus est ridicule et pathétique et le pire c'est qu'il en a conscience. Une semaine. Pour un peu, il douterait presque de ses talents de potionniste. Une semaine et pas de hiboux, pas de visage dans la cheminée, pas d'appel. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que Sirius Black, un foutu Gryffondor armé d'une foutue volonté de fer, il penserait que tout a raté, que la potion était inefficace, que sa vengeance est tombée à l'eau finalement. Ce serait vraiment le comble du ridicule pour le coup ! Severus a encore honte de son fichu mouvement de recul au moment de faire boire à Black la potion, cette hésitation stupide qui aurait pu faire tout rater. Mais non, finalement, c'est la bêtise de l'ancien détenu qui l'a sauvé de sa propre faiblesse. Merlin, merci, personne n'en saura rien.

Mais tout de même... une semaine et pas un signe... Seul un dernier relent de fierté l'empêche de se précipiter Square Grimaud pour récolter les fruits de son dur labeur. Les mains crispées sur les avant-bras de son fauteuil, Severus Rogue tente désespérément de se relaxer. Maudit Black !

**Y'a pas à dire : j'aime embêter Rogue ^^ Alors quel est l'effet de la potion ? Des idées, des suggestions ? Et le Prince Charmant de notre Ryry ? Tout cela est à découvrir la semaine prochaine et le chapitre s'appel : On dit "Oui Maître". Avouez le : ça fait rêver ! **


	6. On dit : Oui Maître

**Oui, oui. C'est criminel de se taper le luxe d'un titre pareil ^^ **

6 – On dit : Oui Maitre.

Hermione était en pleine introspection. Elle se découvrait, à sa grande honte, trouillarde. Allons, ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué à faire, si ? Prendre son courage à deux mains, aller le voir, lui expliquer les choses, lui demander des éclaircissements sur certains points et trouver ensemble une solution... Pire que tout, elle avait fait une tentative d'extension du sortilège de « détection des Princes-Charmants potentiels » et cela avait donné un résultat très effrayant. Un nouveau nom s'était ajouté à la liste et Hermione avait prié pour que ce soit une erreur. Bête et méchante. Un bug. Merlin, c'était la première fois qu'elle espérait sincèrement avoir raté son sortilège.

- Hermione ? Fit timidement Ron, est-ce que ça va ? Parce que... tu pousses des couinements assez effrayants.

Hermione tourna ses yeux fatigués vers son petit-ami.

- Non ça ne vas pas, du tout.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas... me dire quels sont les noms ? Bon, c'est vrai je suis émotif mais... Sincèrement je n'en peux plus de te voir te tourmenter comme ça et... y être impuissant. Je crois que tu peux tout me dire, promis je le supporterai.

La sorcière regarda le visage résolu du rouquin. Son nez couvert de taches de rousseurs était légèrement froncé, comme toujours lorsqu'il était déterminé à faire montre de son Gryffondoresque courage.

- Bon... dit lentement Hermione. Il y en a quatre... heu trois ! Il y avait tes frères, Fred-et-George...

- Sérieux ? S'exclama Ron, un peu pâle.

Hermione le fixa d'un regard soucieux, il inspira profondément et dit :

- Oui donc, continue.

- Et bien je leur en ai parlé mais... il semble qu'ils ne soient pas intéressés... Donc ça ne doit pas être eux. Sinon il y a aussi...

La sorcière s'interrompit et retint son souffle.

LILILOULILI

Quand Remus arriva 12 square Grimaud, la première chose qui le frappa fut son bien-être physique. Habituellement, lorsqu'il franchissait la porte, Sirius, que son odorat de chien avait prévenu de son approche lui sautait joyeusement dessus avec des exclamations ravies, du genre :

"Luuunnarrrdd ! Vieux frère ! Je suis tellement tellement heureux de te voir, si tu savais ! Tu m'as trop manqué, je suis tout seul ici et je m'ennuie comme un chat mort ! Mais quand tu arrives ma vie s'illumine et de nouveau le bonheur me prend ! Ouaf ! Ouaf !"

Le tout en lui donnant de grands coups de langues sur le visage. Non. Seulement quand il était sous forme canine. En temps qu'humain, il se contentait de le serrer virilement contre lui, à l'étouffer, à lui broyer les côtes. C'est pourquoi Remus referma prudemment la porte derrière lui, s'attendant toujours à recevoir le chien. Mais rien. Nada. Le lycanthrope en aurait presque été inquiet.

- Patmol ? appela-t-il.

Aucune réponse. Très bien, là ça devenait inquiétant. Remus monta quatre à quatre les marches et se précipita dans la chambre, s'attendant à moitié à trouver Sirius ivre mort sur son lit. Ou endormit. Mais non, personne, la chambre était vide, sauf si on comptait les vêtements répandus un peu partout, les livres et les disques qui trainaient.

Remus senti l'angoisse le parcourir. Sirius ne pouvait pas s'être encore enfui ! Si ?

Il descendit l'escalier presque aussi vite qu'il l'avait monté et entra dans la cuisine. Une fiole de potion Tue-Loup l'attendait sagement, posée sur la table, et juste à côté d'elle se tenait, non moins sagement, un mot.

Remus Lupin le saisit et reconnu immédiatement l'écriture élégante mais pressée de Sirius Black.

_Cher et honoré Lunard. Prend bien ta potion et ne te fait pas de soucis pour moi, je suis actuellement à Poudlard, en visite à un vieil ami. Passe m'y voir si le cœur t'en dit, tu risques d'être surprit. _

_Amicalement,_

_Patmol-le-magnifique._

Le lycan s'assit à la table et prit sa tête entre ses mains, légèrement désespéré. La pleine lune était pour ce soir et il lui faudrait environ trois jours pour s'en remettre. Il décida qu'une fois qu'il serait de nouveau capable d'attacher sa chemise sans trembler comme une feuille, il se rendrait à Poudlard pour voir ce que manigançait Sirius. Et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry. Cher et pauvre Harry, pensa-t-il avec affection. Leur dernière conversation avait été plus que houleuse.

FLASH BACK

Harry était assit en tailleur sur son lit. Le dos bien droit et les yeux lançant des éclairs. Ou tentant d'en lancer. Ils étaient peut-être un peu trop flous pour être vraiment menaçants, malgré leur hypnotisante couleur absinthe. Remus, une jambe tendue et l'autre repliée se tenait face au fils de James, et il remerciait l'initiative qu'il avait eut de replacer le sort de silence après être entré.

- Franchement Mus... marmonna Harry d'une voix pâteuse. T'as vraiment besoin de venir jusqu'ici pour me faire la morale ?

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! Tu caches tes faiblesses et tes erreurs à tes amis qui, donc, ne peuvent plus t'aider.

- Eux y fouinent pas au moins ! S'exclama le Gryffondor.

- Moi non plus, soupira Remus. Je suis venu à cette heure parce que c'était mon seul créneaux. Et si je suis entré de force dans ton lit c'est parce que je me suis inquiété de te voir enfermé avec en plus un sort de silence ! Je ne m'attendait pas du tout à...

Harry eut un ricanement et fit une tentative assez pitoyable pour attraper sa bouteille que l'ancien professeur avait mit hors de sa portée. Remus chassa sa main d'un geste vif et Harry se redressa et reprit la conversation comme si de rien n'était :

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à me trouver bourré ?

- Non, répondit Remus, c'est certain. Que tu boives de temps en temps, connaissant les mœurs qu'ont eut ton père et Sirius, je serais mal placé pour te l'interdire, mais que tu boives seul dans ton lit, ça c'est inquiétant.

- Je ne vois pas où je pourrais boire d'autre ! Je ne bois pas pour lever des inhibitions et pouvoir faire l'imbécile devant d'autre gens, ni pour me donner un genre... Je bois parce que ça me détend. J'aime ça. J'aime la sensation de vertige que ça donne. J'aime quand le monde autour de moi reprend son vrai visage instable, j'arrive même à apprécier cette impression de mal de mer qu'on a après. Quand je bois je ne pense à plus rien d'autre qu'à boire. Et ça me plait.

Remus passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Harry avait grandit. Harry était terriblement fragile et aigrit. Et pourtant une sorte d'énergie, d'innocence désespérée s'évaporait de lui par tout les pores de sa peau.

- Tu es encore si innocent Harry, s'entendit murmurer Remus. L'alcool ne te va pas bien...

- Ah non ! S'exclama Harry, véhément, je ne suis plus innocent maintenant ! Plus du tout du tout ! Tu sais ce que j'ai fait, la dernière fois que j'ai bu ?

Le loup-garou secoua la tête.

- Et bien, je ne suis pas resté dans mon lit, comme tu dit, je suis sortis me balader dans le château, j'y ai fait une rencontre très intéressante et j'ai...

Harry se pencha en avant et chuchota des mots à l'oreille de Remus. Des mots crus, des mots violents, des mots presque surprit d'être si lourds de sens, des mots qui firent rougir l'ancien professeur et monter en lui une colère sourde et grondante.

- Dit moi que c'est une élucubration de soulard, murmura presque doucement Remus.

- Non, répondit Harry avec un sourire carnassier. Et même que j'ai adoré ça.

Remus fut secoué de la tête aux pieds par un tremblement. Sa main partit comme sous l'effet d'un ressort cassé et gifla la joue de l'adolescent.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et resta figé. Jamais personne avant ne l'avait frappé comme ça. Un coup sans cruauté, partit sous l'effet de la colère, du choc, de la peur et de la tristesse. Un coup comme les parents en donnent parfois. Et comme ces parents, Remus sentit aussitôt une honte cuisante et une forte culpabilité qui s'accentua encore quand des grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Harry. Il ouvrit les bras et l'adolescent se jeta contre lui en sanglotant.

- Pardon Harry, souffla Remus, pardon de t'avoir tapé je...

- Non, tu as eu raison, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça mais... Je... j'en ai vraiment eut envie. Tu peux me gronder autant que tu veux, ça ne servirait à rien. Je sais que ce n'est pas normal, que ce n'est pas sain... mais... je sais aussi que si l'occasion se représente, je recommencerais.

- Chuut, Harry, chut. Ce n'est pas si grave... Tu... Tu as le droit de choisir ce que tu penses être le mieux pour toi mais... fait attention...

Il lui caressait doucement la joue, le dos, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière.

- Oh Harry... Tu es si jeune encore et si fragile... Trop de gens ont tendance à l'oublier à cause de ton courage et de ton audace... Mais toi, n'oublies pas que tu n'es pas tout puissant... Prends garde à ton cœur...

Et durant plus d'une heure il l'avait bercé ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le Survivant s'endorme dans ses bras. Alors il s'était allongé à ses côtés et avait veillé son sommeil jusqu'à l'aube, où il avait déposé un baiser sur son front avant de partir...

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Remus porta la fiole à ses lèvres et la vida d'un coup. Le goût s'améliorait quelque peu, mais c'était encore loin d'être bon.

- Tu crois qu'on y est pour quelque chose ? Demanda Blaise d'une voix qui se voulait indifférente.

Drago lui lança un regard. Combien aurait-il offert pour avoir le droit de répondre : Mais de quoi tu parles ? Beaucoup. Hélas, rien n'aurait été suffisant. On ne brûle pas sa mémoire, pas quand on a juste dix-sept ans et encore des bribes d'espoirs crasseux englués contre les tripes. Drago savait de quoi, de qui il s'agissait. D'un type qu'il avait sainement haït pendant une longue période, d'un type étrange au fond, si opposé à lui et si proche, un drôle de repère sur la table de son existence. Il l'avait vu grandir et se renforcer quand lui apprenait à mieux tromper et à durcir, il s'était moqué de ses amours quand lui découvrait le sexe, il avait serré les dents devant ses triomphes quand son père était emprisonné et son honneur piétiné.

Et un jour le destin, le hasard, quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait tendu un pont entre leurs deux abîmes. Et Drago, le sourire aux lèvres avait entrainé sa Némésis dans le stupre de ses ténèbres. Et il était resté bouche-bée. Ébahit de découvrir celui qu'il pensait pure à l'excès si empli de douleurs inavouables, terrorisé de le voir faire ressortir sa propre blancheur, qu'il croyait disparut à jamais.

Harry Potter. Un nom et un prénom d'une banalité absolue pour dissimuler un monstre, un puzzle, un amalgame de rage et d'énergie, de courage et de peur, de serments et de hurlements. Drago Malefoy. Une entité qui se croyait parfaite et sans faille. Qui apprenait à contempler l'étendue de son erreur.

Chacun était la réponse à la question de l'autre.

Le Serpentard blond se leva et alla enfouir sa tête sur le torse de Blaise. Le métisse referma ses bras sur lui, pencha la tête et mordit avec force le cou exposé. Drago rejeta la tête en arrière avec un cri indigné. Zabini eut un sourire sarcastique qui disait : oui Drago, tu es très doué pour éviter de répondre aux questions, mais je suis de taille à lutter.

Alors Malefoy se détacha froidement de lui et reprit son visage de fils aristocrate implacable.

- Bien sûr qu'on y est pour quelque chose. Et je pense qu'on a tout lieu de s'en féliciter : le Maitre sera ravit quand il l'apprendra.

Blaise haussa les sourcils.

- Est-ce toi qui va lui dire ? C'est une information qui à son prix... Tu ne dois pas être le seul à y avoir pensé.

Drago eut un rictus.

- En revanche, je crois être le seul à avoir trouvé le moyen de déjouer le sort de Dumbledore !

Les deux Serpentards se jugèrent du regard et éclatèrent d'un rire sans joie, un rire glacé et puissant.

SISSISSIS

Assit dans son fauteuil l'ancien Serpentard fixait le feu d'un air méditatif. Un air pensif. Il était en pleine méditation. Appel au calme. Non tu ne vas pas aller à Square Grimaud. Non tu ne va pas envoyer ton hibou espionner là-bas. Non tu ne vas pas mettre ta tête dans cette cheminé. Tu vaux mieux que ça et tu le sais. Il t'a fallu près de dix ans pour obtenir ce semblant de dignité, cette apparence intouchable et indifférente. Ah, ils ont tous été surprit pas vrai ? Ils étaient habitués au petit Severus timide et renfermé, porté sur la dissimulation, toujours fébrile, toujours tremblant. Avant ta carapace était du papier crépon. La moindre provocation, la moindre gentillesse la réduisait en miette exhibant ta faim insatiable. De haïr, d'aimer, de défendre, d'attaquer. De ressentir encore et encore, même si c'est de la douleur, même si c'est pitoyable, tout pour échapper à cet engourdissement qui l'envahit quand il est seul. Tout pour ne pas devenir un homme sec comme son père. Ah oui. J'ai bien réussit non ? Je suis cent fois ce qu'était Tobias Rogue. Je suis puissant et redouté, je suis craint et honoré et surtout _surtout_ à cette seconde je suis profondément calme et serein. Sûr de moi. Ma vengeance est parfaite. Assurée. Elle prend juste... un peu plus de temps que prévu. Tant mieux, elle n'en sera que plus savoureuse.

Des coups frappés à la porte firent sursauter le paisible maitre des potions. Il se dresse devant son fauteuil, le cœur battant. N'importe quoi, vraiment.

Il se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre.

Projeté violemment sur le sol, Severus Snape tente de comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Contre lui une large silhouette mobile et tremblante se presse désespérément.

Sirius avait le visage enfouit dans son cou et frottait son nez contre la peau de Snape en inspirant par à coup, fébrilement. Sa respiration était erratique, et quand il parla sa voix était presque aussi rauque qu'à sa sortie d'Azkaban.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu m'as fait bordel !

Severus sentit un sourire triomphant monter à ses lèvres tandis que Black, un peu apaisé s'éloignait de lui. Une chaleur irrésistible monta en lui tandis que le triomphe enivrait ses sens. Le triomphe est la drogue des Dieux.

De son ton le plus hautain et le plus sarcastique il déclara en penchant la tête sur le côté :

- Allons, que t'arrive-t-il Black ?

- Quoi ? S'indigna Sirius, comment tu peux demander ça ? C'est toi... Toi, vil serpent infâme ! Toi qui m'as drogué avec ta... ton alcool !

- Tiens donc... ricana le professeur.

Sirius se releva et se prit la tête entre les mains. Rogue se leva à son tour et épousseta sa robe avec une parfaite maitrise de lui.

- Bon, s'exclama le Gryffondor, je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes mais nous avons un grave problème.

- Nous ? S'étonna Rogue.

- Oui, nous ! Insista Sirius, parce que tu as complètement foiré ta potion.

Rogue grimaça et observa le Gryffondor. Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte mais il avait fait quelques pas vers lui, dans l'espoir d'être un peu plus proche.

- Je ne crois pas, non...

- Écoutes ! Cette potion... J'ai tenté de résister mais... C'était horrible ! Ta... présence me... manquait ! Affreux ! J'avais envie de te voir, à en mourir, ça me déchirait les tripes, ça me broyait le cœur ! Il me fallait... ton odeur, ta voix, ta peau... énuméra l'ancien Gryffondor en faisait les cents pas, de plus en plus affolé par ce qu'il disait. Franchement Rogue ! Tu ne peux pas avoir vraiment fait une potion qui me rende accro à toi !

Le sourire de Severus s'accentua et Sirius fut à deux doigts de lui mettre une gifle.

- Snape ! Cria-t-il, tu es devenu fou ? Elle va m'obliger à être près de toi tout le temps ! Toi aussi tu vas devoir subir ma présence !

- Oh mon cher Black, rassure toi, la dépendance n'est qu'une des nombreuses facettes de la potion qui coule désormais en toi. En vérité elle est bien plus vaste que ça et crois, je n'aurais absolument pas à _subir_ ta présence.

Sirius regarda Severus Rogue, perplexe. Il ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir et il était franchement inquiet. Il fallait qu'il en sache plus, rapidement. Et pour ça Sirius devait jouer de subtilité, faire cracher le morceau au Serpentard en flattant son égo, en l'obligeant à se trahir... Oui agir en finesse...

L'ancien Gryffondor sauta à la gorge de Rogue en hurlant :

- Tu vas tout de suite m'expliquer ce qui ce passe ! Aller ! Tout de suite !

- Lâche moi et recule !

L'ordre frappa Sirius avec la force d'un coup de poing. L'homme sentit sa volonté s'y plier par réflexe. Ses mains lâchèrent malgré lui le col de la robe du professeur et il se recula jusqu'à être assit à bonne distance de lui. Il banda ses muscles et tenta de résister, mais c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas désobéir à cet ordre. Pas quand c'était cette voix, la voix de Rogue, grave et implacable qui le lui donnait.

Sirius baissa ses yeux sur ses mains, posé sur la moquette des appartements de Snape tandis que les implications de ce qui venait de se passer se répandaient en lui avec une lumière terrifiante. Il commençait à comprendre le fonctionnement de cette potion et il avait peur. Mais alors vraiment très peur !

Severus se rapprocha de lui avec la grâce d'un serpent et s'accroupit devant Sirius qui restait prostré. Ses longs doigts saisirent la mâchoire de Sirius et releva lentement son visage.

- À partir de cet instant, considère que tu es mon chien et que je suis ton Maitre, susurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Si la situation n'avait pas été si critique pour lui Sirius aurait sûrement admiré toute son ironie.

**A suivre...**

**Un gros câlin à tout ceux qui prennent la peine de me saluer au passage :) ça me met vraiment du coeur à l'ouvrage.**


	7. All the things you can do

**Bon humum...Un jour de retard ^^' Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquer, mais au cs où, navrée. Donc dans ce chapitre des Loups-garou, des chutes, des hurlements, de la mortification le tout enrobé d'un ton narquois bien frais et pas trop cuit :)**

**(Vous croiserez au passage une note de ma bêta que je n'ai pu me résoudre à supprimer ^^)**

7-All things you can do.

- J'arrive pas à le croire, soupira Ron. Comment... comment ça pourrait être lui ? Comment est-il possible que nous connaissions Harry si mal ?

- Je sais... Mais depuis le début de l'année, il nous échappait... il nous cachait des choses, s'absentait des nuits entières, était toujours pensif, toujours loin...

- Et toujours sur la défensive ! S'exclama Ron, se souvenant des colères insensées que Harry poussait parfois.

Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux broussailleux. Comme prévu, Ron n'en revenait pas. Elle avait un peu honte de lui avoir mentit. Enfin, si tant est que mentir par omission c'est mentir vraiment. Tout les ados du monde, ou presque, vous diront que non. Leur mères ne seraient pas du même avis. Mais Hermione savait quel poids avait la liste complète des noms des Princes charmants potentiels du survivant. Ce qu'elle impliquait, les possibilités qu'elle ouvrait... Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait imposé ça à Ron, si aimer c'est vouloir le bien de l'autre à tout prix, alors aimer c'est protéger. Alors aimer c'est mentir parfois. Il fallait qu'elle aille voir Dumbledore au plus tôt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire d'après toi ? Demanda le rouquin.

- Je suppose qu'il faut lui en parler, la prochaine fois qu'il viendra à Poudlard...

- Ah, oui, formidable ! Tu nous vois amener ce sujet de conversation ? Tiens, est-ce que ça vous dirais de bécoter un petit coup Harry, juste histoire qu'il se réveille ? Oui, vous prenez le risque de mourir, mais qu'est la mort face à l'amour ?

- Ron. C'est vraiment pas drôle.

Son petit ami posa ses deux mains contre le mur et mit sa tête entre.

- Tu sais, c'est quoi le pire ? Je ne plaisantais même pas.

Hermione hésita une seconde puis alla se blottir contre le dos large et rassurant de Ron.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est depuis que je sais les noms que je me demande comment et à qui en parler. Je suis complètement perdue...

Ron se retourna finalement et enlaça Hermione.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Il va passer au château pour faire son rapport à Dumbledore et ira forcément voir Harry. Alors on lui en parlera. D'ici là...

Il saisit son visage dans ses mains et embrassa doucement ses pommettes.

- Je crois qu'on a bien mérité de se reposer un peu.

MIAOUAOU

Severus l'implacable croisa ses bras derrière sa tête. Sa potion était une réussite. Un succès. Sirius avait passé le reste de la soirée à bouder dans son coin, choqué et furieux. Il avait tenté de partir, trois fois. Mais à chaque fois, dès qu'il s'écartait d'un peu plus 50 mètres il était rappelé à l'ordre par la potion qui lui commandait de ne pas quitter son maitre. Severus aurait put décrire avec précision ce que ça faisait à Black : la potion agissait sur son instinct, le rendant absolument canin.

Et comme la potion venait tout juste d'être ingérée, l'instinct de Sirius était à cet instant celui d'un chiot apeuré pour qui Severus était Dieu le père. Délectable. Bon, effectivement, ça lui imposait de devoir supporter Black en permanence, mais après tout, un Black soumit pouvait être de bonne compagnie. Rogue ricana en se souvenant de l'expression de son visage quand, lassé de ses plaintes et de ses exclamations de fureur, il l'avait sommé de se taire. Les lèvres automatiquement closes, une seconde de panique dans les yeux et enfin une fureur sublime. Une rage impuissante qui illuminait ses trop belles iris céruléennes.

Combien de fois cette expression torturée était-elle venue sur son visage à lui ? À chaque humiliation, chaque provocation soigneusement orchestrée par les Maraudeurs, c'était lui, Severus Rogue, qui sentait cette flamme cruelle aux creux de ses entrailles, cette colère douloureuse car inutile et ces larmes qui montaient irrésistiblement tandis que sa gorge se serrait, étranglée de ne pouvoir hurler. Chacun son tour Black avaient chantonné les yeux noirs du maitre des Potions... Et Sirius Black avait baissé la tête. Que du bonheur !

Bon et désormais, il pouvait dormir en paix n'est-ce pas ? Les jours suivants allaient certainement se révéler plus que satisfaisant, et pour en profiter pleinement, il devait être en forme!

Il se leva, pourtant. Son pantalon noir de toile douce et sa chemise entrouverte faisaient étrangement ressortir la pâleur de sa peau dans le clair de lune qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre. Severus frissonna et boutonna rapidement trois boutons de sa chemise, tout en avançant vers la porte de sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Severus posa la main sur le bois noir en fronçant les sourcils. Où Sirius s'était-il installé pour la nuit ? Il lui avait donné une couverture pour qu'il s'installe dans le sofa... Mais peut-être que dans un sursaut d'orgueil débile, il était resté sur le sol, devant la porte de ses appartements, là où il avait passé presque toute la soirée. Severus vit une seconde en imagination le corps de Sirius sur le parquet, recroquevillé et tremblant sous sa couverture... Le Serpentard secoua la tête, furieux. C'est pas bientôt finit ces bêtises ? Songea-t-il. Black devait être en train de dormir comme un bienheureux entre deux coussins... Le visage apaisé de Sirius, blottit contre un des coussins de son sofa lui apparut dans un flash. Ah non, ça suffit !

Le maitre des potions fit résolument demi-tour, s'éloignant de la porte. Il regagna son lit et rabattit sur lui sa couette. Il ferma les yeux et chassant tout Black de sa tête profita du confort de sa couche. Personne ne le savait bien sûr, et ça n'intéressait personne, mais c'était le moment que Severus préférait dans la journée. Celui où enfin il pouvait cesser de réfléchir, relâcher un peu sa vigilance et tranquilliser son esprit. Quand il rentrait dans son lit encore tout froid et remuait doucement en frissonnant le temps que les draps captent sa chaleur... Le plaisir d'enfoncer ce si grand nez dans le moelleux d'un de ses nombreux oreillers, inspirer l'odeur de son sommeil, grogner de satisfaction en se tournant et se retournant dans son nid de douceur. Et finalement se caler dans un coin et laisser son esprit partir. Avec un sourire ravi, Rogue se mit sur le côté, remonta un peu plus la lourde couette sous son menton et entoura son torse de ses bras en pliant un peu les jambes, comme le cadeau d'une étreinte à lui même.

Dans ces instants, Severus était excessivement vulnérable. C'est pour cela qu'il ensorcelait toujours avec grand soin la porte de ses appartements. Seulement, ce soir, le danger se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur. Faisant appel à toute la discrétion que ses années de Maraudages lui avaient appris, Sirius ouvrit la porte de la chambre du Serpentard entra et la referma soigneusement derrière lui. Plongé dans un début de sommeil très apaisant, Rogue ne remarqua rien. Il ne sentit pas le murmure des pieds nus sur le plancher près de son lit, ne sentit pas son matelas double s'affaisser à son extrémité. En revanche, il lui était impossible de rater le corps qui se glissa contre le sien. Severus se raidit, figé, surpris et curieusement incapable de réagir. Son cœur affolé battait à grands coups dans sa poitrine. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit lorsqu'il sentit un torse dur contre son dos, un bras au dessus de sa tête et un autre qui l'enlaça, entourant ses propres bras jusqu'à laisser des doigts s'enrouler autour de son poignet. Le silence était incroyablement posé, Severus sentait toute sa peau s'hérisser et se retenait à grand peine de frissonner. Un souffle chaud dans sa nuque faillit lui arracher un cri et il était sûr que cette mèche qui venait de se poser sur sa joue ne lui appartenait pas. Le cerveau du Serpentard tournait à toute vitesse dans le vide, ne produisant aucune parole acceptable, aucune réaction semblant assez appropriée. Impuissant, il sentit des jambes se mélanger aux siennes, des jambes un peu plus longues, aux pieds froids. Cette fois, le frisson le traversa irrésistiblement, le plaquant malgré lui un plus près de son envahisseur. Et il sentit contre le creux de ses reins et ses fesses, ce corps et... Oui c'était ces hanches, et plus bas... Severus inspira brusquement et entendit un soupire lui faire écho. Alors la réalité de sa situation l'atteignit enfin. Sirius. C'était Sirius Black, plus dans son espace personnel que quiconque.

Rogue eut un cri étranglé et se leva brusquement, se retournant et agrippant son oreiller comme un bouclier. Ce mouvement rotatif enroula l'épaisse couette autour de ses genoux lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, il tomba en arrière, tomba du lit par terre, entrainant la moitié de sa literie avec lui. Coincé par sa couette et légèrement sonné, il s'immobilisa sur le sol dans une position assez inconfortable dont pour la sauvegarde de sa fierté déjà bien entamée je vous épargnerai la description. [BR : perso, j'appelle ça de la flemme à l'état pur]=(Aby' : mais naaaan, c'est une figure stylistique *sifflote*)

- Snivellus, ça va ?

La tête de Sirius apparut au bord du lit, ses longs cheveux touchant presque le sol. Rogue se défit enfin de sa couverture et se leva, serrant inconsciemment son oreiller contre lui.

- Que... Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ça ne va pas cabot stupide ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait dans... malgré lui, Severus se sentit rougir. Dans mon lit ? Conclut-il enfin, plus mort que vif.

Sirius Black eut un sourire machiavélique.

- Mais voyons, c'est parfaitement de ta faute ! Ta potion fait que je me sens mal quand je ne suis pas près de toi !

- Non, protesta Severus, ma potion...

- Je me moque des détails ! Coupa Sirius. Tu n'as donc jamais adopté de chiot ? Ils refusent toujours de dormir loin de leur maitre les premières nuits ! Alors je reste ici ! Je reste ici ! Je reste avec toi ! Je dors à tes côtés !

Il avait terminé sa tirade en sautant légèrement sur place, tirant sur la couette pour la ramener sur le lit. Et savez vous ce qu'il advient ? Allez, un indice : Severus s'est redressé certes, mais il est toujours debout sur la couette. Donc ?...Vu que Sirius continue de tirer... Oui, exactement. Pauvre Severus.

Le Serpentard sentit son sol se dérober sous ses pieds au sens propre, il battit désespérément des bras pour tenter de garder l'équilibre, en pure perte. Pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes la terreur des cachots se retrouva par terre. La colère qui l'envahit alors fut à la mesure de sa gène. Tandis que Sirius était prit d'un fou rire irrésistible le Serpentard saisit une poignée de ses cheveux noirs, épais comme du velours et les tira brutalement vers la porte.

- AAÏÏEEeeee ! S'exclama Sirius en tentant de retrouver son souffle alors que sa tête était tirée contre son grès vers la sortie. Pas les cheveux ! Pas les cheveux c'est de la triche !

- Je t'en ficherais de la triche ! Répondit Severus d'un ton furieux. Dégage de mon espace vital sale bête !

- Aïe ! Arrête Snapichou, c'est pas cool ! Lâche moi !

- Oui, pareil pour toi !

Et il flanqua son pied dans le ventre de l'ancien Gryffondor, le projetant hors de la chambre. Puis il saisit la poignée et se dépêcha de fermer la porte. Pas assez rapidement, cependant, car Sirius, qui était rester accroché à un oreiller coinça ce dernier dans la porte, l'empêchant de se fermer dans une technique bien connu des petits frères en général. (Bon c'est vrai que Sirius était l'ainé, donc c'était lui qui avait subit ça...En cet instant il copiait Regulus mais chuut.)

- Black ! Rends moi cet oreiller ! Fit le Serpentard indigné.

Et Severus qui était, hélas pour lui en cet instant, enfant unique, tira sur l'oreiller, relâchant un peu sa pression sur la porte. Ce fut suffisant pour Sirius qui envoya un grand coup d'épaule dedans. Severus fit un pas en arrière et Black s'engouffra dans la chambre, victorieux.

Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, despotique et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine bien décidé à ne pas bouger.

Quand Rogue se retourna vers lui, les yeux étincelants de rage et l'oreiller à la main il aurait presque eut peur. Parce que c'était vraiment une lueur de meurtre qui étincelait là. Mais hélas, Sirius connaissait trop bien ce visage. Quand Severus était en colère au delà d'une certaine limite tout son visage s'illuminait. Ses joues se halaient, ses fines lèvres se pinçaient, ses sourcils noirs se fronçaient et ses yeux, ses yeux... Un feu semblait brûler au cœur de l'obsidienne prêt à embraser ses victimes. Et comme à chaque fois, Sirius fut incapable de penser autre chose qu'à quel point Severus était charismatique et impressionnant comme ça, sans craindre une seconde le danger imminent.

Immunisé contre les regards noirs de Rogue, le cabot, ce qui n'est pas un mince atout.

- Sirius Black, articula Severus avec lenteur, sors immédiatement de cette chambre.

Sirius voulut faire une remarque mais en fut incapable. Une lueur de triomphe s'alluma dans les yeux du Serpentard alors qu'il devinait comment l'instinct de Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de se soumettre à sa voix, de plier sous son ordre. Effectivement Black eut une expression désespérée mais se leva, lentement. Severus constata avec horreur qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un caleçon, ce que sa colère avait soigneusement occultée avant. Sa peau brune était noire dans la pénombre, à peine plus claire que les mèches noires d'encre qui coulaient sur son torse, caressant les pectoraux au tracer parfait. Il s'avança, toujours contraint, toujours lentement, le visage étrangement grave. Rogue sentit avec horreur son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir l'affolante ligne de poils sombres partant de dessous le nombril jusqu'à disparaître dans... Il remonta brusquement les yeux, sentant ses joues devenir brûlantes. Le bleu en face de lui le submergea, trop intense, trop chargé d'énergie pour sa santé mentale.

Severus ferma les yeux, tourna la tête et hurla presque :

- Dehors !

Sirius passa à côté de lui. Le Serpentard avait gardé les yeux fermés et tout son corps était crispé. Savait-il que ses mains tremblaient ? L'animagus hésita à le toucher, à effleurer ce corps qui semblait hurler « Serre moi ! » avec autant de force qu'il venait de lui ordonner de partir. Finalement... il n'osa pas, trop effrayé à l'idée de voir la carapace si fragile du Serpentard tomber en morceaux à ses pieds.

Sirius sortit et referma la porte derrière lui, sans bruit. Il porta la main à sa poitrine et se demanda quand son cœur avait cessé de battre à un rythme politiquement correcte. Lorsqu'il avait serré ce corps aux os fins comme ceux d'un oiseau ? Ou quand il avait sentit son frisson glisser sur sa peau, ses fesses se coller contre son bas ventre... Ou alors juste à l'instant, quand les yeux d'abîme avaient glissés sur son corps... Black secoua la tête en passa ses mains sur son visage. De toute évidence il maitrisait moins la situation qu'il ne le croyait. Cependant une chose était certaine : la nuit n'était pas fini et il était hors de question de rester sur un échec !

Alors il étouffa un rire, pris son air le plus désespéré et commença à hurler.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Rogue, qui s'était assit sur le lit et tentait de reprendre ses esprits, sursauta. C'était trop pour une nuit. Le hurlement passait la porte, résonnait avec force, se terminant dans un gémissement pitoyable avant de reprendre encore et encore. Puis s'y ajoutèrent les coups à la porte. Et toujours les cris, semblable à ceux d'un chien hurlant à la mort. Severus se rapprocha de la porte et cria :

- Arrête ce boucan Black ! Silence !

- Je n'arrête rien ! Dit Sirius toujours en hurlant ! Tout ça c'est ta faute ! Ouvre moi ! Laisse-moi venir ! Au secours !

Il semblait encore plus incapable que d'habitude à faire des phrases correctes, alors il se remit à hurler.

- Tais-toi ! Mais tais-toi donc! Cria Rogue qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses ordres ne fonctionnaient pas.

- Non ! Tu crois que c'est drôle ? Demanda Black d'une voix brisée par ses cris. Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? C'est à cause de ta potion, ta foutue potion...

Severus sentit une petite pointe appelée culpabilité lui traverser la poitrine. Après tout ça pouvait être vraiment douloureux pour Black... Prudemment il ouvrit la porte, la coinçant avec son pied, prêt à la claquer si l'ancien Gryffondor était en train de se moquer de lui. Mais les yeux de Sirius étaient vraiment suppliant. Vraiment vraiment. Et ses sourcils qui prenaient cet angle impossible et sa bouche qui se plissait avec cette moue...

- D'accord ! Craqua le Serpentard. Mais seulement jusqu'à ce que tu puisses dormir seul.

- Bien sûr, répondit Sirius d'un ton mauvais en entrant. Tu penses vraiment que dans mon état normal je voudrais dormir avec toi ?

La nuit devait s'être rafraichit car Severus sentit comme un courant d'air glacé dans son dos. Il haussa les épaules, le visage de nouveau absolument inexpressif. Sans un regard pour Sirius, il retourna se coucher. Avec des gestes parfaitement maitrisés, il refit son lit, retapa ses oreillers et se coucha sans plaisir, tournant le dos à son vieil ennemi.

Sirius regarda la scène un peu mal à l'aise puis se coucha à son tour. Les yeux grands ouvert il fixa le dos tendu de Rogue pendant un long moment mais n'osa pas le toucher de nouveau. Finalement, il fronça les sourcils, fâché contre lui même et se retourna de l'autre côté.

Mais le lit, bien que double, n'était pas très grand et son dos fut collé à celui de Rogue. Sirius soupira doucement en sentant la chaleur de l'autre se mêler à la sienne et ferma enfin les yeux.

RONRONRON

Dumbledore franchit le seuil de Square Grimaurd et referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui. La lumière était resté allumée dans la cuisine et sur la table bancale restait un mot et une fiole vide. Le directeur de Poudlard fit venir le mot à lui et le lut, un sourire au lèvre. Il le renvoya à sa place, éteignit le lumière et commença à monter à l'étage, contournant soigneusement le porte parapluie en forme de patte de troll. Les marches ne faisaient aucun bruit sous l'homme, comme s'il ne pesait rien. Sa longue robe trainait derrière lui, ramassant la poussière et restant pourtant toujours propre. Arrivé à l'étage il s'arrêta un peu et inspira profondément puis, baguette à la main, il poussa la porte de la chambre de Sirius. Le loup-garou était là allongé sur la plancher, le museau sur les pattes. Il fixait l'homme qui venait d'entrer de ses grands yeux couleur miel qui brillaient d'intelligence. Rien ne le distinguait d'un vrai loup, hormis la forme de son museau, la pointe de ses oreilles et les empreintes qu'il laissait.

- Bonsoir Remus, dit le directeur d'une voix basse.

Les oreilles du loup se dressèrent mais il resta immobile.

- Je suis navré mon vieil ami, mais j'ai encore une mission pour vous ce soir.

Le directeur avança vers l'animal. Il fit trois pas puis s'arrêta, s'accroupit et tendit la main, restant désormais le plus immobile possible, ne regardant pas directement le loup dans les yeux. Le fixer aurait été perçu comme une provocation. Un long moment s'écoula, puis, lentement le loup se redressa, dépliant ses pattes avants, puis arrières. Il s'ébroua et s'étira sans se presser. Puis il avança vers l'homme à la longue barbe blanche. Jusqu'à sa main. Alors seulement Dumbledore plongea son regard dans celui de la bête.

- Bonne chance, lui souhaita-t-il.

Puis une lumière entoura le loup qui disparut.

La forêt où il arriva était sombre et touffue. La première chose qui frappa Lunard était l'odeur. L'odeur violente comme un coup, de ceux qui vous projettent au sol. Il connaissait cette odeur : c'était celle de ses frères. Le loup avança à petits pas discret vers la sources de l'odeur. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne les entende. Des cris vites étouffés, des aboiements, des gémissements, le bruissement des feuilles sous leurs pattes... Un coup de vent rabattit l'odeur plus fortement encore sur le loup qui s'arrêta d'avancer, effrayé. C'était ses frères, ses frères de race et de malédiction. Mais c'était ses frères fou. Ses frères tels qu'ils étaient quand la lune prenait leurs esprits. Le loup ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il n'avait en lui cette rage, il savait que c'était en rapport avec l'homme qui l'avait envoyé ici. Rien que pour ça il appréciait cet humain. Hurlants et insensés, ses frères ne se rendaient même pas compte que lorsque la rage les possédaient ils étaient faibles. Certes leur colère les rendaient bien plus féroces que lui mais elle leur faisait perdre toute intelligence. Ils ne sentaient presque plus ni le vent ni les arbres, ni la chanson de la terre.

Grâce à ça le loup avait déjà réussit à leur échapper quand leur colère s'était tourné vers lui. Il s'avança un peu plus et capta une odeur. Une odeur humaine qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir déjà sentie parmi ses frères. Quand il arriva assez près pour les voir, il aperçut aussi la silhouette encapuchonnée de l'homme à qui appartenait cette odeur. Lunard savait qu'à cette distance ses frères fou pouvaient le sentir, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas. Il savait que contrairement à lui, ses frères n'avaient pas de mémoire, qu'il ne le reconnaitraient pas. Ils sentiraient juste la présence d'un autre fils de lune. Le loup s'assit sur son arrière train et observa ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Un loup-garou bien plus imposant que les autres se tenait près de l'homme. Lunard reconnut le chef de meute. Dans son for intérieur, cette idée le révoltait. Contrairement aux autres animaux qui leur ressemblaient, les loups de lune n'avaient pas besoin de chef. Ils pouvaient vivre en meute par commodité et Lunard lui même avait eut des frères de meute avec qui il avait courut pendant les nuits de sa jeunesse. Mais jamais il n'avait eu de chef ou de maitre, l'idée même qu'on puisse penser le contraindre à quoi que se soit le rendait malade, comme l'os de mulot qui était rester coincé dans sa gencive à la dernière pleine lune.

Mais ses frères-là étaient soumis à leur chef de meute. À cet instant, celui-ci les forçaient à faire une cercle autour de l'humain. Quand cela fut fait, l'homme encapuchonné se leva, s'approcha de Fenrir Greyback puis posa le bâton de bois qu'il tenait sur son museau. Le loup gémit doucement et Lunard sentit les poils de son échine s'hérisser alors qu'il comprenait ce qui était entrain de se passer. Petit à petit, l'odeur de l'humain passait sur son frère jusqu'à devenir l'odeur du loup ! Son esprit le possédait complètement. Lunard laissa lui aussi échapper un gémissement horrifié qui heureusement se perdit dans le concert de ceux qu'avaient poussé les autres loups. Fenrir émit un grondement menaçant et le silence revient, effrayant. L'homme en noir s'éloigna, dit quelques mots dont le son était trop faible même pour le loup puis disparut.

Alors Fenrir releva le museau.

Lunard se tendit. Le chef de meute avait sentit son odeur. Le loup-garou se releva et commença à reculer lentement et le plus silencieusement possible. Il se concentra sur la forêt, sur sa musique, espérant disparaître en elle. Fenrir regarda dans sa direction encore de longues minutes avant de continuer son tour. Le loup jugea qu'il en avait assez vu pour cette nuit, l'homme à la barbe blanche qui le protégeait de la folie sera satisfait.

Le loup tourna le dos à la scène et partit en courant. Ses pattes foulaient la terre avec rapidité et le vent dans ses poils semblait le pousser en avant. Il allait très vite et pourtant rien dans la forêt, ni les arbres serrés, ni les buissons touffus, ni même les épines sous les feuilles, ne pouvait le ralentir. Le loup se concentra sur la piste sinueuse et changeante d'un lapin, puis le mouvement d'un oiseau attira son attention et il bondit en avant en claquant des mâchoires. Deux chouettes s'envolèrent précipitamment. Le loup poursuivit sa course. Dès qu'il fut assez loin de ses frères pour que même le souvenir de la scène soit occulté par la forêt il leva le museau vers la lune, brillante et silencieuse, et hurla. Il chantait son bonheur d'être libre.

**Ouuuu quelle fin po-é-tique, j'en aurais presque la larme à l'oeil ^^' Aller, à la semaine prochaine :) **


	8. Petit poisson deviendra grand

**Est-ce que j'affectionne particulièrement les titres qui n'ont apparemment aucun rapport avec le chapitre qui suit ? Hum...oui je crois :)**

8- Petit poisson deviendra grand.

Y'a-t-il un autre endroit où l'on peut ressentir un ennui si crasse et si profond que même les pensées semblent s'être engluée dans une épaisse mélasse que le cours d'Histoire de la Magie du professeur Binns ? Le fait même que cette matière soit enseignée par un fantôme paraissait être la preuve qu'elle était vaine. En fait, le professeur était la parfaite illustration de sa technique d'enseignement : d'un ennui mortel. Blaise aurait pu disserter sur ce sujet des heures durant si il y avait trouvé quelques intérêts (pécuniers si possible), mais bien sûr pour être franc ce sujet n'a clairement aucun intérêt et c'est pourquoi Blaise Zabini ne s'abaissait pas à ça et pourquoi je vais moi-même m'arrêter là.

Le Serpentard savait qu'il aurait dû prendre des notes. Mais hélas son attention avait été détournée, oh juste un instant, par un éclat de soleil qui s'était perdu dans la blondeur des cheveux de Drago Malefoy. Pour mesurer la force de cette distraction, il faut savoir que le soleil en question était en train de virer à l'écarlate en descendant sur le lac de Poudlard. Que sa lumière avait, pendant quelques minutes suspendues, traversé les nuages grisâtres et paresseux qui trainaient dans le ciel alors qu'il se trouvait juste en face de la fenêtre de la classe d'histoire de la Magie. Blaise s'était pris l'éclat dans l'œil et s'était légèrement reculé, agacé. Alors la lumière, poursuivant son chemin était allée se poser dans la queue de cheval haute que s'était fait Drago aujourd'hui. Le blond était penché sur ses notes et n'avait rien remarqué, mais Blaise, assit à ses côtés, avait été frappé par la beauté du spectacle. Les mèches blondes semblaient réverbérer la lumière rouge donnant ainsi des reflets presque roux à une chevelure habituellement immaculée. Il faut ajouter à ça qu'un peu de la nuque de Drago qui n'était pas dissimulée par ses cheveux, s'était elle aussi fait toucher par le phénomène, se tâchant de rouge. Zabini avait levé légèrement la main et l'avait passé dans le rayon, voyant ainsi, fasciné, l'ombre de sa caresse immatérielle se dessiner sur la peau fine de la nuque de son camarade de classe. Largement de quoi décrocher d'un cours, même passionnant.

Tout cela n'avait duré que peu de temps puisqu'un nuage inopportun avait dissimulé le soleil qui avait finalement disparut dans le lac sans se découvrir. Bien entendu, aussitôt la lumière partie, Blaise avait reprit ses esprits et secoué la tête, vaguement inquiet à l'idée qu'on ait put le surprendre. Heureusement pour lui la torpeur qui s'appesantissait sur la classe avait même endormit l'attention de ses camarades de Serpentards. Reprenant sa plume, il avait tenté de reprendre également le fil du cours. Peine perdue. Le professeur était en train de parler de Gobelins alors que la dernière phrase qu'il avait noté concernait des orques. La transition entre les deux était un mystère. Et ce mystère, ainsi que sa propre attitude, avait suffisamment agacé Blaise pour qu'il pose définitivement sa plume et renonce à suivre le cours.

Très vite, ses pensées étaient parties dans un vague à l'âme où se succédait les réflexions un peu abstraites et les souvenirs incongrus. Alors qu'il avait plongé quasiment dans un demi sommeil, les yeux du métisse se posèrent sur sa main reposant sur la table et lentement, remontèrent le long de son avant-bras...

FLASH BACK

Ils s'étaient tout les deux agenouillés et avaient baissé la tête. Blaise avait même fermé les yeux, comme s'il y avait une chance pour que quelque chose est changé au réveil. Puis une voix grave et étonnamment douce leur avait ordonné de se lever.

Face à eux se tenait Tom Elvis Jedusor. Même s'il était assit, on devinait sa haute stature qui contrastait avec sa mince pâleur encore renforcée par ses cheveux noirs. L'homme qui était mort pour renaitre ensuite. Il avait fallut une année au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour se reconstituer entièrement, pendant un an il avait présenté, parait-il, un visage décharné et effrayant. Mais ce n'était plus qu'un souvenir désormais. Celui qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort avait retrouvé toute la beauté et le charme de son adolescence. Ses traits étaient doux et mélancoliques et s'il n'y avait eu ses iris rouge sang, on aurait pu le croire de nature paisible.

Le Lord avait réinstauré son empire, plus puissant que jamais. Il était si dur de voir le monstre de cruauté sous ce visage d'éphèbe, si compliqué de distinguer son humeur que même ses plus fidèles Mangemorts ne pouvaient se vanter de comprendre ses pensés.

En bons Serpentards, Drago et Blaise appréciaient ce stratagème à sa juste valeur. Le lord était connu pour ses sauts d'humeurs que rien ne semblait présager. Un sujet qui croyait l'avoir satisfait et dupé se retrouvait brusquement aux cachots, un autre persuadé d'avoir été inutile malgré ses effort se voyait récompensé. Nul ne pouvait savoir ce qui se cachait derrière le masque. Tom Jedusor donnait la curieuse impression de tout savoir sur tout le monde, même les plus noirs secrets et de n'y réagir qu'aux gré des plans que lui seul connaissait. C'était parfait. Dans une atmosphère d'incertitude constante, tout les acteurs de ce drame dansaient sur des fils invisibles et la seule manière qu'ils avaient d'être sûr d'en sortir vivant était de marcher droit. De ne jamais faillir. D'être fidèle même en pensé. Irréprochable. Car qui pouvait savoir si le Lord n'était pas déjà au courant des fautes commises ? Qui aurait assuré qu'il n'attendait pas simplement le moment le plus propice pour faire explosé sa cible en plein vol ?

Une telle habileté aurait permit au plus insignifiant être de dominer, et le Lord avait pour lui en plus un charisme indescriptible. On avait peine à en détacher les yeux et en même temps, on n'osait le fixer directement. Sa seule présence mettait en alerte maximum tout les instincts des hommes tandis qu'une fascination malsaines les obligeaient à rester immobiles, soumis.

Jamais ni Drago ni Blaise n'auraient reconnus avoir peur. Un tel aveu aurait été non seulement inutile mais également dangereux et humiliant. Cependant, ils avaient peine à ne pas trahir une certaine nervosité. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient de l'entrainement en matière de dissimulation.

Une fois qu'ils eurent trouvés la force de détacher leur regard du Lord qui, penché sur des papiers, ne leur prêtait aucune attention, ils purent admirer l'intelligence de la conception de la salle où ils se trouvaient. Tout deux étaient assis sur un banc très inconfortable sur lequel la tentation de s'avachir était forte, ce qui les forçaient à rester absolument droit. Devant eux, un petit escalier de trois marches qui donnait sur l'estrade qui dominait le reste de la salle. Là se trouvait une table de forme triangulaire aux extrémités taillés. Le Lord était assit au centre et le plus en retrait. De parts et d'autre de sa place se suivaient les places des Mangemorts selon leur influence. Drago savait que son propre père s'était un jour assit à cette place à droite de Jedusor, maintenant occupée par Fenrir Greyback. À gauche, Severus Rogue était, lui aussi, penché sur des papiers. Cette forme de table était très judicieuse car non seulement elle faisait en sorte que les Mangemorts les plus insignifiants soient physiquement plus loin du Lord et plus proche de la salle, mais en plus elle les faisait être de trois-quart dos par rapport à Voldemort. Pour s'adresser à lui, ils devaient donc se contorsionner douloureusement et présenter le dos à la foule.

Cela plaçait le Lord dans une position de supériorité qu'aucune fioriture sur son fauteuil n'aurait put égaler.

Finalement après un temps qui parut interminable aux deux Serpentards, Voldemort releva le visage vers eux.

- Drago Malefoy, dit Greyback de sa voix rauque, avance toi !

Blaise vit la nuque de Drago se raidir imperceptiblement sous l'effet de la grossièreté latente de l'ordre, mais il en fallait bien plus que ça pour faire perdre son sang froid à un serpent. D'une démarche aussi élégante et légère que s'il évoluait sur du cristal Drago s'avança jusque devant les marches. Pendant de longues minutes, le Lord le fixa d'un air dubitatif. Curieusement, la beauté de ses traits était encore renforcé par la sauvagerie de ceux de Greyback et par l'impatience qui s'y lisait.

- Ton père m'a bien servit un temps, informa le Lord comme s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle, comme si quiconque ignorait la disgrâce de Lucius Malefoy désormais chassé de la table du Lord et rabaissé au rang des plus insignifiants serviteurs du Lord.

Drago, cependant, ne réagit pas et resta absolument neutre, autant dans son expression que dans son attitude.

- As-tu l'intention de faire comme lui ? Questionna Voldemort avec une pointe d'agressivité.

Malefoy laissa passer un silence et répondit :

- Je vais, comme tout Malefoy, vous servir de mon mieux aussi longtemps que cela suffira.

- Et ensuite ?

Drago se permit un sourire. À peine un frémissement sur ses lèvres, une moue à la fois charmeuse et respectueuse.

- Ensuite, et comme à chaque instant, je dépendrais de votre bon vouloir, My Lord.

Voldemort haussa les sourcils et Blaise fut soufflé de la subtilité de Drago. En deux phrases, il avait suggéré au Lord qu'il lui était parfaitement soumit sans pour autant renier son père ou son nom.

Lentement le visage de Ton Jedusor redevient inexpressif comme s'il était gagné par l'ennui et le Lord se recula un peu contre son dossier.

- Vous pouvez retourner à votre place, gronda sourdement Greyback.

Blaise eut beaucoup de mal à retenir un sourire de triomphe. Greyback, consciemment ou non, avait vouvoyé Drago. Preuve que, même si le Lord n'avait pas semblé convaincu, le charme du blond était indubitable. Il attirait le respect.

Blaise Zabini, appela Greyback une fois que Malefoy fut assit. Avance.

Blaise s'obligea à inspirer profondément et doucement. Il se leva et s'avança à grand pas, s'arrêta à l'endroit précis où s'était tenu Drago quelques instants plutôt. Le Lord ne le fit pas patienter. Un sourire calme incroyablement intimidant aux lèvres il dit :

- Tu es un cas assez intéressant. Les Zabini sont une grande famille de sang pur tout à fait détachée des affaires publiques. Toujours présente dans la bonne société mais jamais active. Cela fait des années que ta famille jouit d'une position absolument neutre très confortable. Qu'est-ce qui vous à décidé à sortir de ce cocon sécuritaire que beaucoup souhaiterait avoir ?

Blaise savait qu'il ne devait surtout pas lui répondre une obséquiosité comme « Mais, le désir de vous servir My Lord », aussi il exposa d'un ton posé :

- Ma famille est vieille mon Seigneur, moi je suis jeune et j'espère participer à l'évolution de ce monde. Pour ce faire, aucune place n'est plus conforme à mes souhaits que dans vos rangs.

Le Lord ricana d'un air narquois et Blaise se sentit ratatiné. Il se fit violence pour ne rien relâcher ni dans son attitude ni dans son expression. Imaginant Drago assit quelque part derrière lui, il s'inspira de son impartialité pour rester déférent et droit. Enfin, Greyback lui fit signe de retourner à sa place. Blaise fit quelques pas en arrière, sans se retourner, avant de rejoindre Drago sur le banc. Son cœur battait à toute allure, distillant l'angoisse dans ses veines. Voldemort avait recommencer à fouiller avec flegme dans ses papiers. Blaise posa ses mains bien à plat sur ses cuisses et s'obligea à ne pas tourner la tête vers Drago. Il vit cependant ses mains qu'il avait croisé sur ses jambes. Son index frappa quatre coups rapides avant de s'immobiliser et Zabini sentit son cœur se calmer un peu. Quatre coups rapides. Un signal entre Drago et lui. Un geste imperceptible pour les autres et qui pouvait signifier : tout va bien, ou simplement : je suis là.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

- Hého ! Le cours est fini, tu comptes dormir ici ?

Zabini sursauta. Drago le regarda d'un air moqueur. Tout le monde avait déjà rangé ses affaires et la classe se vidait. La nuit était tombée, la journée de cours était finie. Blaise secoua la tête.

- J'arrive.

Il rangea sa maigre feuille de note dans son sac et rattrapa Drago qui faisait mine de s'éloigner.

- Tu as été particulièrement attentif aujourd'hui, remarqua le subtil Serpentard blond.

- Tiens, tu as remarqué ? Ironisa Blaise. En fait... il baissa la voix et se pencha légèrement à l'oreille de Drago, je repensais à la première fois où on _lui_ avait été présenté.

Presque automatiquement Drago caressa son propre avant-bras droit désormais souillé d'une marque.

- Ah, dit-il seulement.

Et sans prévenir, il tourna brusquement et entra dans les toilettes du quatrième étages. Blaise fronça les sourcils et lui emboita le pas. Drago posa son sac au sol et alla s'adosser au mur carrelé. Les toilettes étaient désertes et il y régnait une odeur de propre.

- Donc, conclut Drago d'une voix pensive, tu as passé la moitié de ton cour à rêver... Donc il te manque des notes... Donc tu es mal partit pour le contrôle de la semaine prochaine. Une mauvaise note en Histoire de la Magie... pour un sang pur, c'est vraiment honteux.

Blaise posa son sac à terre également et se rapprocha de Drago d'une démarche chaloupée en susurrant :

- Oh mais je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour me passer tes notes... Entre amis c'est normal...

- C'est ça, chez les Gryffondor ! Ricana Drago. Oh non, pour moi il va falloir que tu y mettes le prix...

Blaise se rapprocha jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage dédaigneux du blond.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu entends par là ? Murmura-t-il.

- Réfléchis bien... conseilla Drago d'un ton provocant.

Le métisse fixa une seconde son camarade de classe et jura à voix basse. Puis, sans rien ajouter, il posa brusquement ses mains de parts et d'autres du visage de Drago, plaquant son corps contre le sien. Le blond ferma les yeux et Blaise s'appuya plus fort contre lui... s'éloigna un peu et revint encore. L'un des deux laissa échapper un soupir et l'autre lui lécha les lèvres, comme pour tenter de le rattraper. Drago entoura le cou de Blaise de ses bras et embrassa la gorge qui tremblait. Il aimait ça. À un point presque insensé.

Ils avaient reçu la même éducation qui réduisait les contacts physiques à néant, les faisant passer pour une faiblesse honteuse. Pendant longtemps, ils avaient cru pouvoir s'en passer sans difficulté. Jusqu'à un accident. Lequel des deux avait dérapé en enlaçant l'autre pour la première fois ? Le temps avait effacé les détails, ne restait que la faim dévorante qu'ils s'étaient découvert. Un besoin presque irrépressible de chaleur, de contact. Un désir frénétique comme celui qui les envahissait en cet instant.

Blaise recula un peu son visage, laissant leurs souffles brûlants s'entrelacer, se couper violemment à la même seconde alors que ses hanches heurtaient de nouveau celles de Drago. Le tissus qui séparait leurs deux érections semblait un parjure et pourtant aucun n'aurait eut le courage d'arrêter une seconde ses mouvements pour l'enlever. De peur de briser cette chaleur qui leur coupait des jambes. Malefoy s'accrocha aux épaules de Blaise et l'entoura de ses cuisses. Zabini rejeta la tête en arrière et se demanda absurdement s'il était possible que son cœur bondisse de sa poitrine, traverse sa cage thoracique pour aller s'écraser contre la peau immaculée de Drago... Serrant entre ses bras son corps délicat, il le plaqua avec violence contre le mur, lui arrachant un gémissement à peine retenu. Il recommença, encore, encore, tentant de se prouver qu'il était capable de lui faire du mal en lui faisant du bien. Puis s'arrêta, ralentissant de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que Drago frotte désespérément son désir emprisonné contre le tissus de son pantalon.

- Ça... ça suffit comme ça... non ? Balbutia Blaise d'une voix rauque. Je peux avoir les notes ?

Drago détacha ses jambes et fixa Zabini d'un air méprisant.

- Oh non, sûrement pas, mon travail vaut bien plus que ça, rêveur.

Le métisse sentit son désir douloureux se teinter d'un agacement considérable. Drago était là, les cheveux en bataille, la respiration inégale, les yeux rougit et le corps frémissant de désir, et malgré cela, il trouvait encore le moyen de jouer les petites pestes.

Avec un sourire prétentieux, il se réappuya contre le mur et détacha lentement les boutons de sa robe de sorcier qu'il fit glisser par terre. Sans lâcher Blaise du regard, il enleva le cran de sa ceinture, défit son bouton, baissa lentement sa braguette et fit descendre d'un même mouvement son pantalon et son caleçon, se permettant même un soupir de satisfaction tandis qu'il libérait son sexe tendu et impatient.

Oui Drago aimait se faire prier longuement... et Blaise était un pèlerin très fidèle.

Laissant échapper un soupire qui ressemblait presque à une plainte, Blaise combla de nouveau la distance entre lui et le blond. Le fixant d'un regard à la limite de l'incandescence il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa longuement, plaquant de nouveau ses hanches contre les siennes dénudées, goûtant cette bouche avide, dégustant sa saveur intime alors que les mains du blond se crispaient dans son dos. Le tissus rêche de son pantalon frottait irrésistiblement la chair frémissante et fragile de Drago qui n'en pouvait plus.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les lèvres humides, Malefoy murmura quelque chose.

- Pardon ? Demanda Blaise.

- J'ai dit : plus bas, articula Drago.

Blaise haussa les sourcils et descendit sur la gorge pâle qu'il lécha doucement avant de saisir la peau fine entre ses dents.

- Plus bas.

Les mains habiles de Blaise défirent les boutons de la chemise de Drago, embrassant la peau qui se découvrait. Il se mit à donner des coups de langues joueurs sur ses tétons...

- Plus bas ! Ordonna Malefoy dont la voix se brisait.

Blaise sourit d'un air sadique. La chaleur traversait Drago, le tenant crucifié contre le mur, incapable de bouger si ce n'était pour s'accrocher à Blaise qui continuait sa descente si lente sur son ventre, allumant un tel feu en lui que Drago songea qu'il était surement possible de mourir ainsi. Les dents de Zabini mordillèrent la peau juste au-dessus du nombril et sa langue se glissa dedans.

Drago se cogna la tête sur le mur derrière lui en laissant échapper un gémissement étranglé. Ses mains tremblaient et tout les muscles de son corps semblaient tétanisés.

- Blaise...supplia-t-il enfin...Suce moi !

Le métisse sentit un frisson glacé et brûlant le traverser en entendant Drago le supplier avec ces mots, cette voix, ces yeux et cette attitude...Merlin. Le corps cambré à l'extrême, les mains crispées sur ses épaules...Blaise se mit lentement à genoux passa ses mains sur les fesses de Drago qui n'avait même plus la volonté de protester et enfin engloutit l'érection du blond.

- Ah ! Cria Drago, juste avant de plaquer sa main contre ses lèvres, se souvenant qu'il était dans un lieu public où n'importe qui pouvait entrer.

Le sang lui montait au visage lui faisant tourner la tête alors que son sexe disparaissait entre les lèvres goulues de Blaise. Tout son être s'enflammait, il respirait par à coups brutaux, mordant sa main pour ne pas crier. Parce que c'était à crier, à hurler, cette lenteur qui devenait une vitesse frénétique avant de ralentir de nouveau. Ce va et vient incessant, cette humidité autour de lui, cette chaleur moite... Drago descendit une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Blaise qui leva les yeux vers lui, le poignardant de son regard sombre. Drago écarquilla les yeux et jouit dans la bouche de son camarade.

Blaise se releva et alla cracher dans l'évier tandis que Malefoy glissait le long du mur et fermait les yeux n'aspirant plus qu'à une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Hey ! S'exclama Blaise en claquant des mains devant son visage.

- Quoi ? Protesta le blond.

- Alors ça s'arrête là ?

Malefoy soupira d'un air résigné et se releva. Avant que Blaise ne le touche il renfila son caleçon et son pantalon. Une fois rajusté, il passa devant le métisse sans le regarder, fouilla un instant dans son sac et lui tendit deux feuilles couvertes de son écriture calligraphiée et élégante.

- Merci, dit Blaise d'un ton contrarié en lui prenant les feuilles des mains.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Drago d'un ton qui se voulait innocent, frustré peut-être ?

Blaise haussa les épaules, rangea le cour et répondit :

- J'ai surtout l'impression de venir de me prostituer pour des notes.

- Allons, comme si tu n'en avais pas follement envie ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu me dévorait du regard pendant le cours ?

Zabini bénit intérieurement son métissage qui dissimulait le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues et son aplomb qui lui permit, en bon Serpentard, de répondre d'un ton plus que sarcastique :

- Oh et bien sûr c'est pour ça que tu t'es soumis à mon désir, soucieux de préserver notre virile amitié.

- Hum... je n'irais pas jusque là... fit Drago avec un sourire machiavélique.

- Tu vas où tu veux, ça te regarde. Et comme tu l'as si subtilement remarqué, je suis un brin frustré, donc si ça ne te dérange pas je vais te laisser là et aller voir...

- Qui ? Coupa Drago. Il dort lui, je te rappelle.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tant pis, je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre. Et moi, je te rappelle que Lupin va venir faire son rapport à Dumbledore d'une minute à l'autre.

Drago grimaça. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il l'avait oublié.

- De toutes façons, il ne dit rien d'important avant d'être dans son bureau qui est trop bien protégé...

- Même les détails que tu juges insignifiants pourront servir au Lord.

- Ouais, répondit le blond, formidable.

Il regarda son camarde d'une certaine manière mais Zabini mit son sac sur son épaule et entrouvrit la porte des toilettes et lança à Drago.

- Oh que non, tu es bien mignon mais j'ai assez donné pour aujourd'hui. C'est ton tour d'aller le surveiller.

Drago plissa le nez d'un air contrarié alors que Blaise quittait les toilettes sans se retourner.

COACOA

Remus sortit du bureau aux côtés du Directeur. Il venait de lui faire son rapport et avait dû décrire en détail la « cérémonie » surprise sous son apparence de lycan. Dumbledore avait exigé de savoir le nombre des loups-garou présents, la couleur du sortilège utilisé... Les souvenirs de ses nuits-de-lune étaient toujours un peu flous, tourbillons de sensations brutes, d'images et d'odeurs... Pour démêler les informations du superflu, il lui fallait toujours faire preuve d'une concentration qu'il trouvait assez douloureuse après l'intensité de la pleine lune. Mais c'était son rôle dans cette guerre, sa contribution à cette guerre qui durait depuis trop longtemps. Et puis Albus avait parut vraiment satisfait et Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier d'avoir pu être utile. Il ne savait pas ce que le Directeur allait faire de ses informations, mais si elles étaient utiles ça ne présageait que le meilleur, non ?

Ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas qu'ils croisèrent Ron et Hermione.

- Bonsoir vous deux, les salua le directeur.

Les Gryffondors répondirent au salut avant de se tourner vers Lupin. Curieusement, ils semblaient un peu gênés, même si leurs saluts furent aussi chaleureux que d'habitude.

- Remus, je vais vous laisser ici, déclara Dumbledore, j'ai encore quelqu'un à voir et il me semble que ces deux-là ont quelque chose à vous dire.

Remus haussa les sourcils. Hermione répondit d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant quoiqu'un peu crispé tandis que Ron baissait les yeux.

Le directeur s'éloigna à grands pas et Remus resta face aux deux Gryffondors.

- Vraiment Dumbledore est omniscient, dit Hermione.

Le silence s'alourdit encore un peu et la jeune fille se tordit les mains.

- Je suppose que ignorez ce qui est arrivé à Harry...

- Quoi ? Réagit immédiatement Lupin. Il c'est passé quelque chose ? Et où est-il d'abord.

- Du calme, tempéra Ron, un sort nous empêche de vous en parler parce que vous n'habitez pas au château. Mais on peut vous montrer et après tout vous raconter.

Et le dernier garçon Weasley tourna les talons en saisissant Hermione par la main. Remus leur emboita le pas immédiatement. Une fois à l'infirmerie au chevet d'Harry, Hermione entreprit de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait exactement et ce qu'ils avaient tentés pour trouver la personne qui pourrait le délivrer de son profond sommeil.

Lupin restait muet, contemplant Harry. Étendu sur les draps, il semblait presque mort. Plus pâle que d'habitude, les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller comme une tache d'encre, les paupières closes... Heureusement, il y avait son souffle doux et son expression paisible. On en oublierait presque la légère brume argenté qui voletait autour de son visage promesse de mort pour quiconque tenterait de l'embrasser intempestivement.

- Et donc il y à qui sur cette liste à part les frères Weasley ? Demanda Remus.

- Et bien... marmonna Ron.

- Il y a vous professeur.

Remus sursauta violemment et manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Moi le... De Harry ?

- Il ne vous intéresse pas ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton déçu.

Le lycanthrope s'empêcha de faire remarquer à la sorcière qu'elle ressemblait un peu à une mère-maquerelle ne parvenant pas à vendre sa meilleure fille.

- Enfin mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Oui j'aime Harry, énormément mais... Il est comme mon fils ! Je n'ai pas de... désir pour lui.

- Miséricorde ! S'écria Hermione.

Et elle s'écroula sur le côté du lit de Harry et enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

- Je suis désolé ! Dit Lupin, bien sûr que j'aurais bien voulu le réveiller, mais si le sortilège m'a détecté c'est uniquement à cause de l'amour filiale que je porte à Harry !

- Mais si ce n'est pas vous, dit Ron blême, et que ce ne sont pas mes frères, Harry est condamné à rester inconscient à vie ?

Effectivement, c'était une catastrophe. Remus se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas dans l'infirmerie. Hermione, malgré les phrases consolatrices de Ron, restait prostrée et répétait :

- C'est une catastrophe, c'est épouvantable...

L'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ne savait que faire. Il savait que ce n'était pas lui, ça lui semblait absurde, sans compter que s'il avait dû aimer une personne... Il arrêta de marcher et ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu... Oui, s'il n'avait pas été un monstre dangereux pour son entourage il aurait aimé sa maladresse, sa joie, sa malice, son intelligence pétillante... Il aurait aimé Tonks, l'aurait épousé et lui aurait fait des tonnes d'enfants. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit ! La jeune femme était clairement éprise de lui et semblait malheureuse de ses refus... Remus ne pouvait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Trop vieux, trop pauvre, trop dangereux.

Il soupira. Et à tout ses soucis s'ajoutait maintenant ce nouveau problème. Soit le Prince charmant de Harry n'avait pas été détecté par le sort, soit...

- Il y quelqu'un d'autre sur la liste, dit-il à voix haute.

Hermione eut un hoquet très suspect.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Ron.

- Hermione, la pressa Remus qui s'était lui aussi agenouillé à côté d'elle, il s'agit de Harry, il faut absolument que tu nous dises de qui c'est.

La sorcière se releva et dit d'un ton étranglé :

- Je suis... navrée. J'espérais que se soit vous, qu'on ne prononce jamais ce nom si. Ron ne va pas s'en remettre.

- Hé, je suis pas en sucre, protesta le rouquin.

- Non mais tu es quelque peu... émotif mon cœur.

- C'est vrai. Mais pour Harry j'ai supporté bien plus ! Revendiqua-t-il en bombant le torse.

- Personne n'en doute, dit doucement Lupin. Hermione. Qui est-ce ?

Lentement, elle sortit de la poche de sa robe de sorcière la carte du Maraudeur et la tendit au deux autres. Le rouquin et le professeur virent tout d'abord les noms de Fred et Georges puis celui de Remus Lupin et enfin, le dernier de la liste.

- Ce... ce n'est pas possible, balbutia Ron, verdâtre.

- Effectivement, conclut Lupin d'un ton apathique, c'est une catastrophe.

AOCAOC

Dumbledore frappa joyeusement à la porte des appartements de Severus Rogue. Il y eut un échange d'exclamations derrière le bois, ce qui fit sourire le Directeur. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Rogue apparut dans l'encadrement, le visage peu amène.

- Oui ? Articula-t-il.

- Bonsoir Severus ! Avez-vous passé une bonne journée ? Vos élèves semblent vous avoir trouvé quelque peu sur les nerfs en ce moment...

- Monsieur, vous avez quelque chose de concret à me dire ou vous avez décidé de faire chaque soir l'inspection du moral de chacun des membres du corps enseignant ?

- Ah, mon cher Severus, votre affabilité est en passe de devenir légendaire, déclara Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants de joie. Je souhaiterais que vous me laissiez entrer que je puisse bavarder un moment avec vous... et avec votre invité, ajouta t-il avant que Rogue n'ait pu protester.

Le maitre des potions referma la bouche et recula, une expression impénétrable sur le visage.

- Je vous en prie, entrez, invita t-il d'une voix si glaciale et si menaçante que quiconque autre que le directeur se serait immédiatement enfuit en courant.

Quiconque outre le directeur et peut-être aussi outre l'homme assit dans un des fauteuil du salon. Il se leva d'ailleurs d'un bond quand le directeur entra et lança à toute vitesse et assez brutalement :

- Je vous préviens tout de suite, il est hors de question que je retourne à Square Grimaurd ! Je veux rester ici !

Albus leva les mains en signe de conciliation.

- Je suis venu vous présenter mes plus plates excuses mon cher Sirius. Je n'ai pas pensé à vous loger à Poudlard de peur qu'un élève ne vous identifie, mais à bien y songer la grande majorité d'entre eux ne pourraient pas faire le lien entre vous et l'homme qu'ils ont vu sur l'affiche de recherche.

- Mais oui, absolument ! On n'aura qu'à m'appeler par mon deuxième prénom, Orion, et tout le monde n'y verra que du feu !

- Parfait ! S'exclama joyeusement Albus.

- Parfait ! Renchéri Sirius avec un sourire qu'il faisait deux fois sa tête.

Le directeur se tourna vers Severus qui, bien sûr, était resté muet.

- Et bien... maintenant que tout est décidé vous n'allez plus être obligé de vous cacher ici... Je vais vous trouver une chambre et...

- Non !

Albus sursauta. Sirius et Severus avaient parlé en même temps, du même ton outragé.

- Oh... Oh très bien... Si vous préférez être ensemble.

Rogue eut l'impression de voir les rouages tourner dans l'esprit pervers du directeur et apprêta à protester mais Black le devança.

- Exactement, je veux rester avec lui !

Et pour souligner ses paroles, il alla agripper Severus comme s'il s'agissait d'un arbre auquel il voulait s'arrimer pour empêcher le directeur de l'emmener ailleurs.

- Je vois... dit Dumbledore, qui semblait se retenir d'exploser de rire.

- Je ne veux surtout pas savoir ce que voyez, coupa Severus d'un ton crispé.

Il sentait ses joues s'empourprer et aurait donner n'importe quoi pour faire disparaître Dumbledore afin de pouvoir se dégager de l'étreinte de Sirius sans avoir l'air suspect.

- Et bien... Je vais vous laisser tout les deux, c'est vrai que vous êtes de grands garçons maintenant.

Et il commença à s'éloigner.

- Au revoir Albus, lança joyeusement Sirius sans lâcher sa Némésis.

- Ah oui, lança le Directeur avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, Remus est ici et voudrait vous voir _Orion_. Il doit être... à l'infirmerie je pense.

Et il partit. Aussitôt Severus se mit à se débattre comme un possédé pour se libérer des bras de Sirius qui le tenait trop fort, qui lui coupait le souffle, qui lui tenait bien trop chaud, qui... Le chien fit par le lâcher en ricanant.

- Je peux savoir à quoi rimait cette comédie ?

- À profiter du peu de liberté que me laisse ta foutue potion pour t'en faire baver un maximum !

Rogue faillit dire quelque chose puis choisit de se taire. Parler avec Black. Quelle hérésie. Autant parler avec un hibou ! Et d'ailleurs, certains hiboux peuvent être à la fois silencieux et avoir un regard tout à fait affable. Bon delà à ce qu'ils aient le sens de la conversation, certes...

- Je veux aller à l'infirmerie ! Réclama Sirius.

- Ah non ! Protesta Severus, il me reste des copies à corriger, c'est bientôt l'heure du diner et je n'ai envie de voir ni le Loup-garou ni ton fichu filleul.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Sirius.

Severus eut juste le temps de se mordre la langue que Sirius était déjà à cinq centimètres de son visage à débiter :

- Harry est à l'infirmerie ? Encore ? Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il lui est arrivé cette fois ? C'est grave ? Il faut qu'on y aille, je veux y aller maintenant ! Snape, je te jure que si on n'y va pas tout de suite je fait un malheur. Non deux, et je fais de ta vie un enfer, et je...

Severus était submergé. À cette distance, il voyait chaque détail du visage inquiet et fébrile de Black, il pouvait respirer son odeur, sentir sa chaleur et c'était... Nocif. Très nocif. Et désastreux pour son équilibre psychique. Et puis il y avait ses lèvres qui remuaient sans cesse, l'enfouissant sous un flots de mots insensés et furieux. Sans réfléchir, le maitre des Potions attrapa Black et bâillonna cette bouche trop bavarde de ses lèvres.

Il pressa le visage de Sirius contre le sien, fort, très fort. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son corps s'immobiliser entre ses mains. Jusqu'à que son cœur se mette à cogner douloureusement dans sa poitrine, jusqu'à qu'une chaleur intense ou peut-être le manque d'oxygène lui fasse tourner la tête. Alors il relâcha le visage et recula d'un pas. Sirius était absolument stupéfait.

- Ben... v'l'a que ça te reprend... balbutia t-il.

- Chut ! Je ne veux pas entendre le moindre commentaire ! Exigea Severus, écarlate. J'ai fait ça pour te faire taire. On va à l'infirmerie.

Et sans rien ajouter, il tourna les talons et sortit de ses appartements en s'obligeant à ne pas trébucher.

Sirius resta une seconde immobile. Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Il lui semblait encore sentir celles de Snape par-dessus, il lui semblait voir encore les paupières crispées et les joues pâles qui s'empourpraient. Il frissonna. Puis il décida qu'il penserait à tout ça plus tard (capacité typiquement Siriussienne et utilisée très régulièrement par ce dernier), après tout il avait eut gain de cause. Il sortit à son tour des appartements et courut.

Il y avait quelques élèves dans les couloirs et Sirius les ignora. Pressant le pas, il cria :

- Hey ! Attends moi !

Rogue accéléra le pas tentant de garder une expression impénétrable. Il ne put cependant retenir un gémissement désespéré quand Sirius arriva à sa hauteur et lui attrapa familièrement le bras.

- Je suis vraiment heureux d'habiter avec toi Snapichou ! Lança-t-il d'une voix forte, déclenchant des exclamations stupéfaites chez les élèves qui passaient là.

- B... Orion, je t'ordonne de cesser immédiatement ce cirque, martela Rogue.

- À tes ordres ! Répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Et il se mit à avancer en sautillant tout en sifflotant un air joyeux. Severus se sentit soudainement très fatigué. Il avait embrassé Black, et maintenant il savait que dès le diner qui commençait dans quelques minutes, tout les élèves parleraient du : grand type très séduisant qui semblait vivre et être très proche du redouté maitre des Potions. C'en était fini de sa réputation de terreur des cachots. Il était dans un tel état de désespoir qu'il ne fit pas le moindre commentaire en constatant que l'infirmerie contenait non seulement Potter et Lupin mais aussi Granger et Weasley. Y'a des jours comme ça...

**La suite au prochain épisode ! Toujours merci à ceux qui me laissent un mot (Cathy, ravie que ça t'es plut ;) ).**


	9. The Fear and the Anger

** Hello ! Voilà la suiiiite :) Je précise que j'aime bien ce chapitre, j'ai bien apprécier l'écrire et il me satisfait après coup, ce qui n'est pas si courant. J'espère que ça vous plaira aussi !**

9-The Fear and the Anger

Seule devant sa glace, Tonks fixait son teint terne, ses cheveux gris souris et les cernes qui les soulignaient. Son apparence était désespérante. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne plaise à personne. Concentrant sa volonté, elle plissa le nez. Les pointes de ses cheveux rosirent très légèrement, sans conviction. Et redevinrent grise dès qu'elle relâcha son attention. Formidable, belle performance. Elle soupira et se détourna de la glace. Rien à faire, son Méthamorphe refusait de fonctionner. Ou plutôt il restait bloqué au niveau le plus terne et le plus déprimant qu'on puisse imaginer. Un peu comme son moral en fait.

La sorcière jeta son manteau sur ses épaules. Bien sûr que les deux étaient liés. Sa déprime avait commencé juste après le râteau monumentale qu'une certaine personne lui avait mit. Et dire qu'elle avait été assez stupide pour se persuader de la réciprocité de ses sentiments ! C'était vraiment pitoyable...

Dehors un soleil vif perçait à travers un ciel bleu immaculé. Cependant la température ne s'élevait pas à plus de quelques degrés... privilège de l'hiver. Elle fit un signe discret avec sa baguette et le Magicobus apparut devant elle. Avec un vague sourire pour Stan Rocade, elle grimpa au deuxième étage et se fixa à un siège. Secouée par les remous du bus, elle songea une fois de plus à quel point il était idiot de sa part de ne pas aller au ministère par transplanage ou par la Poudre de Cheminette. Oui c'était idiot, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Tonks détestait que ses trajets soient fait en quelques secondes, ça lui donnait le vertige et la désagréable sensation de n'avoir pas bougé de sa journée. Voilà pourquoi elle se tapait tout les matins un quart d'heures de bus et dix minutes de marche à pied jusqu'à l'entrée Londonienne du Ministère de la Magie. C'était sûrement à cause de ce genre d'habitudes illogiques qu'il la prenait pour une gamine inconstante... Malgré elle le souvenir de ce jour revenait sans cesse, désagréable et aigre.

FLASH BACK

Tonks éclata d'un rire léger.

- Non, tu plaisantes ?

- Hélas non, soupira Remus, James et Sirius ont vraiment pensé qu'ensorceler les muffins du petits déjeuner pour qu'ils rendent ivre ceux qui les mangeaient était une bonne idée... Pendant toute une journée la moité de Poudlard a été complètement saoul ! Je n'ai plus jamais regardé un muffin de la même manière.

- Mais toi, tu n'étais pas d'accord pour cette blague ? Pourtant Sirius m'as dit que c'était arrivé par ta faute.

- Bien sûr que non ! S'indigna Remus. Mais en fait... heu... c'est moi qui est découvert cette formule par hasard. Je faisais des recherches sur ce que provoque la sensation d'ivresse et... Enfin ils étaient derrière moi à ce moment là et ont trouvé ça intéressant.

Tonks était pliée de rire. Ses mèches violettes se pailletaient d'argent au fur et à mesure qu'elle riait, sous l'œil attendrit de Remus. Il faisait grand soleil.

Ils se trouvaient dans un petit square. Il y avaient de l'herbe partout, quelques arbres, un portique et deux trois bancs.

- Oh ! Des balançoires ! S'exclama Remus.

- Oui, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'adore cet endroit.

Tonks s'assit au cheval sur l'une d'elle alors que Remus prenait place sur l'autre.

- C'est mon jeu préféré.

- Oui, moi aussi, sourit le lycan.

- Sérieux ? S'étonna Tonks.

- Oui, rigola Remus. J'ai toujours préféré ça, même par rapport aux jeux magiques. Mes parents n'ont jamais eu beaucoup d'argent et une planche de bois attachée avec des cordes ça ne coûte rien...

- C'est un plaisir gratuit ! Approuva la sorcière. Moi mes parents n'étaient pas très riches non plus. Ma mère a été déshéritée quand elle a épousé mon père... Mais heureusement, les Méthamorphomages sont plutôt recherchés et elle n'a pas eut de mal à trouver du travail.

Remus hocha la tête en souriant. C'était étrange mais avec elle, il pouvait parler de pauvreté, de travail et de famille sans gène. D'habitude, il évitait ces sujets qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais était-il possible d'être mal à l'aise en présence de Tonks ? Elle était si joyeuse, si désarmante de naturel et en même temps si attentive aux autres qu'il était presque impossible de se sentir gêné. Elle dégageait des ondes de joie à des kilomètres à la ronde... un peu comme si Sirius autrefois. Maintenant Patmol passait trop de temps à se morfondre seul square Grimaurd pour vraiment retrouver sa joie de vivre...

La balançoire de Tonks heurta la sienne et la sorcière lui adressa un sourire taquin. Elle se leva et se pencha vers lui. Remus se figea en voyant son visage mutin se rapprocher. Mais elle s'éloigna très vite avec un rire et brandit un objet devant elle.

- Hé ! Ma tablette de chocolat ! S'exclama le lycan, indigné.

Tonks rit aux éclats et s'éloigna en riant. N'écoutant que sa faim de chocolat, Remus se précipita en avant et accrocha les jambes de la sorcière qui tomba par terre, toujours prise d'un fou rire.

- Rends-moi ça tout de suite ! Ordonna Remus en s'assoyant sur elle.

- Et bien et bien... Qui aurait dit que le si sérieux Remus Lupin perdait toute dignité quand il s'agit de chocolat...

Remus s'empourpra et descendit de Tonks pour s'assoir à côté, regardant ses jambes. La tablette y atterrit en douceur. Le loup-garou leva les yeux vers la sorcière.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota t-elle, avec moi ton secret est bien gardé.

L'ancien professeur regarda les yeux aujourd'hui myosotis de la jeune femme. Ils semblaient étinceler de joie. Ses joues étaient rosies et ses lèvres si douces... Il en eut la confirmation quand elles touchèrent les siennes et une chaleur comme un feu d'artifice monta dans ventre. Des vagues de bonheur irrépressibles le submergeait alors qu'il goutait son goût sucré, inspirait jusqu'aux moindres détails de son odeur...

Remus se rejeta brusquement en arrière. Tonks écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

- P... Pardon, balbutia Remus. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

Il se releva à toute vitesse, incapable de regarder dans les yeux Tonks. Elle se releva à son tour et lui attrapa la main.

- Hé... souffla-t-elle doucement. Je ne suis pas fâchée, au contraire...

- Tonks...

- Remus. Je t'aime.

Le lycan tourna la tête vers elle, espérant à moitié qu'elle plaisantait. Mais le visage de Tonks était résolu et sérieux. Lentement, ses cheveux perdirent leur couleur violette pour devenir noirs, et ses yeux reprirent cette teinte bleue si typique des Blacks. Et c'est avec son vrai visage, un peu rosissant mais déterminé que Tonks déclara :

- Tu sais au début je n'osais même pas t'approcher. Tu me semblait si... si fiable, si intelligent et en même temps si doux envers tout le monde... et moi, dès que tu étais dans les parages j'étais encore plus maladroite que d'habitude. Ça m'agaçait beaucoup. Mais finalement... on a commencer à se connaître et j'ai compris que j'étais amoureuse de toi.

- Mais non! S'exclama Remus.

- Mais si ! Répondit Tonks avec un sourire. Ou alors sinon explique moi pourquoi je pense à toi à chaque secondes, pourquoi tu me manques à mourir dès que tu t'éloignes, pourquoi il n'y a que quand tu es là que je me sens heureuse ?

Remus resta muet. Alors le sourire de Tonks s'accentua et elle se serra contre le lycan.

- Je veux passer toute ma vie à tes côtés.

- Non ! Cria Remus qui se dégagea violemment.

Il contempla la jeune femme qui semblait totalement perdue. Était-ce déjà trop tard pour la sauver ?

- Tonks, articula-t-il lentement. Je... Tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu te trompes sur mon compte. Je suis... un loup-garou. J'ai presque dix ans de plus que toi et je n'ai pas un sou vaillant.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais je sais... et je m'en fiche !

- Et bien pas moi. Tu es jeune, belle, pleine de vie... Je peux pas permettre que tu te gâches comme ça avec moi. Je suis dangereux Tonks, tu comprends ? Une partie de moi est un monstre assoiffé de sang !

- N'importe quoi ! Tu as été maudit et malgré ça, tu n'as jamais vraiment blessé personne. Tu aurais pu devenir un monstre assoiffé de sang comme tout ces malheureux qui ne vivent que pour les soirs de pleine lune, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Toi tu as choisi de rester humain parce que tu es fort.

- Non... soupira Remus. Tu ne comprends pas, j'ai juste eu de la chance de me faire aider par Dumbledore, de trouver des amis formidables à Poudlard. Seul, je serais revenu à ma nature monstrueuse.

- Je ne te crois pas. Tu es quelqu'un de profondément gentil, au delà de tout.

- Alors Remus compris qu'il était trop tard. La pauvre Tonks était sérieusement entichée de lui. Et une partie de lui en était incroyablement heureuse. Ça le dégoutait. Il savait pourtant mieux que personne les risques qu'on encourait à être à ses côtés, et pourtant il y avait exposé une jeune femme à qui il... tenait. Beaucoup. Il fallait absolument qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Elle méritait infiniment mieux qu'un lycanthrope fauché pour partager sa vie. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire et se détesta pour la peine qu'il allait lui infliger.

- Tonks, je suis désolé mais... Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas être avec toi c'est juste... Pas possible.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Sa voix était subtilement éraillée.

- Je te l'ai dit je suis...

- Et je t'ai dit que je m'en fichais !

- Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre, lança Remus, plus tard tu me remerciera.

Tonks ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma. Quand elle reprit la parole sa voix était presque calme mais ses mains tremblaient.

- C'est donc ça... Tu me sors toutes ces excuses pour ne pas me vexer, mais la vrai raison c'est... que tu me vois comme une gamine ? Maladroite et stupide, c'est ça ?

Elle criait presque.

Et Remus mentit par omission. Il resta silencieux.

Tonks eut un sanglot qu'elle tenta de transformer en crise de toux.

- Je suis tellement désolé... murmura Remus.

- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est pire ! S'exclama Tonks.

Elle respirait très fort et finit par dire:

- C'est moi... Je croyais que... En fait, je suis ridicule...

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux et battit des paupières à toute vitesse pour retenir ses larmes. Elle devait avoir au moins cette dignité là. Même si son cœur semblait peser une tonne, même si elle pouvait à peine respirer tant sa gorge était serrée. Même si elle avait l'impression que la terre se fendait sous ses pieds et qu'elle tombait lentement dans un abîme sans fond tout en restant immobile.

- Rentrons, déclara Remus.

Et courtoisement il lui tourna le dos. Tonks lui laissa prendre quelques pas d'avance puis le rattrapa. Elle allait tenir. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient devant chez elle. Alors elle s'excuserait encore pour tout ce cirque et retournerait dans sa chambre, lancerait un sort de silence. Et là, seulement, elle s'autoriserait à s'écrouler par terre et à hurler, à hurler de toute ses forces, ses bras crispés autour de son torse. Parce que c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire lorsqu'on sent tout son être partir en lambeaux.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Tonks secoua la tête pour chasser les chauves-souris du souvenirs. C'était il y a longtemps tout ça. Presque... combien ? Neuf mois et sept jours lui rappela son horloge interne. Ah oui... Comme le temps semblait s'écouler étrangement depuis ! Il lui paraissait s'étirer dans l'instant, interminablement. Et pourtant quand elle regardait derrière elle, elle constatait que deux, trois, quatre mois s'étaient écoulés. Des jours de brouillards, des nuits de larmes et de feux.

Elle était enfin arrivé au bureau. Avec des gestes machinaux, elle salua ses collègues de travail et alla voir sur son bureau où elle en était. Comme si son bureau le savait.

- Tonks ? L'appela un de ses collègues. Le boss te demande.

Tonks le remercia, se leva et traversa le couloir jusqu'au bureau du chef des aurors.

Rufus Scrimgeour l'accueillit d'un hochement de tête courtois. Il était un des rares du service à ne pas lui avoir posé des questions exaspérantes comme : « ça va Tonks ? » « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Tonks ? ». Tant qu'elle faisait son travail correctement, il la laissait tranquille, s'inquiétant seulement de savoir quand son pouvoir de Métamorphomage reviendrait.

- J'ai une mission pour vous Tonks. Choisissez qui vous voulez parmi vos collègues et contrôlez les personnes suivantes.

Il lui remit une pile de dossiers. Tonks les feuilleta et trouva rapidement leur point commun.

- Mais ce sont...

- Oui Tonks, ce sont tout les loup-garou déclarés. Et quelques uns non déclarés, mais que nous surveillons depuis leur transformation. Je sais de sources très sûre que certains de ces loups seraient de mèche avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Je veux un rapport fiable sur le quotidien de chacun d'entre eux. Commencez par un simple interrogatoire détendu, et s'ils mentent ou refusent de coopérer... Prenez les mesures qui s'imposent.

Tonks était pâle. Enfin un peu plus que d'habitude. C'est curieux comme on peut s'habituer à tout sauf à cette douleur là. Comme chaque allusion semble la rendre neuve, la remettre à vif. Heureusement, elle n'était pas auror pour rien. Elle leva un visage assuré vers son patron et répondit :

- Très bien, je m'y met immédiatement.

- Parfait et... Tonks ?

La sorcière était presque sortie. Elle se retourna.

- Oui ?

- Juste... non rien, soyez prudente mon petit.

Elle se retourna pour dissimuler sa grimace face à ce surnom.

BLIBLIBLIB

- Oh, dit simplement Remus, choqué.

- Mais c'est une catastrophe ! s'exclama Sirius. Tu veux vraiment dire que mon cher filleul pourrait voir sa vie unie à celle d'un type aussi horrible !

- D'un serpent visqueux, grimaça Ron.

- D'un futur mangemort, appuya Remus.

- D'un fils à papa égoïste et raciste.

- D'un...

- Je vous rappelle que c'est de mon filleul que vous parlez là ! Gronda Rogue d'un air menaçant.

Ron écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

- Harry va être uni au filleul de Rogue !

Le roux fixait le professeur épouvanté, semblant près à s'étrangler avec sa propre langue.

- Dix points de moins pour insultes à un professeur, Weasley, répondit froidement le maitre des potions.

Ron referma la bouche et Hermione pinça les lèvres, contrarié.

- Allons, tempéra Remus, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de régler vos comptes personnels. Nous devons réfléchir à Harry.

- Oui ! Écoutez Remus ! Il a la voix de la sagesse et son discours est manne divine.

Le dit sage jeta un regard à un Sirius qui avait prit une mine extatique.

- Merci de ton soutien mon vieux, mais tu en fait un peu trop.

- Tu crois ? Demanda innocemment l'ancien Gryffondor.

- J'en suis convaincu.

Hermione se leva et s'avança parmi les adultes.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait se recentrer sur le sujet ? J'ai eu largement le temps de déprimer sur les conséquences funestes d'une telle union depuis que cette liste a été créée et voilà ce que j'en ai tiré.

Alors la sorcière agita sa baguette et un grand tableau apparut dans l'infirmerie, sur lequel un vaste parchemin lumineux et coloré par endroit était fixé. Il faut savoir que lorsque Hermione était face à un problème qu'elle ne pouvait résoudre, elle rassemblait toutes les informations le concernant et les classaient dans un tableau ou un schéma. Oui je sais, les gens normalement constitués se contentent de se morfondre bien gentiment, et il n'y a guère que des malades mentaux... hum hum je veux dire des personnes aux priorités particulières qui s'acharnent à rendre productif, même leurs instants de déprimes. Hermione en faisait bien sûr partie (Severus Rogue aussi, mais il faut l'ajouter à voix basse, sinon il se met en colère).

Ce qui en résultait, ressemblait à peu près à ça :

**TOUTES LES RAISONS POUR LESQUELLES HARRY NE DOIT** (souligné en rouge) **SURTOUT PAS ÊTRE RÉVEILLÉ PAR LE BAISER DE DRAGO MALEFOY.**

. Il risque de faire une crise cardiaque au réveil, ce qui nous renverrait avant même la case départ.

. Il risque de le tuer, ce qui pourrait causer de graves problèmes administratifs. (en bleu clair, ce qui signifie que ce n'est pas très grave)

. Aucun des deux ne pourra supporter la présence de l'autre plus de cinq minutes.

. Drago est le fils d'un mangemort (gras, souligné et clignotant), donc il est ou sera très bientôt un mangemort aussi, ce qui (double flèche) l'exposera à VSQ (vous-savez-qui) de bien trop près.

. VSQ pourra alors se servir de lui puis le tuer, quitte à sacrifier Drago.

. Je n'aime pas Drago Malefoy et ne supporterais pas la vision de mon meilleur ami collé à lui.

. Drago ne voudra jamais quitter son camp pour Harry.

. Ron va en faire un ulcère qui causera sa perte (en violet, italique)

**MAIS**

. Si Harry ne se réveille pas trop vite VSQ va finir par apprendre qu'il est vulnérable et venir ici pour le tuer, ce qui signerait la fin du monde tel que nous le connaissons.

- Voilà ! Fit Hermione. CQFD. Ah oui, je vais rajouter la raison que Ron a si justement avancé...

Hermione ajouta de nouveau sa baguette et la phrase : Drago est le filleul de Rogue, à la liste (en bleu foncé, le nom de Rogue souligné). Ron et Sirius applaudirent à tout rompre la virtuosité de Hermione alors que Rogue, dégouté, s'éloignait le plus possible de ces Gryffondors dégénérés.

- Heu... C'est très beau Hermione, mais ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup, observa Lupin avec douceur.

- Je sais, répondit la jeune fille mortifié.

Et elle fit disparaître le tableau.

- Cependant, ça permet de mettre en évidence un élément qu'on aurait sûrement mit de temps à reconnaître...

- Ah oui ? demanda Hermione.

Et joyeusement, elle fit réapparaitre son tableau.

- Oui, dit gravement Remus. On voit que malgré tout les désagréments que ça entrainera, il faut vraiment que Harry se réveille le plus vite possible. Quitte à ce que ce soit par les lèvres de Drago Malefoy.

- Hélas... L'idéal serait que Drago accepte de passer dans notre camp... De cette manière, il ne nous trahira pas, il pourra même être utile !

- Laisse tomber Mione, cette famille est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle depuis des générations, jamais il n'acceptera.

- Nous sommes donc dans l'impasse... soupira Sirius.

Les Gryffondors échangèrent une série de regards désespérés et se mirent à faire les cents pas dans l'infirmerie, s'arrêtant parfois à coté du corps inanimé de Harry, lançant parfois des idées plus ou moins saugrenues (plutôt moins quand il s'agissait d'Hermione et plutôt plus quand il s'agissait de Sirius) mais qui souvent retombaient dans le vide.

Appuyé près de la fenêtre, Severus contemplait ces déambulations d'un air hautain. Il aurait put ouvrir la bouche pour dire la solution que tous attendaient et les délivrer de leur angoisse. Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Après tout il n'était rien que l'ignoble parrain de l'odieux incriminé... Hein, bande de sales lions (poilus, orgueilleux et en plus Aaaaaffreux !) et bien nous allons voir à quel point vous êtes perdus sans moi.

Bien entendu, il allait forcément devoir finir par lâcher au moins un indice, ne serait-ce que pour empêcher qu'ils mettent en place des mesures désespérés pouvant porter atteinte à l'intégrité physique et/ou morale de Drago. Weasley avait par exemple émit l'idée d'obliger par la force le Serpentard d'embrasser Harry puis de le changer en fleur, le planter dans un pot et le laisser là jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Sirius avait beaucoup apprécié cette idée et avait renchérit en suggérant de faire boire à Drago une potion qui le rendrait aussi docile qu'un chien. Ce faisant, il avait bien sûr envoyé à Rogue un clin d'œil très peu discret. Heureusement, toutes les personnes présentes étaient habituées aux excentricités de Sirius et aucune n'avaient soupçonné quoi que se soit.

Finalement, Remus lança d'un ton plein d'espoir :

- Mais cette liste n'est pas définitive, pas vrai ? Pour un peu qu'on amène d'autre personnes à Poudlard d'autre noms pourraient s'ajouter !

- Oui, reconnut Hermione, mais ça impliquerait plus de monde dans un secret trop répandu, Voldemort finirait forcément par le savoir. Peut-être même s'en doute-t-il déjà...

D'un même mouvement les Gryffondors se tournèrent vers Rogue comme s'il était inscrit sur son front : Paparazzi personnel du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Non, pour le moment il n'en sait rien, mais effectivement... Severus prit une voix plus basse encore, se délectant de leurs mines inquiètes. Il ne tardera pas à le savoir, ses espions sont nombreux.

Ron eut un gémissement terrifié et Lupin secoua la tête. Hermione se rapprocha de son amoureux pour le réconforter. Seul Sirius continua à le fixer en haussant un sourcils, l'air de dire « ça t'amuse ? », Rogue lui renvoya un sourire narquois et satisfait qui lui fit détourner les yeux. Le Maitre des potions jubilait de cette petite victoire, bien qu'étonné de la perspicacité de Black. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, la nuit était bien tombée, bleue sombre, le ciel couvert... Une nuit comme Severus les aimait. Il aurait voulu aller diner puis s'enfoncer dans un fauteuil moelleux près du feu pour lire un peu avant d'aller se glisser dans son lit. Mais les Gryffondors déambulaient toujours, toujours aussi inutilement.

Finalement le maitre des potions se décolla de son bout de mur et annonça :

- Il est tard, je part.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Sirius. Mais on n'a pas encore trouvé de solution !

- C'est l'heure du diner, précisa Rogue, espérant ainsi limiter la résistance du cabot.

- C'est vrai, approuva le rouquin.

- Mais on n'a toujours pas trouvé de solution ! Rappela Hermione.

Severus planta ses poings sur ses hanches et fixa la jeune fille d'un air exaspéré.

- Si vous l'avez trouvé. Mais vous êtes tellement buté sur vos certitudes que vous ne la voyez pas !

- Comment ça ? Demanda Remus.

- Vous semblez tous oublier que Drago n'est pas le mal en personne mais un adolescent comme vous, pris par une guerre dangereuse et meurtrière.

Et il commença à s'éloigner vers la porte.

- Mais professeur, il a choisit son camp! Son propre père est en prison.

Severus soupira doucement, agacé d'être obligé de faire ça.

- Précisément. Et il faut ajouter que Drago est un serpentard, il ne raisonne donc généralement pas en terme de bien et de mal mais en terme de profit !

La Gryffondor le fixait, sourcils froncés et Rogue avait l'impression de voir les rouages tournés sous l'épaisse masse de cheveux.

- Allons Granger, prouvez moi que vous êtes moins bête que la moyenne des gens de votre maison. Qu'est-ce que vous pourriez offrir à Drago qui pourrait le motiver assez pour qu'il change de camp et devienne le Prince Charmant de votre cher Sauveur ?

Il laissa un long silence s'étirer puis lança d'un ton sec :

- Bon, puisque tout a été dit, je vais diner. Lupin, Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir Severus, merci de votre aide.

Et le maitre des potion quitta l'infirmerie.

- Désolé, il faut que je le suive, lança Sirius.

Remus secoua rapidement la tête comme s'il sortait d'un songe.

- Ah oui au fait ! Il faut qu'on parle tout les deux !

- Plus tard mon pote ! De toute façon j'habite ici maintenant, on aura qu'à ce faire une petite viré à Pré-au-lard, un de ces quatre ! Salut les jeunes (à prononcer djeunnsss ) et bonne chance !

Et il sortit en courant, se faisant la réflexion que cela faisait deux fois en moins de trois heures qu'il courrait après Rogue, et même pas pour le tabasser. Comme quoi tout arrive...

LALALILO

- Alors Drago... Tu es prêts pour demain ? Demanda Pansy à voix basse.

Le blond lui jeta un regard condescendant. Il était tranquillement posé dans un fauteuil à regarder le feu d'un air supérieurement méditatif, tandis que Blaise se concentrait sur son devoir de Charmes. Le métisse avait toujours cette drôle d'expression lorsqu'il était vraiment concentré sur une tache ardue. Les sourcils froncés et surtout sa bouche qui, à intervalles presque régulières, faisait la moue et remuait comme le nez d'un lapin. Malefoy trouvait ça vraiment très drôle et adorable. Il lui aurait peut-être dit, rien que pour l'énerver, mais il avait songé que, finalement, la soirée était trop tranquille, trop paisible et il était trop bien installé pour avoir envie de taquiner et déranger son ami. Et voilà que Pansy, qui jusque là avait réussit avec succès à se faire oublier, lui adressait la parole. Il songea vaguement à l'ignorer mais il avait déjà eu recourt à cette technique deux fois aujourd'hui et pour le moment il avait encore trop besoin d'elle pour s'en débarrasser définitivement. Il choisit le dédain.

- Ce contrôle de Métamorphose sera certainement aussi simple pour moi que le dernier, je ne voix pas pourquoi je me prendrais la tête avec ça.

Pansy plissa les yeux.

- Je faisait allusion à demain soir, précisa-t-elle.

- Oh, dit Drago en haussant un sourcil. Nous ne sommes pas censé en parler entre nous.

Pendant quelques instants, le Serpentard resta silencieux, pesant le pour et le contre. Finalement il céda à la tentation.

- Mais après tout, je peux bien t'affirmer que je suis fin prêt. J'ai des informations absolument croustillantes cette fois, il sera content.

Puis il marqua un temps et demanda perfidement :

- Et toi ?

Il savait pertinemment que Pansy n'avait, comme d'habitude, rien appris d'intéressant. Non seulement sa surveillance était particulièrement ennuyeuse mais comme en plus cette personne de l'Ordre que Pansy espionnait n'avait pour but que d'assurer une présence et de surveiller le Ministre de la Magie. Donc Pansy n'apprenait jamais rien que tout le monde (ou presque) ne sache déjà pour les rares fois où elle apprenait quelque chose. Il nota du coin de l'œil que Blaise avait arrêté de faire la moue, bien qu'il soit toujours sourcils froncés sur sa copie, signe qu'il écoutait la conversation. Avec plaisir, il vit la Serpentarde se renfrogner tout en déclarant d'un ton qui se voulait détaché :

-C'est calme...

Drago ne put retenir un ricanement.

- Heureusement qu'on n'est pas des employés payés à l'utilité, sinon tu serais totalement pauvre. Enfin je veux dire... encore pire que maintenant.

C'était cruel. Cruel et inutile. La famille Parkinson ne roulait plus sur l'or depuis de nombreuses années et la guerre avait achevé de les ruiner. Pourtant Drago ne ressentit pas autre chose qu'une intense satisfaction en voyant Pansy feindre un bâillement et déclarer en se levant :

- Bon, vu ton amabilité de ce soir, je vais me coucher. Bonsoir.

- Et la jeune fille descendit au dortoir d'un pas digne.

- C'était pas cool.

- Blaise n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux de sa copie et Drago sentit l'énervement grimper rapidement. De quel droit Zabini s'autorisait-il à introduire de la culpabilité dans sa victoire ?

- Pardon ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? Articula le blond. Parce que j'ai cru t'entendre défendre Parkinson.

Blaise releva la tête et planta ses yeux sombres dans les prunelles claires de Drago, juste assez longtemps pour que ça en devienne gênant. Puis retournant à son devoir, il déclara d'un ton calme :

- Cette fille nous côtoie depuis longtemps, elle sait forcément des choses que tu n'aimerais pas qu'elle répande. Donc, même si tu ne l'apprécies pas, ménage-la, sinon elle risque de te faire du mal.

- Pff, tu penses m'apprendre quelque chose ? Comme si cette face de pékinois pouvait me nuire.

- Une morsure de pékinois ne tue pas. Sauf s'il est malade. Mais même sans ça c'est plutôt désagréable, alors autant l'éviter non ?

Malefoy, pour toute réponse, s'étira comme un chat et redonna aux flammes toute son attention. Petit à petit, la salle commune se vida et plus rien ne troublait le silence à part le crépitement des flammes, les murmures légers des conversations des derniers élèves restant et le grattement de la plume de Blaise sur le parchemin. Finalement, il s'arrêta et le Serpentard rassembla ses affaires sans un mot. Il se leva.

- J'y vais Drago.

- Mmh. répondit le blond en refusant ostensiblement de le regarder.

Blaise eut un sourire amusé. Drago boudait toujours comme un gosse. En passant près de son fauteuil, il caressa le dessus de sa main d'un geste furtif et discret. Infiniment tendre. Drago se surprit à frissonner, le cœur étrangement barbouillé. Il s'obligea à attendre un bon quart d'heure avant de rejoindre le dortoir à son tour. Il fit rapidement sa toilette, enfila son pyjama blanc. Le dortoir des Serpentards était déjà plongé dans le noir.

Le blond hésita une seconde devant le baldaquin clos. Du bout du doigt, il caressa le velours sombre. Presque aussitôt, il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que personne n'avait vu son geste. Et, se trouvant vaguement ridicule, il cessa de tergiverser et entra dans le lit de Blaise, s'attendant à moitié à être repoussé par un sort de protection.

Mais non. Il n'y avait pas de lumière mais Blaise était assit, adossé à ses oreillers. Ses dents blanches parurent presque luire dans l'obscurité. Il agita sa baguette et Drago sentit comme un frémissement tandis qu'une toile de sorts se tissait autour du lit.

- Alors, dit Blaise d'un voix basse, tu as appris des choses intéressantes cette fois ?

- Oh... toutes sortes de choses...

Le silence se prolongea.

- Black, Sirius Black vit avec Severus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là, c'est curieux que parrain le tolère.

Blaise eut un rire.

- J'aimerais bien pouvoir entendre leurs dialogues à tout les deux, ça doit être brillant.

- Oui, j'imagine. Sinon les Gryffondors étaient en train de se lamenter sur leur Survivant et des problèmes qu'ils ont à trouver son Prince Charmant. Apparemment Lupin, le vieux loup-garou, faisait partit des prétendants.

- N'importe quoi... Harry aime ce type comme son père, quasiment. Ce n'est pas lui.

- Non... murmura Drago.

Cette fois le silence s'étendit et gonfla pendant de longues minutes. On n'entendait à peine le murmure de leurs respirations. Finalement Drago se crispa une seconde et Blaise, lisant en lui comme personne, comme toujours, ouvrit ses bras. Le blond soupira et alla s'y blottir, s'asseyant à cheval sur ses jambes, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Blaise referma ses bras sur lui et posa sa joue contre la naissance de sa nuque. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Drago finisse par murmurer :

- C'est moi. Le prince charmant potentiel qui reste, c'est moi.

Il y avait tellement de ficelles tendues autour de ses quelques mots. Tellement de leviers maintenant accessibles, tellement de possibilités d'utilisations, tellement de solutions pour manipuler ou se faire manipuler... Et Drago était là, au centre comme souvent, tiraillé de tout côtés.

Alors Blaise le serra contre lui. De plus en plus fort, à leur couper à tout les deux le souffle, comme s'il pouvait immobiliser ainsi l'instant. Faire disparaître le monde autour, qu'il ne reste plus plus que son odeur froide, le frémissement de sa peau, la douceur de ses cheveux. Plus que ses lèvres qui cherchaient les siennes, plus que ses yeux qui parlaient sans un mot, plus que ses mouvements qui se complétaient, ses battements qui se répondaient, ses mains qui s'étreignaient, cet univers fragile et inconstant qu'ils tentaient ensemble de rendre réel.

**A suivre...**

**RAR**

**Azélia : Oooh en voilà une excellente mauvaise idée...Harry/Dumbledor ? Waa ça fait froid dans le dos !**


	10. Un claquement dans l'air

**Helllo :) Je vois que cette fic à le succès escompté, joie ! Mais je continue à publier parce que ça m'amuse !**

10-Un claquement dans l'air.

Un matin se levait sur le château de Poudlard. Un matin pâle et froid où le ciel frémissait sous l'épaisse grisaille des nuages. Un temps à rentrer la tête dans les épaules, à remonter son col en accélérant le pas. Il aurait pus aussi bien être six heures du matin que deux heures de l'après midi tant le soleil était invisible, imperceptible.

Sirius s'étira voluptueusement avec un bâillement de contentement. Il s'était couché relativement tôt, laissant le maitre des potions penché sur son paquet de copies à corriger. Il y en avait tellement que même le Gryffondor ne s'était pas sentit le cœur de le déranger. Attrapant d'un geste maladroit sa baguette sur la table de nuit, il lança un sort de détection temporelle. Les chiffres 10h15 s'affichèrent une seconde dans les airs avant de se dissiper. Tiens donc... Le Serpentard était du genre à faire la grasse matinée le samedi ? Surprenant, Sirius l'aurait plutôt vu, comme tout les autres jours de la semaine, prêt à six heures, impeccable et irréprochable.

Au contraire, le Serpentard était là, allongé auprès de lui, sur le flanc et un peu recroquevillé, dormant comme un bienheureux. Son profil était dissimulé sous le rideau de ses cheveux noirs. Sirius se pencha sur lui et inspira doucement... C'était la même odeur que celle qui tapissait les draps, douce et troublante. Le Gryffondor tendit doucement la main. Hésita une seconde. Puis reprit son geste. Lentement, il passa son doigt sur le front blanc de Rogue, le faisant glisser jusqu'à son oreille, dégageant son visage. Le Serpentard soupira dans son sommeil et bascula sur le dos, Sirius se rejeta précipitamment en arrière, craignant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. Mais ses paupières restèrent closes, ses cils caressant sa pommette. Le Gryffondor détourna le regard. Il se rallongea, tentant de retrouver sa tranquillité matinale. Rien à faire. La respiration calme de son voisin lui semblait plus bruyante qu'un concert de métal. Il se retourna vers lui. Comment ce visage si dur, si inexpressif osait-il prendre dans son sommeil cette expression-là ? Il avait juste l'air... apaisé. Tranquille. Brusquement ses lèvres fines se crispèrent, esquissant un sourire. Sirius se sentit bêtement fâché. À qui le Serpentard souriait-il ainsi, lui qui se contentait de ricaner en sa présence? Où était-il en cet instant ? Avec qui ? L'animagus trouvait ça insupportable. Il était juste à côté de lui et pourtant il ne le regardait pas. Il pouvait le toucher mais pas l'atteindre. Exaspérant. Severus remua encore, remontant ses couvertures sous son menton. Comment osait-il être aussi... adorable? Non. Rogue était censé être exécrable ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'être ainsi alanguit, juste beau, de sa manière étrange, et attendrissant. Attendrissant ? On ne peut pas avoir de tendresse pour quelqu'un comme lui. Sirius se leva brusquement et quitta le lit. Il faisait froid dans la chambre. À peine levé, les couvertures et leur chaleur lui manquaient.

- Ressaisis-toi mon vieux, marmonna-t-il à mi-voix.

Il fallait que Rogue se réveille. Maintenant.

- Hey ! Snapichou ! Interpella Sirius.

Pas de réaction.

Il remonta sur le lit et souffla à voix basse :

- Severus...

Le Gryffondor sursauta. Le prénom avait glissé sur ses lèvres, irrépressible. Il eut brusquement l'envie absurde de le prononcer à nouveau.

- Snape ! Claironna-t-il pour chasser cette envie.

- Mmh couché... grogna Severus sans même ouvrir les yeux. Sale cabot...

Sirius eut un sourire, ravis d'avoir ramené les choses à la normale. Il était un chien ? Parfait !

Il se pencha jusqu'à se trouver juste au dessus du visage de Rogue. Le Serpentard ne réagit pas mais une crispation sur ses paupières le trahit. Sirius souffla doucement sur son visage et sentit l'autre retenir son souffle. Alors il posa lentement ses mains sur l'oreiller, de part et d'autre de Rogue et s'approcha encore. Les lèvres étaient à quelque millimètres. Sirius frissonna, tendit doucement un bout de langue rose...

Et se mit à lécher consciencieusement le visage de Rogue, donnant de grands coups de langue enthousiastes, goûtant sa peau douce et salée.

Severus ouvrit les yeux et repoussa violemment le Gryffondor avec une expression dégoûtée.

- Black ! Mais tu es un grand malade !

- Bonjour Snapichou ! Bien dormit ? Répondit Sirius d'un ton joyeux. C'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner et j'ai faim !

- Crétin, fit froidement Rogue.

Et il quitta la chambre pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Sirius s'étendit sur toute la largeur du lit avec un rire. La journée s'annonçait bonne.

BILBOUBLO

- Mais c'est qu'elle avait presque l'air effrayante comme ça la Griffy.

Granger se tenait poings sur les hanches devant un Drago Malefoy désabusé et un Blaise amusé. Elle avait enfin triomphé de ses craintes. Interpellant les deux Serpentard après le petit déjeuner, elle les avait suivit dans une salle de classe vide, exigeant de leur parler en privé. Ron voulait l'accompagner mais la jeune fille savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à garder son calme face aux deux serpents. C'est pourquoi elle était seule. Zabini et Malefoy avait ensorcelé la salle de manière à leur assurer une totalement sécurité et Hermione n'avait put qu'approuver leur prudence. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle ose.

- Drago Malefoy, articula-t-elle. Quelle est la nature exacte de tes relations avec Harry ?

- Nulle, je n'ai aucun rapports avec un homme endormit, précisa-t-il avec une moue dédaigneuse.

Blaise ricana et Hermione haussa les sourcils.

- Très amusant. Tu as parfaitement compris ce que je veux dire alors réponds clairement.

- Primo en quoi ça te regarde, Secundo ton ton m'agace, Tertio cette question est trop vague.

La jeune fille se pinça l'arrête du nez en se contraignant à garder son sang froid.

- Harry est mon ami et je suppose que tu es au courant de sa... situation. Je sais que tu as du mal à me supporter et c'est totalement réciproque. Mais il faut que je sache...

Hermione tapa du pied d'un air agacé.

- Je ne sais pas du tout comment formuler ça !

- Tu pourrais essayer : Malefoy, as-tu forniqué avec le Sauveur du monde sorcier ? Suggéra Zabini.

Ce fut au tour de Drago de rire devant la mine choquée de Granger

- Non je ne crois pas que...

Elle leva les yeux.

- Tu as ?...

Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche. Se retourna. Inspira et expira profondément plusieurs fois. Refit face aux Serpentards qui échangèrent un regard perplexe. Finalement Hermione tira une chaise et s'assit.

- Malefoy. Harry est tombé dans un profond sommeil et tout porte à croire... Que tu es son Prince Charmant. Donc j'ai besoin de savoir... Depuis quand tu n'es plus pour lui juste son ennemi de toujours...

- Tu es sûre de vouloir savoir ? Demanda Drago d'un ton doucereux en se penchant vers elle.

- Malefoy ! Si les autorités apprennent ce lien tu seras obligé à réveiller Harry puis tu seras ensorcelé et tu passeras le reste de tes jours avec le cerveau d'un légume ! Les seules personnes qui peuvent t'épargner ça c'est nous, si nous garantissons tes bonnes intentions à l'égard de Harry. Et laisse moi te dire que pour le moment tu es très loin du compte alors... Dernière chance !

Zabini se rapprocha et Malefoy s'assit en tailleur sur une table.

- Très bien Granger, tu vas savoir.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux. Aucun effort de mémoire n'était nécessaire. Le souvenir de ces jours était gravé en lettres de feu dans tout son corps...

FLASH BACK (Warning Lemon !)

D'abord c'était la chaleur. Le torse sombre et brûlant de Blaise se frottant contre la peau pâle de Drago qui soupirait. Une large main passant dans son dos, coulant le long de son bras, attrapant sa bouteille...

- Hé ! Protesta le blond.

Zabini lui tira la langue et avala une longue gorgée du liquide ambré et curieusement épicé. Drago attrapa son autre bras qui tenta de le maintenir à distance. Blaise rigola, laissant échapper une coulée d'alcool le long d'un de ses pectoraux.

- Regarde moi ce gâchis, marmonna Drago.

Et il se rapprocha de son camarade et but contre sa peau. Blaise expira lentement alors que la bouche sensuelle s'attardait plus longtemps que nécessaire sur l'un de ses boutons de chairs. Sans lâcher la bouteille, il remonta ses mains vers le visage et l'inclina en arrière. Drago le fixa sous ses paupières mi-closes, le regard langoureux alors que Blaise se penchait vers lui...

- Le bruit de verre cassé les fit sursauter tout les deux.

Potter se tenait là et fixait la bouteille vide qu'il venait de bousculer d'un air accusateur. Puis il releva les yeux vers les Serpentards. Tout deux remarquèrent que le regard du Gryffondor était plutôt... flou, derrière ses lunettes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? S'étonna Harry d'une voix pâteuse. Et dans cette... tenue ?

Les deux Serpentards échangèrent un regard. Drago n'avait plus que son caleçon et sa chemise blanche largement ouverte, Blaise avait encore son pantalon de toile noire, mais tout les deux étaient pieds nus, leurs chaussures et chaussettes abandonnées négligemment dans un coin.

Je pourrais te retourner la question Potty, répondit Drago en se relevant avec une grâce nullement ternie par un léger déséquilibre. Mais moi j'ai des principes et je suis intelligent.

- Si tu es là ça veux dire que tu as demandé à la Salle sur demande un truc du genre : Je voudrais un endroit confortable où picoler en paix, non ? Lança Blaise.

- Si on veut... marmonna Harry.

- Le résultat est super, pas vrai ?

Blaise écarta les bras largement comme pour embrasser la salle entière.

Effectivement c'était épatant. Le sol n'était plus qu'un vaste matelas épais et moelleux, des niches aux coins molletonnés couvraient un des murs, et chacune contenait des bouteilles d'un alcool différent à la température idéale. Il y en avait aussi une où différents jeu-à-boire étaient empilés, une remplie de boules craquantes aux chocolats et une où s'empilaient, dans un évier surmonté d'un robinet, des potions anti-gueule de bois, des brosses à dents et des dentifrices. Par terre se trouvait un bon nombre de coussins, oreillers, polochons et même quelques couettes, plus une porte dans le fond, donnant sur une salle de bain.

- Ouais, ça serait parfait s'il n'y avait pas deux serpents en train de se bécoter en plein milieu... dit Harry d'un ton ronchon. Et puis depuis quand vous êtes gay d'abord ?

- Question idiote Potter, dit Drago d'un ton méprisant, la majorité des Serpentards sont bi, simplement parce que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus avantageux.

- De toute façon, j'm'en fiche...

- Et sans rien ajouter, Harry enleva ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et s'avança sur le sol moelleux.

- Tiens qui aurait cru que le pur et précieux petit Potter viendrait partager nos vicissitudes ce soir...

- Blaise, cette tentative de double allitération était parfaitement ridicule, fit remarquer doctement Drago.

- Je confirme, approuva Harry.

- Je vous emmerde, voilà, répondit Zabini en croisant les bras.

Il y eut un silence puis les trois garçons partirent dans un fou rire irrésistible et éraillé comme seuls des gens passablement ivres peuvent en partager.

- Au fait, demanda Malefoy, pourquoi tu voulais boire tout seul ? Les Griffys sont pas tellement porté sur la sobriété pourtant...

- Et puis boire tout seul c'est triste...

- J'vous dirais rien, répondit Harry.

Drago hésita une seconde puis reprit la bouteille à Blaise et la tendit à Harry qui la prit avec un vague sourire.

- Laissez tomber, dit le Survivant après avoir téter goulument. Juste, je les vois toute la journée, ça suffit.

- D'accord, dit Blaise. Mais tu verras que se bécoter... pardon, se bourrer à plusieurs c'est nettement plus amusant.

- Lapsus révélateur, souligna perfidement Drago.

Blaise s'avança à genoux et attrapa les jambes de Drago le faisant tomber par terre.

- Révélateur de quoi ? Se renseigna le Survivant en se penchant sur la tête de Malefoy.

- Révélateur de l'envie qu'a Blaise de te...

Un oreiller lança avec force et habileté étouffa la fin de la phrase de Drago. Zabini bondit sur son camarade d'un air vengeur et se mit frapper le visage échevelé avec la masse blanche et moelleuse. Drago se tortillait, absolument mort de rire.

- Là, je regrette de ne pas avoir une caméra, rigola Harry.

- Une quoi ? Demanda Blaise.

Cet instant d'inattention lui couta cher puisque Drago en profita pour lui arracher son arme et se dégager. Il lui envoya à son tour un grand coup puis lâcha l'oreiller et arracha la bouteille des mains de Harry.

- Ne me tape pas ! Menaça-t-il en la brandissant. Sinon je vais en renverser partout.

Blaise relâcha l'oreiller et fixa Drago d'un air gourmand. S'approchant de lui lentement, sous les yeux médusés de Harry qui suivaient la scène, et renferma sa main sur le poignet fin du blond. Drago tira son bras en arrière pour se dégager mais ne fit que contraindre Blaise à se rapprocher encore plus. Le métisse plongea son regard noisette dans les yeux gris de Drago qui rougit légèrement. Une bouffée de chaleur lui monta au visage alors que le visage de Blaise se penchait sur lui. Le blond glissa dans un mouvement irrésistible jusqu'à se retrouver allongé sur le dos, surmonté par Zabini, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes et son poignet toujours emprisonné. Il ouvrit la bouche et peut-être avait-il vraiment l'intention de dire quelque chose... Ou peut-être voulait-il juste reprendre son souffle. La bouche de Blaise fondit sur la sienne, brûlante et impatiente. La peau chaude se colla contre celle si blanche de Drago, leur arrachant des frissons. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent une seconde avant de se retrouver et de se presser plus fort encore. Drago entrouvrit de nouveau la bouche et la langue de Blaise s'y faufila, emmenant sa chaleur et son goût en lui.

C'est alors qu'une troisième main se mêla à la bataille, détachant les doigts des Serpentards pour récupérer la bouteille. Alors les deux amants qui avaient presque oublié sa présence relevèrent les yeux vers Harry. Le Gryffondor se figea, pris au piège. Leurs yeux le dévorait, incandescents comme des braises. Il se demanda une seconde si il n'avait pas provoqué cette réaction exprès. Mais Blaise se releva de Drago et alla se placer derrière lui, lui enlevant la bouteille et lui emprisonnant les mains, alors Harry ne se demanda plus rien.

- Je crois que tu as fait une bêtise, souffla Zabini à son oreille, et sa langue souligna douloureusement le tracé de son lobe.

Harry sursauta en se sentant durcir instantanément. Drago se redressa et s'avança vers lui, un sourire plus que pervers aux lèvres.

- Mais regardez-moi ça, susurra-t-il en caressant du bout des doigt le renflement de son pantalon.

Harry se cambra contre Blaise qui le tenait fermentant.

- Déjà tu vas m'enlever ça, exigea Drago.

Et sans plus de cérémonie il enleva les lunette du Survivant, les lançant au loin.

- Non ! Protesta Harry, je suis quasiment aveugle sans elles !

Tant mieux, comme ça tu ne pourras pas te contenter de regarder... murmura Drago.

Potter ne voyait plus que des ombres indistinctes. Il vit une tache blonde se rapprocher de lui et sentit des lèvres fraiches à la base de son cou. Harry expira lentement, tentant de rassembler ses esprits. Est-ce possible avec son corps qui s'enflammait ? Il fallait qu'il réagisse, qu'il fasse quelque chose ! C'était Drago, Drago Malefoy qui était en train de... oui... de passer sa langue le long de sa jugulaire, de mordiller la peau fine comme de la soie. Et cette chaleur contre son dos, ces mains qui remontaient le long de ses poignets jusqu'à ses épaules, c'était Zabini... Des Serpentards ! Ses ennemis naturels, les êtres les plus dangereux pour lui avant Voldemort. Il remua, tentant vaguement de se libérer. Mais c'est à cette seconde qu'une main (mais à qui appartenait-elle ?) arracha sa chemise de son pantalon et se posa sur son ventre. Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en rejetant la tête en arrière pour s'obliger à ne pas laisser passer de gémissements.

Le Gryffondor ne savait absolument pas à quel point il était affolant ainsi, se tortillant pour tenter de s'échapper, mais incapable de bouger vraiment, trop abrutit par l'alcool, trop envoûté par toutes les sensations qui traversaient son corps. Des ongles griffèrent doucement la peau autour de son nombril, envoyant des étincelles danser derrière ses paupières. Blaise adressa un sourire carnassier à Drago et commença à défaire la ceinture du balafré. Le blond lui répondit en se penchant par dessus l'épaule d'Harry pour lui mordre impitoyablement la lèvre inférieure. Zabini soupira sans pudeur, laissant ses mains se crisper sur le caleçon du Survivant qui secoua la tête comme un damné, tiraillé entre la chaleur de son bas ventre et l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour ne pas lui aussi gémir désespérément. Et brusquement, deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, lui donnant du souffle, le comblant d'un goût et d'un parfum. Alors une fois encore, il tenta de dégager ses bras que Blaise laissa échapper sans difficultés, mais plutôt que de s'en servir pour repousser ses assaillants, il entoura une nuque fine et serra un corps contre lui. Il ne réagit même pas en sentant son pantalon lui être totalement enlevé, et il laissa échapper un feulement sauvage quand une main enserra son érection par dessus le tissus. La bouche vorace dévora l'exclamation et lui lécha consciencieusement les lèvres, descendant sur son menton puis remontant en papillonnant sur ses joues. Harry ouvrit des yeux qu'il ne souvenait pas avoir fermé pour croiser deux taches grises étincelantes.

- Ma... Malefoy... balbutia-t-il.

- Un problème Potter ? Répondit le Serpentard.

Un rire fit écho, provoquant des frissons dans son bas-ventre. Alors le Survivant réalisa _où_ Blaise avait sa bouche. Presque choqué, il ouvrit la bouche mais Drago en profita pour l'embrasser de nouveau, se gorgeant de son trouble. La langue mutine du blond le dévastait et bientôt une autre langue se posa _autre part_ et Harry sentit ses jambes trembler. Une moiteur chaude entoura son sexe, allant et venant sur toute la longueur. Ses hanches se cambraient malgré lui pour aller à la rencontre de cette sensation, pour s'y enfoncer plus profondément.

Drago arracha sans ménagement la chemise de Harry et se mit à descendre sur son torse, caressant de sa joue, des ses cheveux blonds et de ses lèvres, la peau frémissante. Jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit où Blaise faisait glisser obscènement sa langue. Drago s'interrompit quelques secondes pour contempler ce visage, transcendé par la luxure, faire à un autre ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait.

Drago connaissait bien sa technique qui donnait beaucoup puis presque rien, puis qui vous engloutissait de nouveau avant de presque se retirer... jusqu'à rendre fou. Il esquissa un sourire sournois et poussa sans ménagement Harry pour le faire tomber en arrière, le laissant hors porté de la bouche de Blaise.

- Jaloux ? S'informa ce dernier, sarcastique.

Pour toute réponse Drago enleva son caleçon d'un geste infiniment gracieux et lui tourna le dos en se glissant contre Harry.

Le Survivant qui semblait en avoir assez de subir lui envoya un violent coup de reins qui les fit gémir tout les deux et inversa leur position. Leurs peaux se rencontraient, affolant leurs sens déjà tourmentés. Se penchant sur le blond, la croupe en l'air, il s'attaqua à son tour au cou si blanc, guidé par les plaintes et les soupirs qu'il provoquait. Tout à sa tâche, il ne vit pas Zabini se rapprocher et sentit seulement un doigt s'enfoncer en lui.

- Ah ! Zzz... Zabini ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclama-t-il d'un voix qui lui sembla anormalement aiguë et éraillée.

- Je m'apprête à te pénétrer petit Lion, susurra-t-il à son oreille, plaquant son torse brûlant contre son dos arqué.

- Et moi alors ? Se plaignit Drago.

- Toi, silence ! Répliqua Harry.

Et pour faire taire le blond il attrapa la verge qui se dressait vers lui, arrachant un miaulement au serpentard qui se cambra à l'extrême. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se mit à branler Drago en sentant Blaise aller et venir en lui au même rythme. Ses trois doigts l'étiraient en se glissant en lui dans une sensation étrange, mélange de douleur et d'incroyable satisfaction. Drago se redressa sur les bras et Blaise l'embrassa presque tendrement alors qu' Harry rejetait la tête en arrière, déboussolé. Les lèvres du métisse quittèrent celle de Drago pour venir trouver celle d'Harry qui s'ouvrirent pour le laisser venir en lui, goûtant le mélange de leurs deux saveurs. Puis le blond dégagea ses jambes et en entoura les deux garçons.

Blaise écarta les mèches sombres de la nuque du Survivant et murmura tout contre son oreille :

- C'est bête que tu ne puisses pas voir ça... Il est tellement beau comme ainsi... Cambré, les cuisses ouverte, ses cheveux blonds lui dessinant une auréole... Il en a envie Potter.

- De... de quoi ? Articula Harry.

- Exactement comme toi, répondit Balise en se retirant brusquement.

Harry eut un cri indigné de frustration qui se transforma en gémissement lorsqu'il entendit le cliquetis de la ceinture de Zabini qui tombait au sol.

- Potter ! Ordonna Drago. Viens, maintenant !

Et toute la fierté de Harry n'aurait pas pu l'empêcher d'obéir. Il se pencha sur le blond, offrant ses fesses à Balise, et guida son sexe contre la fente étroite. Il s'y frotta quelques secondes en soupirant alors que les doigts de Drago griffaient ses hanches et qu'il sentait la tête d'une autre érection contre son anus. Alors n'en pouvant plus il s'enfonça d'un coup dans le blond et hurla.

Hurla de se sentir ainsi brusquement enserré dans un fourreau de chair brûlante, hurla parce que Zabini venait d''entrer en lui et qu'il sentait tout son corps s'abattre contre son dos. Il se recula pour se faire pénétrer plus profondément encore et fut projeter en avant, s'enfonçant dans la chair frémissante de Drago. Le blond avait écarté les bras de part et d'autre, crucifié de plaisir, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche mi-close. Blaise haletait, exhalant un souffle brûlant au creux du cou de Harry. Le Survivant envoya un bras en arrière et appuya sur la nuque du métisse, comme s'il pouvait par ce geste le faire venir encore plus loin en lui. Enserré, emprisonné entre les deux Serpentards qui, en amants insatiables, se disputaient sa chair lui faisant totalement perdre pied.

Il ne savait plus où s'arrêtait son corps, où commençait les leurs. De quelles lèvres sortaient ces cris, ces soupirs, ces plaintes ? À qui appartenait la main qui venait appuyer sur les fesses de Blaise, à qui étaient celles qui s'agrippaient à ses épaules, qui encerclait son ventre ? Quelle bouche parcourait son dos, quelles dents mordaient son épaule, qui suppliait d'aller plus vite, encore, plus profondément, encore, encore... Qui murmurait qu'il était incroyablement étroit, qui léchait le côté de sa mâchoire ? Il n'y avait plus ni limite, ni logique, ni frontière... Quelque part entre le ciel et l'enfer, trois adolescents se tordaient, se torturaient, s'embrassaient jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, jusqu'à se crisper en criant, jusqu'à avoir l'impression de chuter pendant des heures...

Sur le sol de la salle, trois corps nus ou presque s'agrippaient encore alors qu'il y avait longtemps que leur raison avait disparut, alors que leur conscience les quittait peu peu tandis qu'ils sombraient dans le sommeil.

- Bon... c'est surprenant quand même, chuchota Drago.

Harry le Survivant, Potter himself, dormait, blottit contre lui, à moitié allongé sur Blaise qui lui tenait la main.

- J'avoue, rigola doucement Blaise, c'est pas un spectacle qu'on voit tout les jours.

- Tu as une idée de ce qu'il fait là ?

- Heu, pas précisément... Mais dans les grandes lignes je vois à peu près, souffla-t-il pas loin d'éclater de rire. Il a un de ces cul ce petit ! J'suis épaté !

- Si mon père apprend ça, je suis mort !

- Bof, avec un peu de chance si cette nouvelle parvient à ses oreilles, c'est lui que ça tuera !

Drago soupira et se rallongea. Les cheveux noirs chatouillaient son torse. Il n'aurait jamais dû être là. C'était une erreur, un bug dans la matrice. Potter n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver dans cette Salle Sur Demande, et, pire que tout, il n'aurait jamais dû participer ainsi à leurs ébats ! Mais qu'était-il arrivé à Potter, ce gamin aux idéaux d'amours et de gloire, pour qu'il descende jusqu'à se retrouver... se retrouver à baiser avec deux Serpentards perdus qui cherchaient des certitudes dans l'alcool et la débauche ? Qui se cachait-il donc derrière le petit Prince de Dumbledore ?

- Il cache bien son jeu celui-là, murmura Blaise, en écho à ses pensées.

- Il laissa passer un silence puis lança :

- Je me suis déjà douché, tu devrais peut-être y aller.

- Oui, oui... attends que je trouve la foi de me lever...

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Avec l'aide de Zabini de temps en temps, Malefoy raconta avec des mots choisit comment Harry était arrivé dans la Salle sur Demande et comment il c'était retrouvé à... Et bien, à coucher avec eux.

- Je n'arrive pas à la croire... murmura Hermione, choquée.

Drago haussa les épaules.

- D'accord, il était bourré mais on ne l'a forcé à rien du tout, il aurait très bien pu partir.

- Ou nous engueuler à son réveil... ajouta Blaise.

- Parce qu'il ne l'a pas fait ? S'étrangla Granger. Il vous à remercié, il s'est douché et puis il est retourné au dortoir comme si de rien ?

Les Serpentards échangèrent un regard amusé.

- En fait, ça a été un peu plus compliqué que ça...

Blaise pouffa et Drago précisa :

- Il faut savoir qu'on était près à modifier sa mémoire au cas où il se serait révélé... pas fiable.

- Bon alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il à dit ?

- Et bien...

- Drago ! Interrompit Blaise. On n'a pas fait attention à l'heure ! Je te rappelle que... ta mère nous attend ce week-end.

Le visage de Drago s'assombrit.

- Ah oui, désolé Granger, on est prit tout ce samedi.

Hermione grimaça.

- Alors demain ? Demain même heure ici, je dois comprendre !

- Pas même heure ! Dit Blaise en agitant sa main, disons deux heures de l'après-midi.

- Très bien... Soyez là !

- Mais oui, fit Drago d'un ton arrogant.

Et sans un regard supplémentaire, les deux Serpentards quittèrent la salle de classe vide. Ils n'allaient pas voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant le soir mais Narcissa Malefoy les invitait toujours à passer au manoir avant, officiellement pour les voir et officieusement pour leurs annoncer tout ce que les autres espions avaient appris durant le mois, de manière à ce qu'il ne soit pas totalement démuni face à leur maitre. Sans compter que Drago savait que ces entretiens terrorisaient sa mère qui avait toujours peur de ne pas le voir revenir vivant, les quelques heures qu'ils passaient avec elle avant avaient toujours un avant-goût d'adieu.

Blaise passant doucement sa main au creux des reins de Drago qui se retourna vivement, le poussa contre le mur et l'embrassa désespérément. Il avait peur, comme sa mère, et avait infiniment besoin de la présence rassurante de son ami, des ses bras autour de lui, de sa chaleur dans son atmosphère.

- Chuuut, Drago, murmura doucement Blaise. Pas ici, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir...

- Ououi. Dit Drago.

Il lissa ses cheveux en arrière, inspira profondément et reprit sa mine d'aristocrate arrogant.

Tout va bien se passer, murmura le métisse, tu as déjà réussit à lui cacher des choses avant. Je t'aiderais à enfermer ton esprit... Et si les choses s'accordent bien, tu pourras peut-être tout lui dire juste le mois prochain.

- Je sais.

De nouveau, il respira lentement.

- Tout va bien se passer. Juste le temps de voir ce que Granger peut nous proposer, et si ce n'est pas intéressant, j'avoue tout au maitre.

- Oui. Aussi simple que ça.

Blaise s'efforçait d'avoir, comme d'habitude, l'air désinvolte et détendu. Lui aussi avait peur, peur que Voldemort découvre que Drago était un Prince Charmant potentiel, peur qu'il découvre que Drago voulait le lui dissimuler.

Si le Seigneur des ténèbres apprenait ça, il lancerait aussitôt une attaque sur Poudlard pour capturer le Survivant puis obligerait Drago à le réveiller et ainsi... Il les aurait tout les deux en son pouvoir. Les deux Serpentard quittèrent le château direction Pré-au-lard. Mme Malefoy se tenait à l'entrée du village, droite et digne. Le vent d'hiver faisait danser les mèches blondes échappées de son chignon. Il allait bientôt neiger.

**Je ne suis pas mauvaise, la suite la semaine prochaine !**


	11. RéflexionsSurchauffe

** Juste à l'heure, suis fière de moi. Hello !**

11- Réflexions-Surchauffe

Nimeroni fixait sa chef d'un air septique. Tonks empilait et désempilait ses rapports avec son sens habituel de l'organisation. Finalement, elle les tassa pour qu'ils forment un joli petit tas bien droit, se frotta les mains et lui dit :

- Bon, fait entrer l'équipe.

Nimeroni lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux et alla ouvrir la porte de son bureau aux autres membres de cette affaire. Ils entrèrent à la queuleuleu et dès que la porte fut fermée, Nimeroni lança les sorts de verrouillages et de silence habituels. Puis il se retourna.

Tonks avait vraiment changé. Enfin... ça faisait déjà un moment, et la plupart des membres de la Brigade s'y était habitué. On pouvait même dire qu'il y avait du progrès par rapport aux premiers jours où la jeune femme tentait de dissimuler son apathie sous un Méthamorphomage défaillant qui la rendait encore plus flagrante. Maintenant, Tonks parlait de nouveau, il lui arrivait même de sourire, de ce petit plissement des yeux qui était devenue typique. Mais ça n'avait tout de même rien à voir avec la jeune femme maladroite, joyeusement bordélique, dynamique et colorée qui transportait joie, bonne humeur et optimisme comme d'autre un cartable plein de paperasses. Tonks n'était plus vraiment maladroite, désormais. Ses mouvements étaient trop lents, trop dénués d'énergie, trop curieusement précautionneux pour renverser quelque objet que se soit. Quand elle prit la parole se fut d'un voix claire, mais sans inflexion :

- Bien, j'ai lu et étudié vos différents rapports... et comme nous l'avons tous constaté c'est assez effrayant. Les Lycanthropes, pour leur majorité, se divisent en deux groupe : ceux qui considèrent qu'ils ne sont plus vraiment humains et qui vivent en sauvage, comme des bêtes, et ceux qui tentent de s'intégrer à la société. Parmi le premier groupe se trouve des extrémistes qui pensent que leur rôle est de « contaminer » le plus de monde possible, leur leader étant bien sûr Fenrir Greyback. Or ce Mangemort est largement monté en grade depuis la chute de Lucius Malefoy, et nous craignons qu'il ait... rallié dans une sorte d'armée la majorité de cette première catégorie de Lycans. Reste les autres. Chacun d'entre vous ont put voir comme leur situation est difficile et précaire, ils vivent en parias, pauvres et exclus, malgré leurs efforts. D'après vos rapport, près de quatre-vingt pour cent d'entre eux seraient susceptible de suivre Vous-Savez-qui s'il leur proposait et bien... un monde meilleur.

Un murmure désapprobateur parcourut le groupe. La manière dont Tonks présentait les choses sous-entendait clairement que la société magique était responsable du grossissement des troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était parfaitement vrai, au fond, mais personne n'aimait s'entendre rappeler ce genre de choses.

Ignorant totalement la réaction de ses subordonnés, Tonks poursuivit :

- Il faudra donc faire monter cette information au Département de la Justice magique, trouver une solution pour venir en aide aux Lycaons dont nous aurons la garantie qu'ils n'ont pas fait allégeance à Vous-savez-qui. Il en reste encore quelques uns à inspecter, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent encore faire varier les statistiques. Je demande donc à ceux qui ont terminé cette partie de leur travail de se répartir une surveillance des loup-garous que vous avez classés « à risque » en tentant, bien sûr, d'en apprendre le maximum sur leurs activités illicites. Je suppose qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous rappeler d'être extrêmement prudents...

- Forcément, avec ces bêtes sauvages... marmonna un des membres de la Brigade, nommé Cleyford.

Tonks grimaça mais ne dit rien. Nimeroni se rappelait d'un temps où ce genre de réflexion aurait provoqué la fureur noire de la jeune femme. Tonks leur tendit la liste des loup-garous les plus suspects et les membres se répartirent le travail, avec l'efficacité que donne l'habitude. Finalement ils quittèrent le bureau, sauf Nimeroni qu'un geste de Tonks rappela en arrière.

- Vous avez fait du bon travail... dit-elle, toujours platement, je souhaiterais que vous vous mettiez immédiatement à la surveillance.

- Heu...bien, mais je n'ai pas terminer mes inspections. Il m'en reste deux.

Et il sortit de la poche de sa veste deux dossiers.

- Donnez les moi, je m'en occupe. Vous, supervisez discrètement la surveillance, faites attention que les équipes soient bien équilibrées surtout.

- Oui, accepta Nimeroni.

L'auror hocha deux fois la tête, puis pris congé.

- Oh, et, Nimeroni ?

- Oui Tonks ? Répondit-il, perturbé d'avoir faillit dire : « oui Madame ? ».

- Dégagez-moi Cleyford de cette affaire. C'est déjà assez tendu comme ça pour qu'on n'est pas à subir un raciste dans l'équipe.

Cette fois Nimeroni eut un large sourire en acquiesçant et quitta la pièce d'un pas serein. Déprimée ou pas, Tonks n'avait rien perdu de son intelligence.

Une fois que Nimeroni fut sortit, Tonks jeta un coup d'œil distrait aux dossiers qu'il lui avait remis. Elle ne fut qu'à peine surprise de voir le nom de Remus Lupin au sommet du deuxième. L'étrange flottement dans l'estomac qu'il provoqua fut aussi douloureux que d'habitude.

BUTTERFLY

Severus était bien. Confortablement assit dans son canapé, devant un bon feu de cheminé, un livre passionnant sur les genoux, il était vraiment bien. Bien sûr, le meilleur fauteuil était occupé par un cabot mais celui-ci était miraculeusement silencieux, il aurait été mal venu de se plaindre. Rogue lui jeta un regard en biais par-dessus son livre. Sirius était affalé sur ledit fauteuil, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux clos. Sa queue de cheval haute reposait sur le haut du dossier et ses cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade. Severus suivit des yeux la courbe charnue de sa bouche, remontant sur le tracé insupportablement droit de son nez et ses sourcils... Brusquement l'ancien détenu tourna la tête, surprenant le regard de Severus.

- Aha ! J'en étais sûr, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me mater ! Ricana-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, le Maitre des potions eut une moue dédaigneuse et retourna à son livre. Inutile de discuter avec Black quand il était dans cette veine là.

- Hey, Sev ! Lança Sirius.

Pas de réaction.

- Je m'ennuie.

Pas de réaction.

- Je m'ennuie ! Je me racornis d'ennui, je me ratatine d'ennui, je me recroqueville d'ennui !

Pas De Réaction.

Sirius haussa les sourcils et alla se placer juste en face du visage sévère du professeur.

- Sev ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Couché ! Répondit l'autre.

Malgré lui, Sirius tomba par terre. Il avait horreur de ça. Changeant de tactique et déclara :

- Oh allez ! Depuis que je suis arrivé ici, on n'est sortit du château qu'une fois et c'était pour aller à l'infirmerie. Enfin, sauf si on compte les sorties à la serre ou dans la forêt pour aller chercher des plantes comme des promenades.

Severus leva les yeux, exaspéré :

- Mais enfin tu ne peux pas rester tranquille ? Et silencieux ?

- Non, répondit très sérieusement Sirius. Alleeezzzz ! Je ne te demande pas de m'emmener à Pré-au-lard, juste qu'on aille se balader dans le parc !

Rogue mesura rapidement les chances qu'il avait d'avoir la paix s'il se contentait d'ordonner à Black de se taire. Elles étaient nulle, bien sûr. Et puis s'il avait fallut être sincère, il aurait reconnu que prendre l'air lui ferait du bien. Finalement, avec un soupir résigné, il se leva.

- Profites en bien, rigola Sirius, c'est sûrement la seule et unique fois où je te demanderais de sortir avec moi !

Rogue lui lança un regard noir et se rassit, vexé.

- Oh bah non ! Bon, si tu veux je te le redemanderai un jour, d'accord ?

- Mais non ! S'exclama Rogue.

- Mais si, insista Sirius avec un sourire encourageant, tu ne devrais pas douter ainsi de ton charme Snapichou.

Le Snapichou en question enfouit sa tête dans ses mains en tentant de retrouver son calme.

- Bon. Dit-il décidant de faire fi des enfantillages du chien.

Il se releva, salué par les exclamations enthousiastes de Sirius qui lui fit aussitôt venir ses chaussures, son manteau et son écharpe.

(Butterfly de Superbus, fortement conseillé jusqu'à la prochaine coupure)

Il faisait froid. Du genre très froid. Severus secoua la tête et enfonça ses mains gantées dans les poches de son manteau. Autour de lui, Sirius courrait en avant puis revenait sur ses pas avant de repartir, apparemment inconscient d'être en train de gambader comme un gosse. Rogue le lui aurait sûrement fait remarqué si Black n'était pas aussi... et bien, disons, aussi attendrissant. Finalement, il vint marcher au rythme du maitre des potions.

- Tu sais que tu m'as surpris ce matin ? Tous les autres jours, tu étais levé à l'heure du coq.

- Oui, toi aussi tu m'as surpris ce matin, grimaça aigrement Rogue.

- Oh ça va, pardon... grommela Sirius, tous les chiens font ça un jour ou l'autre...

- Non, seulement les chiens mal élevé.

- Bonne idée, dresse-moi donc Sevi, susurra le Gryffondor

- Débile obsédé !s'exclama Rogue en lui envoyant une bourrade sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire en coin.

Sirius éclata d'un rire joyeux. L'air était glacé et brulait le visage, mais le spectacle des arbres tout dépouillés était curieusement apaisant.

- Je n'aime pas particulièrement me lever tôt, dit finalement Rogue après quelques pas. C'est juste qu'entre mes cours et les horaires de cueillettes de plantes, il n'y a pas beaucoup de matin où je n'ai rien à faire. Et puis quand on se lève tôt, on a des journées plus longues !

- Ouais, reconnu Sirius, mais une grasse-mat de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal.

- Oui, sauf quand on est réveillé par un flot de bave...

- Hé ! Je me suis excusé ! S'indigna Sirius.

- Ce qui ne signifie pas que tu es excusé.

L'ancien Gryffondor eut une moue boudeuse. Puis il s'arrêta, passa derrière Severus et le prit dans ses bras, le soulevant comme une princesse. Bien sûr, il s'aida de magie pour ce petit tour de force, bien que le directeur de la maison Serpentard soit plutôt léger.

- Hé ! Protesta ce dernier en s'accrochant par réflexe à son cou.

Éclatant de nouveau de rire Sirius se mit à courir, puis à tourner sur lui même sans lâcher le maitre des potions.

- Black ! Arrête ! cria Severus, étourdit.

Obtempérant mais sans le remettre par terre Sirius demanda, essoufflé :

- Alors ? Je suis pardonné ?

Ton argument en ta faveur c'est que tu vas me torturer si je ne dit pas oui ?

- Mais nooon ! Je te fait la toupie-magique ! James adorait ça !

- Les délires sadomasochistes de Gryffondors décérébrés ne m'intéressent pas, navré. Remets-moi par terre !

- Dis que tu me pardonne ! Ça partait d'une bonne intention ! Demanda Sirius.

- Nan, répondit Rogue, un brin infantile.

Sirius, s'assit par terre, sans lâcher sa proie, les sourcils froncés. Severus tenta de se dégager mais le chien le tenait fermement.

- Oh j'ai une idée !

Et il se pencha sur Severus, une expression très sérieuse sur le visage.

- Black, dit le Serpentard, inquiet. À quoi tu penses ?

- Je vais t'embrasser.

Rogue écarquilla les yeux.

-Sur la bouche et avec la langue ! Précisa le Gryffondor Comme ça, tu seras charmé et tu me pardonneras !

Et sans rien ajouter, il se pencha plus encore sur le maitre des potions qui se mit à secouer la tête en tentant de toute ses forces de repousser les bonnes intentions du Gryffondor Mais celui-ci le renversa par terre, lui bloqua les poignets et approcha ses lèvres. Severus regarda son beau visage se rapprocher lentement, les yeux mi-clos. Il n'allait pas vraiment le faire, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce... Severus sentit ses joues s'enflammer dangereusement alors qu'il prenait soudainement conscience du poids du corps de l'ancien Gryffondor, allongé sur lui, de son souffle sur son visage... Tournant la tête, mortifié, Rogue murmura :

- C'est bon, ça suffit, je te pardonne.

Pendant quelques instants, il ne se passa rien. Rogue jeta un regard à Sirius et cru sentir son cœur s'arrêter devant les yeux bleu si proches aux pupilles dilatées... Puis, lentement, la pression sur son corps disparut, Sirius lâcha ses poignets et se releva. Sans le regarder, étrangement silencieux, il lui tendit une main que Severus accepta pour se relever.

Une fois debout, le Maitre des Potions referma les pans de son manteau sur lui, frissonnant. Sans un mot, il reprit sa marche d'un pas tranquille, n'osant pas se retourner, bien qu'il entendit le bruit des pas du chien sur derrière lui. Les yeux sur le sol, il s'efforçait de ne penser à rien et surtout pas à l'envie qu'il avait eut de ne rien dire, juste pour voir si Black l'aurait vraiment embrassé, juste pour voir si ça avait toujours le même goût tellement troublant...

La neige se mit à tomber, à gros flocons blancs qui ne fondaient pas en touchant le sol, étouffant tout les sons. Enfin... tous...

- Sev ! Cria Sirius. Regarde comme c'est beau !

Et Severus se retourna pour voir Sirius, bras ouvert, tête renversé vers le ciel, tourbillonner sur place au milieu des flocons. Ses cheveux noirs fouettaient l'air et des traces blanches s'y accrochaient, comme sur son manteau. Son rire s'envola, semblable à un aboiement, franc et chaleureux. S'arrêtant de tourner, il s'arrêta sur le Serpentard qui le regardait pensivement et il ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un large sourire ravis, juste heureux d'être ici et maintenant. Et avec lui. Mais ça il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

Rogue s'étonna de sentir comme une boule de chaleur au creux de sa poitrine alors que ses yeux répondaient au sourire. N'osant pas le fixer trop longtemps, il regarda lui aussi vers le ciel, savourant la sensation de vertige que donne la danse de la neige, vu d'en bas.

À côté de lui, Sirius tendait ses bras vers les nuages et la langue, gobant les flocons blancs au passage, riant toujours.

- Ah, c'est froid ! S'exclama-t-il.

Malgré lui Severus éclata de rire à son tour.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- À de la crème Chantilly ! Répondit Sirius du tac au tac.

Et le rire les reprit, irrésistible et joyeux.

Ils continuèrent leur balade, courant même une fois, juste pour le plaisir. Complices, lorsqu'ils ne se sentaient pas obligé de se provoquer et de se critiquer. Accordant facilement leurs pas, discutant même, de bêtises, de détails, se jetant des regard en coin. Parfois. Severus regardait droit devant lui, le regard fixé dans le lointain, Black le fixa presque timidement, détaillant la noblesse de son profil irrégulier, de son nez aquilin. Sentant son regard, le Serpentard tourna les yeux vers lui. Toujours cette méfiance, cette distance, cette défense automatique, attendant l'insulte. Sirius se contenta pour une fois de lui adresser un sourire en coin. Et c'était presque un miracle de voir le visage de Rogue se détendre et ses lèvres esquisser comme une réponse. Il était beau. Tout le monde ne serait peut-être pas d'accord, mais pour lui il était beau. Cette constatation frappa Sirius avec violence, il se demanda brusquement depuis combien de temps il ne le trouvait plus affreux... Et même si il l'avait vraiment trouvé laid un jour. Si ce n'était pas qu'une moquerie de plus, un terrain facile où le vaincre. L'ancien Gryffondor détourna volontairement ses pensés de cette direction dangereuse et portant ses mains à sa bouche pour souffler dessus. Elles étaient gelées et douloureuses.

Rogue se tourna brutalement vers lui, le visage sévère.

- Tu n'as pas pris de gants, constata-t-il

Sirius secoua la tête, pris en faute.

- J'ai oublié.

Severus leva les yeux aux ciel et pris ses mains entres les siennes, gantées. Il les frictionna énergiquement pour les réchauffer. Le tissus frottait la peau déjà irritée et Sirius grimaça. Sans un mot, il arrêta les mains de Rogue. Il ferma les yeux une seconde pour se concentrer puis il glissa ses mains dans les gants de Severus, contre ses doigts qui s'y trouvaient déjà.

- De la Métamorphose sans baguette? Demanda Severus en contemplant ses gants maintenant assez larges pour accueillir deux mains.

- Oui, dit Sirius avec un sourire satisfait. Je suis prodigieux.

Severus s'abstint soigneusement de tout commentaire. Les mains glacées de Sirius étaient plus petites mais plus large que les siennes. C'était étrange de sentir des doigts contre les siens dans un espace aussi réduit, étrange aussi de rester là, paume contre paume avec Sirius Black. Sirius Black qui souriait tranquillement sans le lâcher de son regard bleu. Des flocons blancs recouvraient son manteau, ses cheveux sombres et ceux de Rogue dont une mèche tombait sur son visage. C'était stupide de rester là, immobiles sous la neige. Dans quelques minutes ils allaient être trempés et glacés jusqu'à la moelle. Pourtant aucun des deux n'avait envie de bouger.

Jusqu'à ce que Sirius, n'en pouvant plus, retire sa main droite du gant, qui reprit sa forme initiale, et la lève doucement jusqu'au visage de Severus. Effleurant sa joue chaude, il fit passer la mèche noire derrière son oreille. Severus sursauta et fit un pas en arrière. Le sourire de Sirius disparut.

- Tu... tu as le bout des doigts glacé ! se justifia Rogue, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Le visage trop expressif de Black se détendit immédiatement.

- Bon, on devrait peut-être rentrer tu ne crois pas?

- Si, approuva Severus.

L'ancien Gryffondor enleva son autre main du gant. Severus fourra aussitôt ses mains dans ses poches, crispant les poings en tentant de ne pas sentir le manque. Sirius lui lança un regard espiègle et déclara :

- Le premier au château a le droit au fauteuil !

- Je te rappelle que de toute façon c'est mon fauteuil et... héééé !

Sirius était partit en courant sans attendre la fin de la tirade. Se traitant mentalement de gamin imbécile, Severus ne put s'empêcher de lui emboiter le pas, en courant à toute vitesse.

SITILIDISITIL

- Je refuse.

Lupin se tenait raide, les poings crispés, la tête basse, face au directeur de Poudlard. À peine trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son dernier rapport et déjà les événements se précipitaient.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça !

Son ton était presque suppliant à présent. Comme si des suppliques pouvaient vaincre la fatalité.

- Hélas si, soupira le vieux sorcier, et vous vous imaginez bien que je préfèrerais m'abstenir. Mais je n'ai pas le choix et vous non plus.

Il se leva lentement et tournant le dos au loup-garou, il fixa le paysage par la fenêtre. Depuis trois semaines le parc du château scintillait sous une couche épaisse de neige et de verglas.

- La mission d'enquêter sur les lycans a été confié à l'un de nos agent chez les aurors et les rapports de cet agent...

- Vous pouvez parler de Tonks devant moi en utilisant son nom, dit sèchement Remus. D'ailleurs je suppose que vous avez veillé à ce que ce soit elle qui s'en occupe plutôt que Kingsley par exemple.

Le directeur se retourna et répondit :

- Je savais qu'elle prendrait cette mission très à cœur.

- Vous êtes vraiment ignoble parfois...

Le vieil homme passa sa main sur sa longue barbe blanche avec un soupire et reprit à mi-voix.

- Ses rapports sont formels : une armée de lycan a bien été créée et ils sont très nombreux. De mon côté, j'ai cherché comment Tom pensait réussir à les contrôler et j'ai trouvé...

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je refusais ! Coupa Remus. Je sais que je vous doit beaucoup mais ça... je ne peux pas.

- Remus, s'il vous plait ! Rendez-vous compte, si vous entrez dans la meute vous serez comme les autres loup-garous, connecté directement à l'esprit de Fenrir Greyback et au delà de lui à Tom Jedusor lui même ! Imaginez toutes les informations que vous pourriez nous obtenir !

Lupin secoua la tête.

- Pour y parvenir il me faudrait parvenir à tromper mentalement et Greyback et Vous-Savez-Qui en personne !

- Je sais que les Lycans ont une disposition naturelle à la Légimencie et l'Oclumencie, le professeur Rogue m'a garantit que vous étiez plus que compétant en la matière.

Lupin frappa du poing sur le bureau directorial. C'était presque effrayant de voir un homme si doux et si calme perdre ainsi son sang froid.

- Vous ne comprenez rien... dit-il entre ses dents. Vous ne mesurez pas. Depuis... depuis ce soir où j'ai été mordu mon être est déchiré entre ce que je suis et... ce coté animal qui fait partie de moi ! Sans cesse il me faut lutter contre elle pour ne rien lui céder, pour rester humain ! Si je la relâche ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, elle prendra le contrôle et je serais une bête ! À l'intelligence et l'apparence humaine oui, mais rien de plus qu'une bête, soumise à ses désirs, à ses instincts ! Appelée sans cesse par la forêt, dominé par son chef de meute ou responsable de ses frères de clans !

Il inspira profondément et reprit plus bas encore.

- Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça m'attire et à quel point ça me dégoûte... Et vous... Vous vous me demander d'aller vivre au cœur même de la tentation ! Vous me demandez de céder à cette horreur en moi tout en exigeant que je garde la maitrise de tout !

Albus Dumbledore se rassit à son bureau.

-Non, dit-il de sa voix grave. Non je ne sais pas, non je ne mesure pas. Je ne suis qu'un homme à qui on a remit les rênes pour diriger dans leur combat tout un peuple. Et croyez-moi, je fais de mon mieux ! Je suis aussi épouvanté que vous parce qu'il me faut exiger de vous, plus encore car vous n'avez conscience que de votre cas alors que moi je les vois tous. Tonks, Severus, Harry... Tous souffrent sur mes ordres pour tenter d'atteindre leurs idéaux, alors qu'aucune victoire n'est assurée.

Remus contempla celui à qui il devait tout. L'homme qui l'avait accueillit, qui lui avait donné une éducation, qui l'avait protégé et qui lui avait permit de rencontrer et les meilleurs amis qui soient au monde et la femme la plus...

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il aurait tant voulu être capable de faire ce que Dumbledore exigeait de lui ! Mais il savait que s'il rentrait dans la meute, soit il ne s'impliquait pas et se faisait repérer immédiatement comme espion, soit il se relâchait... et sombrait. Forcément. Jamais il n'aurait la force mentale nécessaire pour résister à la tentation...

Son égoïsme et sa lâcheté l'écœurait. Mais il ne pouvait pas obtempérer ! Il n'en était pas capable.

Alors il inspira profondément et plongea ses prunelles ambrées dans les yeux du Directeur et secoua la tête.

- Je vous demande pardon... Je ne peux pas.

Albus porta ses mains à ses tempes et déclara :

- Très bien. Tant pis alors, je trouverais autre chose.

- Attendez, dit Lupin. Je ne vais pas rester là, inutile parmi tout ceux qui luttent. Le peu d'orgueil qui me reste me l'interdit.

Et avec l'impression de prendre la décision la deuxième plus dure de sa vie, il dit :

- Je quitte l'Ordre du Phœnix À l'évidence, je ne suis pas assez fort.

Albus ouvrit la bouche mais ne put rien répondre. Par ces mots, Lupin venait de rompre le lien magique qui le rattachait aux autres membres de l'Ordre, et c'était comme si il s'éloignait brusquement de plusieurs kilomètres. Bien sûr ses serments le maintenaient toujours au secret pour ce qu'il savait, mais il serait désormais impossible aux membres de lui communiquer des informations, quelles qu'elles soient.

Le silence pesa pendant un temps immensurable, tout comme la peine des deux hommes qui se faisaient face.

Finalement Dumbledore articula :

- Au revoir mon cher Remus... Je suppose que vous préférerez annoncer vous même la nouvelle aux autres ?

- Je vais en parler à Sirius, fit Lupin d'un voix éteinte, il transmettra. Au revoir monsieur.

Et sans rien ajouter, avec l'impression que ses membres pesaient une tonne, il quitta ce bureau et avec, cette partie de sa vie.

PLOCPLOCPLOC

Dans l'une des chambres du Manoir Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, les mains contre ses lèvres étouffaient ses sanglots. De colère. De rage. De rage incandescente et insupportable. Comme toujours après son entretien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle avait attendu la fin de celui de Drago, puis de Blaise, aux côtés de Narcissa. Puis elle était rentrée avec les trois, jusqu'au Manoir, puisqu'ils devaient rentrer à Poudlard dès le lendemain matin et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle pour un laps de temps aussi court.

Son entretien s'était mal passé. Comme toujours aurait ricané Drago. Pansy n'avait rien à apprendre au Lord qu'il ne savait déjà. Et pourtant elle était obligée de rester debout devant lui à débiter son rapport. Et lui la fixait d'un air amusé, ou pire, compatissant. Cette fois, avant de la congédier, il lui avait rappeler ses origines asiatiques, la puissance qu'avaient eut ses ancêtres grâce à un trafic et un maniement des armes blanches qui pouvait rivaliser avec la magie. Et il avait déploré que l'habileté et l'intelligence ne soient pas génétique.

Et elle avait dû rester planté devant lui, muette et respectueuse, contenant au maximum son expression et ses pensés. Un doloris aurait été préférable, et de loin ; de toute façon elle commençait à bien connaître cette souffrance là, et sa puissance n'était en rien comparable avec la torture mentale de ses entretiens.

Et comme pour empirer les choses, Drago lui en était sortit ravi et très satisfait. Lui et Blaise avaient pourtant semblé inhabituellement tendus avant de passer devant le Lord. Mais quelles qu'étaient leurs craintes, elles avaient à l'évidence été détrompées. Le soulagement de Blaise avait presque été visible et Drago et lui s'étaient même brièvement enlacés la main, geste qu'en temps normal ils n'auraient jamais fait en public.

Bien sûr, Pansy avait depuis longtemps compris que la relation qui unissait les deux garçons viendrait tôt ou tard, troubler la promesse de mariage que leurs parents s'étaient fait. Et vu l'affection que Narcissa avait pour Zabini, la jeune fille savait pertinemment qu'elle serait évincée facilement.

Si seulement le Lord lui avait confié une mission à la hauteur de ses capacités ! Alors elle aurait put agir brillamment et leur montrer... Oh oui, pouvoir les regarder de haut comme ils le faisaient en permanence, n'être plus obligé de supporter les moqueries et les remarques sarcastiques de Drago sans broncher, pouvoir lui faire face d'égal à égal !

Pansy pouvait se souvenir d'une époque où ils jouaient ensemble, se disant roi et reine du monde alors que Blaise et sa famille de parvenus n'étaient même pas autorisés à s'approcher d'eux... Mais c'était bien fini.

- Oui, les temps changent... murmura-t-elle.

Elle allait redoubler d'attention. Un jour allait venir où elle détiendrait une information capitale, alors elle aurait le pouvoir de faire tomber sa Majesté Malefoy.

Avec une moue, elle alla poser son front contre la vitre froide, fixant le rond de buée que son souffle dessinait.

Si elle avait eut l'oreille fine, elle aurait pu entendre une autre musique que celle de son impuissance, s'échapper d'une autre des chambres du Manoir.

Malefoy se glissa en Blaise avec délice, enfouissant son nez dans le creux de peau sombre de son cou, se nourrissant de cette odeur tellement sensuelle qu'il la goûtait plus qu'il ne la sentait. Le métisse s'agrippa à son dos en se cambrant, les yeux écarquillés, la peau frémissante. Ses mains dérapaient sur le dos en sueur de Drago, griffaient pour s'y raccrocher et la douleur se perdait dans le tourbillon de plaisir qui les traversait. Ses lèvres charnues cherchèrent l'oreille du blond et la caressa de sa chaleur.

- Drago... murmura-t-il.

Le Serpentard releva la tête, clouant Zabini de ses yeux d'orages. Il posa son front contre le sien et s'enfonça plus encore, se retirant pour revenir sans lâcher l'autre du regard. Il aurait voulu être encore capable de dire des mots cohérents, il sentait que s'il parlait maintenant il parviendrait à prononcer une phrase qui les libérerait à jamais de toute la souffrance de l'univers. Mais seuls les soupires résonnaient, seuls messagers de toute cette force qui le ravageait. Alors il l'embrassa pour le lui en offrir le maximum, il l'embrassa sans cesser de se mouvoir en lui, jusqu'à leur délivrance dans un cri, il l'embrassa passionnément...

**A suivre...**

**Si la question est : est-ce qu'il y aura un mini lemon Blaise/Drago (ou le contraire huhu) à la fin de chaque chapitre la réponse est heu...non...théoriquement...M'enfin c'est quand même pas ma faute s'ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se sauter dessus tout le temps :p**

**Dear Gollum : Lucius/Harry ? Franchement cette idée est trop cool ;)**


	12. Nondits et Malentendus

**Hum...Coucou ! Allez pas de bavardages là suite !**

12-Non dits et Malentendus

Severus rentra, trempé et fatigué. Il avait erré dans la forêt presque une heure avant de trouver enfin la plante qu'il lui fallait. Un bête champignon dont les vertus thérapeutiques n'étaient plus à démontrer et qui coûtait une fortune dans le commerce. Parce que pour le cueillir sans le flétrir il fallait un doigté très délicat. Heureusement que Severus était le meilleur. Hum hum... Il avait de l'expérience. En fait ce genre d'efforts ne lui paraissaient pas particulièrement difficile. Il fallait garder l'esprit totalement vide et détacher le champignon avec des gestes assez lents pour qu'un observateur externe puisse à peine remarque qu'il bougeait. Il suffisait d'être patient. Et le maitre des potion l'était infiniment.

Sauf dans le cas très précis d'une certaine personne qui semblait agir en permanence de manière à détruire son système nerveux. Après tout Severus ne réclamais pas grand chose : avant de sortir il avait simplement demandé à Sirius de bien vouloir ranger un peu ses affaires qui trainaient partout dans le salon. Non seulement il n'en avait rien fait (quoique... le caleçon était passé du dossier de fauteuil à la chaise et une des chaussettes semblait avoir entrepris l'ascension de la table) mais en plus il occupait la salle de bain ! Et pas inquiet pour deux sous il chantonnait.

Il chantonnait ! Alors que Rogue se retrouvait glacé dans ses propres appartements sans pouvoir aller prendre une douche chaude avec devant les yeux une nouvelle version de l'apocalypse. Absolument exaspéré voir légèrement hors de lui, il se débarrassa de son manteau qu'il sécha d'un coup de baguette avant de le ranger, rapidement il retira aussi ses chaussettes et ses chaussures qui allèrent prendre docilement leur places respective dans le panier à linge et le placard. Finalement il tambourina à la porte de la salle de bain... qui s'ouvrit sur le coup.

Un Sirius dégoulinant d'eau et de mousse, stupéfait et plus nu qu'au jour de sa naissance se tourna vers Rogue bouche-bée. Les longs cheveux de Black était attaché à la va vite sur son crâne par une pince et tout son corps luisait de savon ; bien malgré lui Severus ne put échapper à la vision de son torse ciselé, de ses mamelons dressés par l'eau, des boucles noirs sous son nombril qui descendait jusqu'à... Écarlate le Serpentard releva précipitamment le visage pour croisé des yeux bleus assombrit aux pupilles dilatées...

- Black ! Cria Severus en quittant précipitamment la pièce.

Fermant à moitié la porte derrière lui, il s'exclama :

- Mais enfin! Tu pourrais fermer la porte ?

- Pourquoi, j'étais seul et ne m'attendais pas vraiment à te voir débarquer ! Répondit l'animagus d'une voix vaguement étranglée. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, d'ailleurs ?

- Te... te demander de te dépêcher. Je viens tout juste de rentrer et je voudrais me laver.

- D'accord, cinq minutes, je sors.

Le maitre des potions referma la porte et se passa la main sur les yeux pour tenter d'effacer la vision du corps et des yeux de Black.

De l'autre côté, Sirius fixa presque stupéfait son début d'érection. Quoi ? Juste parce que l'ancien Serpentard l'avait regardé ? Ridicule ! Il tourna le robinet et s'obligea à passer sous un jet d'eau glacé pour se calmer. Bien sûr qu'il avait été surpris ! Et puis il était tellement... les cheveux trempés encadrant son visage, la chemise humide, les pieds nus... Et ses yeux ! Ses prunelles d'ébènes insondables glissant comme une caresse sur son corps, et ses joues qui s'enflammaient... Très froid, très très froid s'il te plait madame la douche.

Quand il quitta la pièce, habillé pour une fois d'un pyjama, Severus attendait. Black se demanda s'il avait bougé ou s'il était resté planté là. Un peu mal à l'aise, il regarda le maitre des potions passer à côté de lui. Il sursauta presque quand sa voix s'éleva, basse et menaçante :

- Black, si quand je sors d'ici je trouve encore la moindre affaire à toi par terre je te jure que je te fais installer une niche près de la cabane d'Hagrid et que je t'oblige à y rester tout l'hiver !

La porte de la salle de bain claqua comme un coup de feu.

Un peu penaud, Sirius reconnut en son for intérieur qu'il avait totalement oublié les consignes que lui avait donné le Serpentard avant de partir. Avec un soupire d'adolescent obligé à ranger sa chambre (mais elle est pas en bazar là ! Tout est à sa place, c'est juste que je suis original dans mes rangements !) Sirius alla chercher sa baguette et commença à envoyer au sale ce qui n'était pas propre (si, si, j'vous jure) puis et bien... à dégager tout le reste. C'était long, fastidieux et stupide parce que Sirius savait qu'avec sa manie de tout laisser à porté de main tout serait bientôt de retour par terre.

Il venait de terminer et se frottait les mains, plutôt content de lui, lorsque Severus sortit de la salle de bain, lui aussi en pyjama.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Puis Severus fixa le fauteuil devant la cheminé, puis Sirius, puis le fauteuil. Il fit un pas en avant et le Gryffondor en fit de même. Il se passa une seconde au l'esprit de Severus fit à toute vitesse le calcul de combien de chances il avait d'atteindre la place tant convoité avant Black. Sirius lui était simplement près à bondir. Il s'élancèrent au même instant, l'un contournant la table, l'autre écartant une chaise et atterrir au même moment sur le pauvre fauteuil. (*)

Severus était à moitié assit sur l'accoudoir et Sirius avait une jambe par dessus les siennes.

- Ha ! S'exclama le Serpentard. C'est moi qui est été le plus rapide, dégage de là !

- Comment ça le plus rapide ? On est arrivé en même temps.

- Oui, mais moi je suis dessous !

- Ah bon? Fit Sirius avec un demi sourire, un sourcil suggestif levé.

- Black ! S'étrangla Severus, mais tu n'es vraiment qu'un...

- Ange ? Suggéra le chien.

Severus plissa les yeux.

- Non, vraiment pas. Et tu n'es pas un poids plume non plus, descend de là tout de suite.

- Quand tu dit : là, tu parles... d'ici ?

Black, tu vas enlever immédiatement ta vilaine patte de ma cuisse et virer de ce fauteuil !

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas te jeter sauvagement sur moi ?

Le Maitre des Potions eut un cri exaspéré et brusquement son esprit de Serpentard lui offrit la lumière. Sirius faisait exprès de le provoquer pour qu'il se lève et lui laisse le fauteuil ! Très bien, parfait, et bien puisqu'il voulait jouer...

- On peut peut-être s'arranger... proposa-t-il.

- Je t'écoute, dit Sirius en se penchant sur lui.

- S'il te plait... fait un prodige ! Demanda Severus en s'obligeant à pencher la tête sur le côté et à battre deux fois très lentement des paupières.

Sirius lui renvoya un regard où toute lueur d'intelligence avait disparut. Puis brusquement le déclic se fit et le maitre potions crut presque voir la baguette s'allumer au dessus de sa tête (oui, les sorciers n'ont pas d'ampoules, je vous rappelle).

- Je ne vais pas faire ça, protesta Sirius. Ce fauteuil est très bien comme ça et je te ferais remarquer que tu as déjà un canapé !

- Oui, et... Oh, les elfes ont apportés le diner ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir !

- Le diner ? Où ça ? Demanda Sirius en se redressant brusquement.

Il fixa tour à tour la table, puis le salon dans son entier pour constater l'absence de choses mangeables. Il se retourna très lentement. Severus s'était confortablement installé dans le fauteuil. Il haussa un sourcil :

- Me serais-je mépris ? J'aurais pourtant juré que...

- Espèce de... de...

Mais l'indignation et la déception avait annihilé toute ses facultés de répartie. Severus ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la mine de Sirius.

- Je... Je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire que ce vieux truc marche encore ! s'exclama-t-il, mort de rire, au point d'en avoir presque les larmes aux yeux.

- Hilarant, répondit Sirius, boudeur.

Et il alla s'assoir devant le fauteuil.

- Si tu as faim rien ne t'empêche de commander le diner, fit remarquer le maitre des potions en reprenant son souffle.

Sirius ne répondit rien. Severus fixa quelques instants son dos et fut repris par un fou rire irrésistible.

- Mais t'as fini, oui ? S'indigna le cabot.

Severus tenta de répondre mais s'étrangla et toussa, écarlate. Une main sur le ventre, respirant profondément, il tenta de se calmer.

- Aah... soupira-t-il finalement en renversant sa tête en arrière, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit ainsi.

Sirius pensait la même chose. Au delà du fait qu'il s'était fait lamentablement avoir il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Rogue paraissait transformé comme ça, le visage détendu, le sourire aux lèvres, les prunelles étincelantes.

Sirius se retourna et posa ses bras sur les genoux de Rogue.

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de me coller, fit remarquer celui-ci.

- La faute à qui ? Rappela Sirius. Qui m'a empoisonné déjà ?

La joie qui avait traversé le maitre des potions diminua un peu et son sourire s'estompa. Il ne répondit rien. Sirius resta un moment là, le menton posé sur ses bras à fixer l'homme qui regardait ailleurs. Puis son attention se porta sur la main gauche de Rogue, qui trainait sur l'accoudoir. C'est toujours la première impulsion qui compte, c'est elle la plus dure à lancer. Une fois que c'est fait on qu'à juste... recommencer. Alors, se souvenant de la sensation de la grande main fine contre la sienne, Sirius attrapa cette main avec délicatesse, comme on attrape un papillon. Sans un mot, il la retourna, caressa sa paume du bout des doigts, retraçant les lignes qui s'y trouvaient. Il passa son index sur une petite brûlure sur son majeur, puis entrelaça les doigts aux siens. Il sursauta presque lorsque les doigts de Severus se resserrèrent un peu. Il n'osa pas lever les yeux, trop effrayé à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait lire dans les yeux noirs s'il relevait la tête, juste maintenant.

Finalement un « pop » sonore les fit bondir tout les deux et les mains se séparèrent. Un diner venait d'apparaitre sur la table. Severus le regarda, regarda Sirius...  
>- Si tu te permet le moindre commentaires... menaça le chien.<p>

- Je ne dis rien, assura Rogue avec un sourire en coin.

Ils mangèrent dans une ambiance détendue et tranquille, discutant comme si leur situation était normale, discutant comme ils parvenaient à le faire quand ils oubliaient qu'il étaient censé se haïr depuis des décennies.

Puis ils allèrent se brosser les dents et, tandis que Severus étouffait un bâillement et se dirigeait vers la chambre Sirius lança :

- Je vais lire encore un peu avant de dormir.

Le maitre des potions acquiesça et alla s'enfouir avec ravissement sous ses couvertures.

- Resté seul au salon, Sirius parcourut du regard les étagères couvertes de livres, puis il se retourna vers le fauteuil. Il passa négligemment sa main sur l'accoudoir avant de s'y assoir. Il fixa en silence le feu qui commençait à mourir. Puis il secoua la tête, se sentant vraiment stupide, se releva et entre doucement dans la chambre.

- Pas de livres intéressants ?demanda Severus, la voix légèrement étouffée par l'oreiller.

- Des trucs de potions quoi... répondit Sirius en s'allongeant sur le dos.

- Pff, comme si j'avais que ça... fit Rogue, consterné.

Le silence s'installa, à peine troublé par les respirations. Sirius se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres puis se retourna sur le ventre, enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller. Face à lui Severus gardait les yeux clos, comme s'il était possible de s'endormir si vite. Lentement Sirius glissa sa main sous l'oreiller et le bout de ses doigts effleura une autre main. Il resta une seconde immobile, presque paralysé. Puis très lentement il attrapa la main en entrelaça de nouveau leurs doigts. Sans ouvrir les paupière Severus esquissa un sourire.

_(*Cette scène est absolument inspiré de la fanfiction Chiche de Arcandiane que je vous conseille absolument aussi.)_

GLIGLIGLIGLIG

Sur le chemin du retour Drago était perdu, noyé dans ses pensées. Blaise et lui allait devoir rejoindre la Granger dès qu'ils seraient à Poudlard et le blond n'arrivait pas trouver les mots. Comment expliquer à une tierce personne la nature étrange d'une relation qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même ? Le triangle qui s'était mit en place, Lui et Blaise, Lui et Harry et parfois Blaise et Harry... Si un Dieu dirigeait leurs actes, il devait être vraiment pervers. Mais Malefoy n'y croyait guère. Harry avait été une prise de risque de plus. S'ils avaient accepter de poursuivre après la première nuit c'était... pourquoi ? À cause de son attitude ? De son expression ? Du mystère que mettait son comportement sur son personnage pourtant déjà tout tracé ?

Était il possible de mettre sa vie et celle de son meilleur ami en danger seulement par curiosité ? L'ennui quand on est pas quelqu'un de bien c'est qu'on ne sait jamais jusqu'où exactement va notre propre perversion...

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Quand Harry sortit à son tour de la salle de bain, cheveux humides mais la mine réveillée, il trouva sans surprise les deux Serpentard impeccables qui l'attendaient. Une partie de lui avait espéré qu'ils soient sorti pendant sa douche, mais c'était une espérance en l'air. Ils avaient modifié la pièce pour n'en faire qu'une chambre tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, avec un lit, deux fauteuils et une fausse fenêtre qui montrait le parc de Poudlard qui commençait à s'embraser sous les couleurs d'automne. Drago se trouvait devant et ne se retourna pas lorsque le Survivant alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuil, en face de Blaise qui lui envoya un sourire narquois qui était à l'évidence son expression « masque », c'est à dire la mimique qu'il faisait en permanence pour dissimuler tout le reste.

- Bon, fit brusquement Harry, on va pas y passer la mâtiné, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Savoir, répondit Drago. Pourquoi tu étais là hier soir et pourquoi tu es resté.

Harry réfléchit une seconde puis croisa les bras derrière sa tête et répondit d'un ton arrogant.

- Allons bon, donc quand on à dix-sept ans, pour les Serpentards, on a besoin d'une excuse pour s'enivrer et s'envoyer en l'air ?

- Précisément Potter, susurra Blaise; chez les Serpentard non. Mais chez les chers Gryffondors et leurs idéaux de noblesse et de romantisme classique...

- Bonjour les préjugés ! S'exclama Harry.

- Tiens, bonjour, je ne les avais pas remarqués, ricana Blaise.

- Pourtant ils étaient là, en famille, dans ta dernière phrase.

- Vraiment ? Je ne les avais pas invités pourtant.

- Oui mais ils sont d'une grossière stupidité qui se passe d'invitation.

- Arrêtez.

La voix glaciale et sèche de Drago interrompit ce dialogue sans queue ni tête avant que Blaise ne puisse répliquer. Le blond se plaça entre deux, devant Harry, main sur les hanches.

- Je vais t'exposer la situation Potter. Tu n'es pas fiable à mes yeux. Donc soit tu donnes une raison qui justifie ton comportement, soit je modifie ta mémoire.

- Je voudrais bien voir...

D'un geste fluide et rapide Drago pointa sa baguette sur la gorge du Survivant.

- T'es sûr ? Demanda Blaise.

Harry fixa les yeux de Drago. Mais ils étaient comme habituellement, impénétrables. Son visage n'exprimait rien mais tout son corps exprimait de la détermination et du détachement, un cocktail assez effrayant quand on est menacé par quelqu'un qui le détient;

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous êtes surpris. J'étais bourré parce que j'avais bu, j'avais bu pour oublier, pour me détendre, pour me faire plaisir, comme tout le monde. C'est un hasard si je vous est rencontré mais aucun d'entre nous n'a eu à s'en plaindre non ? Donc baisse cette baguette Malefoy. Après tout... vous étiez là aussi.

- Il est vraiment stupide ou il le fait exprès ? Se renseigna Blaise.

- Oh je commence à croire qu'il a envie de perdre ses souvenirs... Écoute Potter, non tout le monde ne se saoule pas seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ni ne s'envoie en l'air avec les premiers venus. Ceux qui le font sont généralement... soit sont à un stade de pourrissement déjà bien avancé, soit traversent une très mauvaise période sans avoir personne pour les soutenir. Or, navré, mais le sacro saint Potter n'est pas sensé, jamais au grand jamais, se retrouver dans l'une de ses catégories.

Faisant fi de la baguette qui le menaçait Harry se leva d'un bon. Quand il se retourna vers les Serpentard ses yeux brillaient de fureur.

- C'est étrange, je vous croyais plus malins que ça ! Mais finalement non, vous êtes comme tout le monde, assez bêtes pour se faire duper par les apparences, assez stupide pour croire qu'il puisse exister réellement des « héros de naissance » prêt à sacrifier joyeusement toute leur vie pour les autres !

- Dois-je comprendre, fit lentement Drago en baissant sa baguette, que notre héros national n'est pas si heureux que ça de la tache qui lui est dévolue ?

- Vous me croyez maso à ce point ? Répliqua Harry d'un ton agressif. J'étais un gamin maladif et brusquement un jour on m'a annoncé que j'étais un sorcier, que mes parents étaient morts en me protégeant et en me laissant le délicieux rôle de Sauveur du monde ! Depuis je ne peux plus faire un pas sans croiser des yeux pleins de respects, écœurant de confiance et d'espoirs. Tous sont persuadés que je suis extraordinaire.

- Ah non, certainement pas, dit Blaise, sarcastique, moi j'ai toujours pensé que tu n'étais qu'un type qui avait déjà eut assez de poisse à la naissance pour avoir en contre partie une chance monumentale le reste de sa vie.

- Oui, c'est à peu près pareil pour moi, approuva Drago du même ton, sauf que moi en plus je pense que tu es un idéaliste prétentieux et naïf.

Harry le dévisagea et sourit, d'un sourire étrange qui resta suspendu dans les airs quelques secondes.

- Je sais... dit-il finalement, preuve que je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui. Rogue aussi est l'un des rares qui ne se trompe pas de beaucoup sur moi. Mais...

Il secoua la tête.

- Je ne suis plus naïf Malefoy, hélas. Il y a une période où je l'étais, où je pensais que si j'étais assez fort et assez courageux je m'en sortirais toujours, que puisque j'étais un héros j'allais forcément gagner à la fin. C'est fini. J'ai grandis.

Le Survivant ricana et son rire était d'un cynisme plus acide que l'acide.

Les deux Serpentards échangèrent un regard et Blaise se leva d'un mouvement élégant et déclara :

- Très bien Potter. À la prochaine alors !

Drago lui, se contenta d'un sourire carnassier avant de suivre Zabini vers la sortie. Juste avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna et lança :

- D'un certain côté, ça me rassure de voir que ta face de « Sauveur sans peur et sans reproche » n'était qu'un masque. D'un autre ça me déçoit quand même un peu... Comme quoi on est jamais aussi adulte qu'on se pense l'être.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

- Donc vous êtes parti comme ça ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Raisonne en Serpentard, si tu y arrive, dit Blaise, on avait une information bien assez monumentale sur Harry pour pouvoir se défendre si il décidait de nous attaquer sur ce qui c'était passé.

Avec l'aide de Blaise, Drago avait put résumer le réveil de Harry et la raison pour laquelle ils avaient continué à se voir.

- Alors... ce qu'il y a entre vous ce n'est... qu'un histoire de sexe et de contrepartie ? Grimaça Granger.

- Effectivement... c'est ce qui aurait dû l'être... Drago se tourna vers Blaise qui eut un sourire en coin.

Mais à partir du moment où on a su que le Harry Potter officiel n'était qu'un personnage bien déterminé et bien faux on n'a pas put s'empêcher de voir le garçon qui se cachait derrière.

- Et on a été plutôt surpris, à vrai dire... murmura Drago. Qui aurait cru qu'il y avait tant de craintes, tant de colère et tant de cynisme ? Finalement... il ne valait pas mieux que moi.

Le blond se leva. C'était vrai. Ils s'étaient trop bien entendu tout les deux. Une fois qu'ils s'étaient vu vraiment ils s'étaient reconnus immédiatement. Comme deux marionnettes qui luttaient contre leurs fils trop serrés, comme deux gosses aigris par une vie trop exigeante. Et si Harry était dans le camp des gentils c'était pire encore pour lui, parce qu'une partie de son être se reprochait sans cesse de ne pas être plus conformes aux espoirs des gens. De ne pas être ce héros qu'ils souhaitaient tant. Drago au moins se contentait d'être qui il fallait, tout en effaçant soigneusement la morale de ses critères de jugement. Il n'avait rien à prouver à personne, il devait juste jouer l'équilibriste pour survivre. Malgré ça il pouvait comprendre Harry mieux que personne, et cet étrange parallèle les avait ensorcelé tout les deux.

Aucun des deux Serpentard ne pouvait savoir ce que songea la Gryffondor Elle les écouta parler un peu, en phrase suspendues, en mi-mots. Elle les regarda échanger des regards et baisser parfois la tête. Et quand elle se leva, ses idées était claires et sa décision prise.

- Voilà ce que je te propose Drago.

PUCKPUCKPUCK

Tonks avançait dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Le vent froid s'engouffrait entre les plis de son manteau, impitoyable. Elle devait aller voir Lupin. C'était tellement dur ! Elle avait beau avoir la couverture ministérielle elle ne savait pas comment s'obliger à aller vers lui. Il lui fallait lutter avec férocité contre une partie d'elle qui souhaitait y courir, profiter de chaque seconde où elle pourrait lui parler, le dévorer des yeux, peut-être même sentir son odeur. Et elle se haïssait pour ça. Pourquoi donc débordait-elle d'impatience ? Ce n'était pas un comportement d'adulte responsable mais de gamine énamourée, cette même gamine que Lupin méprisait tant. Non. Il ne la méprisait pas. Il était trop gentil pour ça, et c'était pire. Il la considérait avec une tendresse apitoyée et paternaliste. Un calvaire.

Saluant Mme Rosemerta d'un signe de tête elle rentra aux Trois-Balais. Elle choisit une table dans un coin éloigné et tranquille, et elle s'assit à l'ombre d'un mur, le dos appuyé contre lui. Un serveur vient lui apporter sa Bière-au-beurre. Elle allait attendre encore un peu, s'obliger à être froide et professionnelle avant d'aller ennuyer Remus.

Bercée par la chaleur des flammes et l'alcool doux dans ses mains, elle ferma quelques secondes les paupières et sursauta presque en entendant quelqu'un tirer brusquement la chaise près d'elle. Cela venait de la table de l'autre côté de l'angle du mur. Et la voix qui prit la parole lui était terriblement familière.

- Je suis tellement désolé Sirius, si tu savais...

- Laisse tomber mon vieux ! Regarde-moi, je suis dans l'Ordre et je ne sers strictement à rien, je n'ai juste pas eu ton courage de partir, la voix de Sirius était douce et réconfortante.

- Oui mais...

- Regretter est inutile Lunard ! Ce à quoi il nous faut réfléchir, en revanche, c'est le problème de Harry ! Il ne faut surtout pas l'abandonner aux griffes de Malefoy !

- J'ai vraiment été consterné d'apprendre qu'il était un de ses Princes Charmants Potentiels... Mais pas surpris. Je savais déjà qu'il avait des... relations avec lui.

Tonks sentit un courant d'air froid glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait rester là à écouter ? Ne devait-elle pas faire remarquer sa présence ? Elle ignorait tout de la situation de Harry mais son esprit d'Auror, habitué à ce genre d'exercices mit rapidement les pièce du puzzle en ordre. Potter était tombé dans un profond sommeil ! Et à l'évidence un des ses Princes était Drago Malefoy. Mais quel était le rapport avec Remus ? La réponse vint et lui coupa le souffle comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

- Il faut que tu le fasses Rem', il faut que tu l'embrasses !

- Mais et si ce n'est pas moi? Je risque d'en mourir.

- Sincèrement je ne crois pas, dit Sirius, je m'y connais un peu en Charme et je pense que la barrière qu'il s'est mit est en partie consciente, Harry ne risque pas de te tuer par accident. Et puis... tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais... commença Remus.

- Je sais, coupa Sirius, mais ton amour est forcément supérieur à celui de Malefoy, et Harry sera heureux avec toi.

Tonks devina avec horreur le sourire qui devait étirer les lèvres de Remus alors qu'il répondait :

- Je ferais tout pour lui en tout cas. Je pense que je pourrais être heureux à ses cotés, moi aussi.

Portant sa main à sa bouche pour empêcher un gémissement d'en sortir, Tonks se leva et quitta précipitamment les Trois-Balais.

Une fois dehors elle tenta de respirer mais ne parvint qu'à inspirer que de toutes petites bouffées d'air qu'elle recrachait aussitôt avec un bruit de sanglots. Les larmes se mirent à dégouliner sur ses joues, traçant des sillons presque brûlants sur sa peau glacée.

Il fallait qu'elle sache, il fallait que quelqu'un lui dise... Sortant une petite sphère de sa poche elle souffla : Kingsley Sackelbot.

Le visage du sorcier apparut, surprit.

- Tonks ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix grave. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Il faut que je te parle, en face !

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas tout de suite ! Passe donc dans mon bureau, demain à la première heure, je te ferais convoquer.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Sauf si... enfin, ça ira d'ici là ?

Tonks hocha la tête et répondit d'une voix un peu étranglée :

- Mais oui, parfait, je gère.

Kingsley la regarda un moment et sembla prêt à ajouter quelque chose. Finalement il regarda derrière lui comme si on venait de l'interpeller puis se retourna vers Tonks et dit précipitamment :

- Je te laisse, à demain !

- Oui, murmura la jeune femme, demain.

FORTFORTDORT

Hermione et Ron marchaient côte à côte sur le chemin enneigé qui menait à l'infirmerie. Elle lui avait résumé ses deux conversations avec les Serpentard et tentait de lui expliquer sa décision. Seulement Ron avait, il faut bien le dire, un peu de mal à comprendre.

- Mais enfin, c'est mon meilleur ami ! Je ne vois pas comment ce Serpentard pourrait le connaître mieux que moi !

- Justement Ron ! Parce que c'est ton meilleur ami, parce que tu le vois tout les jours tu t'es habitué à ses sautes d'humeur et à sa présence. À force de le voir tout les jours tu ne le regarde plus ! Par exemple ni toi ni moi n'avons jamais pensé à lui demander si il avait envie de ça, de sauver le monde !

- C'est parce que ça tombe sous le sens ! S'exclama le roux. Comment Harry pourrait ne pas avoir envie de sauver tout ces gens qui croit en lui, il faut vraiment être un Serpentard à l'esprit tordu pour douter de ça !

- Un Serpentard ou alors juste un garçon qui aurait bien aimé une vie tranquille sans responsabilités écrasantes et comptes à rendre en permanence, répondit Hermione.

Son petit ami fronça les sourcils et réfléchit à la chose. Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil attendrit avant de se replonger dans les souvenirs de cet étrange entretient.

FLASH BACK

- Un jour, dit Drago, Blaise lui a demandé tout bêtement : mais tu as le choix en fait, tu pourrais t'enfuir ! Pourquoi tu ne pars pas ? Tu pourrais te cacher au bout du monde, là où le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est qu'une rumeur et y vivre en paix. Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes là à te battre?

Le métisse sourit d'un air pensif.

- Tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu Granger?

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

- Eh bien il ne m'a pas sortit un couplet sur la lâcheté et la culpabilité, comme je m'y attendais. Il a dit ceci : parce que les gens pour qui je me bats protègent la vie. Et, au delà de tout, je pense qu'ils ont infiniment raison de le faire.

- Alors là, dit Drago, forcément je lui ai fait remarquer que la vie était quand même le truc le plus injuste du monde, que c'était étrange de vouloir protéger quelque chose qui selon la donne nous accablait juste plus ou moins.

Le blond regarda Blaise qui lui avait prit la main dans un geste apparemment machinal et la lui laissa quelques secondes avant de la retirer.

- Alors Harry... quels étaient ses mots exacts déjà ?

«- C'est parce que la vie est sacrée. Dans toute notre existence, il n'y a rien qui nous soit offert sans contre partie, même pour notre éducation les parents attendent toujours qu'on ait en retour pour eux du respect, qu'on se soumette à leur lois... Un ami qui vous fait un cadeau attend de l'affection, quelqu'un qui vous viens en aide veut de la reconnaissance... Tout est payant ici bas, tout sauf... La vie. Elle nous est donnée arbitrairement et par hasard et on est libre d'en faire ce qu'on veut. On est même pas forcé à la vivre puisqu'on peut se suicider. La vie c'est... le seul vrai cadeau qu'on ait jamais reçu. Alors il faut en prendre soin. »

La voix douce de Zabini sembla se répercuter sans fin dans la classe.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

- Hermione ?

La voix de Ron la fit sursauter. Ils étaient arrivés.

- Oui, souffla Hermione.

Et elle entra dans la petite pièce de l'infirmerie où Harry était couché, toujours immobile, toujours endormit. La jeune sorcière se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décidé et déclara :

- Harry ! Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, au cas où je te redirais ça quand tu seras conscient, mais il faut que je le fasse, tout de suite.

Elle inspira profondément et dit :

- Je te demande pardon. Je n'ai pas été assez attentive. Je suis comme tout le monde, empêtrée dans mes belles idées et mes a priori, et c'est vrai que si tu m'avais confié tes craintes j'aurais peut-être mal réagit. Mais j'ai compris mes erreurs et j'ai appris. Je te promets qu'à l'avenir je ne te jugerais plus jamais, quoi que tu fasses. Quand tu te réveilleras, et même si c'est sous le baiser de Malefoy, je te demanderai si tu veux continuer à être le héros du peuple. Et je respecterais ta décision, quelqu'elle soit !

Un ange passa. Un troupeau d'ange. Toute la chorale céleste. Puis ce fut la voix de Ron qui s'éleva :

- D'accord mon vieux, tout ce qu'elle à dit, c'est pareil pour moi. Enfin... je sais que je ne suis pas doué pour comprendre les gens mais ce que je peux faire c'est... Ben je te garantis que époux de Malefoy ou non tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami. Parce que moi je te trouve génial comme type, même si tu picoles, même si tu couches avec des Serpentards, même si pour plein de trucs tu ne me fait pas confiance. Je t'apprécie comme tu es et si tu changes... je m'adapterais.

Il se tourna vers Hermione qui le dévisageait avec un air de fierté qui le fit rougir.

- Heu... tu crois qu'il a compris ce que je voulais dire?

- J'en sais rien, mais c'est l'intention qui compte, rigola-t-elle.

Ron eut un grand sourire et enlaça sa chérie. Ils trainèrent un peu encore dans l'infirmerie, puis ils s'éloignèrent, bras-dessus, bras-dessous. Dès qu'ils furent sortit, Drago et Blaise levèrent leur sort de dissimulation.

- Dis-donc, fit Blaise, ils se lâchent les Griffy !

- Oui, mais ce genre d'attention ne servirait à rien à Harry. Comme l'a dit Weasmoche, c'est des bonnes intentions, rien de plus.

- C'est déjà ça...

Le blond s'avança vers le lit de Harry, s'assit à côté et posa sa tête sur son ventre.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi Harry... soupira-t-il.

Blaise fixa une seconde son ami, qui tenait la main du brun. Son visage était vraiment trop beau ainsi, saisit de mélancolie et de tendresse, des mèches claire tombant sur son nez et ses joues. Le tableau du blond ainsi couché sur le brun endormis, les yeux mi-clos ressemblait presque à une scène biblique, une icône étonnamment poignante et hors du temps. Le métisse ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les contrastes entre le visage calme mais fermement tracé de Harry et le visage si fin et tourmenté de Drago.

Ils allaient bien ensemble, antithèse presque évidente, miroir loin de l'autre. Ils allaient bien ensemble. Trop bien. Zabini serra les mâchoires et alla se poser près de la fenêtre tournant le dos à la scène.

- Débrouille toi, dit-il, personne ne peut décider à ta place ce coup-ci.

Et même lui eut l'impression de goûter sur sa langue l'amertume de son ton.

**Fini ! A suivre...**


	13. Explosion

**Hello ! Alors, suite à une gentille remarque d'une non moins gentille lectrice je prends la peine de préciser : ceci est une histoire longue ^^ Du genre avec pleins de chapitres. Donc si certaines scènes vous semble inutiles où ralentissant l'histoire patience et attention, c'est simplement que j'y pose la base de ce qui sera utile plus tard. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

13- Explosion

Tonks pressa le pas dans les couloirs encombrés de monde du Département de la Justice Magique. Ce matin, elle avait reçu une note exigeant sa présence dans le bureau de Kingsley Shacklelbot. L'homme n'était pas vraiment son supérieur hiérarchique mais il avait sans conteste un poste plus important que le sien et il était donc en droit de lui donner des ordres. De toute façon, même en temps normal, Tonks n'aurait pas trainé à répondre car le grand homme sombre de peau était d'une intelligence et d'un sagesse rare, il n'agissait jamais à la légère. Or à cet instant Tonks savait parfaitement pourquoi il la convoquait, et elle savait aussi que c'était bien plus en tant qu'ami que collègue.

Ce matin même son café incorporé de potion revigorante n'avait pas suffit à lui fouetter le sang, même son maquillage ne pouvait cacher ses cernes déjà lourdes. Elle s'était rongée les sangs toute la nuit. À ses tourments habituels s'était mêlée la saveur douçâtre d'une jalousie stupide mais irréfrénable qui se déversait sur elle avec la fureur d'un océan. Malgré elle, des images de Remus penché sur Harry endormit, prêt à l'embrasser s'imposaient dans son esprit. Comment pouvait-il imaginer se lier avec Harry ? Si lui n'était pas un gamin alors elle était une grand-mère ! Mais..."L'amour se passe de raison et de logique", susurrait une petite voix perfide à son oreille.

Si seulement elle avait pu être certaine qu'avec Harry Remus serait en paix et heureux ! Mais s'attacher à Potter ne pouvait lui attirer que des ennuis et d'après ce qu'elle avait comprit, il lui faudrait forcer une barrière de protection puissante et peut-être mortelle pour l'atteindre !

Elle frappa deux coups secs à la porte de l'auror Shacklelbot, laquelle s'ouvrit doucement.

- Tonks, entrez, invita l'homme.

Sitôt qu'elle eut fermer la porte, il se leva et entoura ses épaules dans une étreinte chaleureuse et réconfortante.

- J'ai appris que Remus avait quitté l'Ordre, dit-il de sa voix grave, je suppose que c'est ce qui te tourmente.

- Non je... il quoi ?

Tonks porta sa main à sa bouche.

- Quelle horreur ! J'avais bien entendue... mais jamais je... enfin je n'avais pas compris qu'il... pourquoi? Croassa-t-elle enfin.

Kingsley accompagna jusqu'à un fauteuil la jeune femme bouleversée et dit d'un ton grave.

- Vu les différents problèmes que posent les loups-garou en ce moment Albus Dumbledore aurait très officiellement coupé les liens avec Lupin...

Il haussa les sourcils avec une moue et Tonks comprit le message. Quelque soit la raison pour laquelle Remus avait quitter l'Ordre, Dumbledore avait déjà trouvé une raison crédible pour l'expliquer.

- Merlin... murmura-t-elle, le pauvre.

- Oui, ce doit être terrible pour lui... Enfin, tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas pour ça que tu m'avais appelé.

Tonks leva vers lui des yeux un peu vides, un peu rouges, puis se ressaisit.

- J'ai surpris une conversation... totalement par hasard, entre Remus et Sirius ! Écoutes, c'est incroyable ! Harry serait tombé dans un profond sommeil, et ses Princes Charmants seraient soit Drago Malefoy soit Remus lui-même ! Et bien sûr... Remus a décidé de l'embrasser...

- Oh.

Le sorcier était sous le choc. Vacillant, il alla se poser dans son fauteuil, se prit un instant la tête entre les mains pour retrouver son calme puis redressa le visage, levant les yeux sur Tonks.

- Tu sais qu'il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser Drago Malefoy se lier à Harry ainsi.

- Je sais ! S'exclama Tonks d'une voix éraillée. Mais... mais... c'est dangereux, il paraît que Harry à dressé une barrière magique autour de lui qui risque de tuer quiconque l'approche ! Et puis... Remus va se retrouver encore plus exposé qu'avant ! Surtout maintenant qu'il a perdu la protection de l'Ordre.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, si il réveille Harry il sera immédiatement réintégré...

Tonks blêmit, son teint pâle se fit cendre et elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater en sanglots hystériques.

- Mon amie, soupira Kingsley de sa voix apaisante, il est peut-être trop tôt pour te dire ça, mais ce lien pourra te permettre de prendre enfin ton deuil. Tu devrais...aller lui parler, avant qu'il n'embrasse Harry. Lui rappeler que tu es toujours là. Et que si il ne veux pas de tout son cœur se lier au garçon... Je ne dit pas que ça changera quelque chose à ta situation, mais au moins cela mettra un point final à tout tes espoirs. Dans un sens comme dans un autre.

- Je... je vais réfléchir, murmura Tonks. Merci Kings'.

Elle se leva précautionneusement et, avec un sourire mince, quitta le bureau de son ami.

Quelque part dans Poudlard, Pansy Parkinson poussa un cri de joie et de victoire qui résonna à l'infini sur les murs de pierres.

ECKECKECKEK

Un cri de douleur retentit dans les appartements du Maitre des Potions. Nous étions en fin d'après-midi et Sirius releva aussitôt le nez de son jeu pour se précipiter vers le bureau où Severus Rogue devait être en train de corriger tranquillement des copies. Sirius l'avait, à ces occasions, déjà entendu pester, grommeler, grogner, ricaner, mais jamais glapir de cette façon, comme si il venait de se brûler très férocement.

Appuyé sur son bureau et vacillant, Severus se tenait le bras, le visage crispé de souffrance. Sirius courut vers lui et le saisit par les épaules.

- Severus ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- C'est lui, répondit Rogue entre ses dents sans même se formaliser de l'usage de son prénom. Il m'appelle et c'est urgent.

- Lui ? Répéta Sirius d'un voix blanche.

Et ses yeux descendirent jusqu'à la main droite du maitre des potions, crispée sur son bras gauche, au niveau de l'avant bras. Le chien sentit un frisson glacé descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- N'y vas pas, dit-il stupidement.

- C'est stupide, fit Severus, observateur. C'est ma mission depuis le début.

Il parut se détendre un peu, faisant visiblement des efforts pour reprendre contenance.

- J'y suis habitué depuis le temps. C'est juste qu'il doit être... Très content ou très fâché, donc la douleur est plus intense.

Il se dégagea des bras de Sirius et sortit rapidement sa cape de voyage qu'il lança sur ses épaules. Il vérifia la place de sa baguette, cachée dans sa manche et se prépara à quitter le château pour pouvoir transplaner.

Sirius paraissait presque sautiller derrière lui, ralentissant puis revenant à son côté, sans paraître trouver quoi dire. En réalité il était terrifié. Le rôle de Severus dans cette guerre lui était totalement sortit de l'esprit ainsi que les dangers qu'il comportait. Dans quelques instants, il allait se trouver face à Lord Voldemort, le mage noir le plus dangereux de tout les temps.

Lorsqu'il franchir le portail à tête de sanglier Severus s'arrêta si brusquement que Sirius faillit le percuter.

- Bon, rentre maintenant, ordonna sèchement l'homme.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. À quoi sa grande gueule pouvait-elle bien lui servir à cet instant ? Il ne savait pas quoi dire et pourtant sa gorge enserrée semblait se retenir de parler, de dire une chose, quelque chose qui peut-être pourrait retenir Rogue près de lui, qui peut-être pourrais tout changer. Il devait vraiment avoir l'air complètement perdu parce que l'expression impénétrable de Rogue s'adoucit un peu. Il tendit la main, caressa doucement la joue de Sirius et dit d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante :

- Je serais de retour avant que mon absence te fasse mal.

Sirius n'osait même plus battre des paupières, de peur que le Serpentard en profite pour transplaner. D'un geste irrésistible, il se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à appuyer son front contre le sien, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent, jusqu'à ce que leurs soufflent s'enlacent, réchauffant leurs visages glacés par le vent d'hiver. Puis penchant le visage sur le côté, il embrassa les lèvres fines de Severus, allumant un brasier qui déclencha des frissons dans tout son corps. Il sentit les bras du Maitre des potions se refermer sur lui, l'attirant plus près encore, les rapprochant plus. Sirius ouvrit les lèvres, tendit la langue pour tenter d'atteindre un peu plus Severus, mais il ne lui accorda qu'une seconde d'un contact humide et doux comme de la soie avant de se reculer, le crucifiant de son regard noir. Sans un mot, il disparut.

_Je serais de retour avant que mon absence te fasse mal._

Sirius pressa ses bras contre le gouffre qui semblait s'ouvrir dans sa poitrine et murmura :

Menteur.

UOILUILUOIUL

Drago avait terriblement hâte que cette journée se termine. Mais si il avait été maitre du temps, il aurait aussi zappé définitivement toute cette période de malaise et d'incertitude. Et à ce rythme là il aurait passé en mode accéléré une bonne moitié de sa vie. Bon il n'y avait pas non plus que des mauvaises périodes non plus.

Flash Back

- Ben alors, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive au blondinet ? S'enquit la voix moqueuse de Harry.

- Rien d'inhabituel, monsieur n'as pas eu la meilleure note en potion, résultat il fait des caprices... ricana Blaise;

- Ah, nul ne peut lutter contre Hermione !

- N'importe quoi ! S'exclama Drago en sortant de son mutisme. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réviser à cause de deux gros obsédés, qui d'ailleurs ont eut une note encore plus pourrie que la mienne.

- De quoi tu te plains dans ce cas ? Je te ferais remarquer que tu n'as qu'un point d'écart avec Granger, alors qu'Harry et moi en avons...

- Je dirais au moins cinquante, à nous deux, rigola Harry.

- Oui mais vous vous êtes nul en permanence, donc vous êtes habitués...

Blaise et Harry échangèrent un regard dans le dos du blond. Et avec un sourire lui sautèrent dessus.

- Hé ! Lâchez moi ! Protesta Drago. Je ne suis pas d'humeur !

- Allons donc... quel dommage, dit Blaise et relâchant les mains du blond, on va donc devoir se débrouiller sans toi.

- On n'aura pas trop de mal je crois.

Avec un sourire ravi, le métisse se tourna vers Harry et le leva du lit. Drago regardait obstinément le mur. Il posa ses lèvres juste à la base du cou du petit brun, là où il savait qu'il pouvait lui arracher facilement des soupirs. Harry réagit comme prévu et déboucla sans attendre la ceinture de Blaise. Qui lui bloqua perfidement les mains. D'un sort, le métisse les maintint derrière lui. Et il commença à défaire tranquillement la chemise de Harry, effleurant sa peau du bout des lèvres.

- Mmh j'adore cette situation... souffla-t-il au dessus de son nombril. Tu sais ce que ça me rappelle ?

- Oui, soupira Harry en fermant les yeux... Il eut un petit rire. Notre « première fois ».

Et comme pour le récompenser une langue se glissa contre sa chair, lui arracha un petit cri de plaisir.

Assit sur le lit, Drago regardait d'un œil qui se voulait méprisant ses deux amants s'enlacer. Harry s'était défait de ses liens grâce à cette étrange force magique qu'il avait parfois. Ses mains dorées parcouraient le dos sombre de Blaise alors que leurs visages s'entre-dévoraient, mélangeant leurs salives sans la moindre gène. Drago avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir disparut. Il sursauta comme eux lorsque leurs hanches et leurs érections se heurtèrent... Il évita soigneusement de se demander comment il se retrouva soudain derrière Zabini, tirant sa tête en arrière pour exposer sa gorge aux morsures de Harry, de même que les autres ne firent pas le moindre commentaire, l'accueillant simplement dans leur danse comme si une place lui avait été réservé depuis le début.

Comment ne pas frémir sous des mains jointes qui le parcouraient ? Comment ne pas retrouver le sourire en regardant Harry tenter de se débattre alors qu'il s'enfonçait en lui ? Comment ne pas crier quand Blaise vint le rejoindre ? Comment se retenir de gémir sous leurs mouvements si harmonieux, comment se retenir de les embrasser tour à tour encore et encore, sans les mélanger cependant ? Drago se sentait infiniment bien, vénéré par eux, voguant dans un univers d'immoralité et de sensualité extrême.

Et lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, coincé sous les corps enchevêtrés, et lorsqu'il avait l'épaule engourdie au réveil, parce qu'Harry dormait la tête posée dessus, et lorsqu'il arrivait essoufflé et en retard en cour parce qu'il s'était fait happé dans un couloir, et lorsque la douche d'après Quidditch se transformait en pure débauche avec un autre attrapeur...

Jamais il n'avait eut envie de leur mentir, jamais il n'avait put avec succès. Ils ne demandaient rien et pourtant les réponses surgissaient d'elles même au détour de conversations presque anodines.

- J'ai tellement peur, si tu savais...

- Je n'ai plus pleuré depuis ce jour là.

- La première fois que je t'ai vu je voulais juste devenir ton ami.

- T'étais un sale petit prétentieux quand on était gosse, une vraie peste !

- Surtout ne bougez pas, je suis trop bien...

- T'as vraiment le plus beau sourire du monde.

- Un jour on sera libre.

- Des fois, j'adore cette chienne de vie.

- Serre-moi plus fort !

- Ouvre les yeux...

Fin du flash back

Drago secoua la tête. Voilà que ça le reprenait. Des brides d'images et de voix lacéraient son esprit par vagues sans qu'il puisse les contrôler, c'était très pénible. Et ça ne parvenait absolument pas à combler le silence de Blaise. Oh bien sûr personne d'autre que lui n'aurait vu une différence avec d'habitude. Il était à ses côtés, sarcastique comme toujours, mais au delà de ses répliques hautaines habituelle Drago pouvait sentir son malaise... Cela tenait à pas grand chose, juste sa verve qui était un peu moins subtile, juste ses yeux qui ne semblaient plus briller quand il riait, juste ses gestes plus distants, juste une attente dans ses regards. Drago ne savait pas quoi faire. Granger lui avait garantit la protection de l'Ordre pour lui et sa famille si il réveillait Harry. Une possibilité de changer de camp, d'arriver à un endroit où plus personne ne lui demanderait de commettre de meurtres, de tricher, de trahir... Une chance de vivre cette guerre tranquillement et sans risques, ou presque. La promesse de la présence de Harry à ses côtés, sans abandon possible. Et une place de choix dans la reconstruction si Harry tuait le Lord. Mais si... si il perdaient... Si Harry était tué alors, au delà de la mort de son « époux », il lui faudrait supporter la vengeance du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Or le blond avait une idée très précise de ce qu'on pouvait lui faire. Il avait peur.

Et une partie de lui savait aussi que quelque soit son choix il le séparerait de Blaise. Qu'il réveille Harry avec la bénédiction de L'Ordre ou du Lord, dans les deux cas... Harry avait beau jouer le cynique il avait encore des idéaux romantiques bien implantés et ne supporterait pas de partager son Prince, même avec Blaise.

Le visage inexpressif, il suivit Zabini qui marchait devant, jusqu'à leur salle commune. Alors qu'il passait au niveau du sous-sol, devant la classe de Rogue le professeur en sortit avec un timing excellent. Drago vit le regard de son parrain et sentit une crainte épouvantable descendre sur lui.

- Drago, j'ai à te parler, maintenant.

Drago hocha la tête et entra à sa suite dans la salle, ayant juste le temps d'apercevoir le regard inquiet de Blaise avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui.

Il se tourna face à Rogue.

- Tu es découvert, annonça-t-il brusquement. Le Seigneur sait tout sur la situation de Potter et il ne l'a pas apprit par ta bouche.

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche horrifié.

- Je vois que tu mesure la gravité de la situation. Il va te convoquer sous peu.

- Parrain... que puis-je faire ?

- Te décider, et vite ! claqua Rogue.

Le professeur darda vers le blond un regard impitoyable.

- Soit tu vas implorer la clémence du Lord en espérant la gagner sois tu tentes de réveiller Potter. Dans les deux cas tu risques ta vie, je pense que la barrière qui le protège est très puissante, autant que _sa_ colère.

Drago fit quelque pas en arrière puis se précipita vers la porte :

- Drago !

Il s'arrêta.

- Quelque soit ton choix...souffla Rogue.

- Je sais... murmura Malefoy.

Et il sortit en courant.

Dans la salle commune, Blaise faisait les cents-pas. Il n'avait pas de raison d'être inquiet, la conversation de Drago avec son parrain pouvait très bien s'éterniser, c'était déjà arrivé auparavant mais... Malgré toute sa logique rien ne semblait parvenir à triompher de l'angoisse qui l'enserrait. S'arrêtant face à un mur, il inspira profondément, ignorant les regards indiscrets de ses condisciples.

- Tout va bien Blaise ? S'enquit une voix doucereuse derrière lui.

Zabini se retourna pour croiser le regard faussement inquiet de Pansy. Une lumière brillait dans ses yeux et Blaise reconnut la lumière du triomphe. Alors une horreur sans nom le submergea et sans répondre, il contourna la Serpentarde et quitta la salle commune, poursuivit par son petit rire ravi.

Une fois dans le couloir Zabini courut à perdre haleine, aussi vite qu'il était possible, sous les regards stupéfait des élèves qui le croisaient. Le labyrinthe du château ne lui avait jamais semblé si interminable alors qu'il arpentait ses recoins. Il franchit à toute vitesse les hautes portes du château et sortit dans la neige sans prendre garde au froid et à la neige qui s'était remise à tomber. Une fois arrivé devant l'infirmerie il entra dans la pièce où Potter était couché.

La silhouette élégante de Drago était assise à côté de lui et son visage se penchait doucement vers la barrière mortelle, presque invisible.

- Noon ! Hurla Blaise.

Et il se précipita, attrapant Drago par les épaules pour l'entrainer le plus loin possible du lit et du profond sommeil de Potter.

- Lâche-moi Blaise ! Ordonna Drago en se débattant, lâche-moi immédiatement.

- Non !

Le Serpentard tenait ferment le blond, lui enserrant trop fort la taille, subissant ses coups sans broncher.

- Il sait tout Blaise, le Lord sait tout, quelqu'un le lui a apprit, il va me tuer !

- Pas forcément ! En revanche si tu embrasses Harry alors que ce n'est pas toi qu'il lui faut tu vas mourir à coup sûr !

- Je suis prêt à prendre le risque !

- Mais pas moi ! Cria Zabini.

Alors Drago cessa de se débattre, restant dans les bras de Blaise, raide et glacé comme un morceau de marbre.

- Pas moi, répéta Blaise à voix basse. Ne fait pas ça, ne t'éloignes pas.

- Blaise, dit Drago d'un voix froide. As-tu trahis notre serment ? Es-tu tombé amoureux de moi ?

Le blond savait parfaitement ce que signifiait cette question. Il demandait à Blaise de s'exposer à lui en lui donnant contre lui l'arme la plus puissante qui soit. Il lui demandait de piétiner sa fierté maladive en courbant l'échine devant lui, en se reconnaissant soumit et dépendant. Il sentit sans surprise l'étreinte de son camarade se relâcher. Il se retourna pour le voir tête baissé. Puis lentement Blaise releva le visage, les yeux limpides.

Et sans cérémonie, il remit les rênes de sa liberté à Drago.

- Oui. Je suis amoureux de toi.

Malefoy resta interdit, surprit par la simplicité d'un tel aveu, effrayé par la lumière que cela mettait sur bien des ombres. Il s'humecta les lèvres.

- D'accord, répondit-il. Et bien prie pour que Lord ne me tue pas.

Et sans rien ajouter, il quitta l'infirmerie, franchit les grilles du parc et transplana.

Le grand hall du château du Lord était désert, parcourut uniquement par les courants d'air. C'était une grande bâtisse élégante dissimulée par tout les sortilèges possibles et imaginables, située quelque part au cœur des Highlands. Drago tourna à gauche et la porte de la vaste salle de réunion s'ouvrit devant lui. Il la traversa jusqu'à une porte à gauche qui s'ouvrit également. Il tentait d'obliger son rythme cardiaque de s'accorder au rythme de ses pas, réguliers et tranquilles, en vain cependant. Il marcha le long du couloir, le sang battant férocement à ses tempes, lui donnant le vertige. Puis une statue de Serpent couronné s'écarta, laissant apparaître la porte du bureau du Lord. Malefoy resta planté devant, comme dans l'attente d'un signal, consultant tout les nerfs de son visage pour s'assurer que son expression était bien neutre et impénétrable. Finalement la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même, révélant une pièce de taille moyenne.

Drago y entra pour la première fois de sa vie. Il cessa de se demander si il en ressortirait vivant. Il se rappela qui il était : Drago Malefoy, fils de noble famille, intelligent et racé, un fidèle du Lord. L'important c'était de se convaincre que c'était vrai, faire pénétrer ce personnage dans sa peau, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne sa réalité la plus évidente. Il pratiquait ce jeu depuis son enfance. Quand il apparut dans l'encadrement, ses épaules étaient droites, sa démarche gracieuse et son visage n'exprimait qu'un mélange de fierté et de curiosité.

Tom Jedusort était assit dans un fauteuil placé de biais face au feu, dos à la large fenêtre située derrière le bureau de bois noir. Les autres murs étaient recouvert de deux bibliothèques bien garnies. Le sol autour du bureau était du carrelage écru, mais partout ailleurs dans la pièce il était recouvert d'un vaste tapis représentant sur un fond vert sombre des formes noires et dorées, mouvantes et abstraites. Drago vit du coin d'œil des spirales se dessiner autour de l'endroit où étaient posés ses pieds alors qu'il s'arrêta, à bonne distance du Lord.

Tom le couvait d'un regard trop expressif, il avait l'air en colère, mais de manière que Drago perçut comme _excessive, _une contrariété aux sourcils froncés qui n'avait rien à voir avec la fureur glacée du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il était réellement en colère.

- J'ai appris, mon cher Drago, que Harry Potter se trouvait actuellement et depuis déjà plusieurs mois dans un profond sommeil et que tu avais été détecté comme l'un de ses Princes Charmant potentiels.

Drago ne répondit rien, se contentant de hausser un sourcil dans une mimique qui pouvait presque tout suggérer.

- Je suis déçu de ne pas en avoir été informé par toi.

Et il laissa le silence s'éterniser, insistant, de manière à ce que Drago soit obligé de finir par parler.

- Le professeur Dumbledore a lancé un sortilège pour ne puissions rien rien dire de l'état de Potter à ceux qui n'étaient pas du château.

- Je sais, fit le Lord, et je sais aussi que ton esprit ingénieux conjointement à celui de Blaise à bien sûr trouvé une parade. Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est... qu'attendais-tu pour tout m'apprendre.

Drago entrevit une porte de sortie et s'y engouffra.

- J'attendais, my Lord, d'avoir des informations un peu plus utiles que la seule constatation du Syndrome de la Belle au Bois Dormant chez Potter.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu ignorais qu'elle te concernait ? Que mon... informateur a eu une longueur d'avance sur toi ?

Malefoy se fendit d'une petite courbette et déclara :

- Je le crains, my Lord, et j'en suis plus que navré. J'accepte de laisser mon rôle à votre informateur si vous le pensez désormais plus utile que moi.

C'était un risque à prendre de se mettre ainsi au pied du mur. Mais un micro-sourire en coin, à peine un frémissement sur le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui fit reprendre du courage.

Restant silencieux, Tom Jedusort croisa ses longs doigts. Drago nota que à sa connaissance seul son parrain en avait des aussi longs, aussi blancs. Mais alors que les mains de Severus avaient les marques d'un travail manuel quotidiens celle du Lord était aussi immaculée que celles d'un nourrisson.

Après tout il n'était « né » dans ce corps que depuis trois ans, environ... Son visage était tout aussi impeccable, avec ses traits incroyablement élégants et mobiles. Ses cheveux bruns sombres restaient mi-long, légèrement ondulés au niveau des tempes. Il plongea son regard gris dans celui, rougeoyant du Lord. Il s'en dégageait une force de conviction tellement intense que c'était presque un effort physique de s'empêcher de se jeter à ses pieds. Malgré lui il sentit l'esprit du Lord, léger et subtil comme une fumée, se glisser en lui, caresser les flancs de ses barrières mentales, en cherchant les failles. Drago savait qu'il devait à tout prix résister mais son esprit ployait déjà sous la tourmente et il sentit des images tourbillonner dans ses pensés, des cris, des murmures, trois corps entrelacés, des sensations et le visage de Blaise remontant à la surface. Blaise. Juste lui et _ce _regard qu'il avait eut, tellement limpide et assuré, pas résigné mais au contraire fier et confiant, comme il aurait offert sa gorge, les yeux clos à un adversaire adoré.

Aussitôt l'esprit du Lord se retira, disparaissant telle une flammèche de bougie que l'on souffle. L'expression de son visage s'était figée de stupeur et il battit deux fois longtemps des paupières avant de parvenir à retrouver son maintien habituel. Drago sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, ses genoux vaciller tandis qu'une main glacée lui agrippait impitoyablement le cœur. Il se sentait lacéré, dépouillé, salit. Serrant les dents il tenta de maitriser le tremblement qui secouait tout son corps.

Finalement le Lord se leva et lui adressa un sourire presque chaleureux.

- Très bien Drago, tu es excusé. J'ose espérer que désormais tu ne failliras plus.

Il tendit son index vers le visage de Malefoy et le releva doucement, l'obligeant à le fixer dans les yeux. Drago hocha la tête, les mâchoires crispées.

- Voilà ta nouvelle mission, elle est assez simple : je vais m'introduire dans le château de Poudlard et enlever Harry Potter. Mais pour cela il me faudra... ton corps.

Retournant s'assoir, derrière son bureau cette fois, il lui expliqua le plan prévu, lui signalant que Rogue savait tout et qu'il lui fournirait la potion nécessaire. Drago grava ces informations dans son esprit, luttant contre sa douleur. Lorsque Tom Jedusort le laissa partir, il courut en dehors du château aussi vite qu'il le put et retransplana devant Poudlard

Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir les grilles du parc que des bras l'enlacèrent, une odeur le submergea. Alors Drago n'y tint plus, et pour la première fois depuis des années il pleura, comme un enfant, en hurlant, en tapant son poing sur l'épaule qui le soutenait, s'accrochant presque désespérément à Blaise. Blaise. Drago leva ses yeux rougit vers lui et étouffa un sanglot. Il était là alors que lui, par sa faiblesse l'avait trahit, vendu, exposé à un péril terrible en laissant voir au Lord qu'il l'aim... Non, même en pensée, c'était encore trop atroce pour être formulé.

- Tu devrais me détester, coassa-t-il d'un voix brisée, tu devrais me haïr...

- Je ne dois rien, répondit Zabini, je n'en fais qu'à ma tête.

Et sans rien ajouter, il lança un sort de dissimulation sur le visage du blond et l'emmena jusqu'à leur dortoir où il le coucha avec infiniment de soins. Drago s'endormit en s'agrippant à sa main et Blaise songea que certaines choses, même insensées et dangereuses, ne pourraient jamais être regrettées, quelque puisse entre être les conséquences.

**A suiiiiivre !**


	14. Le Réveil

** Roulement de tambours...Voici le moment que vous attendez tous :**

14- Le réveil (bande son : Mon plus beau cauchemar, d'Ezekiel)

Quand Severus regagna ses appartements, il s'attendait à moitié aux bras qui l'entourèrent. Une petite partie de lui, minuscule, soigneusement dissimulée sous des tonnes de mauvaise foi, de rancœurs, de hontes et de fierté imbécile, l'espérait presque. En revanche, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à retrouver si rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes, pas plus qu'il n'aurait pu calculer la faim qui s'empara de lui, l'empêchant de réagir de manière appropriée.

Son esprit n'imaginait plus d'autre voies que de continuer à s'accrocher au cou de Sirius, à goûter ses lèvres et sa langue... Il ne respirait pas assez, mais aucun des deux ne semblait capable de laisser l'autre reprendre son souffle. Dès que l'un se reculait un peu l'autre avançait et la danse reprenait.

Sirius soupira de bonheur. Il faisait si bon, blottit contre cette silhouette, plaqué contre ce corps. Bien sûr, il avait un peu trop chaud, bien sûr sa peau lui semblait parcourut d'étincelles électriques, bien sûr il était en train de perdre la raison. Mais c'était si doux, si incroyablement agréable. Son esprit était comme paralysé par une sur-dose de bonheur. Il ne demandait plus rien qu'une permission de garder son visage contre celui de Severus. Avancer encore son menton pour happer ses lèvres, les mordiller, les relâcher, passer dessus une langue timide... Avaler son odeur, sentir sa peau contre sa joue et entendre une mélodie de soupirs, les leurs.

Sans savoir vraiment comment, il se sentit plaqué contre le bois de la porte, acculé contre le corps chaud et dur du maitre des Potions. Une vague de chaleur insensée le traversa, il renversa la tête, bouche mi-close, haletant pour retrouver son souffle. Une bouche mutine remonta le long de sa mâchoire jusque dans son cou. Juste là où ça frémit, où ça brule presque. Il remonta sa main dans les cheveux épais de Severus et emmêla ses doigts dans les mèches noires, lui relevant la tête. Les yeux noirs étaient troublés et illuminés. Ils ne voyaient que lui, étaient obnubilé par lui. Et Sirius se sentit incroyablement à sa place. Alors il se cambra, frottant son pantalon devenu trop étroit contre l'os de la hanche de Severus, heurtant son entre-jambe. Le maitre des potions laissa échapper un soupire rauque et glissa une de ses jambes entre celle de Sirius, accentuant le contact. Black gémit, et, toujours cramponné aux cheveux, ondula lentement des hanches.

Les deux hommes se frottaient indécemment l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant pour partager leur asphyxie, se noyant dans un feu dont la chaleur ne cessait d'augmenter. Severus sentit ses jambes faiblirent et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, en s'éloignant un peu. Mais Sirius protesta vivement, collant son front contre le sien et exigeant :

- Encore !

- Encore quoi ? Demanda Severus d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Mais tu... aah... tu sais très bien...

Il se cambra désespérément, enfouissant en vain son visage dans le cou de Rogue.

- Bouge encore, fit-il par dire. Là... oui, juste contre moi... plus fort ! Encore, encore...

Sirius délirait. Les mots s'échappaient de ses lèvres sans qu'il ai le temps d'en vérifier le sens, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Ce qui était important c'était que Severus continu à le malmener ainsi, à le cogner contre la porte, à se plaquer contre ses hanches... Sirius glissait contre l'homme, arrachant presque sa cape et sa robe, agrippant le tissus fin de son maillot de corps, désespéré de ne pas pouvoir le sentir plus contre lui. Mais finalement Severus le heurta une fois encore et Sirius se sentit partir dans un cri, presque de soulagement. Engourdit, il renversa la tête en avant, prêt à s'effondrer.

- Sirius, gronda le maitre des Potions, ne t'écroules pas maintenant.

Alors l'ancien Gryffondor puisa dans ses derrière force et noua ses jambes autour des hanches de Severus. Dans un état second, il subit passivement les derniers coups de butoirs de Severus, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci relève les yeux vers lui et entre-ouvre brusquement les lèvres sur un son qui ne les franchit jamais.

Ils glissèrent tout les deux sur le sol, incapables d'autre chose que de murmurer un sort de nettoyage. Pendant quelques instants bénits, ils restèrent allongés sur le carrelage dur, l'un contre l'autre, essoufflés, débraillés, prêt à s'endormir si le sol avait été plus confortable. Finalement Sirius leva paresseusement le visage contre celui de Severus et l'embrassa à nouveau, comme pour vérifier que c'était bien lui qui l'avait fait jouir, qu'il n'avait rien inventé. Rogue accepta le contact puis se recula un peu. Son regard se fit grave et Sirius sentit la paix passer.

Les réalités revinrent à son esprits alors que Rogue se relevait et lui tentait la main pour l'aider à faire de même. Le maitre des potions lui tourna aussitôt le dos. D'accord, songea Sirius, c'était trop tard pour faire la mauvaise foi, maintenant il lui fallait parler... Mais, que dire ?

- Severus... commença Sirius.

C'était un bon début.

- Pardon, le coupa Rogue, cassant son effet par son ton tranchant.

Il se retourna vers lui et le fixa d'un regard impénétrable. Seulement Sirius connaissait trop bien ces yeux là pour ne pas voir la tristesse monumentale qui s'y cachait.

- Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu étais... dans ton état normal. Je vais chercher l'antidote à la potion, tu as gagné.

Il se mordit la lèvre et détourna les yeux.

- Tu pourras la boire tout de suite... J'espère que tu finiras par me pardonner... Ou plutôt non. J'espère que tu m'en voudras éternellement et que tu t'obligeras à entretenir constamment ta haine à mon égard.

Comme ça je serais sûr que tu ne m'oublieras jamais. Bien sûr il n'ajouta pas ça. Il en avait déjà trop fait.

- Attends ! S'exclama Sirius.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il insistait. Après tout Rogue venait de lui offrir une solution à sa confusion et une voie de sortie honorable. Alors pourquoi était-il incapable de se taire ?

- Je suis dans mon état normal ! Enfin... du moins ce que je ressens n'a rien à voir avec la potion.

Severus voulu parler mais Sirius ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

- J'avoue tout d'accord ? Tu m'as toujours énervé ! Je n'ai jamais su rester de marbre devant toi. Il me suffit de t'apercevoir pour avoir un besoin maladif de te sauter dessus, de t'enquiquiner, d'attirer ton attention par tout les moyens possibles !

Sérieusement Sirius se rendait compte de la stupidité de ce qu'il disait ; mais il savait aussi que c'était vrai, et maintenant que sa grande gueule avait trouvée un filon, il ne pouvait pas le laisser disparaître.

- J'aime ton regard. J'aime quand il n'est nulle part et partout à la fois, j'aime quand il est sur moi, j'aime quand il s'éclaire et quand il s'embrase. Je sais pas pourquoi. Avant ça me mettait juste mal à l'aise, j'avais besoin de ma « dose de toi » tout les jours, mais tu étais là, bon élève, le nez tes potions, méprisant envers tout le monde et je ne savais pas comment faire autrement... Alors je te détestait le plus possible pour avoir des excuses pour te voir tout le temps.

- Sirius...

- Attends, attends, j'ai pas fini ! Ce qui a changé...

Sirius sentait comme une déferlante le porter, l'emmenant vers la côte sans qu'il ne réussisse à s'inquiéter de la possibilité de s'écraser contre les rochers.

- Ce qui a changé c'est que j'ai grandit, et j'ai déjà perdu trop de temps. Alors maintenant c'est comme ça, écoutes !

Il attrapa les mains de Severus et dit d'un ton ravit :

- Je ne me sens jamais aussi vivant que quand je suis avec toi, donc je ne te quitterais plus jamais !

Et il regarda Severus avec une joie absurde sur le visage, un peu refroidie cependant par la douleur qui se lisait sur celui du maitre potion.

- Black c'est... ridicule. Ce sont les effets de la potion qui te font dire ça... Et quand bien même ce serait vrai qu'est-ce qui te dit que je te veux à mes côtés ?

Sirius éclata de rire :

- C'est bien le moment de faire la mijaurée ! Je sais très bien que tu m'aimes depuis des lustres. Et puis arrêtes avec ta fichu potion : je n'en n'ai jamais bu une goutte !

Oups.

Comme bien trop souvent à son goût, Sirius réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire _après _l'avoir dit. Severus dégagea lentement ses mains de la poigne de Sirius et se recula d'un pas. La fureur glacée qui illumina son visage laissa à Sirius la possibilité d'envisager la mort par combustion spontanée...

- Dois-je comprendre que... Depuis le début tu...

- J'aurais voulu te l'annoncer moins brutalement...

La douleur qui compressait la poitrine de Severus s'accentua encore un peu. C'était donc ça. L'explication des « effets secondaires imprévus » de cette potion. Il n'y avait pas eut de potion. Juste une nouvelle blague de Black. Juste une façon plus sophistiquée de le ridiculiser. Alors quoi ? Le chien savait donc qu'il « l'aimait depuis des lustres » ?

Comme si c'était suffisant pour décrire ça !

Ce n'était pas de l'amour ! Juste un peu de mal à respirer quand il le croisait. Juste un coup au cœur quand il croisait son regard. Juste un frémissement déplacé quand ils se retrouvaient en contact. Juste un besoin de le voir, juste le voir. Juste une sensation de malaise, de fébrilité lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tout les deux. Juste des rêves insensé qui s'imposaient derrière ses paupières...Une forme de masochisme pervers qui le faisait apprécier même leurs disputes.

Rien à voir avec de l'amour.

Et d'ailleurs si Sirius savait tout ça depuis « des lustres » pourquoi avait-il décidé de le tourmenter avec ça maintenant ? Sans compter Potter qui dans quelques heures allait...

Pourquoi Black était-il venu déranger une routine devenue presque confortable ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas laisser mourir en emportant son secret dans sa tombe ?

- Severus, murmura Black, dit quelque chose, je t'en prie. Ne reste pas muet comme ça, ça me fait flipper. Grave.

La colère revint dans le maitre des Potions, rage familière, délicieuse vieille amie.

- Dégage Black, articula-t-il d'un ton terrifiant. Rassemble tes affaires et disparaît de ma vie. Tout de suite.

Sirius s'avança vers Severus, s'apprêtant à parler. Peut-être aurait-il pu rattraper ses bourdes, peut-être aurait-il su trouver les mots justes, peut-être auraient-ils pu être heureux pour toujours...

Mais ça nul ne le saura jamais car c'est à cet instant qu'une alarme accompagnée d'un cri magiquement amplifié retentit dans le château :

ALERTE ! A L'ENLÉVEMENT ! HARRY POTTER EST EMMENÉ HORS DES MURS DU CHATEAU ! ALERTE !

TICTACTICTACTICTAC

Tonks essuya son nez et ses yeux avec un mouchoir puis ouvrit sa porte. Une bouffée d'air glacée lui sauta au visage et elle resta saisie de stupeur.

C'était lui.

Ses cheveux couleur miel emmêlés et couverts de neige, ses yeux d'ambres chaude cernés de noir et de rouge ; à ses pieds était posée une valise de cuir, apparemment pleine à craquer. La jeune femme songea stupidement que son vieux pardessus rappé ne devait pas lui tenir bien chaud.

- Tonks, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Entre, l'invita-t-elle immédiatement, se reculant d'un pas.

Lupin secoua la tête tristement.

- Non, je suis trempé. Je suis venu pour... c'est stupide je sais.

Il baissa la tête, incertain puis la releva, posant sur elle des yeux d'égaré.

- Je pars, dit-il finalement, tu dois savoir déjà que j'ai quitté l'Ordre, je voulais te dire... au revoir et pardon.

Tonks avait une impression d'irréalité. Son monde tournait autour d'elle, vacillant.

- Ne... part... pas, souffla-t-elle.

- Il le faut, je n'ai plus d'endroits à moi ici, désormais. Mais attends ! fit-il en levant la main pour l'empêcher de l'interrompre. Pardon. Avant tout, pardon de t'avoir fait souffrir et...

- Arrêtes, coupa Tonks, je ne suis pas une enfant que l'on console avec des mots gentils, tu n'avais rien demandé toi, tu n'as fait qu'être sincère, c'est moi qui...

- Justement non ! Tonks... Je... Je n'ai jamais été si peu sincère que ce jour là.

- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Balbutia t-elle.

C'était affreux, elle sentait son cœur se gonfler de chaleur, son pauvre cœur racornit déjà qui en une seconde tentait de reprendre les rênes de son corps, de faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas envoyé en exil, au diable...

Elle allait avoir mal si il se réveillait, et Tonks avait assez souffert.

Mais Remus continuait, inexorablement.

- Comprends moi, je t'en prie ! Tu m'es si précieuse...je voudrais être égoïste pour te garder avec moi mais... je veux ton bonheur. Que tu ais un mari fiable, fortuné, qui t'offre une vie saine et sûre... Ton bonheur, pour moi, est plus important que tout, même au détriment du mien.

La neige tourbillonnait dehors et Tonks commençait à être transie de froid, son cerveau fonctionnait au ralentit et elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Ce fut du moins l'excuse qu'elle s'offrit pour pouvoir prononcer ces mots qui l'absoudraient peut-être... s'ils ne la condamnaient pas.

- Mon bonheur... n'est pas sans toi. Tu es sa condition d'existence.

Le temps flotta une seconde, comme pour tenter de tout ralentir, de suspendre une seconde l'infinité des possibles, juste pour leur laisser le temps d'apprécier cette chaleur qui revenait...

Ils se retrouvèrent enlacés, embrassés, glacés et ravis, ridicules et magnifiques, à tourbillonner en riant, comme des gosses. Dépassés par une joie bouleversante et sans mesure, une joie absurde qu'on partagé tout ceux qui s'aiment depuis le commencement du monde.

Et les larmes sur les joues de Tonks étaient juste le signe du dégel de son cœur.

UUXUXUUXUUXU

Drago frissonna. Jamais le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre de préfets ne lui avait parut si long. Jamais son cœur n'avait battu aussi sourdement. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il laissait Blaise lui tenir la main dans les couloirs, bien qu'il se soit promis de ne plus l'approcher, bien qu'ils puissent croiser n'importe qui. Comme si ça avait encore de l'importance, au point où ils en étaient.

La seule chose appréciable qu'il avait vécu était la réaction de Pansy.

Avant cela Blaise l'avait couché avec discrétion dans le dortoir des Serpentards et Malefoy avait dormit juste deux heures, deux heures de sommeil sans rêve, deux heures d'inconscience délicieuse, de répit. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux yeux, Zabini le fixait, le visage inexpressif. Il avait esquissé un de ses habituels sourires narquois qui avait semblé étrangement déplacé en la circonstance. En s'étirant, il avait lâché sa main, devenue un peu moite d'avoir été longtemps serré et marqué de petits croissants de lune à l'endroit où ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans la chair. Mais Blaise n'avait rien dit.

Comme un automate, Drago avait traversé le dortoir désert pour entrer dans la salle de bain. Le miroir implacablement nettoyé lui avait renvoyé trop nettement son visage blafard et fatigué. Quoique, à bien y regarder, avait-il vraiment changé ? Non. Sa face était toujours celle d'un Malefoy, blond et beau, les yeux gris troublés, mais qui guette le trouble dans le regard des autres ? Personne. Les problèmes des autres, quand on ne peut pas les résoudre et qu'ils ne nous valorise en rien tout le monde s'en moque. À part bien sûr deux trois illuminé qui croient en des fantasmes comme la paix ou l'amour.

Mais Drago connaissait son visage. Il avait pleuré. Depuis combien de temps ça ne lui était pas arrivé ? Au moins... neuf, dix ans ? Peut-être plus. Les larmes étaient la marque des faibles et Malefoy était fort. Il devait s'en convaincre pour que les autres en soient persuadés.

Il avait alors ouvert le robinet d'eau froide et s'était soigneusement rincé le visage, détruisant les dernières incertitudes qu'on lui avait infligé. Lorsqu'il avait quitté la salle de bain il était redevenu lui même. Il avait envoyer une œillade hautaine à son nouvel esclave, Blaise, et lui avait annoncé qu'ils devaient aller voir Rogue immédiatement. Vérifiant que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, il lui avait expliqué en quelques mots le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Zabini avait froncé les sourcils :

- Tout ça ne nous explique pas comment il compte le réveiller.

- Tant que ça ne m'implique pas... avait répondu Drago en haussant les épaules.

Et ils étaient sortit du dortoir. C'est alors que les deux Serpentards avaient croisés Pansy qui revenait sûrement du diner.

FLASH BACK

- Drago ? Demanda la jeune fille, la mine stupéfaite, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je descends diner pourquoi ?

- Mais tu...

Elle baissa d'un ton.

- Tu n'as pas été convoqué par le Lord ?

- Si, répondit Drago d'un ton diabolique, il était content de moi et m'a chargée de... une mission capitale... Tu es au courant.

Pansy plissa le nez une seconde avant de répondre d'un ton dégagé:

- Peut-être.

Blaise éclata alors d'un rire peu charitable.

- Apparemment chère Pansy, même les récents bienfaits de ta mission ne semblent suffisants à te relever de ta médiocrité !

- Comment ça ? Demanda Drago en feignant l'étonnement.

En vérité, son esprit habitué à ce genre d'exercices commençait à rassembler les morceaux du puzzle. Remus Lupin ayant quitté l'Ordre il n'était plus soumit aux enchantements de Dumbledore, on pouvait donc parler de lui sans « réveiller de secrets »... Quelqu'un avait donc, d'une manière au d'une autre parlé de Lupin, de sa situation avec Harry et donc, fatalement de lui. Et pour un peu que cette discussion soit parvenue aux oreilles de Kingsley Shackelbot alors Pansy, chargé de sa surveillance, se retrouvait donc dans une position parfaite ! En apprenant ces informations par une source extérieur au château elle pouvait alors les transmettre au Lord et ce, malgré l'enchantement protecteur du directeur.

- Figure toi, déclara Blaise en confirmant ses pensées, que Pansy a enfin et pour la première fois appris quelque chose de constructif, elle s'est donc empressé de le dire au Lord et pensait sérieusement que ça allait t'affecter d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Oh, tu aurais vu ta pauvre mine terrifiée Blaise, cracha-t-elle, tu en étais bien persuadé aussi.

- Errare humanum est, maintenant nous savons tous qu'il n'en n'est rien et que tu restes, délicieuse Pansy, insignifiante.

Drago salua d'un sourire en coin cette tirade avant de tout simplement contourner Pansy et de repartir, sans même en prendre congé. Blaise l'avait aussitôt rattrapé et Parkinson était rester là, figée.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Hélas ce moment de triomphe était vite passé. Descendant dans les cachots, il avait rejoint son parrain que le Lord avait mit au courant du plan, comme toujours. Rogue semblait étrangement fébrile et perturbé. Enfin, autant que le Maitre des Potions pouvait « sembler être » quelque chose de particulier. Il lui avait remit la potion nécessaire et lui avait indiqué la cheminée de sa réserve. Cette cheminée avait été déconnectée du réseau de Poudlard par Dumbledore lui même. Ce vieux fou avait une confiance éperdue en Rogue et lui avait ainsi donné une porte d'entrée et de sortie non surveillée et non sécurisée. Il ne fallait tout de même l'utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité pour ne pas attirer l'attention du Ministère. Pour Drago, le comportement de Dumbledore au sujet de Rogue était une aberration totale, mais il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de s'attarder sur les erreurs stratégiques du directeur, encore moins lorsqu'elle l'avantageait. Sans un mot il avait ajouté une mèche de cheveux dans la potion de Rogue et s'était entaillé la main pour y faire tomber une goutte de sang.

- Bien, dit Rogue, maintenant aller diner tout les deux, et prenez votre temps. Lorsque vous reviendrez dirigez-vous immédiatement jusqu'à la chambre de préfet de Drago. Le seigneur des ténèbres arrivera ici puis s'y rendra discrètement pour vous y attendre.

Les deux Serpentards hochèrent la tête. C'était un excellent plan. S'ils avaient dû rejoindre les cachots pour accueillir le Lord cela aurait, en cas de surveillance, immédiatement accusé Rogue. Alors qu'il paraitrait absolument normal que Drago et Blaise se rendent dans la chambre de Drago après le diner. Et si, un peu après, ils leurs venaient à l'idée de descendre visiter Potter à l'infirmerie, personne ne s'en étonnerait.

Mais même ce raisonnement parfaitement logique ne suffit pas à chasser le sentiment d'étrangeté qu'il ressentaient à l'idée « d'aller diner ». D'aller dans la grand Salle pour prendre leur repas au milieu de tout leurs camardes, tout en sachant que Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, les attendraient après le dessert.

Cependant, toute leur éducation les avait préparé à ce genre de défis. Ils furent parfait. La grande majorité des élèves avaient déjà fini de manger mais aucun des Serpentards présents n'aurait pu soupçonner quoique se soit. Comme des acteurs de profession, Drago joua son rôle de Prince et Blaise celui de bras droit attentif. Hermione Granger leur adressa même un sourire discret lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la table des Gryffondors

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en menait bien large tandis qu'il se dirigeaient vers la chambre de préfet de Drago. Si tout tournait mal, ils signaient par cet acte leur condamnation à mort... Et si tout se passait bien, leur survie continuerait simplement de dépendre du bon vouloir du Lord.

Malefoy s'arrêta devant un tableau et inspira profondément. Il ne se tourna pas vers Blaise. Se l'interdit catégoriquement. Mais il ne pu ignorer la douceur de la légère pression de ses lèvres sur le dos de sa main, avant qu'il ne la relâche.

Il prononça le mot de passe et le tableau s'écarta, dévoilant l'entrée de la chambre. Drago poussa la porte et entra, Blaise à sa suite.

Et tout deux restèrent muet d'étonnement. Bien sûr, ils s'attendaient au spectacle d'un Drago assit devant la cheminé, contemplant les flammes qui allumaient d'étranges reflets rouges dans son regard, mais ça n'en paraissait pas moins étrange. Drago se regarda, surprit de constater à quel point la personne devant lui lui semblait familière... et pourtant curieusement déformée.

La potion de Severus était une version du polynectar qui ne donnait pas seulement l'apparence mais aussi l'aura magique de la personne qui avait donné son sang et sa mèche de cheveux. De cette manière aucun enchantement anti Mage noir ne pouvait détecter le Maitre. Et Drago fut prise d'une stupide envie de rire. Alors c'était donc tout ? Tout ce qu'il suffisait de faire pour s'introduire dans le lieux qui était sensé être l'un des plus sûrs au monde, quand on était Lord Voldemort ? Finalement... toute la puissance de Dumbledore était inutile face à lui.

Le Lord se leva, avec la même élégance que Malefoy habituellement et il se plaça face à Blaise.

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda-t-il de la même voix que Drago. Oui, tu es le mieux placé pour juger de la ressemblance.

- Elle est troublante Mylord, garantit Blaise avec un sourire mais...

- Mais ? Encouragea-t-il.

Blaise secoua la tête.

- Vous n'avez pas le même regard. Cependant je doute que quiconque d'autre que moi, Harry et peut-être le professeur Rogue voient la différence.

- Ah oui ? Harry connait donc si bien Drago ? Questionna perfidement le Lord.

Mais Blaise n'allait certainement pas tomber dans un piège aussi grossier.

- En fait, je crois qu'il vous connait bien vous.

Tom Jedusort esquissa un sourire ravit. Cette expression n'allait pas très bien au visage de Drago et sonnait comme un blasphème aux yeux de Blaise qui bien sûr n'en dit rien.

- Bien, allons y, dit-il d'un ton presque joyeux. Malefoy, dès que nous serons sortit tu te rendras chez Severus et tu utiliseras sa cheminé pour te rendre au château, tu ne dois être vu par personne. Normalement nul n'aura de preuves contre vous, cependant ils faut que vous envisagiez tout les deux d'avoir à quitter Poudlard définitivement si Blaise et moi sommes repéré.

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête. Ils n'avaient rien de précieux à Poudlard, depuis longtemps. Ils pouvaient partir rapidement sans rien regretter. Rien d'avouable du moins. Rien de matériel.

Drago regarda son double et Blaise quitter la pièce et baissa la tête pour ne surtout pas voir ce dernier lui jeter un regard avant de refermer la porte.

La neige tombait maintenant en vraie tempête. Blaise indiqua au Lord la porte de la salle spéciale où Harry était couché. Sitôt entré, Tom Jedusort se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit à côté du corps endormit de Harry. Blaise crut voir l'air vaciller légèrement.

Le Lord tendit ses longs doigts vers le visage paisible en dessina le tracé sans le toucher, juste en flottant au dessus.

- Mylord... s'inquiéta Blaise, qui songeait que n'importe qui pouvait entrer à cet instant.

Mais Voldemort lui fit signe de se taire sans même se tourner vers lui.

Sans un mot et sans se soucier de la barrière magique, il se pencha sur Harry et embrassa les lèvres froides, presque avec tendresse.

Blaise étouffa une exclamation de stupéfaction en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche.

Peu à peu, le visage blanc de Harry reprit des couleurs. Ses joues rosirent un peu et ses membres retrouvèrent de la force. Il se frotta les yeux puis les ouvrit. Ses paupières papillonnèrent sur ses iris d'émeraudes, tandis qu'il lui semblait apercevoir de son regard de myope une silhouette blonde familière et un regard plus familier encore qui le fit frissonner.

_ - Est-ce vous mon Prince ? _Lui dit-il._ Vous vous êtes fait bien attendre._

FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE

**Hihihi :) Congratulation à Azélia qui avait sentit ça venir. La phrase de Harry est une citation de Perrault, avec "il" au lieu de "elle", les mordus de contes de fées l'auront noté. Il yaà bien sur une suite. En tous cas J'espère que ça vous à plut, Joyeux NoËl à tous !**

**Rar :**

**Petit chaperon rouge :** ^^Merci pour tes reviews, j'ai bien rigolé ^^ Effectivement pour ce qui est des duels verbaux les Serpentard gagne hauts les pattes :)

**Caty :** Ravie de te retrouver ! Alors qu'as-tu pensé du Prince ?

**Coccinelover **: Ah les missclic c'est quelque chose ! Ben voilà la suite :)

**PS : A tous ceux qui ont la dure tache de passer leurs partiels à la rentrée : vous avez toute ma compassion !**

**PPS : Ainsi que le remarqueront les plus attentifs d'entre vous j'ai fait passé cette fic de la catégorie HP/DM à SS/SB sous le conseil avisé d'une lectrice. J'espère intéresser ainsi plus de monde sinon tant pis, elle ira au paradis des fics oubliées ^^**


	15. Transition

******Une petite mise en bouche, comme aperçut de la suite. Si ça vous intéresse, faite le moi savoir :)**

Transition.

Y a-t-il une situation plus troublante que de se réveiller dans un endroit autre que celui où l'on s'est endormit ? Surtout lorsque l'endroit en question est totalement inconnu et que l'on n'a pas la moindre idée de comment on y est arrivé... J'enfilais mes lunettes. Ce plafond en bois sculpté ne m'était absolument pas familier, même si je ne pouvais qu'admirer la beauté des boiseries et la finesse des petits visages malicieux, curieux ou troublés qui s'y dissimulaient. Il me semblait même en apercevoir certains avec des ailes dans le dos, d'autres avec des oreilles pointues... Il n'y avait pas de mouvements, ni dans les figures ni dans les corps, ni dans les motifs de feuilles gravées, et pourtant une sensation de vie se dégageait du tout. Je portais mes mains à mes yeux et les frottaient énergiquement en me redressant sur le lit. Je m'étirai plus que largement. Le souvenir d'un autre réveil me submergea, celui d'un visage aussi... Je portai une main à mes lèvres en tentant de coordonner le tout, mais c'était aussi compliqué que de se souvenir d'un songe. Seule restait, nettement, une sensation. Une impression de... confort. De sécurité. De bonheur et de paix. Tout ça se dégageant d'un seul être : celui qui m'avait réveillé.

Des coups retentirent à la porte de la chambre, qui devait être la mienne.

- Entrez, invitai-je.

Ma voix était rauque et éraillée, et ma gorge me semblait curieusement sèche, comme si je n'avais pas parlé depuis des mois.

La porte s'ouvrit et mon Prince entra. Aussitôt je sentis toutes mes inquiétudes et ma perplexité me quitter. Si il était là, que pourrait-il arrivé de mal ? Avec un sourire je me recouchai lentement, le laissant venir à moi.

J'admirai en silence sa haute silhouette, élancé sans être maigre, infiniment élégante, rayonnant d'une assurance qu'il méritait certainement. Mon amour avait des yeux écarlates et des cheveux d'un brun chaud. Il s'assit sur le bord de mon lit et je me demandai si, si je fermais les yeux, il m'embrasserait de nouveau. Mais ce fut simplement sa main qui se posa sur la mienne, blanche et bien plus large, aussi légère et immobile que si un papillon y était posé.

Y a-t-il au monde impression plus délectable, plus sublime de douceur que la certitude paisible que tout est pour le mieux ? Être aux côtés d'une personne et savoir, au fond de soi, que au-delà de tout les possibilités, cette personne est là pour nous et pour notre plus grand bonheur. C'était ce que j'avais toujours rêvé, toujours souhaité. La certitude égoïste d'un enfant choyé quand à l'amour de sa mère. Je nageais dans les brumes confortable de mon réveil, bercé par les vagues de douceurs et de tendresses qui se dégageait du visage de mon Prince.

Mais si les ignorants sont bénit, hélas, la bénédiction ne dure qu'un instant. Alors que je le dévisageais avec la certitude de l'avoir déjà vu, un autre visage me monta à l'esprit. Je fronçai les sourcils. Brusquement je me souvins de lui adolescent, aussi nettement que si je l'avais déjà rencontré. Oh, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Peut-être des traits un peu plus rudes, peut-être plus de majesté dans les gestes, mais les même lèvres pulpeuses, le même nez droit, les même yeux... Ce regard aussi était troublant. Il était doux, mais il y avait... une froideur et une inflexibilité étrange. Comme s'il calculait tout en permanence. Brusquement une autre image me vint. Celle d'un visage blanc maladif, sans lèvres et où le nez était réduit à deux fentes. Mais le... le même regard écarlate.

La panique me submergea brusquement, mon corps semblait avoir compris le danger alors que mon esprit, encore sous l'emprise de ce qui devait être un puissant maléfice peinait et se refusait à salir, même en pensée, la beauté de l'homme qui se trouvait à mes côtés.

L'homme. Je pouvais désormais lui donner un nom. Une partie de moi s'y refusait catégoriquement mais je l'y contraignais. Mensongèrement elle me susurra d'une voix presque tendre : _Tom Elvis Jedusort_. Mais c'était encore un échappatoire. Me sortant définitivement du rêve, j'articulais lentement.

- Voldemort.

Et la partie de moi ensorcelé s'efforça de me montrer une infinie tristesse dans le rictus moqueur qu'il me fit en réponse.


	16. Motus et Grenouille bleue

**Hello ! Je vais gentiment continuer à publier :)**

1- Motus et grenouille bleue.

Tom Elvis Jedusort se leva de son bureau et s'étira. On pouvait être le plus dangereux mage noir du monde et avoir de temps en temps des courbatures et des raideurs dorsales, il n'y a pas de contradictions.

Bien que si il avait eut le choix, Voldemort, comme n'importe qui, s'en serait bien passé. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'à son âge tenir une telle forme était, littéralement, magique, donc il ne pouvait vraiment pas se plaindre eu fond. En se retournant face à la porte, il vit Severus Rogue, imperturbable, les mains derrière le dos, qui attendait la permission d'entrer. Le principe d'une porte sans teint était vraiment une manière toute bête d'en apprendre beaucoup sur les gens en ne faisant pas grand chose. Rogue par exemple ne frappait jamais, ne s'impatientait jamais. Il restait là, immobile comme une statue face à la porte. Tom ne savait pas si il avait deviné que la porte était transparente pour l'intérieur.

Au fond, si lui avait fallut être sincère, il aurait dû avouer qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de tout ce que Rogue savait ou avait deviné. Bien heureusement personne n'est obligé d'être sincère avec lui-même, et moins encore avec les autres. En fait, on aurait pu remplir des bibliothèques entières avec tout ce que l'honnêteté avait pu rapporter comme ennuis qu'un simple silence prudent aurait pu éviter. Mais il est souvent stupéfiant de constater que l'homme a en lui un tel besoin de se répandre, de s'exhiber qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de parler, de prendre la parole et ainsi de se détruire. C'est comme offrir sa gorge nue à son ennemi et le supplier de nous achever. Et pourtant curieusement se retenir, se contraindre apparaît presque comme contre-nature.

D'où la perfection de l'attitude du Lord. Voldemort, par ses colères monumentales, ses éclats de rires et ses prises de partie tranchée offraient à ses adversaires-c'est à dire tout le monde, -lui y compris- toute l'émotion, toute l'intimité, toute cette chair frémissante dont il était avide. Et c'était un leurre. Derrière le sourire une grimace, derrière la langue lascive des dents prêtes à trancher. En vérité, Tom se flattait de ne rien ressentir ; Rien de naturel, rien de spontané. Juste des mécanismes bien huilés et contrôlés par son cerveau génial. C'était sa force et sa puissance et c'était pour ça que des dérapages tel que « l'affaire Potter » étaient des gamelles monumentales dans le sprint de son existence. Quand la contrariété et la peur étaient trop fortes, Voldemort s'efforçait de se convaincre que c'était une stratégie prévue de longue instance, une possibilité qu'il avait envisagée, bref que tout avait été contrôlé et maitrisé. Et que des détails tel que « J'ai désormais un survivant vindicatif mais muet sur les bras » n'étaient que des dégâts collatéraux minimes et aisément pardonnables. Mais bon. Hélas pour lui en ces instants, Tom était trop intelligent pour se laisser berner par ce genre de sortie de secours pour hamster. Il savait que pour la première fois depuis sa résurrection, il avait agit sans réfléchir, sur un coup de tête. Il avait vu le Potter endormit et avait brusquement trouvé son sommeil insupportable.

Après tout, ça aurait pu être un coup de maitre, et d'ailleurs la plupart des mangemorts et de ses partisans pensaient que c'en était un. Mais eux ignorait que celui qui était censé ne pas pouvoir se passer de lui n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis une semaine. Enfin, pour parler. Voldemort reconcentra son attention sur Rogue et d'un geste de baguette lui ouvrit la porte. Il sentit avec plaisir les muscles de son visage lui composer immédiatement une expression de sérénité digne de Dumbledore lui même (je vous laisse imaginer la tête que ça lui fait, pour une idée plus précise, imaginez l'animal qui vous fait le plus peur avec des lunettes à la John Lennon et les cheveux qui vont avec).

Rogue entra d'un pas furtif qui conservait une certaine majesté involontaire, il s'inclina rapidement devant son Maitre.

-Vous m'avez fait appeler, dit-il à mi-voix.

Oui Severus, effectivement.

Il alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et fixa Rogue un moment avant d'en faire apparaître un autre et de le lui indiquer. Rogue s'assit, et attendit que Voldemort prenne la parole.

Alors Rogue, comment évolue la situation à Poudlard ?

Aussi bien que nous pouvions l'espérer. Tout le monde sait désormais que le Survivant est lié à vous, le monde sorcier anglais panique et sera bientôt en crise. Dumbledore tente de calmer le jeu mais avec l'échec de sa protection de Potter, il a perdu presque tout son crédit. L'Ordre réagit bien sûr, il se réunit, s'agite, mais il ne pas faire grand chose pour le moment.

Voldemort hocha la tête d'un air grave, intérieurement ravis.

À quoi était liée l'alarme qui a retentit ?

Un simple sort de Surveillance qui devait se déclencher si Potter sortait de l'enceinte de l'école. Elle était censée bloquer tout les réseaux de cheminées et empêcher le transplanage à 50 km à la ronde mais cette partie n'a pas fonctionné.

Bien entendu, fit Tom d'un air méprisant, ça je l'avais désactivé, mais le sort de surveillance était si simple que je ne l'ai pas sentit.

Il eut un petit ricanement.

- Décidément, ce cher Albus m'étonnera toujours.

Il se leva et Rogue l'imita aussitôt. Tournant le dos au maitre des potions Voldemort contourna son bureau pour se mettre face à la fenêtre.

Dites-moi, Severus, comment va votre... petit protégé ?

Je l'ai relâché. Avoir ce Black à mon service était plaisant, mais finalement sa présence m'est vraiment trop désagréable, répondit Rogue d'un ton dédaigneux.

Tom Jedusort prit alors une voix détendue et presque indifférence pour demander :

Votre potion fonctionnait un peu comme l'enchantement de Profond Sommeil, non ?

Non, pas vraiment. Ma potion s'en inspirait, mais elle se contentait d'affaiblir la volonté du buveur tout en augmentant sa tendance à la soumission. Ainsi en cadrant la potion sur moi, Black se trouvait obligé de voir en moi un Maitre absolu, avec en plus un peu de dépendance à mon odeur, mon aura magique, entre autre.

Le maitre des Potions savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas ça qui intéressait Voldemort, mais, puisqu'il était obligé de lui obéir en fin de compte, il pouvais bien se permettre de le faire mariner, un peu. Simple satisfaction personnelle.

Le Profond Sommeil est infiniment plus complexe parce qu'il se base sur des émotions et des sentiments réels. Il exploite une possibilité d'amour et fait en sorte qu'elle se développe. Un peu comme le lien entre un vampire et son calice, sauf qu'il n'y a pas d'inégalité entre le Prince et l'endormi. Tous deux se mettent à ressentir le même besoin de proximité à l'autre en même temps qu'une nécessité de... rendre l'autre heureux. En présence l'un de l'autre, ils se sentent parfaitement en harmonie et en sécurité. Après ça, il leur suffit juste d'accepter leurs sentiments pour être parfaitement comblé.

Eh bien, fit en riant Tom, dans ce cas Potter est encore exceptionnel.

Il se retourna et fit face à Rogue.

- Cela fait plus de cinq jours qu'il ne dit pas un mot, refuse de sortir de sa chambre et, en fait, m'ignore totalement.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent. Rogue sentait que son Maitre était exaspéré, bien que son sourire et son maintien détendu semblait affirmer le contraire. Voldemort savait que Rogue n'était pas dupe de son manège, mais lui seul était en mesure de lui donner des informations fiables sur un sujet aussi nébuleux que cet enchantement.

Eh bien... Je pense qu'il va vous falloir compter avec la tête de mule de Potter. En bon Gryffondor qu'il est, il doit considérer ce qu'il éprouve pour vous comme la trahison la plus ignoble qui soit.

Mais il finira bien par être forcé à se... soumettre non ? À... il eut un petit rire, m'aimer trop pour imaginer agir contre moi.

Eh bien... peut-être mais... Sauf le respect que je vous dois mon Maitre, dit Rogue d'une voix douce, cet enchantement fonctionne par réciprocité. Tout ce que vous ferez pour lui sera fait pour vous et vice versa.

Je sais ce que réciprocité veut dire, dit sèchement Tom.

Intérieurement, il paniquait. Il commençait à réaliser ce qu'impliquait cette situation, quelles chaines c'étaient... Bien sûr, il se doutait dès qu'il avait commencé à _le _sentir, mais, pour une fois, il avait espéré avoir tord.

Peut-être... suggéra Rogue presque dans un murmure, peut-être devriez-vous le laisser voir ses amis, des gens de son âge...

Pas encore, je ne peux pas prendre le risque.

Rogue prit une expression exagérément préoccupée.

- C'est vraiment dommage, pourtant, discuter avec certains de ses anciens camarades le détendrait un peu et l'aiderait à s'habituer à sa situation... Sans compter qu'il vous en sera reconnaissant. Mais vous avez parfaitement raison, faire venir Weasley ou Granger ici serait une folie.

Tom Jedusort dut faire un effort monumental pour ne pas froncer les sourcils, le professeur le fixait des ses vastes yeux noirs, parfaitement irréprochable. Parfaitement conscient que les « camarades de Potter » qu'il pouvait voir étaient aussi habitants du château, Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy. Il vit sans surprise Voldemort prendre un air hautain.

Mais enfin, Potter les déteste, ce n'est donc pas leur présence qui va le faire parler.

Pourtant, s'ils étaient encore ennemis un bon coup de colère lui ferait peut-être du bien... Mais d'après ce que je sais, ils étaient plutôt proches avant que Potter ne s'endorme.

Voldemort aurait bien aimé pouvoir faire taire Rogue, juste à cet instant, mais tout Seigneur qu'il était, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tuer l'un de ses pions le plus utile. Et Rogue ajouta, impitoyablement :

- Cependant, comme Drago était l'un des Princes alternatifs de Potter, il vaudrait peut-être mieux le laisser à distance.

Piégé. Totalement. Maintenant si Malefoy n'étais pas autorisé à voir Potter ça serait comme le reconnaître comme un rival. Ce gamin. Ridicule.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire glacial.

- Ah, je devrais vous faire venir plus souvent Rogue, vous êtes vraiment distrayant. Mais trêve de plaisanterie, coupa-t-il en se renfrognant brusquement. Vous pouvez partir, au passage, annoncez à Blaise Zabini et à votre filleul qu'ils sont autorisés à voir Potter.

Rogue quitta le bureau impénétrable comme toujours mais jubilant intérieurement, ravis d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait. Les prochains mois allaient être éprouvant pour Potter et le laisser avoir des compagnons de son âge était bien le moins qu'il pouvait faire.

LILOULILOULILOULILOULOU

Il est bien clair que les Serpentard sont universellement reconnus comme des maitres en matière de self contrôle. Elle est presque inscrite dans leurs gènes, cette faculté de ne pas laisser apparaitre ses émotions, de rester digne en toutes circonstances. D'ailleurs Blaise Zabini en était à cet instant la représentation parfaite. Assis nonchalamment dans un fauteuil, il lisait paisiblement un volume posé sur ses genoux. L'une de ses mains reposait sur la reliure, prête à tourner les pages tandis que l'autre pendait élégamment le long de l'accoudoir. Son visage était calme et ses yeux attentifs.

Drago Malefoy, en revanche, était au bord de la crise de nerf.

- C'est insupportable ! S'exclama-t-il. Comment ai-je pu être assez stupide pour me retrouver dans cette situation ? Je suis perdu. Maintenant que je ne peux plus être un espion et que je n'ai plus d'espoir au sujet de Harry, je ne vaux plus rien. Je ne suis plus que le fils d'un mangemort incapable actuellement incarcéré.

Il faisait les cents pas dans le salon. S'il était toujours impeccablement vêtu, ses cheveux blonds avaient perdus tout de leur ordre habituel. En bataille, tombant devant ses yeux, rejetés en arrières d'un geste vif, coulant dans son cou, un peu hérissé au dessus des oreilles... Il s'approcha de Blaise et s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

- Je n'en peux plus d'attendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se souvienne de notre existence et nous mette à mort.

Devant l'absence de réaction de Blaise, il se releva et reprit sa déambulation absurde. Ses pieds nus s'enfonçaient à chaque pas dans la moquette moelleuse.

- C'est une catastrophe, reprit-il. Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir lutté si longtemps pour finir aussi bêtement.

Blaise retint de justesse un soupir qui, vu l'état de son compagnon, aurait surement signé son arrêt de mort. Voilà donc ce qui tracassait Drago. Après leur départ précipité de Poudlard, le Lord les avaient fait loger dans ces appartements en leur conseillant de vaquer à leurs occupations en attendant ses ordres. Ensuite ils n'avaient plus eut de nouvelles. Les premiers temps, Drago, juste épuisé, s'était contenté d'alterner les heures de sommeil aux heures de somnolences, les heures de repas aux heures où il bavardait de tout et de rien avec Blaise. Plutôt de rien d'ailleurs, car Drago, sans raison apparente, coupait court la conversation presque toute les cinq minutes en se levant ou en changeant brusquement de sujet. Chose curieuse, il refusait clairement de toucher Blaise durant la journée. Mais immanquablement, le soir il venait se blottir dans son lit. Alors Blaise lui faisait l'amour, ou se contentait de le bercer tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus Drago semblait nerveux et agité. Et là Blaise assistait à l'explosion. Le métisse était toujours fasciné de voir à quel point, par orgueil, Drago était capable de contenir ses émotions, même devant lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tellement oppressé qu'il craque. Comme maintenant.

Zabini regarda le numéro de la page où il était, referma soigneusement le livre et se leva, posément. Il avança vers le blond qui s'arrêta de marcher et darda sur lui ses yeux d'acier. Malgré lui, Blaise se sentit frissonner. Ainsi immobile, concentré, les yeux grand ouverts, les mains ouvertes et tendue, Drago avait une attitude de cobra fixant la proie qu'il s'apprêtait à mordre. Le métisse s'arrêta à bonne distance.

- Drago, dit-il calmement, c'est vrai qu'on a grillés pas mal de nos cartouches et que pour le moment on est un peu inutiles, mais rappelles-toi de qui tu parles. Si le Lord avait voulu nous éliminer, il l'aurait fait immédiatement, il ne se serait pas donné la peine de nous loger, de nous envoyer des elfes pour nourrir ou pour nous escorter dehors. Peut-être qu'être le Prince de Harry s'est révélé plus compliqué que prévu, peut-être qu'il a juste d'autres choses en tête en ce moment. Mais quand ils se souviendra de nous alors...Alors il nous trouvera une autre tâche.

- Ou il nous tuera.

Blaise eut un sourire.

- Oui c'est un risque. Mais ce risque-là, on le vit au quotidien depuis qu'on est entré à ses ordres, non ?

Il s'avança lentement, très lentement vers l'autre adolescent. Comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'envole au moindre mouvement brusque.

- De toutes façons, on ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Parce que s'enfuir d'ici est quasiment impossible, et que quand bien même on y parviendrait, où irions-nous ? On ne peut pas mettre nos familles en danger, l'Ordre ne nous accueillera certainement pas et l'on ne pourra pas passer la frontière sans se faire repérer. Alors calmes-toi. Quitte à attendre, au moins fait-le dans le calme. On n'est pas si mal ici au fond.

Blaise le pensait plus que sincèrement. Ils étaient nourris, logés, blanchis, les appartements étaient vastes et confortables, ils pouvaient sortir une fois par jour dans le magnifique parc... En fait pour lui, être « coincé » ici avec Drago relevait plus des vacances de rêves que de la prison.

Le blond était près maintenant. Il secoua la tête.

- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi posé ?

Blaise saisit délicatement une des mains blanches de Drago et l'entoura des siennes, sans la retenir, sans la coincer. Il fixa gravement le blond de ses yeux sombres et chauds, puis répondit simplement :

- Parce que même si on risque de mourir, si tu es là ça me suffit pour être heureux.

Les joues pâles de Drago rosirent doucement. Pendant quelques secondes, Blaise se plut à admirer la lumière dans ces yeux... Mais le moment fut tout de suite rompu. Malefoy se reprit et retira sa main avec une moue méprisante.

- Tu es ridicule.

- Le ridicule ne tue pas, ricana Zabini, alors au point où j'en suis...

Drago se retira dans sa chambre et claqua puérilement la porte. Le bruit du claquement ne lui remonta absolument pas le moral.

Il se plaça face à la grande fenêtre. La vitre était décoré d'une étrange toile en émaux qui, quand le soleil la traversait, nimbaient la pièce d'une lueur colorée de bleu et de vert. Il appuya son front contre le carreau. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. En plus de toute les conditions désastreuses de sa situation actuelle, il y avait Blaise. Celui qui était censé être son allié le plus fiable. Celui dont il pensait qu'il lui serait soumis, maintenant qu'il lui avait avoué sa faiblesse, la pire qu'il soit. Mais non. Blaise se moquait toujours de lui, Blaise continuait à lui tenir tête, Blaise l'embrassait sans mesure, et Blaise... s'amusait à suspendre le temps.

Il avait acquis, Merlin sait comment, ce pouvoir là. Il parlait, disait des mots simples, souvent ridicules, et pendant quelques seconde le temps se figeait. Se figeait sur son regard intense comme un sourire, sur une émotion qui flottait dans l'air, qui hérissait ses instincts, qui faisait trembler son cœur.

Drago crispa ses épaules. La vitre était froide. Il se concentra sur les bruits de la chambre. Et si Blaise décidait de le suivre jusqu'ici ? De franchir silencieusement la porte et de venir poser ses mains sur ses hanches, d'appuyer son torse et son bassin contre lui... Drago imagina le son de sa bouche se posant sur sa nuque, le murmure de son souffle descendant dans son cou...

Les coups frappés à la porte du salon le firent sursauter. Maudissant sa stupidité, il sortit de sa chambre en entendant la voix de Blaise inviter le visiteur à entrer.

- Bonjour parrain, salua Malefoy, alors que Blaise hochait la tête dans la direction du professeur Rogue.

- Bonjour Drago. Zabini. Je viens de la part du Seigneur des ténèbres. Les appartements de Harry Potter se trouvent dans l'aile sud de ce château, un elfe vous y conduira dès que vous le désirez.

Blaise laissa passer un silence puis demanda :

- Et c'est tout ? Pas d'autres instructions ?

- Non, Potter est... absolument muet depuis son arrivé ici, et le Lord pense que la compagnie de jeunes de son âge lui ferait du bien. Je vous conseille d'aller le voir assez rapidement.

La situation était claire. Harry faisait sa forte tête, et au bout de cinq jours le Lord était déjà dépassé. Et exaspéré. Zabini avait très envie de ricaner mais il se contint. Rogue n'ajouta rien et Drago ne l'invita pas à rester. Il les salua de nouveau et quitta la pièce. Il referma la porte doucement, et pourtant le bruit sembla curieusement résonner.

Blaise mesura d'un regard en coin la distance qui le séparait de Drago. Au moins trois mètres. Insoutenable.

Drago s'évertua à fixer droit devant lui. Sans même se rendre compte que rester ainsi immobile n'était pas une attitude très naturelle.

Finalement, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il tourna la tête vers Blaise. Qui le regardait. Bien sûr.

Il ne sut pas vraiment s'il s'était rapproché de lui ou s'il avait réussit à résister. Quoiqu'il en soit une bouche se posa sur la sienne et il oublia de réfléchir. Il s'accrocha à ce corps chaud, à ses mains avides. Comment avaient-elles si vite trouvé le chemin de sa peau, comment pouvait-il être déjà si dur ? Drago haleta doucement quand Blaise passa lentement sa langue sur son oreille. Il glissa sans un mot sa main dans le pantalon du métisse et l'empoigna. Le sentit sursauter. Vit ses paupières se crisper, ses lèvres se serrer. Alors il mordit le creux de son cou, alors il frotta son nez contre sa joue, alors il s'engouffra dans ses lèvres tout en le caressant. Blaise grondait sourdement, frissonnait... Ses yeux s'embuaient et son souffle peinait à atteindre ses poumons, il sentait son cœur cogner follement contre sa poitrine. Drago lâcha ses lèvres et posa son oreille sur son torse, écouta ce cœur qui accélérait encore. Il accrocha les épaules de Blaise et l'attira au sol, sur la moquette. Le métisse s'allongea sur lui et Drago laissa échapper un soupir. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à ce poids-là. Ce poids qui l'écrasait, le brûlait, alanguissait sa volonté, domptait son corps. D'un mouvement, il échangea les rôles et surmonta Blaise. Les yeux sombres le dévoraient du regard, se repaissant de sa poitrine qui apparaissait derrière sa chemise déboutonnée, de la bosse déformant son pantalon, de son air de demi-dieu capricieux et courroucé.

- Tu es si beau, souffla-t-il malgré lui.

Le visage de Drago se crispa une seconde. Puis il ordonna :

- Retournes-toi.

Échapper à ce regard, à tout prix. Quand il fut face à son dos, il se sentit mieux. Il enleva la chemise du métisse, passa sa main sur les omoplates, le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la chute de reins. Il se pencha et déposa une myriade de baisers à cet endroit. Blaise attendait, transporté, les lèvres froides le parcouraient, formant un contraste étrange avec ses joues brûlantes. Puis brusquement son pantalon et son caleçon lui furent retiré. Une main passa sur ses fesses et il en sursauta plus, il entendit le cliquetis d'une ceinture qu'on déboucle. Drago frotta son pénis contre la chair douce, écoutant l'autre trembler d'anticipation.

- À genoux !

Il avait voulu ordonner encore, mais sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure rauque. Lentement Blaise obéit. Alors Drago se glissa contre son dos brûlant et le pénétra doucement. Blaise gémit et ses doigts crochetèrent le sol. Il sentit les mains de Drago remonté le long de ses flancs, presque avec tendresse, il sentit sa bouche contre sa nuque et il le sentit, il sentit en lui, encore plus profondément, se reculant pour s'enfoncer toujours plus loin, encore et encore.

La moquette brûlait ses genoux irrités, les ongles du blond labouraient ses hanches, et pourtant le plaisir montait en lui, presque douloureux, tellement intense. Et il entendait le souffle erratique de Drago à son oreille, alors il cambra encore plus le dos et le blond accéléra... jusqu'à le faire décoller et partir avec lui dans un cri.

Drago se retira sans un mot et se releva, prêt à partir se doucher. Blaise se contenta de rouler sur le côté et de rester là, les bras en croix. Alors le blond vit deux sillons humides sous ses yeux. Il tomba à genoux sans même sans apercevoir, pris le visage de Blaise entre ses mains et le couvrit de baisers en murmurant :

- Blaise ! Je t'ai fait mal ? Tu vas bien ?

Zabini n'ouvrit pas les yeux et murmura :

- C'était trop... trop bien.

Drago fixa son visage transporté de bonheur et, finalement, se rallongea contre lui. Alors Blaise referma ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

OUUUPPPSSSOOOOUUUUPPPSSS

Remus se leva avec un sentiment persistant d'irréalité. La lumière du jour perçait par les rideaux clôt, il devait bien être dix heures, au moins. D'un geste tendre, il remonta la couverture sur l'épaule nue de Tonks, encore endormie. Son minois apaisé et souriant lui réchauffa le cœur, comme à chaque fois. Il avait presque du mal à s'habituer à ce bonheur, cette joie absurde et délicieuse qui gonflait en lui à chaque qu'il réalisait que oui il vivait désormais bel et bien avec elle. Bien sûr, cela ne faisait que deux semaines, mais déjà ça lui paraissait énorme, surtout que Tonks ne semblait vraiment pas décidée à le laisser partir. Même sa culpabilité ne suffisait pas à gâcher son bonheur.

Lorsqu'il avait apprit l'enlèvement de Harry, il avait regretté de ne plus être dans l'Ordre, mais Tonks lui avait garantit que pour le moment ils n'en savaient pas plus que lui. Lupin se sentait toujours coupable d'avoir abandonné l'Ordre, mais à chaque fois que dans la glace il voyait son visage creusé par les cernes que lui laissait sa transformation et la cicatrice qui lui traversait le visage, il se souvenait que c'était son honneur ou son humanité. Devenir une bête pour prouver qu'il était courageux était une attitude stupide qui à la longue aurait nuit à L'Ordre. Au fond de lui, il était persuadé et Tonks en était également convaincue, tout en affirmant qu'elle le croyait assez fort pour résister à la tentation animal.

- Tu es plus fort que tu ne le pense, avait-elle dit, mais cette mission était absurde, même Severus ne prends pas de tels risques.

Remus descendit dans la cuisine et commença préparer le petit déjeuner; il était en train de sortir les tasses quand des lèvres se posèrent sur sa nuque. Il se retourna et embrassa Nymphadora sur les joues et dans le cou, la faisant éclater de rire. Sa voix, toujours un peu rauque au réveil donna des frissons de joie à Remus.

- Bonjour, sourit-elle finalement en lui prenant les tasses pour les poser sur la table.

- Bon, ça j'en suis sûr, assura Remus avec un sourire comblé.

Ils avaient presque fini de manger quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit et que sa voix annonça l'arrivée de Sirius Black. Remus se leva aussitôt pour l'accueillir.

Il ouvrit la porte et le Maraudeur esquissa un sourire en entrant dans la maison.

- Sirius ? Demanda Tonks d'une voix incertaine, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il était manifeste qu'il n'allait pas bien, il n'était vêtu que d'une robe toute bête, noire, boutonnée sur le devant avec dessous un vieux jean et une chemise grise. Pire que tout ses long cheveux pendaient, emmêlés et sans soin. Remus, qui avait vu son ami retrouvé sa joie de vivre en arrivant à Poudlard fut choqué de le voir dans cet état.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe vieux frère? demanda-t-il en entourant ses épaules d'un bras. Tu as du quitter Poudlard ?

- Non, pas Poudlard, du tout. On m'a même trouvé un job comme assistant du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et de Hagrid, à mes heures perdues. J'ai des appartements super dans l'aile Sud du château.

- L'aile Sud ? Releva Remus. Tu ne vis plus avec...

- Non, coupa Sirius, il m'a foutu dehors, et je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça.

Remus serra les poings, fâché contre Rogue qui, à l'évidence avait fait de la peine à Sirius. Mais bon après ce que le chien lui avait raconté, il était clair que ça ne pouvait que mal finir, surtout avec des caractères comme les leurs. Pour l'empêcher de continuer sur le sujet, Sirius sortit d'une des poches extensible de sa robe un sac qu'il lui remit. Il pesait lourd.

Le Lycan l'ouvrit et vit scintillé des pièces d'or. Des galions. Des centaines de galions.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Remus à voix basse.

- Je savais que ça te ferais plaisir, ricana Sirius, c'est ta prime en tant qu'ancien combattant de l'Ordre. La même somme sera versée directement sur ton compte tout les mois pendant le même nombres d'années que tu as servit dans nos rangs, débita-il d'un ton monocorde.

- C'est une blague? articula Remus, je ne veux...

- Remus, dit Tonks d'une voix ferme, ça n'a rien d'une plaisanterie, ça fait parti du contrat.

Il se tourna vers elle. Toujours vêtue simplement d'un short et d'un long t-shirt elle était absolument adorable, et son visage était résolu.

- Harry par exemple reçoit les primes de ses parents, les Weasley, eux, ont choisit de la toucher pendant leur années de services, comme un salaire, plutôt que après. Ce n'est pas un traitement de faveur qu'on te fait.

Bien sûr, elle le connaissait trop bien. Tonks avait tout de suite deviné ce qui lui faisait peur.

- Dumbledore à voulu que se soit moi qui te le donne, il voulait me changer les idées je crois, donc si tu pouvais l'accepter et ne pas me gronder ça serait pas mal.

- Sirius, c'est du chantage affectif ça.

- Mais non, pas du tout !

- Arrête tout de suite cette mine de chien battu ! Exigea Remus sans pouvoir se retenir de sourire et ne commence pas à couiner !

Tonks éclata de rire, vite suivit par les deux autres.

- Bon !

Elle prit le sac des bras de Remus.

- Cet argent arrive à pic ! On va se payer un meilleur lit, une nouvelle cafetière et on va pouvoir s'offrir un voyage en France ! Ma mère sera ravie.

- C'est vrai que ça fait presque huit ans que tu ne l'a pas vu.

- Oui, la dernière fois, c'était pour leurs trente ans de mariage.

- J'espère qu'Andromeda va bien, tu la salueras pour moi, dit Sirius, elle a toujours été ma cousine préférée.

- Oui, elle t'apprécie beaucoup ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de nous parler de toi quand on était gosses.

Subtilement elle envoya le sac dans un des tiroirs de la commode de l'entrée, puis guida les deux hommes dans la cuisine où elle insista pour servir à Sirius un café bien chaud. Elle manqua de l'ébouillanter en le lui versant sur les genoux, mais Remus qui avait anticipé le coup versa immédiatement de l'eau glacé sur les jambes de Sirius. Trempés et hilares, ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, où ils se rendirent dans une petite crêperie sorcière très agréable.

Tonks s'esquiva dans les toilettes des dames et s'y attarda pour laisser un peu les garçons discuter entre eux. Elle savait que Remus était le plus à même de remonter le moral de Sirius, elle se souvint de la discussion qu'elle avait surprise aux Trois Balais. Comme cette période de douleur lui semblait loin ! Bien sûr, elle craignait toujours que Remus parte, mais chaque matin cette crainte était détrompée. Seulement il était clair que le peu de Sirius qu'elle avait aperçut lui avait semblé bien plus en forme que lorsqu'il vivait square Grimaurd et mieux que maintenant, même si à ce moment elle ne s'était pas attardée sur ce détail.

Estimant qu'elle leur avait laissé assez de temps, elle revient à la table et entendit juste Remus lui dire :

- Sois comme d'habitude, agis selon ton caractère, sinon de toutes façons c'est voué à l'échec. Et ne te poses pas trop de question, c'est pas bon pour ce que tu as.

**A suivre...**

**PS: Merci à ceux qui me lisent *-***

**PPS : Pourquoi je sépare mes parties avec des onomatopées chelou plutôt qu'avec des *** ? Parce que c'est fun !**


	17. Coeur de Dragon

**TAAADDDDAAAAMMMMMM !**

2-Cœur de Dragon

Harry se réveilla. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il savait qu'_il_ serait là. C'était le seul moment de la journée où il venait, mais, depuis cinq jours, il n'avait jamais manqué à l'appel. Harry ouvrait toujours ses yeux pour ne voir que lui. Et le bonheur, la douceur et même le désir qui soulevait sa poitrine suffisait à le dégoûter de desserrer les lèvres pour le reste de la journée. Il ne cherchait même plus à savoir comment il pouvait être assez tordu pour éprouver ces émotions-là pour l'homme (était-ce même un humain ?) qui avait détruit sa vie. Mais il fallait bien avoir ce courage là, tout les matins, soulever ses paupière et fixer en face la réalité. Sa réalité, c'était ces prunelles rouge sang, ce visage, et toujours cette attente dans le regard. Un curieux mélange de moquerie et d'avidité. Comme s'il tentait absolument de dissimuler quelque chose.

- Bonjour Harry, susurra la voix.

Harry se redressa et crispa ses paupières. Pendant quelques instants il resta là, immobile. L'autre était tellement proche ! Il aurait suffit d'un geste, un geste pour attraper ce bras à quelques centimètres du siens, pour aller enfouir son visage dans ce cou, pour s'agripper à lui et s'y perdre. S'abandonner à cette félicité indigne. Harry regarda, terrifié la main se rapprocher lentement de son visage, prête à caresser sa joue. Un sursaut de volonté lui sauva l'honneur. Il se rejeta en arrière, sortit du lit et alla se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Il savait que lorsqu'il en sortirait Voldemort serait partit. Une fois encore il y avait échappé, une fois de plus il avait été à quelques millimètres de céder à la tentation.

Le survivant passa une main affligée dans ses cheveux (oui, oui, une main affligée, parce qu'il est affligé pleinement et dans toute les parties de son corps) les ébouriffants encore un peu plus que d'habitude.

- C'était bien la peine d'être réveillé, si c'est pour se retrouver dans cette situation.

Et son miroir lui rendit un regard consterné. À force de passer ses journées seul et de refuser d'adresser la parole à la seule personne qu'il voyait, il avait pris la désagréable habitude de parler seul. À voix haute. Il aurait bien discuté avec les elfes de maison mais ceux-ci se mettaient à se punir frénétiquement dès qu'ils leur posait une question, donc il avait vite renoncé.

Et ses journées s'écoulaient lentement, dans un silence extérieur qui finissait pas s'étendre à l'intérieur. Une partie de lui semblait toujours plongée dans les rêves qui l'avaient bercé durant son profond sommeil. Il n'en gardait qu'un souvenir confus mais il était presque sûr d'avoir eut le droit à une révision de toutes les années qui s'étaient écoulés jusqu'alors, puis de pleins d'hypothèses pour le futur. Le temps dans les rêves est infini et il avait pu vivre une centaines d'existences possibles, de "si" réalisés. Les yeux dans le vague, il n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur sa peine d'être séparé de ses amis et sur le danger qu'il y avait à se retrouver enfermé dans le camp de l'ennemi.

La porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit, cependant Harry ne tourna pas la tête. Il n'attendait personne.

- Eh bien, en voilà des manières pour accueillir des hôtes de marque tel que nous, s'exclama une voix familière.

- Laisse tomber, maintenant qu'il est officiellement une Princesse, il nous snobe, répondit une voix trainante plus familière encore.

- Blaise ! Drago !

Harry se retourna et se précipita vers les nouveaux venus, se jetant littéralement dans leurs bras.

- Qu'est-ce que vous...? Ah mais oui, en fait, c'est normal que vous soyez là ! Je suis vraiment content de vous voir ! Si vous saviez comme je m'ennuie ici !

- On nous avait dit que tu étais muet, je constate hélas que ce n'est pas le cas, persifla Drago.

- Oh, je suis juste muet avec lui, je refuse de lui adresser la parole.

- Pourquoi ? Se renseigna Blaise avec curiosité.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Parce que je n'ai rien à lui dire, voilà tout.

- Ça ne serait pas plutôt parce que tu as peur de ce que tu pourrais lui dire si tu ouvrais la bouche ?

Le Survivant battit lentement des paupières en se demandant comment Blaise savait ça.

- Oh, je me suis renseigné pendant ton sommeil, dit le Serpentard, répondant ainsi à sa muette interrogation.

- Alors tu sais à quel point c'est horrible, dit Harry en faisant la moue et en se détournant.

- Et bien... je trouve ça plutôt pratique.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je suis déjà le prisonnier physique de Voldemort et maintenant tout mon être semble vouloir être son prisonnier mental !

- Ah, ça dépend ça. En fait, le Seigneur des ténèbres ressent exactement par rapport à toi ce que tu ressent pour lui. La relation que vous avez est parfaitement réciproque, en clair, plus tu l'aimeras et lui sera attaché et plus il t'aimera aussi. C'est pour ça qu'on dit que le baiser du Prince est un berceau pour un amour véritable. C'est un enchantement parfait.

- Tellement que personne ne sait exactement qui l'a créé et comment il se déclenche, signala Drago.

- Tant mieux, se réjouit Harry, tu imagines l'arme que ce serait ? En tout cas c'est une bonne nouvelle, ça signifie que plus je le détesterais plus, il me détestera.

- Heu... peut-être, si il te déteste il va te tuer, je te rappelle.

Harry réfléchit un instant. Effectivement, sa mort n'était pas un bon plan.

- Je sais ! S'exclama-t-il enfin ! J'ai trouvé le moyen de me défaire de cet enchantement et... Oui ! C'est pour ça que la prophétie me désignait !

Le Survivant était brusquement dans un état de surexcitation très avancée, il était ravit.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre? Se renseigna Drago.

- Je vais...

Mas il s'interrompit. Le brun se mordit la lèvre puis esquissa un sourire.

- Désolé, je ne peux pas vous le dire. Enfin... je peux. Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Si je veux que sa fonctionne, il vaut mieux que je sois le seul à savoir.

Les deux Serpentards se regardèrent et échangèrent un haussement de sourcils.

Puis Blaise se jeta sur Harry et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Notre petit bébé à bien grandit ! Tu as vu ça Drago ! Bravo Harry, Maman est fière de toi.

- Tu es un homme désormais Harry, dit solennellement Drago. Mais je ne cautionne pas notre pseudo lien de parenté, tu m'excuseras.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, assura Harry en se dégageant en riant de l'étreinte poulpesque de Blaise, il ne faut tout de même pas exagérer.

Il invita les deux autres à rester manger avec lui, sa bonne humeur retrouvée. En fait c'était simple et brillant ! Il allait faire semblant de s'attacher au Lord, de manière à ce que lui s'attache à lui. Et lorsqu'il l'aura en son pouvoir, il le tuerait. Oh, il se doutait qu'il risquait à cause du sortilège de ressentir des émotions laissant supposer qu'il l'aimait, mais tant qu'il gardait à l'esprit qu'ils n'étaient pas naturels, il parviendrait à les dépasser. Aisément même.

Il passa le reste de la journée avec ses anciens camarades ce qui le changea agréablement de la solitude de ces derniers jours. Il n'eurent cependant que des contacts physiques minimes, Blaise ayant expliqué à Harry qui risquait la mort s'ils le touchaient. De toutes façons, et comme si le sommeil avait quelque peu engourdit sa libido, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'eux. Ou alors était-ce parce que l'amour du métisse pour Drago était désormais vraiment trop perceptible, au point que Harry s'étonna d'avoir un jour pensé qu'ils ne pouvaient être ensemble que pour des raisons pratiques et sexuelles. Il y avait une telle douceur, une telle attention dans les gestes et les regards que Blaise posait sur le blond que ça faisait presque mal, juste au creux de la poitrine, là où se loge la solitude. Ce n'était pas du tout une soumission aux caprices et aux ordres du blond, non, c'était une sorte d'attention de tout instant, de veille presque inconsciente. Sans même que Blaise ne le mesure vraiment, il semblait percevoir tout les gestes de Drago, prêter l'oreille à toutes ses paroles, toutes ses réactions. Comme si une part entière de son cerveau était obnubilé par lui. Et comme si tout le reste s'y adaptait.

Et face à cela Drago, fidèle à lui même était aussi indifférent et froid qu'une poupée de porcelaine. Entièrement tourné vers lui et ses objectifs, il ne portait à Blaise qu'une attention de surface. Rien en lui ne se préoccupait du métisse sans objectifs valables. Mais Drago était comme ça avec tout le monde, c'était son masque et Harry le savait. Il se demandait seulement si il tombait encore lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble et lorsque Blaise le regardait de cette manière si particulière...

DIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIG

Le professeur Black (Orion comme il se faisait appeler) adressa un sourire désabusé à deux étudiantes qui passèrent devant lui en se tortillant dans la rue de Près au lard. Ils les entendit glousser derrière son dos. Sirius était habitué aux regards posés sur lui, qui détaillaient sa silhouette, s'attardaient sur le galbe de ses fesse et rêvaient de passer leurs mains dans ses cheveux. Après un cours, deux brunettes de Serdaigle étaient venues se proposer pour prendre soin de ses cheveux « parce que c'était vraiment du gâchis qu'il les laisse dans cet état ». Au vu de leur détermination, Sirius avait résolu de ne plus se laisser aller. Tout les matins devant son miroir, il vérifiait que son apparence était impeccable, mais sans plaisir. Vraiment, sa beauté était absolument inutile, puisqu'elle ne suffisait pas à retenir Severus.

Ce qui était logique au fond, le Serpentard était lui même infiniment trop spécial pour s'attarder sur ce genre d'atouts superficiels. Sirius aurait bien voulu qu'il le garde, même comme animal de compagnie ou comme objet décoratif, juste avoir le droit à des regards de ses grands yeux noirs, juste avoir le droit de s'en approcher parfois. Le souvenir de ses lèvres, de son odeur qui lui tournait la tête, de ses longues mains blanches, de ce plis entre ses sourcils était tellement vivace ! Et Rogue était si proche ! Tout les repas ou presque, il le voyait quitter la Grande Salle lorsqu'il y arrivait. Et puis parfois le hasard les faisait se croiser dans un couloir et... Et rien, jamais. Rogue passait, absorbé dans autre chose, lui adressant même parfois un signe de tête discret. Ne s'ennuyant pas à le détester, se contentant de le mépriser. Et Sirius devait se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus ou pour venir gémir à ses pieds.

Deux pierres dans une vitrine attirèrent son attention. L'un était monté en bague et avait des reflets d'œil de Tigre, l'autre était en pendentif, entourée d'un filet d'argent et ressemblait à une larme d'apache. Il lut la description qui les accompagnait et sourit. Cet achat était parfaitement inutile mais Sirius n'était pas un individu rationnel.

Retournant à Poudlard, il vit qu'un groupe de trois filles étaient stationnées devant la porte de son bureau.

- Laisse tomber, disait l'une d'elle, le professeur Orion est cool, c'est clair mais il ne voudra jamais venir à cette soirée, même si c'est pendant les vacances.

- Oh allez ! D'abord ça ne coûte rien de demander et en plus c'est en dehors de Poudlard ! On ne sera plus ses élèves et il n'y a pas de mal à aller s'amuser un peu en boite de nuit !

Sirius était parfaitement d'accord et s'apprêtait à se montrer lorsqu'une voix un peu grave pour une voix de fille fit remarquer :

- Je maintiens que vous perdez votre temps, je ne sais pas s'il est bi ou complètement gay, mais à l'évidence il est amoureux de...

- Cléo ! Ne recommence pas avec ta théorie stupide ! Amoureux de Rogue ? C'est ridicule ! Qui pourrait aimer ce vieux ronchon ?

- Et il est tellement moche, non mais tu as vu son nez ? Même le tien Cléo' est moins grand.

- Je t'emmerde, annonça posément la dénommée Cléo. Le professeur Rogue est intelligent et très charismatique et puis je vous rappelle que Orion a vécu chez lui pendant presque trois mois ! Et pourtant il ne manque pas de place dans ce château.

- Admettons, dans ce cas ils ont rompu, Orion-le-magnifique a du s'apercevoir que Rogue n'avait aucun intérêt !

- Ou alors il était ensorcelé...

Là Sirius n'en put plus. Il resserra sa queue de cheval et s'avança. Les filles étaient toutes les trois de Poufsouffle, ce qui le surprit car on aurait plutôt cru entendre trois Serpentardes.

- Mesdemoiselles ? Salua-t-il en inclinant la tête et en faisant s'évanouir sa voix sur la fin du mot d'une manière qu'il savait très sexy.

- Professeur, répondit froidement la dénommée Cléo en se reculant d'un pas. C'était une fille brune au visage insignifiant.

Les deux autres rougirent légèrement et la plus hardie s'avança :

- Nous voulions vous donner ça, dit-elle en tendant une enveloppe, c'est deux entrées pour une soirée au Club Vivian's, pendant les vacances. C'est un peu notre rendez-vous annuel et... ben ça serait cool de vous y voir.

- Merci, je verrais, répondit-il royalement en saisissant l'enveloppe du bout des doigts.

Et il adressa un clin d'œil ravageur aux deux filles dont le petit rire ne suffit pas à dissimuler entièrement le soupir exaspéré de la troisième.

C'est alors que son sixième sens de chien se réveilla, il dirigea son regard par dessus le petit groupe et vit Severus Rogue qui semblait légèrement figé. Les trois filles se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et croisèrent le regard noir et furieux du terrifiant Maitre des Potions.

- J'enlève dix points à Poufsouffle, dit-il.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? S'exclama Cléo indignée, et Sirius l'admira pour ça, lui même ayant été totalement frigorifié par le ton employé.

- Pas par votre faute si ça peut vous consoler, répondit Rogue en la fixant, maintenant du vent !

Les trois filles détalèrent sans demander leur reste.

- Professeur Orion, je vous rappelle qu'il existe certaines limites entre le corps enseignants et les élèves, vous seriez prié de ne pas les franchir.

Il regardait quelque part par dessus son épaule. Sirius sentit une vague de fureur le traverser.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? T'es jaloux ?

Severus sursauta et le fixa, une seconde. Puis sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus méprisant et il tourna les talons. Sans réfléchir, Sirius se précipita en avant et lui attrapa le poignet.

- Lâches-moi, ordonna Rogue.

- Severus... souffla Sirius.

Et il se rapprocha jusqu'à être presque collé contre son dos. Il vit un frisson parcourir l'échine du Maitre des Potions, il pencha la tête et...

- Lâches-moi ! Cria Severus en se dégageant brutalement.

- Non ! Hurla Black encore plus fort.

Et sans réfléchir, il plaqua Rogue contre le mur et posa sa tête contre son torse.

- Aqualia ! S'exclama une voix.

Et un jet d'eau glacé repoussa le chien loin de Rogue.

- Vous allez bien professeur ? Demanda la Poufsouffle insignifiante d'il y a un instant.

Rogue la fixa un moment et eut presque un sourire, puis il pointa sa baguette vers elle et ses yeux devinrent vitreux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

- Je... heu... pardon, fit-elle en s'empourprant, et elle tourna les talons.

Sirius, littéralement douché, passa ses mains sur le devant trempé de sa robe en marmonnant :

- C'est quoi cette gosse...

Le regard de Rogue le cloua sur place.

- Ne reposes plus tes mains sur moi Black.

- Oh... Sev' ! Ne te fâches pas ! S'il te plait ! Pourquoi tu me détestes comme ça ? On était pourtant bien tout les deux ! Enfin... moi en tout cas j'étais bien.

Severus ne répondit rien et commença à partir.

- Je me suis déclaré ! S'exclama Sirius. Je t'ai avoué que... que j'avais besoin de toi. Et toi en retour tu m'abandonnes ?

- Je-me-moque-totalement-de-tes-besoins-Black, répondit Rogue entre ses dents, vas voir n'importe laquelle de tes groupies et elle les comblera.

- Severus, mais à quoi tu joues ? Pourquoi tu refuses d'admettre que...

- Silence !

Severus se retourna et agrippa la gorge de Sirius.

- Je ne veux plus t'entendre prononcer un seul mot ! Dit-il en l'étranglant, tu n'es qu'un gosse mal grandit, tu ne mesures absolument pas ce que tu racontes donc maintenant si tu parles encore de ça je te tue.

Sa voix était profonde et implacable, mais la lueur dans ses yeux qui embrasait Sirius le réchauffait comme un soleil. Il laissa cependant le maitre des potions partir, cette fois-ci. Parce que mine de rien, ses paroles l'avaient touchées (et puis il avait vraiment mal à la gorge maintenant). C'était vrai après tout, il avait halluciné de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt : pourquoi diable Rogue se serait-il préoccupé de ses besoins à lui ? Au fond, ça ne le concernait vraiment pas. Bien sûr, il s'était persuadé que Severus l'aimait et que, découvrant que lui, « Orion-le-magnifique » comme avait dit la charmante petite, s'intéressait à lui, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion de l'avoir à ses côtés. Mais c'était pure prétention, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait... Il rentra dans ses appartements. Pourquoi Severus aurait-il besoin de lui ? Que pouvait-il apporter qui le rende aussi indispensable que l'était le regard de Rogue pour lui ?

Sirius s'installa dans un fauteuil, ennuyé. Il ne voulait plus avoir à se passer du Serpentard. Pendant les quelques instants passés avec lui, il s'était sentit juste... heureux. Content d'être là, ravis du tour qu'avait pris sa vie. Si il avait eut le choix, il aurait décidé de ne jamais changer. Dormir contre sa chaleur, se réveiller sous son souffle, le guetter à la fin de ses cours, le charrier sur ses petites manies, se poser à côté de lui quand il lisait, l'assommer sous un flot de bavardages... Sirius se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. C'était absurde quand même ! Ici il avait tout ce qu'il voulait : Remus pas loin, un logement, un salaire, pas trop de travail, des bons repas... Il se souvenait d'une triste période où il vivait dans une grotte...

Normalement la seule et unique chose qui aurait du lui peser était l'absence de Harry. Bien sûr, Rogue leur avait garantit que Voldemort que pouvait pas le tuer et Dumbledore avait dit qu'un plan pour le délivrer était déjà en marche. Mais ça ne suffisait pas à tranquilliser Sirius. Et cette angoisse pour son filleul était déjà bien assez préoccupante pour qu'il n'ai pas en plus à se prendre la tête avec un Serpent caractériel.

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi lui ? Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Sirius avait fini par considérer son attachement à Severus comme une évidence, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait ce n'était pas si logique que ça...

C'est alors qu'un éclair déchira le brouillard de sa stupidité (hum hum) et apporta la solution à son problème.

Sans réfléchir (parce que là il a déjà beaucoup donné), il se précipita hors de ses appartements. Et se dirigea en courant vers ceux du Maitre des Potions. Il venait de trouver une excuse imparable, la raison pour laquelle Rogue devait le garder avec lui, pourquoi Sirius était aussi indispensable à Severus que Severus l'était à Sirius. Arrivé devant la porte close, débraillé, encore un peu humide de sa douche d'il y a quelques heures, le maraudeur songea que Severus allait probablement refuser de lui ouvrir. C'est pourquoi il se plaça en face du mur et murmura un sort. Une fenêtre apparut. Sirius en cassa le verre et entra.

- Tu es vraiment la personne la plus stupide que je connaisse, murmura Severus, la baguette tendue vers l'intrus.

- Pourquoi ? Fit Sirius en faisant la moue. J'ai métamorphosé le mur en fenêtre, ça m'évitait de me prendre tout les maléfice de ta porte et c'était assez discret pour que ton enchantement anti-intrusion ne le détecte pas comme une agression.

- Je me corrige, rectifia Severus, tu es la personne la plus stupidement intelligente que je connaisse. Non, ta métamorphose n'a pas été détectée comme une intrusion. En revanche, casser la vitre si !

- Oh.

Sirius se gratta le crâne en riant.

- Tant pis, on ne peux pas penser à tout, l'essentiel c'est que je sois à l'intérieur !

- Crois-moi tu vas en ressortir vite fait.

Le chien sourit de toute ses dents et annula la métamorphose.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, moi je peux utiliser la porte, le rassura Severus.

Brusquement, il réalisa que la posture de Rogue était plutôt menaçante qu'accueillante. Alors il dit rapidement :

- Attends, attends, j'ai trouvé la raison !

- La raison de quoi ? Non, oublie, je ne veux pas savoir, dehors !

- La raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas me passer de toi...

- Tes... tes problèmes existentiels ne m'intéressent pas, garantit Severus d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

- Et celle pour laquelle tu ne peux pas te passer de moi !

- Oh que si je peux ! Rugit Severus, tu crois que j'ai fait quoi toute ses années ?

- Heu... tu as passé ta solitude et ta frustration sur tes pauvres élèves tout en multipliant les missions dangereux pour tenter de te persuader que tu étais utile ?

Le silence qui suivit cette affirmation se prolongea de douloureuse minutes. Severus ne comprenait vraiment pas comment un être pouvait être à la fois si intelligent et si débile. Et s'entendre affirmer ce genre de chose par une autre voix que celle de sa conscience était une expérience particulièrement désagréable.

Il remonta sa baguette vers la gorge de Sirius et chercha un maléfice assez douloureux.

- Je te comprends, fit Sirius.

Plus que l'affirmation se fut le ton employé, presque un murmure, qui fit hésiter le Serpentard.

- Ne me demandes pas pourquoi, mais depuis des années, je te comprend mieux que je ne comprends personne. Je sais que tu ne combats pas vraiment pour Dumbledore, pas plus que tu ne combats pour Voldemort. Toi tu cherches juste à finir cette guerre sans mourir, et tu as raison, même si ta conscience te traite de lâche et d'égoïste. En fait, entre deux camps de passionnés et de fanatiques, tu es le seul à avoir une attitude humaine. Tu as besoin de moi parce que tu as besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi, quoique tu en dises. Tu en as besoin pour chasser tes poussières, pour ne pas rester seul, pour te rappeler que tu n'es pas mauvais, pour réussir à te persuader que tu es beau, pour te sortir de cette routine où tu t'enfermes.

Severus avait reculé de plusieurs pas, ses bras tremblants avaient lâchés sa baguette et serraient son torse comme pour tenter de s'empêcher de partir en morceaux. Si Black savait tout ça alors il devait mourir. Personne n'avait le droit d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur lui.

- Et moi... moi, même si tu t'en fiches j'ai besoin de toi. C'est surement pour ça que tu ne me fais pas peur, je... je ne suis pas doué pour l'introspection, mais quand on était gosses, je voulais tout savoir de toi, et maintenant qu'on est grand j'ai compris que je n'étais vraiment bien qu'en ta présence. Alors restons ensemble !

Il s'approcha lentement mais Severus lui tourna le dos, pour tenter de cacher son visage bouleversé.

- N'ai pas peur, murmura Sirius, s'il te plait.

Il tendit les bras et l'enlaça, très lentement, de crainte qu'il disparaisse soudainement.

- Je... je ne te laisserais jamais tomber. Ce serait trop absurde, je ne peux pas me priver de ce qui me rend heureux. Tant... que tu me laisseras rester je resterais. Promis je ne ferais pas trop de bruit, si tu veux tu pourras même vraiment me faire boire ta potion bizarre, si tu veux je me transformerai en chien constamment, mais juste laisses-moi...

- Tais-toi Sirius...

Et Sirius se tut. Il resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de Severus mais ne dit rien. Il posa sa joue contre sa nuque mais ne dit rien. Il fit semblant de ne pas voir les sanglots qui traversaient le Serpentard et ne dit rien. Pourtant il y avait autre chose. Trois autres mots qui lui chatouillaient le bout de la langue. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'étaient ses mots, mais il lui semblait que c'était important. Cependant Severus lui avait demandé de se taire. Alors il ferma ses yeux et ne dit rien.

YYYAAAYAAAAYAAAAYAAAAAAA

- Bonjour Tom, répondit Harry.

Lord Voldemort sentit son cœur faire une pirouette dans sa poitrine et retînt de justesse un sursaut. Harry avait parlé. Il lui fallut toute l'expérience que lui avait donné ses années de maitrise pour ne pas écarquiller les yeux. Pour dissimuler son trouble il attrapa la main du Survivant et l'embrassa, en priant pour que le léger tremblement de ses lèvres soit moins visible que celui de la paume qu'il tenait. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi ajouter, son cœur battait trop vite, il savait que ce n'était qu'une réaction chimique provoqué par la surprise et le joie de cette petite victoire mais malgré ça n'empêchait pas sa tête de lui tourner un peu.

- Je... je voudrais rester avec vous aujourd'hui... dit Harry.

Tom Jedusort leva les yeux vers lui mais le Survivant détourna ses iris émeraudes, les joues légèrement empourprées.

- Malheureusement cela risque d'être difficile, dit Tom à voix basse, je fais de la... politique, constamment et le moindre faux pas pourrait me coûter.

- Alors instruisez-moi, comme ça je ne vous gênerai pas.

La main qu'il retenait tremblait de plus en plus et Harry ne le regardait toujours pas. Lord Voldemort songea que quelques soient les plans du Gryffondor, il ne simulait certainement pas une telle émotion. Avait-il seulement conscience de sa beauté en cet instant ?

- Très bien, je vais vous accorder trois jours durant lequel je vous enseignerai l'essentiel pour pouvoir me suivre... au moins les trois-quart du temps.

Le Lord savait que ces trois jours risquaient de lui coûter un peu, mais rien qu'il ne pouvait rattraper. Et une fois qu'il serait sûr que le Survivant ne risquait pas de lui nuire en ayant des réactions déplacés aux mauvais moments, l'avoir à ses côtés serait vraiment un atout. Se promener avec celui qui était censé le détruire ! S'exhiber allié avec le garçon de la Prophétie. Une arme belle et peu coûteuse. Il relâcha la main et eut un sourire.

- Habillez-vous confortablement et prenez votre petit déjeuner, je reviens dans une heure et ensuite... je serais entièrement à vous pour trois jours.

**Je tiens à remercier Justine, vachement beaucoup (^^) car au vu du peu d'intérêt que suscite cette fic je pensais humblement la retirer du site. Mais si il reste quelqu'un qui la lis, même une personne, je ne peux décemment pas lui faire faux bond ! Donc je continue :D**


	18. Interlude

Bonjours! let's read !

3- Interlude : les Trois Jours.

Harry suivit Voldemort dans les couloirs du château, il était obligé de presque courir pour suivre les grandes enjambées de son aîné. Finalement, il se demandait si son plan était une bonne idée, s'il ne risquait pas de se faire prendre au piège. Au piège de quoi il ne savait pas trop, mais il sentait que c'était dangereux. Voyant son malaise, Voldemort ralentit un peu, restant à sa hauteur. Harry se souvint alors que le Lord était un maitre légimens et que lui hurlait ses pensées aux quatre vents. Il s'efforça donc de se concentrer sur des choses insignifiantes telle que l'architecture du château, la beauté des tapis qui recouvraient le sol, ou les tableaux et tapisseries aux murs. Heureusement la distraction était facile : le château ne ressemblait pas du tout à Poudlard. Ici pas de tableaux mobiles et pas d'armures dans les couloirs. Alors qu'à Poudlard tout semblait s'être empilé et accumulé avec le temps, ici chaque chose avait une place choisie et étudiée pour être la plus esthétique. On y trouvait aussi bien des objets antiques que d'autres à l'aspect bien plus modernes. Harry s'arrêta d'ailleurs, fasciné, au détour d'un couloir. Un des murs en pierre avait été remplacé par une sorte de vitrine transparente dans laquelle on pouvait voir s'étendre une sorte d'aquarium géant dans lequel était logée ce qui semblait être une forêt aquatique. Et entre les feuilles qui tombaient en tourbillonnant et les fleurs dont les tiges ondulaient, voletaient des fées gracieuses. Nues pour la plupart ou ornées de feuilles, certaines portaient des petites perles brillantes en bijoux. Alors qu'il les observait, ces demoiselles, ravies de son attention, s'approchèrent, timidement d'abord puis elle s'enhardirent à se tortiller, toutes fières, en battants des cils sur leurs yeux immenses. L'une d'elle s'approcha jusqu'à la vitre et posa dessus sa main minuscule. Harry sourit comme un enfant et posa le bout de son index de l'autre côté. La petite fée le fixa quelques instants avant de s'empourprer, se fendre d'un sourire et partir rejoindre ses congénères à toute vitesse en battant de ses ailes translucides et colorées. L'adolescent éclata de rire et se tourna pour croiser le regard rougeoyant de Voldemort qui le dévisageait. Aussitôt le sourire s'effaça ce qui arracha un rictus moqueur au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Et bien, dit-il d'un ton railleur, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la Magie noire te plaise autant.

Et il reprit son chemin.

- La Magie noire ? S'étonna Harry en le rattrapant. Oh je vois, ces pauvres fées sont prisonnières n'est-ce pas ? Enfermées dans cet univers étroit et artificiel, ensorcelées pour être convaincues que c'est ça le monde ?

- Exactement, dit Tom d'un ton badin, et toutes les semaines on leur rase les cheveux pour en faire une soie très fine et on leurs coupe les ailes pour la même raison.

Harry eut une exclamation horrifiée et manqua de percuter Voldemort qui s'était arrêté brusquement.

- Tu viens de gober ce que je viens de te dire avec une incroyable naïveté, dit-il d'un ton badin.

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils et fixa le Lord qui semblait s'amuser beaucoup.

- On pourrait sans doute faire une très belle soie avec leurs cheveux et leurs ailes mais ça serait affreusement inesthétique pour mon mur !

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Tant mieux alors, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'elles soient enfermées.

- Bien sûr que non, elles sont très bien là où elles sont, très esthétiques… Un peu comme toi en fait.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla Harry.

Mais le Lord reprit son chemin sans se retourner. Finalement après quelques couloirs encore, ils se retrouvèrent devant une haute porte arquée. Elle semblait en bois sombre, et ses deux battants s'ornaient de rainures dorées qui serpentaient verticalement dessus.

- On ne l'utilise presque jamais, je t'indiquerai d'autres portes plus petites et certains passages qui débouchent dans le parc ou aux alentours. Mais pour ta première sortie j'aime autant que tu sortes par là. Je t'en pris, après toi.

Et il s'écarta courtoisement pour laisser Harry face à la porte. Alors il claqua dans ses mains et elle commença majestueusement à s'ouvrir. Malgré lui, Harry retînt son souffle. Devant lui, une esplanade de marbre en damier noir et blanc entourée par une barrière et décorée par, au centre, un arbuste maigre au tronc bleu sombre et dont les branches s'éclaircissaient de plus en plus comme elles s'étendaient vers le ciel. De chaque côté de la porte, c'était de larges baies vitrées qui montraient à gauche un élégant salon et à droite une vaste salle de danse de style baroque, ornée de boiseries où étaient logées des glaces, et dont les lustres à pendants scintillaient de milles feux dans la douce lueur matinale. Et de l'autre côté de la barrière s'étendait un parc immense. De là où il était l'adolescent apercevait au loin ce qui devait être un lac, une forêt, une serre, et juste devant le château un vaste jardin à la française, bien rangé avec ses bosquets coupés de façon stylisé et ses allées en graviers. Harry s'appuya à la barrière et inspira profondément. L'air était vif et glacé mais le ciel était d'un bleu parfait et le soleil brillait, quoique sans chaleur. Il souffla doucement et un peu de buée s'échappa de sa bouche mi-close. Il renversa légèrement sa tête en arrière et respira de nouveau pleinement. Maintenant il réalisait que cela faisait huit jours qu'il n'avait pas été dehors. En fait, si on comptait son assoupissement ça faisait bien plus longtemps. Mais qu'importe la date ? Harry sentit comme un poids quitter ses épaules. Oubliant la présence de Voldemort il sourit et étendit les bras, profitant d'un coup de vent, dévorant le paysage encore un peu enneigé. Il se demanda comment on quittait cette esplanade et comme pour répondre à sa pensée la barrière s'ouvrit lentement et un bel escalier large s'étendit devant lui. Il dégringola les marches à toute allure. Il avança en courant dans la principale allée, tourna à gauche en sautant par-dessus un bosquet et continua à courir. Le vent brûlait ses poumons et ses membres lui semblaient terriblement faibles et maladroit, mais que c'était bon ! Il se sentait incroyablement vivant. Finalement il trébucha et s'écroula dans l'herbe. Il roula comme un gamin et resta allongé sur le dos, essoufflé, riant aux éclats, ébloui par l'éclat du ciel. Lorsque son essoufflement fut passé, il se redressa sur ses avants bras et chercha des yeux Voldemort. Le mage noir était penché sur un bosquet. Quand il se tourna vers lui il avait une fée assise sur son index.

- Tu n'as pas étudié les fées, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry fouilla dans sa mémoire mais la réponse était évidente : Gobeplanche n'était pas resté longtemps et Hagrid avait un peu de mal avec les créatures inoffensives. Il secoua la tête.

- Si tu l'avais fait tu aurais appris qu'il existe une race de fée minuscule dont le cerveau n'est pas plus grand ni plus performant que celui d'un mulot ou d'un rat. Ce qui trompe c'est leur apparence humanoïde et leur capacité à ressentir des émotions. Mais pour cette race-là, elle ne peut ressentir qu'une émotion à la fois et d'une manière très peu nuancée.

Il fit un geste et la fée se fendit d'un sourire et s'envola.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux. Si Voldemort disait vrai alors avoir des fées enfermées n'étaient pas plus cruelle que d'avoir un hamster. Et elles n'avaient pas l'air affreusement malheureuse.

- Mais alors, où est le mal ?

- Le mal ? Où veux tu qu'il y est un mal ? Ce n'est qu'un ornement.

- Mais c'est vous qui avez parlé de magie noire !

- Ah, donc dans ton esprit étroit la magie noire est forcément synonyme de mal ?

- Oui, c'est évident ! C'est parce que vous êtes mauvais et pourrie par elle depuis longtemps que vous ne voyez pas le problème.

- Une forêt dans l'eau, répondit Voldemort d'un ton moqueur.

Harry se releva.

Le Lord s'éloigna un peu. Harry hésita puis lui emboita le pas.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai modifié un écosystème terrestre pour qu'il puisse devenir aquatique et survivre, depuis la terre et les insectes jusqu'aux mammifères et aux modifications de climats et de lumière. Voilà un exemple de Magie Noire.

Maintenant que son excitation était retombée, Harry commençait à sentir la morsure du froid, et la réflexion de Voldemort le tracassa un peu.

- Ce qui vaut à cette Magie une déplorable appréciation, c'est que la majorité de ses utilisations contreviennent à l'Ordre des choses. Soulever une chaise ne porte pas à conséquence ni sur la chaise ni sur son environnement, tant que le sorcier ne le décide pas. Un sort comme celui que j'ai utilisé pour le mur, mal manipulé peu déclencher une catastrophe écologique sans précédent. Même si ce n'était pas mon but premier.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a appris, répondit Harry.

- On ne t'a rien appris sur la Magie Noire, on s'est contenté de te dire qu'elle était mauvaise et qu'il fallait la combattre. Un peu réducteur pour quelque chose d'aussi vaste.

Il n'ajouta rien mais fit apparaitre une longue cape bleue sombre à capuche et la tendit à l'adolescent. Harry hésita mais le froid ambiant le motiva pour accepter. Elle était chaude, confortable et juste à la bonne taille. Il passa ses doigts sur l'attache argentée en forme de tête de dragon et songea que, malgré sa fortune, il n'aurait jamais osé se payer un vêtement d'aussi bonne qualité. D'ailleurs, ça aurait mis Ron affreusement mal à l'aise.

Ils avancèrent en silence pendant presque une demi-heure. Puis, comme ils arrivaient aux abords d'une serre, Harry s'arrêta de nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dedans ?

- Quasiment que de la Magie noire, ricana Voldemort.

Harry lui jeta un regard franchement exaspéré et le Lord se fit violence pour garder une expression narquoise et ne pas éclater franchement de rire.

- Mais tu peux prendre le risque d'entrer, invita-t-il en désignant la porte d'un geste élégant.

Le Survivant haussa les épaules et entra.

La chaleur humide qu'il régnait lui fit enlever sa capuche, dégageant son visage. Voldemort apprécia un moment son profil, suivant des yeux le méplat de ses pommettes, la courbe de sa mâchoire, son nez très droit et le trait ferme de ses sourcils. Il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur la pulpe de ses lèvres qui était, avec ses immenses yeux verts, la seule douceur dans se visage très masculin dont la rondeur adolescente avait presque entièrement disparut. Jusqu'à ce que Harry tourne la tête, croise son regard et détourne les yeux. Encore. C'en était presque exaspérant. Mais seulement si on n'avait pas, comme le Lord, une patience à toute épreuve.

- Alors, ça te plait ?

Devant eux s'étendait un paysage de forêt vierge, grouillant de plantes démesurée. Des bambous très hauts, des fougères immenses, des mancenilliers dont la sève brûlait la peau comme de l'acide, des lianes épaisses qui tombaient d'arbres au tronc énorme et autres figuiers maudits.

- Heu... c'est… impressionnant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a aucun des insectes ou des mammifères qui peuplent ce genre d'endroit, et si il y en a…

- Mais c'est quoi ça alors ? s'exclama Harry d'une voix étranglée en reculant de deux pas et en montrant une panthère, alanguie sur une branche.

…Ils sont inoffensifs, poursuivit Voldemort, imperturbable.

Et il tendit la main pour la poser sur l'épaule du Survivant maintenant tout proche. Le Lord vit sa nuque se contracter, mais l'adolescent ne fit aucun geste pour le repousser. Alors Tom fit passer la main dans son dos et, d'une pression, il incita Harry à s'approcher du fauve. Celui-ci les regarda d'un air maussade, se leva, s'étira et s'éloigna d'une démarche souple.

- J'ai reproduit dans cette serre un grand nombre de paysages qui m'ont plu à travers le monde. D'extérieur la serre parait petite, mais d'intérieur elle est illimitée. Les paysages sont répartis en fonction de leur compatibilité climatique, le chaud étant à l'est, le froid à l'ouest, l'humide au nord et le sec au sud.

- Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas été plus logique de mettre le chaud au sud ?

- Plus logique peut-être, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire et je ne trouvais pas ça amusant.

Harry tourna la tête vers le Lord et lui lança un regard surpris que Tom soutient en souriant de manière presque naturelle. Puis son sourire devient légèrement crocodilien et il tendit à Harry une sorte de boule de cristal avec une tête de sorcière proposant une pomme bien rouge.

- Dis-moi Harry, y'a-t-il un paysage qui te ferait plaisir ?

Grâce à cette sphère, ils purent se déplacer à travers toute la serre rapidement. Voldemort l'empêcha seulement de passer trop rapidement du froid au chaud pour ne pas qu'il tombe malade. Il prirent leur déjeuné à l'ombre d'un arbre du voyageur, admirèrent des canyons rougeoyants, croisèrent un ours polaire sur la banquise… Il y avait aussi une partie qui servait au Lord de salle de contrôle et de laboratoire, dans une chambre spéciale étaient stockés des milliards d'ADN différents, Harry se serait cru dans un film de science-fiction tandis que Voldemort lui expliquait d'un ton badin que sa réserve était au moins aussi vaste que celle du ministère de la Magie.

Ils avançaient sur une plage, Harry avait enlevé ses chaussures et marchait dans le sable humide tandis que le Lord, plus pragmatique, flottait à quelques centimètres du sol à ses côtés. Si ce n'était la main posée presque naturellement dans son dos, l'adolescent se serait sentit parfaitement à l'aise. Mais il y avait cette main. Le bon fonctionnement de son plan l'empêchait de s'en dégager avec dégoût comme il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire. Ou du moins comme la partie consciente et lucide de son esprit aurait aimée, l'autre partie, la mauvaise, sans parler de son corps, avait et durant toute la journée, trouvé ce contact agréable et réconfortant. En fait, à un moment où le Lord avançait un peu devant lui, Harry avait suivit des yeux le balancement d'une de ses mains et avait été pris de l'envie furieuse de… l'attraper. La saisir dans la sienne et la garder. Mais heureusement il était parvenu à se contrôler.

Ce qui avait permit à la partie de l'esprit de Harry, la lucide, de supporter la présence du Lord toute la journée était… eh bien parce qu'il avait peu à peu réalisé à quel point, même avec l'aide de la magie (noire ou pas), la construction de cette serre avait du être un travail énorme. Et Harry ne doutait pas que le Lord l'ait accomplit seul, car malgré son ton moqueur ou indifférent, il était clair que Voldemort était très fier de sa serre et qu'il appréciait vraiment chaque endroit qu'elle contenait. Cependant, il est vrai que la vision du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, agenouillé dans la terre en train de rajuster la tige d'une plante autour de son tuteur était un peu… dérangeante en la voyant, et d'autres du même genre, Harry avait un peu de mal à se rappeler qu'il s'agissait d'un monstre qui tuait sans pitié, du meurtrier de ses parents. Et c'étaient des choses qu'ils devaient constamment garder à l'esprit.

L'épaule du Lord heurta la sienne, doucement. Normal, ils marchaient juste à côté l'un de l'autre. Harry s'obligea à serrer les dents et à prendre une mine agacée. Une vague roula dans un grondement et lécha ses oreilles. L'eau était presque chaude, c'était une plage des Caraïbes. Son épaule heurta encore celle du Lord. Il aurait bien voulu s'écarter, mais s'il avançait plus vers l'océan, il allait mouiller le bas de son pantalon. Il garda les yeux bien droit devant, sur l'étendue du bord de mer, sur le soleil qui se couchait sur sa droite. N'importe quoi pour oublier le contact de son corps avec le sien. Mais le destin s'amusa, le pied d'Harry s'enfonça un peu plus que prévue dans le sable mou, le déséquilibrant et, par réflexe, il s'agrippa à l'épaule du Lord qui, surprit, vacilla une seconde et passa un bras autour de lui. Harry retrouva son équilibre, mais il n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Voldemort et son cœur battait à toute vitesse, et le bras qui l'entourait lui paraissait brûlant et son cerveau semblait se paralyser… Il appuya son front contre le torse du Lord, pour se dérober à son regard.

- J'ai… j'ai le vertige, se justifia-t-il à mi-voix.

- Ça doit être la chaleur, répondit le Lord d'un ton neutre.

Harry sentit l'étreinte se resserrer et la température baisser doucement. Le visage niché contre le tissus de la chemise du Lord, il inspirait son odeur à chaque souffle. Comment décrire une odeur ? Tout ce que Harry pouvait songer c'était que celle-là était à la fois apaisante, agréable et aussi…excit…

Harry se dégagea des bras et sursauta aussitôt. Ils étaient revenus sur l'esplanade, devant la porte. Le Lord se fendit d'un sourire narquois.

- Nous dinerons ensembles à vingt heure, cet elfe passera te chercher et te guidera pour retrouver ta chambre.

Il fit un élégant signe de tête et disparut, révélant un petit elfe de maison à la peau légèrement verte. Harry soupira et le suivit. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans sa chambre qu'il se remémora un détail troublant : contre le torse du Lord il avait entendu un autre cœur que le sien. Et il battait à toute allure.

XXXXXX

Quand Harry s'éveilla le lendemain, il n'osa pas ouvrir immédiatement les yeux. Il avait beau être, depuis son arrivée au château, habitué au rituel de son réveil, la journée de la veille avait été trop perturbante pour qu'il n'y ait pas quelque chose qui change. N'importe quoi. Le diner s'était déroulé sans incident, si ce n'est que comparé à leur proximité du reste de la journée, le Lord avait parut curieusement… distant. Oh, c'était imperceptible, à peine un murmure au coin de l'oreille une impression qui aurait pu être une illusion. Après tout, dans ses manières, il était impeccable comme d'habitude. Enfin… courtois, moqueur, désinvolte, tantôt absurdement grave puis joyeux, d'une joie qui ne concernait que lui, ce qui la rendait fausse et un peu inquiétante. Mais il y avait eut une certaine distance, comme si un peu de l'assurance du Lord avait disparut, comme si quelque chose l'avait mis mal à l'aise.

Harry en tout cas l'était lui, mal à l'aise. Son plan génial lui semblait finalement pas si génial que ça, et surtout bien plus risqué qu'il ne l'aurait cru. À ses yeux Voldemort devait rester un monstre ! Un manipulateur odieux, une crapule impitoyable. Mais il était si simple de garder cette optique quand on lui était confronté pendant un combat ou derrière des barreaux, mais quand on… marchait à côté de lui... quand on l'entendait raconter ses voyages avec des anecdotes toute simples, des petites aventures qui auraient pu arriver à n'importe qui, quand on sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse, juste là, derrière une chair qui brusquement paraissait fine et si fragile… Le monstre prenait figure humaine. Comme lorsque Harry l'avait rencontré la première fois, à travers le journal. L'adolescent beau et doué devenu un adulte charismatique et intelligent.

Bien sûr que c'était un leurre ! Bien sûr que c'était une lumière pour attirer les papillons ! Bien sûr Harry n'était pas stupide au point de se laisser séduire. Séduction. Il s'agissait bien de ça… Non, Harry était simplement confronté à l'humanité du mage noir.

Il ouvrit les yeux et il était là, comme toujours, lui semblait-il. Le même sourire. Le regard…

- Bonjour Harry, salua-t-il.

Harry aurait voulu répondre. Mais s'entendre dire : « Bonjour Voldemort ! » était au-dessus de ses forces. Et dire « Bonjour Tom »… impensable. L'idée même d'utiliser ce prénom le troublait. Alors il se contenta de le fixer quelques secondes. Juste le temps de se rappeler qui il était. Juste le temps de reprendre les rênes de lui-même pour lutter contre cette envie absurde et ridicule qu'il avait de sourire et de se jeter dans ses bras… Ri-di-cule ! Puis il se leva et gagna la salle de bain, comme on gagne une issue de secours. Peut-être que, comme les premiers jours, à sa sortie, il aurait disparut.

Mais non, il était toujours là. Ses cheveux ondulés, bruns et sombres lui donnaient un aspect presque de rêveur. Presque parce que tout dans son expression depuis la mimique de ses lèvres fines jusqu'à la courbe de ses sourcils témoignait que Voldemort ne rêvait pas : il créait. Il rendait réel. Il se leva avec son inimitable élégance et s'avança jusqu'à Harry. Et lui prit les mains. Ou peut-être était-ce Harry qui les lui avaient tendues ? Aucun des deux ne savaient la vérité. Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'étaient que leurs mains étaient maintenant enlacées entre eux. Harry les fixa et sentit malgré lui ses joues s'empourprer. Il s'en voulut de réagir comme une gamine effarouchée mais quelque chose rendait la scène surréaliste et romantique.

Il leva la tête et trouva dans les iris du Lord l'écho de son trouble. Juste une seconde avant qu'il ne se reprenne, se penche vers lui et l'embrasse. Ce ne l'était pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Du tout. Ce n'était pas prévu. C'était le contact qui avait tout changé. Ou alors le rougissement ? Ou peut-être la seconde d'hésitation, de franchise, la seconde où Tom avait, sans le vouloir, avoué qu'il était un peu perdu. Qu'importe après tout ? Il avait penché la tête. Et ses lèvres avaient embrassées celles d'Harry. Doucement. T… oui, tendrement. Une pression douce et curieusement brûlante. Qui lui avait fait rater un battement. Harry resta figé, trop stupéfait pour bouger, les yeux écarquillés et de nouveau un fou qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Le Lord s'éloigna et Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle. Leurs mains se séparèrent, comme à regret.

Il recula d'un pas, vacillant et chercha quelque chose à dire.

- Pardon, le devança Voldemort.

Décidément, songea Harry, était-il réveillé en fin de compte ?

- Je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser sans ta permission. Je te promets que je ne le ferai plus désormais.

Il eut un sourire narquois.

- En revanche si toi tu as envie de m'embrasser, n'hésites pas !

- Pourquoi aurais-je envie de vous embrasser ? demanda Harry.

Il trouva sa question incroyablement stupide à peine fut-elle sortie de sa bouche. Heureusement le Lord se contenta de rire.

- J'apprécierais que tu cesses de me vouvoyer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien ! C'est la journée des pourquoi on dirait. Parce que moi je te tutoie, si tu me vouvoies en retour tu me donnes une position de supériorité par rapport à toi. Or, si c'est le cas j'ai l'impression de mal jouer mon rôle de Prince Charmant.

- Nous pourrions peut-être nous vouvoyer mutuellement ? suggéra Harry.

- Oh non, cela mettrait une distance bien trop grande entre nous, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry eut furieusement envie de lui répondre qu'aucune distance entre eux ne lui paraitrait jamais trop grande mais, diplomatiquement, choisit de s'abstenir. Cependant le sourire du Lord s'accentua, lui donnant l'impression qu'il avait parfaitement entendu sa pensée.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que je ne peux rester avec toi ce matin. Nous nous verrons après le déjeuner.

- Quoi ? Mais tu… vous aviez dit trois jours !

- Une urgence, crois-le bien. Mais…

Il s'avança d'un pas et se pencha vers Harry :

- Si tu uses d'arguments persuasifs je pourrais rester.

Une drôle de chaleur monta dans le corps du Survivant alors qu'une partie de son esprit envisageait des arguments _persuasifs_…

- N… n'y comptez pas trop, bafouilla-t-il en s'éloignant résolument du Lord pour se placer face à la fenêtre.

- Très bien, à plus tard alors.

Harry ne se retourna pas mais tendit malgré lui l'oreille. Allait-il vraiment partir comme ça ? Aussi… brutalement ? Le claquement de la porte lui fournit sa réponse. Harry se sentit affreusement abandonné et sa tête alla s'appuyer sur le carreau. Il resta prostré quelques secondes, presque près de pleurer. Puis se redressa brusquement.

Il était en train de se perdre là ! En quoi le départ de Voldemort était-il une peine ? Il ne devait pas oublier son plan : faire en sorte que son ennemi soit assez attaché à lui pour ne plus pouvoir songer à le tuer. Alors Harry pourrait trouver sa faiblesse et l'abattre. Et peut-être, lorsqu'il connaitrait mieux le château et ses environs, peut-être trouverait-il un moyen de communiquer avec l'Ordre. De récupérer sa baguette… Alors pas question de se laisser aller.

Quand le Lord revînt, Harry lisait, allongé sur son lit.

- Je vois que tu as décidé de te documenter sur la magie noire ? Bravo.

- Pas du tout, répliqua Harry en claquant le livre, je voulais juste voir si tu n'avais pas mentit.

Le tutoiement fit hausser les sourcils à Voldemort. C'était vrai après tout. Si le vouvoiement éloignait le tutoiement lui suggérait une familiarité indiscutable. L'adolescent devant lui donner l'impression d'avoir pris plusieurs années, d'être… monté en grade, pour ainsi dire.

- Harry, sais-tu jouer aux échecs ? demanda Tom.

- Oui.

- Alors suis-moi, je suppose que tu en as un peu assez de cette chambre.

Ils s'installèrent dans un petit salon et commencèrent à jouer.

- Le château est-il vide ?

- Non, tu le sais bien puisque tu as rencontré Blaise et Drago, mais il s'agit de mon château, je décide quand je veux y croiser ou non des gens.

Harry hocha distraitement la tête et avança un pion.

- Dis-moi Harry, que sais-tu de mes projets ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu as entendu. Je crois savoir à peu près qui je suis et ce que je représente pour toi. Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est… ce que tu sais de ce que je compte faire.

- Dominer le monde et tuer tout les Moldus ?

Curieusement, je vous jure, formulée dans sa tête cette affirmation ne semblait ni si réductrice ni si stupide.

- Je vois… dit seulement Voldemort.

- Quoi ? dit Harry d'un ton un chouïa agressif, ce n'est pas ce que vous comptez faire ?

- Voyons, est-ce que tu te rends compte de la masse de travail qu'impliquerait de dominer le monde ? Non, juste le Royaume Uni ça me conviendrait très bien.

Harry eut un soupire un peu méprisant.

- Et tuer les moldus n'est pas un projet qui me tiens particulièrement à cœur.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, vous m'aviez dit il me semble « tuer les enfants des moldus ne m'amuse plus », je suppose que ça s'applique aussi pour leurs parents.

Et il mangea un des pions adverse d'un geste brusque.

- J'ai toujours eut un goût particulier pour les répliques emplies de ténébritude.

- J'avais remarqué oui…

Un ange passa pendant que Harry se retenait de ne pas pouffer de rire.

Plus sérieusement les arguments comme « purifier la race » ou « tuer tout les moldus » sont tout juste bon à m'attirer des partisans riches et puissants comme les Malefoy ou les Lestranges.

- Ou les Macnairs, ou les Black…

- Ah non, eux ce n'est pas pareil. Sirius n'a jamais mordu à l'hameçon, pas plus que Regulus.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry.

- Oui. Il était très intelligent Regulus, même si il n'avait pas le panache de son frère, il a tout de suite compris quelles étaient mes vraies ambitions et s'est rallié à moi pour elles.

- Et… donc ? Quelles sont ses ambitions et pourquoi justifient-elles des tueries de Moldus ?

Tom caressa une de ses tours de ses longs doigts fin et mangea un des cavaliers de Harry.

- Quand je suis entré à Poudlard, je te ressemblais beaucoup comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Orphelin, ignorant du monde de la magie, étonné par tout. Mais moi j'ai choisit Serpentard. Et là où toi tu as trouvé soutient et amitié, moi je me suis retrouvé pauvre et seul au milieu de gens qui calculent la valeur d'une personne à son utilité. Il faut l'avouer cependant cet état d'esprit me convenait parfaitement. J'ai travaillé dur, ai été curieux de tout, pratiquant et étudiant la magie noire et blanche, m'intéressant aux runes, à l'arithmancie et même à la divination. Je suis devenu très brillant, admiré, respecté, crains… Mais plus je devenais doué, plus j'apprenais des choses et plus j'entendais des gens me promettre un poste important au Ministère… plus je comprenais à quel point j'étais piégé. Même en faisant de mon mieux je ne pouvais parcourir librement, sans me dissimuler qu'une partie infirme du monde qui est si vaste ! Partout, hors des lieux magiques, il nous faut nous cacher, nous dissimuler, imiter les moldus. Renier nos valeurs comme si nous en avions honte ! Je réalisai que nous vivons en permanences aux côtés de gens qui étaient des étrangers gênants pour nous et pour qui nous n'existions même pas !

Le fou de Harry dévora une des tours de Voldemort. Il écoutait.

- Seulement j'ai vite réalisé une chose : si les sorciers se révélaient au grand jour, nous nous ferions massacrer. Massacrés par des gens sans imaginations comme les dames de services de mon pensionnat, massacrés par des lâches sans intelligences comme ton oncle. Parce que les moldus sont infiniment plus nombreux que nous ! Il y a quoi, deux milliards de sorciers ? En tout et pour tout. Même notre puissance ne serait pas suffisante. Quand un oiseau attaque une fourmilière, bien souvent les fourmis parviennent à le dévorer. Alors j'ai décider de faire en sorte que les sorciers soient au pouvoir, et pas seulement au Royaume Uni mais partout. Comme ça, lorsque nous nous révèlerons au grand jour, les moldus réaliseront que nous sommes leurs élus, leurs dictateurs, leurs forces de l'Ordre, et ils ne pourront plus rien contre nous.

Harry regarda sa reine se retrouver dans la ligne de mire d'une tour. Il était stupéfait. Vu de cette manière le plan de Voldemort semblait presque… juste ? Non il ne fallait pas penser ça !

- Où en sont les autres pays ?

- En Chine le transfert s'est déjà effectué, ils nous attendent, et également dans tout les autres pays qui ont un système autoritaire, en France les prochaines élections, dans quelques mois, devrait régler le problème et… bon je ne vais pas te détailler la situation partout, ça serait ennuyeux à mourir. Mais nous sommes proche du but. Les seuls endroits problématiques sont le Royaume Uni et la Turquie. Car ce sont deux pays où il existe une scission parmi la communauté magique. Ce qui nous oblige à employer la force.

Harry abaissa son roi sans rancune et demanda à voix basse :

- Dumbledore sait-il tout ça ?

- Dumbledore croit sincèrement que le « pour vivre heureux vivons caché » est un bon adage, il pense que si un changement dans ce sens doit avoir lieu il se fera lentement grâce à la multiplication des mariages « mixtes ».

- Des sorciers avec des moldus… oui ce n'est pas si bête.

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était bête ! Mais il ferme les yeux sur une évidence : les moldus sont de moins en moins capable d'accepter la Magie, tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de séparations qu'il y a eu après que l'un des deux ait avoué sa vraie nature. Ou pire ! Il arrive que le sorcier ou la sorcière renonce à ses pouvoirs et abandonne la Magie pour vivre en moldus. Nous sommes en train de nous assimiler à eux plutôt que le contraire.

Le Survivant ne savait plus où il en était. Au lieu d'arguments racistes absurde il devait faire face à une logique implacable et compréhensible. Des centaines de faits et d'actions lui apparaissaient sous un jour nouveau. Était-il possible que la rumeur et les histoires aient déformées le personnage de Voldemort ? Faisant un être maléfique d'un être intelligent aux idées novatrices ? C'était tout un monde, tout une logique, tout un état d'esprit qui s'effondrait… Harry se leva. Le soleil avait commencé à baisser.

- Je… J'aurais besoin de réfléchir, est-ce qu'on peut arrêter là pour aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Voldemort.

Et le regard qu'il posa sur lui était doux.

XXXXXX

- Je ne suis jamais monté à cheval, dit Harry d'un ton incertain.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas très compliqué et nous n'irons pas trop vite si tu le souhaites !

Ce matin, le Lord avait annoncé à Harry d'un ton guilleret qu'ils allaient partir à cheval pour la journée. Sur le coup l'idée était séduisante, mais là Harry réalisait à quel point l'animal était haut. Cependant, soucieux de faire honneur à son Gryfondoresque courage, il prit appui sur le tabouret que le Lord avait fait apparaitre et enfourcha sa bête. L'animal d'un tempérament placide ne broncha pas. Harry regarda Voldemort monter avec grâce puis lui expliquer comment diriger sa monture avec les genoux, les talons et les rênes.

Comme il l'avait promis, ce n'était pas si compliqué que cela, tant qu'ils restaient au pas cependant. Lorsqu'ils passèrent au trot, Harry se sentit effroyablement balloté, il avait l'impression d'entendre ses os s'entrechoquer.

- Redresses-toi, l'encouragea Tom, tiens-toi droit et regarde devant toi.

Harry réalisa qu'il avait pensé « Tom », naturellement. Cette constatation le stupéfia et sans le vouloir il donna un grand coup de talon à son cheval qui bondit en avant. Harry poussa un cri très peu digne, lâcha les rênes et se coucha sur l'encolure du cheval, s'agrippant à la crinière pour tenter de rester en selle. Sous lui, les muscles puissants de l'animal semblaient pousser le sol dur pour les projeter toujours plus vite en avant. Finalement le cheval ralentit.

- Oooh, doucement mon beau, on se calme, dit la voix grave du Lord d'un ton apaisant.

Il avait saisit les rênes et faisait s'arrêter le cheval. Puis il passa une main dans le dos de Harry, toujours plaqué contre l'encolure.

- C'est très bien d'être resté en selle. Et tu as choisit un excellent coin pour pique-niquer.

Harry se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient à l'orée des bois, dans le creux d'une vallée ensoleillée. Il n'y avait pas trop de vent, ce qui rendait la température acceptable.

Jedusort descendit de cheval et aida Harry à en faire de même en prenant soin de ne pas remarquer les grimaces du jeune homme dont le postérieur et les muscles des jambes avaient sans doute un peu soufferts. Il traça un vaste cercle autour d'eux et de leurs montures et fit monter la température jusqu'à dix-huit degrés, juste assez pour qu'ils soient à l'aise sans risquer de détraquer l'écosystème du lieu. Harry enleva sa cape et s'assit. Sans un mot mais avec un sourire, le Lord se mit face à lui. Le Survivant resta quelques instants muet, les yeux baissés, triturant des brins d'herbes. Finalement il releva la tête et demanda :

- Pourquoi avez-vous tué mes parents et tenter de me tuer ?

- À cause de la prophétie. À l'époque, je ne la connaissais que d'une manière fragmentaire mais le « aucun d'entre eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit » me semblait clair. Tu étais une menace et tes parents des obstacles entre ta mort et moi.

Les paroles étaient brutales mais elles avaient au moins le mérites d'être parfaitement sincère.

- C'était…

Harry cherche le mot juste.

- C'était impitoyable, finit-il par dire d'une voix un peu étranglée.

- Oui, reconnut Voldemort. Et, je m'en rends compte maintenant, c'était également une erreur.

- Ah bon ?

Le Lord ferma les paupières pour ne plus être obligé de le voir. Les rouvrit parce que c'était moins douloureux.

- Une erreur d'interprétation. Je… j'ai trouvé un nouveau sens à la prophétie.

- Lequel ? murmura Harry.

Tom eut un petit rire.

- Il faudra que tu le trouves toi-même, et si tu es trop lent j'irais te souffler des indices à l'oreille.

Et c'est à cet instant que Voldemort fit quelque chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années : il hésita. Fut indécis. Mais il finit par trancher.

- Je doutes que ça te soit utile mais je tiens à ce que tu saches que je suis vraiment navré d'avoir tué tes parents, à l'époque ça paraissait nécessaire mais maintenant que je réalise que je me suis trompé… Quoiqu'il en soit… merci d'être toujours en vie. Merci de m'avoir survécu.

Un silence étrangement léger suivit cette déclaration. Il s'étendit dans le temps. En échangeant de temps à autre des regards, ils s'allongèrent sur l'herbe, contemplèrent le ciel et les alentours sans mot dire, juste enveloppés des mots qui avaient été prononcés, espérant juste un peu prolonger cet instant qui ouvrait devant eux une myriades de possibilités. C'était tout l'univers qui avait changé pour Harry, une foule de beaux principes, de postulats confortables qui se révélaient faux et maintenant il lui fallait retrouver son équilibre. Mais pas tout de suite, le Survivant n'avait pour le moment qu'envie de profiter de l'instant, pas de réfléchir. Puis l'estomac de Harry gronda bruyamment et ils entamèrent leur pique-nique en bavardant. En commentant les plats, la température, le paysage, en disant une quantité de choses sans conséquences, agréables. Quelqu'un avait dit un jour à Harry (Dumbledore ? Hermione ?) que la force d'une relation se mesurait à cette capacité d'être ensemble juste pour être ensemble. Sans sujets de discussion particuliers, sans activités quelconque. Juste être capable de rester proche, de marcher, de s'assoir, en parlant ou dans le silence, bref juste être capable de vivre ensemble le banal, le tranquille, l'inutile. Parce que la majorité du temps qui passe est composé de ça.

Quand le soir tomba, ils en furent presque surprit. Tom Jedusort les conduisit aux écuries où ils s'occupèrent de leurs chevaux. Puis ils se redirigèrent vers le château.

- Dans quatre heures, les trois jours seront finis… murmura Harry.

- Oui, si tu veux tu pourras parfois m'accompagner pendant la journée maintenant. Ou rester au château où je t'invite à te promener comme bon te semble. Je te ferai remettre ta baguette. Bien sûr, tu es soumis aux limites magique du château, tu ne peux pas dire où il se trouve ni donner à l'Ordre d'informations compromettantes mais tu peux contacter tes amis. Je m'arrangerai pour vous permettre une rencontre si tu y tiens.

- Merci, répondit Harry à voix basse.

Le Lord se tourna vers lui.

- Merci qui ?

- Merci tonton Voldy ! répondit Harry d'un ton espiègle.

Tom écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait et Harry éclata de rire, un rire que Tom reprit presque malgré lui.

- Je suis halluciné, fit-il en secouant la tête.

Ensemble ils dinèrent dans un des salons du château, puis une horloge leur rappela qu'il était minuit.

Tom Jedusort s'étira largement.

- Et moi je me lève à sept heures demain…

- Quand tu seras maitre du monde tu pourras sans doute ralentir la course du soleil.

- Oh mais je le peux déjà, simple formalité pour moi.

Ils n'étaient absolument pas souls, peut-être était-ce l'obscurité ou la fatigue qui les rendaient aussi familiers l'un avec l'autre. Mais aucun des deux n'auraient pu s'en plaindre : ils se sentaient vraiment trop bien. Et ce bien être s'accentua considérablement lorsque Harry se leva et alla s'assoir sur Tom Jedusort, face à lui, passant ses jambes de chaque côté des siennes. Plus tard, il tentera en vain de se justifier son action. Pour le moment seul comptait la proximité. Le beau visage de Tom esquissa un sourie ni moqueur ni narquois, un vrai sourire qui trouva son écho sur le visage de Harry. Doucement, il leva une des ses longues mains d'aristocrate et caressa la joue du jeune homme qui ferma les yeux. Qui retînt la main comme elle s'éloignait et en embrassa la paume. Le Lord soupira doucement. Ses yeux se rivèrent aux prunelles vertes et tout deux sentirent que leurs respirations n'étaient vraiment, vraiment pas assez calmes. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance n'est-ce pas ? Harry se pencha sur Tom et ferma les yeux avant même de toucher ses lèvres. Leurs bouches se cherchèrent, se caressèrent doucement du souffle et de la peau avant de se coller enfin. Les bras de Tom enlacèrent Harry alors qu'il mettait une de ses mains sur la nuque du Lord, comme pour l'encourager à venir plus près, encore plus près. Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent et ils purent se goûter pour la première fois, se déguster du bout de la langue, se mélanger.

Bien sûr que dans la vie ça ne s'arrête jamais à ce moment là. Il y a toujours un moment où il faut se séparer, reprendre son souffle, aller dormir, tendre ses jambes un peu ankylosées, retrouver ses esprits, retourner dans le froid… Mais dans les livres, les arrêts sur image sont possibles. Alors je vais les laisser là, juste bien blottis l'un contre l'autre dans les ténèbres descendants, jusqu'à ce qu'il me faille débuter le chapitre suivant et les tirer de leur rêve.

**A suivre...**


	19. Confusion

**Hello ! Pour une fois je commence par les**

**RAR :**

Ange Lapuce et Justine : je vois que vous êtes tout les deux d'accord pour dire que les justifications de Tom ne vous on pas convaincue. Ben c'est rassurant pour notre démocratie :) Je vais vous confier un petit secret : elles ne sont pas vraiment censées convaincre ^^ Comme dit Justine " en même temps c'est Voldemort" XD Effectivement je trouve que si il avait été bon-et-juste il aurait été trop OC ce qui n'est pas mon but, j'essais de rester dans l'esprit des personnages. Merci beaucoup de votre soutient à toute les deux :) (et oui, pas de coming-out de Sarcozy ou de Holland, c'est vrai que ça mettrais un piment original ^^)

**Avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

4-Confusion

Remus s'étira, le nez chatouillé par un rayon de soleil insistant et se décida à se lever. Paresseusement et sans prendre la peine d'enfiler une chemise, il alla ouvrir ses rideaux et fixa d'un air absent la rue paisible. Tranquille. Comme lui. Les jours où Nymphadora travaillait, il se levait en même temps qu'elle, vers six heure, pour prendre son petit déjeuner en sa compagnie, puis il finissait souvent par se recoucher et se rendormir. Il se levait ensuite vers dix heure, quand même les épais rideaux ne pouvaient plus étouffer la clarté du jour. Il tendit ses bras au plafond, faisant craquer sa colonne vertébrale et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Là il ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea voluptueusement le visage. Se redressant, il croisa son reflet dans la glace. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux mois qu'il vivait avec Tonks et son reflet commençait à... changer. Ses cheveux s'épaississaient, son teint était plus net, son corps moins maigre, moins anguleux, même s'il gardait toujours sa minceur naturelle, il paraissait moins affamé. Même ses cicatrices semblaient s'estomper un peu. Il est vrai que depuis le collège il n'avait jamais connu un train de vie si paisible, si confortable. Aucune pression, aucune obligation, aucune responsabilité. Il s'isolait pour ses pleines lunes et retrouvait Tonks qui veillait en l'attendant. Il faisait parfois un jogging le matin, liait connaissance avec ses voisins, entretenait la maison... Pour tromper son inactivité, il mettait un point d'honneur à être la parfaite petite femme au foyer. Quand Nymphadora rentrait, la maison était propre, rangée et le diner prêt, sauf lorsqu'il l'emmenait au restaurant. Et Remus était... amoureux. Pour la première fois de son existence il pouvait s'autoriser à l'être, il pouvait y songer, il pouvait s'y abandonner. Tout le monde finit par être d'accord pour dire que l'attirance ne se commande pas, que ça peut venir de n'importe qui, n'importe quand. Mais tout le monde a, en soi, une barrière, un instant où il peut choisir entre faire flamber l'étincelle ou la laisser mourir. Deux étincelles avaient déjà périt dans son cœur de loup alors qu'il craignait d'imposer à une jeune femme sa malédiction. Mais Tonks était solide, et avec sa tête de bois elle le lui avait prouvé. Et il avait pour la première fois envisagé ce que ça pouvait être de vivre avec quelqu'un, de se réveiller à ses côtés tout les matins et de rythmer son existence sur la sienne. C'était encore frais et nouveau, mais en lui Remus sentait qu'il ne supporterait plus jamais son ancienne vie. Il était définitivement accro à son bonheur actuel et à celle qui le produisait.

En fait là, c'est précisément le moment où l'on introduit un si. Soyons clair : quand tout va bien, il n'y a rien à dire. Oh bien sûr, on pourrait disserter sur le bonheur pendant des pages, mais quel intérêt ? Le bonheur n'a jamais le même goût en vrai, alors en faire un apéritif fictif trop important ça vous coupe l'appétit. Donc nous y voilà : pour Remus tout aurait été parfait si.

Si une partie de lui, sauvage et perfide, si un morceau de lui ne se sentait pas épouvantablement... à l'étroit. Ce n'était pas l'ennui qui lui pesait : une personne amoureuse trouve toujours de quoi meubler ses heures, non, c'était l'inaction. Le fait d'être inutile. Si il courrait le matin ce n'était pas pour entretenir sa forme, c'était pour agir. Il aimait la sensation de ses chaussures qui battaient l'asphalte, il avait l'impression de poursuivre quelque chose, d'avoir un objectif. Mais dès qu'il rejoignait son pallier la vérité lui sautait aux yeux : sa femme se battait, ses amis se battaient et lui, lui restait là, inutile. Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps à la presse pour apprendre que le grand Harry Potter s'était fait enlever par Voldemort, mais ça avait fait très mal à Remus de l'apprendre par ce biais. D'un autre coté ni Sirius ni Nymphadora ne pouvait l'en informer avant. Secret défense de l'Ordre. C'était vraiment le plus pesant dans sa vie de tout les jours, de voir, au détour d'une conversation les lèvres de Tonks se coller brusquement tandis qu'elle secouait la tête d'un air navré. Pour toutes ces choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Cela lui faisait l'effet d'une véritable barrière entre sa chérie et lui, tout un pans de sa vie auquel il n'avait plus accès.

Il cachait son trouble le plus souvent, se concentrant sur le plaisir qu'il avait d'être à ses côtés quand elle était là, reléguant ses soucis à ses longues journées d'attente de son retour.

Mais Nymphadora, pour la tête en l'air qu'elle était parfois, savait être attentive aux autres. Surtout à Remus en fait. Ce soir-là, elle rentra particulièrement guillerette du travail. Remus qui la guettait sortit sur le pallier pour l'accueillir et elle lui sauta au cou, sous le regard attendrit d'un passant. Elle l'embrassa et lui dit d'un ton ravie :

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ! Et pour moi aussi !

- Tout ce qui est bon pour toi est bon pour moi, assura Remus avec un sourire.

Et il la prit par la taille et l'entraina à l'intérieur de la maison.

Tonks posa son manteau, son béret et son sac et se plaça face à son amoureux.

- Tu es prêt ? Écoutes ! Ça y est ! J'ai quitté l'Ordre du Phénix.

Remus ouvrit deux yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Tu as fais ça ? Mais...

- Rem' ! On vit ensemble maintenant, et je veux être aussi proche de toi que possible, sincèrement je ne supporte plus de devoir sortir le soir sans pouvoir te dire ni où ni pourquoi, je déteste toutes ses réunions que je ne peux pas te raconter. La dernière fois... on a fait une mission de routine qui a débouché par une confrontation rapide avec des Mangemorts, rien de grave ! Ajouta-t-elle précipitamment comme Lupin blêmissait, mais j'ai réalisé que si j'étais morte, personne n'aurait eu le droit de te raconter comment c'était arrivé. C'est affreux. Donc maintenant j'en suis sortie ! J'en ai parlé à mes parents et ils sont tout à fait d'accord avec mon choix.

Maintenant qu'elle avait annoncé la nouvelle, Tonks se sentait plus détendue, plus légère, il lui apparaissait plus que limpide qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

- Mais... Je suis très content mais... et le combat ? La cause ?

Le joli visage de Tonks pris une expression sérieuse qui lui donnait une mine un peu renfrogné.

- Tu sais Remus... Je crois qu'il faut se battre pour la vie, avant tout. Si j'arrête l'Ordre mais que je construis avec toi une famille stable, respectueuse des Moldus et des valeurs qui nous sont précieuses, je combattrais aussi le mal, à ma façon.

Le lycan resta un instant silencieux. Il regarda le petit bout de femme qu'il avait choisit, petite, menue, maladroite, qui se tenait devant lui ferme et décidée. Et tellement mignonne ! Alors il la prit dans ses bras et éclata de rire, submergé du bonheur qu'il avait, de cette chance incroyable d'être à elle, son homme, celui qui avait le droit de la prendre dans ses bras et de partager sa vie.

- Dis moi, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, construire une famille implique bien de faire des enfants, non ?

Tonks gloussa et l'embrassa tendrement. D'abord sur les lèvres, puis sur les pommettes, sur les paupières, dans le creux du cou... Remus se laissa faire puis la souleva dans ses bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre où il laissa la porte claquer derrière eux.

PUFPUFPUFPUFPUF

Sirius caressa du bout des doigts la petite pierre sombre sertie dans une bague d'argent qu'il portait à l'index. La pierre était agréablement tiède. Il sourit doucement. Aussitôt une série de gloussements mal déguisés en crise de toux troubla le silence de la classe.

Le professeur Madlive, femme replète aux cheveux d'un rouge pétant qui enseignait la Défense contre les Forces du Mal lui jeta un regard réprobateur.

- Orion, s'il vous plait...

Sirius haussa les sourcils d'un air innocent et les gloussements redoublèrent.

- Mesdemoiselles, fit le professeur agacé, si vous êtes incapables de vous contrôler je serai obligée de demander au professeur Orion d'aller travailler ailleurs !

- Ce qui ne serait pas forcément une mauvaise chose, grommela un garçon de Serdaigle qui se reçut aussitôt une claque invisible sur le crâne.

Sirius soupira et retourna à ses copies à corriger. Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si il était plus intéressant que le cours de cette femme, même quand il ne faisait que rêvasser. Mais bon... Imaginez vous un cours, même intéressant, avec, à côté de l'estrade, assit à un bureau, un homme d'une trentaine d'années dont les longs cheveux sombres étaient attachés en une longue tresse qui lui tombait au creux des reins et dont l'élégant visage se fendait d'un sourire incroyablement tendre, du genre qui aurait rendu beau même un laid. Franchement, qui suivrait le cours ?

Lorsque Sirius avait montré à Severus l'ensemble bague et collier qu'il avait acheté, le maitre des potions l'avait fixé comme si il tenait deux scorpions venimeux. Pourtant le principe était simple, à chaque fois que le propriétaire d'un des deux objets pensait à l'autre propriétaire, la pierre se réchauffait doucement. Bien sûr, Sirius l'avait amélioré pour que ça puisse servir aussi à communiquer, fonction que Severus avait aussitôt arrangée pour qu'il soit possible d'accepter ou non les appels. Parce que oui, après quelques minutes d'hésitation, il avait attrapé la petite pierre noire en pendentif et l'avait passé autour de son cou. Il bloquait presque tout le temps les appels de Sirius, mais celui-ci apprenait doucement la patience. Et puis la pierre était trop souvent chaude pour qu'il se sente vraiment rejeté. Régulièrement en fin d'après-midi ou le week end, Severus acceptait ses appels et Sirius pouvait quémander la permission de venir le rejoindre. Son honneur ne se vexait pas de cette position un peu soumise, il voyait l'ancien Serpentard comme un animal rare, sauvage et farouche qu'il lui fallait apprivoiser, doucement. Aussi il se faisait violence pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, de ne pas trop le dévorer des yeux. Mais il y avait des fois où il ne pouvait se retenir. Comme lorsqu'il sentait les grands yeux noirs qui le détaillaient discrètement, où comme cette fois où le maitre des potions était assis à ses côtés et où, après quelques temps, le mètre entre eux avait raccourcit jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un centimètre... Et puis qu'il sente l'épaule de Severus contre la sienne. Alors il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et l'avait obligé à le regarder droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent à s'embrasser comme des perdus, ce qui se produisait immanquablement à chaque fois qu'il se regardaient trop longtemps.

Bien sûr le maitre des potions avait l'art et la manière de casser l'ambiance pour les empêcher d'aller plus loin, mais Sirius aurait supporté bien plus qu'un peu de frustration pour le plaisir qu'il avait de voir Severus les joues enflammées, les pupilles dilatées, les mains un peu tremblantes...

La sonnerie de la fin du cour résonna et les élèves quittèrent la salle. La fin de journée se déroula sans incidents particuliers, dans la routine du diner dans la grande salle, puis de l'extinction des feux avec l'habituelle chasse aux contrevenants. Severus sortit de la douche épuisé par sa journée, n'aspirant plus qu'à retourner au creux de son lit douillet. Mais il sentit la petite pierre se refroidir brusquement contre son torse. Appel.

Avec un sourire, parce qu'il était sûr que personne ne pouvait le voir, il l'accepta.

- Coucou Sev ! S'exclama la voix joyeuse de Sirius.

- Bonsoir, répondit Severus d'un ton amusé.

- Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Je ne t'ai pas vu au diner, encore un tas de copies à corriger ? Tu ne devrais pas te passer de repas comme ça, déjà que tu es mince comme un chat famélique...

- Merci Maman, autre chose à dire ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, moi je te trouve très beau ! Et ne soupire pas, je t'entends je te rappelle ! Au fait ! C'est quoi ce bruit de tissus là ?

- Je suis en train de me mettre en pyjama, Dit Severus, juste avant de se rendre compte de sa bourde.

Évidement, ça ne manqua pas.

- Pyjama ? Donc tu sortais de la douche ? Donc, quand je t'ai appelé tu étais tout nu ! et tout mouillé !

- …

- C'est vraiment dommage qu'il n'y ait pas d'image intégrée dans ses pierres...

- Inutile d'essayer ! J'ai déjà mis un contre-sort pour t'empêcher de faire ça.

- Oh, t'es vraiment pas drôle. Et là c'est quoi ? Ah oui, je sais, tu viens de te mettre au lit non ?

- Oui.

- Tu as un livre ou tu vas t'endormir tout de suite?

- Je vais m'endormir, dès que tu arrêteras de parler.

- Oh, j'ai une idée ! Moi aussi je vais aller prendre ma douche, comme ça je vais dormir avec toi ! Enfin... à distance.

- Avec moi et avec toute les personnes de ce château qui sont couchés à 22h30, fit remarquer sarcastiquement Severus.

- On s'en fiche des autres, moi je ne pense qu'à toi.

- …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai pas bien entendu.

- Normal, je n'ai rien dit.

- Ah bon ? J'avais cru que tu avais murmuré « moi aussi ».

Severus éclata de rire.

- Tu prends tes hallucinations auditives pour des réalités mon pauvre.

- Bah, pauvre ou pas, tant que je suis ton quelque chose...

Le maitre des potions enfouit une seconde son visage dans ses mains et découvrit ses joues brûlantes.

- Black ! Arrête de dire des trucs pareils !

- De quoi ? Fit Sirius innocemment.

Un bruit d'eau résonna et la voix se fit plus étouffée.

- Je dis ce que je pense, tu devrais essayer de temps en temps, je suis sûr que ça te ferait du bien.

- À moi oui, peut-être, sur le coup. En revanche ça risque de provoquer une crise cardiaque à la moitié de mon entourage et l'autre moitié s'alliera pour me jeter du haut d'une tour.

- Pff, je suis sûr que tu te surestime... Et puis c'est c'est quoi ce fantasme de défenestration, pourquoi du haut d'une tour ?

- Je ne sais pas... Quitte à mourir, autant s'offrir une sensation forte avant. Le poison ou un impardonnable c'est trop rapide, le feu et l'eau trop pénible.

- D'accord, mais tu sais tu peux aussi essayer de mourir d'un orgasme dévastateur à cent-dix ans !

- …

Severus entendit l'ancien Gryffondor se mettre à siffloter. Puis le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta, il devait être en train de se savonner maintenant. Aussitôt l'image d'un Sirius dégoulinant d'eau et de mousse se passant les mains sur le corps lui sauta à l'esprit. Il sursauta et enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller en espérant chasser la vision. Il lui semblait presque entendre le bruit de frottement... C'est vrai que Sirius porte cette bague au doigt ! Donc ses mains... Severus regarda presque horrifié la petite pierre noire, sachant que sa jumelle en se moment, peut-être, passait les long du cou de Sirius, descendait le long de ses cotes, savonnait son torse et descendait encore... Severus eut une exclamation horrifiée et arracha le collier de son coup, sortit précipitamment de son lit. Il fit les cents pas dans son salon pour se calmer et se força à respirer profondément. Inspire. Expire. On se relaxe. Une fois qu'il fut à peu près détendu, il retourna dans la chambre et se recoucha. Il ramassa le collier, le rattacha et fixa la petite pierre d'un air méfiant.

- SEVERUS, SI TU NE REPOND PAS TOUT DE SUITE, JE DÉBARQUE CHEZ TOI !

- Hors de question ! S'exclama le maitre des potions.

- Bah tout de même ! Pas trop tôt !

- Arrête de te plaindre sinon j'arrête l'appel.

Un bruit de soupir. Pendant quelques instant Severus se demanda si il allait se fâcher.

- Bon, d'accord, dit-il finalement. Donc tu es couché là ? Recroquevillé sur le côté, comme d'habitude ? Moi je suis allongé sur le dos. Ça veut dire que si on était à côté tu aurais juste à te décaler un peu et tu pourrais poser ta tête sur mon torse !

- Formidable, marmonna Severus en essayant de ne surtout pas visualiser la scène.

- Ça me manque de ne plus dormir avec toi.

- Moi je crois que ça va me manquer de ne pas dormir tout court, d'ici pas longtemps.

- Oh, t'es vraiment pas drôle.

- J'ai un travail fatiguant moi !

- Mais moi aussi !

- …

- Bon d'accord, moins que toi.

- Bonne nuit Sirius.

- Déjà ? Bonne nuit Sev', on pourra se voir demain soir ? C'est vendredi !

- Pas si tu m'appelles Sev'

- Severus.

Le maitre des potions savoura juste une seconde la musique de son prénom, prononcé par lui.

- D'accord.

Et il coupa la conversation.

Il s'endormit au creux de ses draps froid, recroquevillé sur le côté, comme d'habitude, la main serrée sur une pierre noire brûlante comme un petit soleil.

PIOUPIOUPIOU

Blaise fixait le plafond de la chambre. Jamais il ne lui avait parut si bas, si étouffant. Pourtant il était beau avec ses moulures or et les lumières colorées qui y ricochaient, mais après presque deux mois d'enfermement tous ces appartements avaient maintenant une apparence de prison. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment enfermés, dans le sens où ils pouvaient désormais aller et venir sans crainte dans le château et dans le parc. Zabini se doutait que Harry y était pour quelque chose, le Lord s'était manifestement désintéressé de leur cas depuis qu'ils étaient devenu inutiles et n'aurait surement pas eut la délicatesse de lever leur interdiction de sortie. En somme c'était plutôt étonnant que Voldemort ne les ait casés nul part, en cette période plus que troublée, il devait avoir besoin d'autant de sorciers à son service que possible. Leur autarcie ne pouvait avoir que deux causes possibles : soit le Lord les destinait à une future tâche précise et les conservait donc dans son château jusqu'à ce que le temps de les utiliser soit venu, soit, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils avaient provoqués son courroux et il attendait une excuse pour les éliminer. Parce que oui, quoiqu'en dise l'Ordre, Voldemort avait besoin d'excuse pour tuer, il ne voulait surtout pas donner une image internationale de tueur sanguinaire, ce qui aurait causé sa perte dès que les sorciers auraient pris le pouvoir.

Cette deuxième hypothèse lui semblait peu plausible, en effet Drago et lui avait presque ostensiblement trahis le Lord lorsque Drago avait accepté la proposition d'Hermione et jamais le blond ne lui avait dit, comment il avait convaincu le Lord, que tout cela n'était qu'un stratagème pour lui rapporter plus d'information. Voldemort avait donc eut en main la meilleure excuse qui soit pour les tuer, s'il avait voulu le faire. Restait donc la première hypothèse, et pour elle il fallait s'armer de patience.

Blaise remonta un peu plus le draps sur le corps blanc de Drago qui reposait sur lui. Avec le blond à ses côté Blaise aurait pu attendre l'éternité. Mais Drago était inquiet, il ne tenait pas en place, il était fébrile et irritable, depuis l'enfance on lui avait toujours appris qu'être fort signifiait maitriser la situation, avoir prise sur elle et pouvoir à tout moment s'échapper. Or là jamais il n'avait été plus impuissant, plus à la merci du destin et de la volonté d'autre que lui. Et cette situation le rendait fou : il ne mangeait plus, passait des heures amorphe dans un fauteuil ou à regarder par la fenêtre, faisait les cents-pas dans le salon avant de se rassoir. Il écrivait régulièrement à sa mère et ne recevait plus de lettre d'elle depuis un mois, ce qui aggravait son angoisse. Blaise, lui, avait très officiellement rompu avec sa famille lorsqu'il avait rejoint le clan du Lord en se faisant marquer. Officieusement il échangeait des nouvelles de temps en temps, par des messages qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Drago avait également des problèmes d'insomnie, les rares moments où il trouvait la paix étaient quand Blaise le prenait dans ses bras, le consolait ou lui faisait l'amour. Alors seulement il se détournait de ses problèmes et s'abandonnait à ses étreintes, alors seulement après il parvenait à s'endormir. Zabini aurait voulu lui offrir cette paix constamment, mais Drago avait désormais placé de drôles de barrières entre eux. Alors qu'à Poudlard leur rôles et les autres les empêchaient d'être proches physiquement autant qu'ils le souhaitaient, ils compensaient en passant leurs journées ensembles à bavarder, à déjeuner ensemble, à jouer aux échecs ou aux cartes, à aller ensemble aux soirées diverses qui étaient organisés... Maintenant la distance physique n'étaient plus de mise : ils n'avaient plus personne dont il fallait se cacher, mais Drago s'éloignait autant que possible de lui de toutes les autre manières. Il refusait de lui adresser la parole sans raison, s'isolait dans sa chambre en fermant la porte, sortait seul dans le parc, évitait Blaise autant qu'il était possible, ne répondait plus à ses questions... Zabini détestait cette situation qui le rendait intensément malheureux. Drago dormait contre lui et Drago lui manquait. Sa conversation lui manquait, la finesse de son esprit, son ironie, son humour pince-sans-rire, toutes les diverses nuances de ses intonations, ses expressions... et il était obligé de le regarder dépérir tout en l'empêchant de lui venir en aide.

Le bruit sec d'un bec de hibou heurtant le carreau détourna Blaise de ses pensées. Il jeta au volatile un air mauvais mais celui-ci resta de marbre et continua son manège. Zabini marmonna :

- Oh non, pas déjà...

S'il bougeait Drago allait se réveiller, s'il ne bougeait pas le bruit du hiboux allait réveiller Drago, dans tout les cas le blond allait reprendre ses esprits et sa mine morose et s'éloigner de lui. Déjà il commençait à s'agiter.

Avec un soupir résigné, le métisse posa un léger baiser sur la tempe de Drago et se dégagea de son étreinte pour ouvrir au hibou qui se précipita à tire d'aile vers le blond. Sans un mot celui-ci qui avait ouvert les yeux se redressa et déroula la lettre, qui portait le sceau qu'utilisait Rogue. Sans un mot Blaise alla s'asseoir face à Drago, ramenant ses genoux sous lui. Finalement le blond laissa tombé la lettre qui s'enflamma aussitôt.

- Parrain m'informe que ma mère à obtenu du Lord une autorisation de quitter le pays avec nos biens pour s'installer en France.

Blaise frisonne. C'était très mauvais signe pour Drago, si Narcissa avait accepté de s'éloigner ainsi de son fils c'était soit parce que le Lord l'avait forcé, soit parce qu'on lui avait fait savoir qu'il était considéré comme déjà mort. Drago avait fait jurer sous serment inviolable à sa mère que si il mourrait ou été présumé mort elle devait s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Et dans le premier cas, en éloignant la mère de Drago, le Lord signifiait qu'il n'avait plus besoin de moyen de pression sur le blond.

Zabini saisit les avants-bras de Drago et le secoua :

- Ce n'est pas fini, d'accord ? Ça ne signifie absolument pas que tu es condamné !

- Tiens donc, c'est donc vrai que l'amour rend stupide, fit Drago d'une voix inexpressive. Moi je sais ce que signifie cet éloignement.

- Et alors ? Tu vas attendre passivement qu'il t'exécute ? Il n'a aucune excuse pour le faire.

- Qu'importe, il en trouvera bien une le moment venu.

Drago se leva, s'étira lentement et alla à la fenêtre.

- Moi je refuse, dit Blaise.

- Tu ne pourras pas toujours m'empêcher de mourir tu sais, ricana le blond.

- Non, en revanche je pourrais toujours t'empêcher de mettre stupidement ta vie en danger, ou pire encore : te laisser tuer sans réagir.

Il se leva a son tour, retourna Drago vers lui et posa presque brutalement son front contre le sien.

- Je t'aime, et même si tu ignores tout du sens de ces mots, imprime au moins qu'ils signifient que tu vas vivre.

Et il quitta la pièce. Furieux et inquiet à son tour, il s'habilla rapidement et descendit aux écuries. Là il prit l'un des chevaux et galopa jusqu'à un endroit précis du parc. Il avait remarqué pendant l'une de ses balades que de la magie noire avait été pratiquée à cette endroit, apparemment pour créer une sorte de bulle où le climat était plus doux. Le sortilège avait été levé, mais la trace demeurait, et à l'endroit de cette trace l'une des barrières magiques du château était affaiblie. Sans doute était-ce le Lord lui même qui avait jeté le sort.

La barrière en question était celle sensé empêcher les pensées d'aller et venir du château à l'extérieur. Blaise avait toujours été un bon legimens, et il avait vite compris que cette science pouvait permettre de communiquer à distance, facilement. Bien sûr c'était dangereux : la pensée pouvait se perdre et surtout, les deux plus grands legimens de Grande Bretagne était Rogue et Voldemort lui même, or ils étaient précisément ceux que les deux camps n'avait pas envie de sentir espionner leurs esprits. Mais là il y avait urgence, et Blaise avait apprit au cours d'une discussion avec Harry que le Lord et lui étaient aujourd'hui en Allemagne, donc le risque était minime. Blaise inspira profondément, se concentra et s'étendit.

C'était toujours l'impression qu'il avait : s'étendre. Cesser de considérer son corps comme la barrière de son esprit, le transcender, le dépasser. Se rependre dans l'infinie multiplicité de l'univers. Mais il lui fallait rester précis et c'était sans doute le plus dur. Il se tendit pour s'éloigner de l'influence du château et très vite sentit la proximité de la barrière. Mince et subtile comme une cloche de verre. Blaise se fit fumée, souffle, et sonda doucement la barrière, cherchant la faille que son esprit avait perçut. Elle était là. Minuscule mais réelle. Le Lord, pour une raison ou une autre, avait du manquer de concentration quand il l'avait remise en place. L'esprit de Blaise s'échappa et une fois dehors se centra sur son objectif premier, sur la personne qu'il devait trouver. Heureusement qu'il avait pris soins de sonder très précisément son esprit, au cas où. Au milieu de l'océan de toutes les consciences la familiarité de celle qu'il cherchait l'attirait comme un phare, quand il la sentit toute proche, il s'infiltra en elle et tenta de donner des mots à sa pensée. Alors il prit conscience de sa fatigue, de ses forces qui s'amenuisaient. Il lâcha son message, du mieux qu'il pouvait.

_Drago en danger. Possibilité de le faire échapper si l'Ordre l'accueille contre informations. Hermione, pitié, je suis sûr que tu comprends combien ça compte pour moi._

_Blaise ? Blaise c'est toi ?_

La pensée de Hermione était fébrile, vacillante. Blaise fit passer dans sa réponse toute son inquiétude pour Drago.

_Oui, fais vite._

_Compte sur moi._

La réponse lui parvint comme de très loin, il avait considérablement utilisé son énergie. Il sentit son esprit faire le chemin inverse vers son corps. Très vite, il s'efforçait de rester lucide, car il savait que c'était sur le retour que son esprit risquait le plus de s'éparpiller. Mais très vite il se sentit revenir, enfin. Une seconde il eut une impression de menace terrible mais presque aussitôt elle se dissipa alors qu'il regagnait son corps avec un soupir épuisé.

Ses jambes le portèrent juste assez longtemps pour qu'il remonte sur le cheval qui le reconduisit au château. De là il se traina jusqu'aux appartements, passant par les passages secrets pour ne pas se faire voir par quiconque dans cet état de faiblesse.

Enfin il ouvrit la porte de leurs appartements et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- Ça fait presque quatre heures que tu es parti, fit remarquer Drago.

Blaise ne répondit rien et continua sa progression laborieuse vers sa chambre.

- Tu as une mine épouvantable, insista le blond.

Blaise ricana en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Pour une fois que la manie de Drago de ne jamais poser de question lui était utile ! Il referma la porte sans un mot, s'effondra sur son lit et s'endormit comme une masse. Il ne vit ni ne sentit Drago entrer peu de temps après à sa suite et lui caresser doucement le dos et le visage, et c'est dommage car le visage du blond avait l'expression d'une inquiétude plus noble que celle qui ne concerne que sa propre personne, et Blaise y aurait sans doute trouvé un réconfort bien meilleur que le sommeil.

PHLPHLPHLPHLPHL

- Tu es sûre que ça soit une bonne idée Hermione ? Je veux dire... C'est tout de même un ancien Serpentard.

- Il avait accepté de nous aider ! Malefoy était d'accord pour risquer sa vie pour sauver Harry, et je sais qu'il l'aurait fait si Voldemort ne l'avait pas...

- Enlevé, compléta Ron. Avec l'apparence de Drago.

- Oui. L'Ordre avait le témoignage de Rogue pour l'innocenter mais il est définitivement perdu pour l'opinion publique, déjà que les Malefoy n'avaient pas bonne réputation...

- Tu m'étonnes...

Tout deux marchaient rapidement jusqu'au bureau de Rogue. Ron avait avant tout proposé de rallier celui de Dumbledore mais la brunette s'y était opposé.

- Il n'a pas en main tout les éléments nécessaires pour résoudre cette affaire, et s'il les a alors il sait que seul Rogue peut nous aider.

- Décidément... marmonna Ron, je n'aurais jamais cru être aussi régulièrement en contact avec des Serpentards.

- Harry non plus, j'en suis sûre, et lui avait confiance en Drago, répliqua sèchement Hermione. Oh, pardon Ron, se reprit-elle aussitôt en se retournant vers son chéri. Je ne voulais pas être blessante.

- C'est pas grave Mione, on est tous un peu se les nerfs je le crains.

Finalement ils arrivèrent devant les appartements du Maitre des Potions où Hermione frappa énergiquement.

- Oui... Ah.

Son visage, presque avenant quand il avait ouvert reprit aussitôt sa mine revêche habituelle quand il les vit. Il les fit entrer et Hermione lui exposa l'affaire. Quand elle eut finit le professeur était presque blême, une première pour un visage aussi inexpressif.

- Je crains, murmura-t-il, que Blaise ne sois tombé dans un piège. Jamais Voldemort n'aurait laissé une faiblesse dans les défenses de son château... Vous pouvez sortir.

Il congédia rapidement les Gryffondors, enfila sa cape de voyage et s'apprêta à partir. Finalement il se ravisa une seconde, lança un sort sur sa porte et laissa un mot sur la table. Puis il sortit et courut presque jusqu'au portail qu'il franchit en transplanant.

A suivre...

**Hum ? Quoi ? Frustrant ? Meuh non ^^**


	20. Forces et Faiblesses

**Mais oui ! Ceci est un nouveau chapitre :)**

5-Forces et Faiblesses

Severus Rogue arriva juste devant la porte principale du château. Il la franchit sans cérémonie, le visage inexpressif. Il avait déjà trois excuses plausibles qui justifiaient sa présence entre ses murs si quelqu'un lui posait la question. Il se dirigeait à pas maitrisés vers les appartements de Drago et Blaise lorsqu'il croisa Potter. En voilà un qui avait bien changé. Oh, pas physiquement, rien de flagrant du moins, peut-être juste un peu moins émacié, non, ce qui frappait c'était le changement de son attitude. D'une manière générale, il semblait beaucoup moins accablé, beaucoup moins oppressé. Comme si un lourd poids lui avait été ôté des épaules, il se tenait plus droit, la tête plus haute et il le regardait droit dans les yeux, mais sans la provocation qu'il y mettait jadis. Et puis il avait le teint clair, les yeux brillants... Bref, il semblait heureux.

- Potter, le salua Rogue, n'étiez-vous pas en Allemagne ?

- Si, mais la réunion se prolongeait inutilement et Tom a préféré que nous rentrions. Il avait raison, en fait ils voulaient juste signaler une fois de plus au Royaume-Unis et à la Turquie que nous étions en retard. Une fois que ça c'est dit, on a vite fait le tour de la question et il y a des choses plus urgentes à faire ici... Quoi ?

Severus se fustigea mentalement. Il n'avait pourtant que trop l'habitude de rester sur ses gardes avec Potter, mais il n'avait pu retenir un mouvement de sourcils. Plus encore que le langage de Potter qui démontrait son accord, au moins partiel, aux décisions politiques de Voldemort, c'était la manière dont ses yeux s'étaient allumés quand il avait prononcé le prénom « Tom », avec un naturel désarmant...

- Professeur !

Blaise venait de débarquer du coin du couloir. Il ignora complètement Harry pour se précipiter vers lui. Rogue soupira mentalement, Blaise devait vraiment être inquiet pour manquer ainsi de stratégie et de finesse. Mais bien que stratège et joueur, le métisse avait toujours eut un côté tempéramental qui le desservait dans les moments d'angoisses.

- Merlin soit loué, vous êtes là, Drago a reçu votre lettre et j'ai compris que le temps pressait.

Rogue fronça les sourcils et comme son coeur accélérait il ferma les yeux. Et toute les pièces s'emboîtèrent dans son esprit. C'était une Catastrophe.

- Non Blaise, dit-il lentement, vous n'avez rien compris du tout. Je ne vous ai jamais envoyé de lettre, quelqu'un a dû falsifier mon écriture et mon sceau, dans votre hâte de sauver Drago vous êtes tombé dans un piège.

- Exactement, répondit une voix glaciale.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Harry dont les yeux passaient des uns aux autres alors que Tom, entouré d'un groupe de sorciers s'avançait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre, contrairement à Zabini. Lui savait. Tout était parfait. Voldemort se doutant que Harry leur parlerait du voyage en Allemagne et il s'arrangeant pour rentrer en avance. Il savait qu'il restait une faiblesse dans ses barrières et que Blaise l'avait détectée, peut-être même avait-il rajouté la faille le jour même. Ce que Blaise cependant ne comprenait pas, c'est comment le Lord avait su qu'il serait assez inquiet pour Drago pour oser prendre tout ses risques.

- L'amour rend stupide Blaise, persifla le Lord en écho involontaire de Drago quelques heures plus tôt.

Blaise était désarmé, impuissant, à regarder sous les ordres du Lord trois sorciers pointer sur lui leurs baguettes.

- Accompagnez-le aux cachots, je l'inculpe de haute trahison, nous lui ferons un procès sous veritaserum, puis je pourrais enfin ordonner sa mort.

C'est alors que Blaise eut une réaction incroyable : son visage s'éclaircit et il parut intensément soulagé, presque ravi.

- C'était moi, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis le début c'était moi que vous vouliez tuer.

- Bien sûr, dit Voldemort avec un sourire, si une de mes meilleurs plantes a une branche pourrie qui l'empêche de pousser, je coupe la branche. Il était hors de question que je vous laisse pourrir ce cher Drago avec vos mièvreries.

Alors Blaise, tandis que les mages l'entrainaient, éclata de rire.

- Mièvreries ? Faiblesses oui ! J'ai hâte de vous voir obligé de tuer Harry ! Ou de vous suicider ! Aucun d'eux ne peu vivre... Sa voix disparut brusquement comme s'il avait été frappé d'un sortilège de mutisme.

- Rogue, pouvez-vous annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Drago ? À moins que l'affaire qui vous amenait ici ne soit pressante ?

- Certes non, elle peut bien patienter un peu. My Lord. Potter.

Il inclina la tête et s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille. Voldemort sourit intérieurement. N'importe qui aurait saisit l'occasion pour se justifier en expliquant au Lord la raison de sa présence. N'importe qui, qui aurait eut quelque chose à justifier. Pas Rogue. Jedusort se doutait qu'il était là à cause de l'appel au secours de Blaise, mais une fois encore, il avait été trop fin pour se faire prendre. Vraiment un homme intelligent.

- Tom ? Demanda Harry. Pourquoi veux-tu faire tuer Blaise ?

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Et vu l'étrange malaise que ce tremblement lui causa, Voldemort réalisa que l'affaire serait peut-être plus compliquée que prévue.

ILOSINGYOUAGAINAGAIN

Bande son : Again de Archive

Plié en deux, les mains crispées sur la poitrine, Drago chercha en vain à retrouver son souffle. Mais comment respirer alors que son intérieur était déchiré par un vide intersidérale en expension ? Il s'était passé quelque chose. Son cœur avait quitté sa forme de muscle doux et rouge pour devenir une boule hérissée de piquants aigus et impitoyables, et chaque coup qu'il cognait envoyait mille douleurs traversant Drago. Quand à réfléchir, ça lui était impossible. Lui qui avait passé les derniers mois à se morfondre, il était enfin débarrassé de tout ces parasites. Maintenant, une main glacée s'était abattue sur son cerveau et l'enserrait sans mal et sans pitié pour le broyer. Il eut l'impression de chuter sans fin. Une vague douleur au niveau des genoux l'informa qu'il n'était peut-être que juste tombé sur le carrelage du salon. Peut-être mais alors quel était ce froid contre sa joue ? Était-il vraiment vautré sur le sol comme une créature gémissante ? Ridicule. Il était un Malefoy. Cette pensée était tellement absurde qu'il fut secoué d'un fou rire qui accentua considérablement la douleur dans sa poitrine. Le son qui s'échappa de ses lèvres ressemblait à une plainte rauque d'animal blessé. Il scella ses lèvres pour ne plus rien laisser passer. Il savait que s'il osait émettre un son, il allait se mettre à hurler, à hurler de tout son être jusqu'à ce que le monde s'autodétruise.

« Ne fait pas de bêtises, cette histoire n'est pas encore terminée. » lui avait dit Rogue. Et Drago avait hoché la tête d'un air entendu avant de le mettre à la porte avec toute la courtoisie qui s'imposait. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin du cerveau tortueux de son Parrain, pas maintenant. Il avait attendu que la porte se referme pour porter ses mains à sa poitrine. Il s'était étonné de ne pas voir de trou béant et sanglant, de même que le ciel paisible de la nuit qui tombait lui semblait parfaitement absurde.

Depuis le début il avait été parfait, fidèle à lui même et égoïste, inquiet pour sa propre sécurité... Pas une seule seconde il ne s'était douté que c'était Blaise qu'on chercherait à éliminer, et pourtant c'était logique. Drago mordit avec force son poing serré : c'était lui qui avait livré l'amour de Blaise au Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui qui, encore une fois pour se justifier, pour s'échapper, pour fuir tranquillement, avait laisser l'œil écarlate du Lord souiller ce que Blaise lui avait offert. Et il avait été odieux ! C'était tellement ridicule, lui, tout ce temps ensemble, depuis sa déclaration avait tenté de le traiter presque comme un esclave. Et lui patient, doucement moqueur, attentif, toujours presque à guetter l'instant où la rancœur faisait place à la peur, l'instant où il pouvait sans risque vernir l'enlacer et chasser les ténèbres. Et Drago l'avait laissé prendre tout les risques. Jusqu'à ce qui devait arriver arrive.

Blaise piégé. Fait comme un rat. En prison et d'avance condamné à mort. La bouche de Drago s'ouvrit et seul ce qui lui restait de volonté l'empêcha de hurler. Il fut pris de mouvements convulsifs sur le sol, ses mains qui se crispaient, sa tête qui heurtait le carrelage, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'un voile bénéfique d'inconscience tombe sur lui.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit noire. Et pendant quelque instant il ne comprit pas ce qu'il faisait sur le carrelage, en sueur, la chemise crasseuse et ses fins cheveux plaqués sur son front et sa nuque. Ni pourquoi il se sentait si mal. Maladroitement il fit quelques pas et entra dans sa chambre. La vision de son lit lui rappela tout. Drago sentit alors de l'eau dégouliner sur ses joues de manière irrépressible. Il pleuvait dans sa chambre. Les gouttes étaient absolument énormes ! Elles trempaient le devant de sa chemise grisâtre de poussière, son nez coulait aussi, sans qu'il sache pourquoi et sa gorge se serrait et se desserrait sans son intervention. La décadence ultime aurait dit son père. Il tituba jusqu'à la fenêtre. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlés. Quand Blaise était revenu, épuisé, il ne lui avait pas répondu, il s'était contenté de rire d'une manière inquiétante. Puis il s'était réveillé en sursaut, avait bondit hors de son lit et avait quitté la chambre. Drago n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil jusqu'à l'arrivée de Rogue. Quand son Parrain était entré, il savait déjà que quelque chose était arrivé à Blaise. Quelque chose au fond de lui le lui hurlait. Et comme d'habitude il ne l'avait pas écouté.

Rien ne pouvait l'excuser. Depuis plus d'un mois Blaise et lui auraient pu être constamment ensemble. Depuis plus d'un mois Drago se faisait violence pour l'éviter. Que cherchait-il ? À faire comme si Blaise n'était qu'un plan cul et n'avait d'autre utilité? Drago éclata de rire encore. Une série de sanglots qui manquèrent encore de le jeter à terre. Il s'assit sur le lit. Cela faisait depuis... combien ? Neuf ans, dix ans, qu'il connaissait Blaise ? Depuis ses onze ans il le considérait comme son seul ami, depuis ses seize ans environ, ils couchaient « officiellement » ensemble. Mais depuis combien de temps les étreintes, les baisers juste pour de rire, les caresses à la dérobée ? Et surtout toute les confidences... Toutes ces choses qu'aucun des deux n'aurait jamais confié à quiconque mais qu'ils savaient l'un sur l'autre ? Comme avait-il pu être assez orgueilleux, assez nul, et assez bête pour tenter de se faire croire que ce n'était qu'un amant sans conséquences ? Même tout ces frissons, tout ces rires, toutes ces fureurs, toutes ces paroles, tout ces éclats qu'il n'avait qu'avec lui ? Même toutes ces choses qui faisaient qu'il n'était lui-même que face à lui ? Rien de tout cela ne lui avait donc suffit ?

L'amour rend stupide Blaise, et pas que toi...

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le sauver, plus maintenant. Et le Lord voulait qu'il vive ? Comme un outils sans faiblesses ? Mais Blaise était sa force. Le blond se leva. Un peu trop brusquement peut-être, car un vertige le saisit. Mais il resta debout. Il songea à sa mère. Sans doute avait-on intercepté toutes les lettres envoyées et reçues. Drago formula le vœu qu'elle soit vraiment partie en France, de toutes manières, elle y serrait bientôt obligée si ce n'était pas le cas. Il marcha jusqu'à l'un de ses placards d'où il sortit une petite boite. Il appuya son index sur le fermoir qui, reconnaissant son empreinte, s'ouvrit. Drago caressa du bout des doigts la fiole qui s'y trouvait. La goutte de la dernière chance. Son père la lui avait offerte pour ses treize ans. Une petite fiole qui vous offrait une mort douce et instantanée. Elle était précieuse car la fiole et et son contenu étaient dissimulés sous un puissant sort d'illusion et nul ne pouvait le voir s'il ne savait déjà de quoi il s'agissait.

- J'ai fait des erreurs mon amour, mais maintenant j'ai compris.

Il ne croyait pas au paradis, il ne croyait pas qu'ils se retrouveraient après la mort. Il savait que sa décision de mourir à l'instant où la peine de mort de Blaise serait exécutée était absurde. Ridicule de mièvrerie et de romantisme. Inutile. Et c'est pour ça qu'il décidait de le faire. Il avait toujours écouté sa raison froide et calculatrice. Pour une fois il allait faire quelque chose sans but, sans finalité. Il allait écouter son cœur, et montrer à une assemblée de sorciers muette et aveugle la preuve de l'amour qu'il n'avait pas su donner à Blaise à temps.

YOUKILLINGMEAGAINAGAIN

Tonks souleva délicatement son verre à pied et regarda songeuse la lumière se refléter dans la robe écarlate de son vin. En face d'elle, Remus haussa un sourcil en penchant la tête d'une manière comique.

- Puis-je entendre ce qui te tracasse ?

- Heu... oui, certainement.

- Alors pose ce verre et explique moi, invita-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Nymphadora expira lentement posa son verre, croisa ses mains devant son visage, puis se redressa sur sa chaise, posa ses mains de chaque côté de son assiette.

- Remus, commença-t-elle. Non, attend.

Elle se leva, s'épousseta, se mit à côté de lui.

- Remus.

- Ma chérie ? Fit le lycan en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

- Heu... lèves-toi s'il te plait.

- C'est ça que tu voulais dire ?

- Non, mais là je suis plus grande que toi et ça me stresse.

Remus plia la serviette posée sur ses genoux, se leva. Il dépassait Tonks d'une bonne tête, et ce malgré les cheveux violet en piques de la jeune femme.

- Bien. Alors.

Elle inspira encore, fut prise d'une crise de toux, et Remus lui tapota gentiment le dos alors qu'elle tentait de ne pas s'étouffer.

Elle se redressa, un peu rouge et les yeux larmoyants. Elle se passa la main sur le visage puis se reprit.

- Remus... Ah ! Mais je ne vais jamais y arriver !

- Heu... pourquoi est-ce que c'est difficile à dire? Tu as... peur de ma réaction ?

Il avait parlé d'un ton léger mais l'inquiétude derrière était réelle.

- Non, pas du tout c'est juste que... je ne sais vraiment pas comment m'y prendre pour te le dire, tu vois ?

- Oui, je vois, rigola Remus.

- Raaaa, c'est pas possible d'être aussi godiche !

Tonks se retourna vers l'évier, fit le tour de la table, ouvrit le frigo, le referma. Remus observait son manège, amusé, posant une fesse sur le coin de la table.

- Ne t'assieds pas ! S'exclama Tonks.

À l'autre bout de la cuisine, elle s'assit sur l'un des plans de travail et observa Remus en se mordillant la lèvre. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle habitait dans cet appartement. Des années avec parfois une connaissance qui restait prendre un verre le soir, rien de très sérieux. Et l'Ordre du Phénix avait été reformé et il lui avait été présenté. Et aujourd'hui il était là, debout et souriant à côté de sa table, les bras croisés, à la regarder. Tellement beau avec ses yeux ambres lumineux et ses cheveux fin couleur de miel épais ! Tellement beau avec ses petites rides autour des yeux, ses lèvres fines, et toute la tendresse qui émergeait de lui... et qui était pour elle. Tonks ferma à moitié les yeux, eut un grand sourire alors que la réalité de son bonheur la submergeait. Encore. Elle se leva, étendit les bras comme si elle allait s'envoler et cria, un peu plus fort que prévu :

- Je suis enceinte !

Il se passa quelques secondes. Le temps que les mots traversent la pièces et qu'ils atteignent Remus. Puis il se retrouva avec Tonks dans ses bras, ravie.

- C'est incroyable ! Au début j'étais pas sûre, mais je me suis mise à vomir le matin donc j'ai fait un test et c'est confirmé ! J'en suis à un mois maintenant !

- Ah c'était donc ça, j'avais entendu des bruits dans les toilettes une fois, je te croyais malade... murmura Remus d'une voix blanche.

- Tu... tu n'es pas heureux ?

Le visage de Remis se fendit en un large sourire.

- Si bien sûr ! Je suis juste un peu secoué.

Ses yeux descendirent sur le ventre de Tonks, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir grossir d'un coup.

Nymphadora éclata de rire et souleva son t-shirt, son ventre était normal, mais la petite bosse au-dessus de la ceinture de son jean était un peu plus dure que prévue.

- C'est incroyable, murmura Remus.

- J'espère qu'il te ressemblera ! S'exclama Tonks au même moment où le lycan disait :

- J'espère qu'il ne sera pas comme moi !

Le sourire de Tonks diminua un peu, elle laissa retomber son t-shirt et caressa la joue de son amoureux.

- Oh, s'il te plait. Il ne sera peut-être pas mi-loup, et même s'il l'était ce n'est pas grave. J'ai lu un livre sur le sujet, au pire il acquerra juste quelques caractéristiques du loup à la pleine lune, mais il ne sera pas... dangereux. C'est comme si moi j'espérais qu'il n'ait pas mes dons de Méthamorphe !

- Oui, souffla Remus, tu as raison... Et comment va-t-on l'appeler ? Et ça sera une fille ou un garçon ?

Et ils démarrèrent une longue discussion de jeune couple qui n'était intéressante que pour eux. Le loup en Remus se réjouissait de ce petit, qui était l'avenir de la meute. Mais il dû malgré tout se forcer à ignorer l'angoisse qui le submergeait...

Il allait avoir un enfant. Au milieu d'un monde en guerre, alors qu'il n'avait même pas d'emploi... Il fallait absolument que ce conflit se termine ! Avant que l'enfant ne vienne au monde ! Et lentement une résolution monta en lui. Définitive et terrible.

DIDELIDADIDIDOU

En trouvant les appartements du maitre des potions déserts, Sirius comprit tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème. Un mot avait été griffonné à son attention :

_J'ai eu un appel urgent. J'ai bloqué la pierre. Ne t'inquiète pas._

Ne pas s'inquiéter. Quelle bonne idée ! Oh, je ne suis pas là parce que j'ai été convoqué par le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps chez qui je risque ma vie à chaque seconde. Mais surtout ne t'inquiète pas, simple formalité pour moi. For-mi-dable.

Assit dans un fauteuil, Sirius en était à sa cinquième inspection complète des appartements de Severus quand on frappa à la porte. Sirius se précipita, ravi puis se ravisa. Le maitre des potions n'aurait certainement pas frappé à sa propre porte.

- C'est pas lui, marmonna Sirius. Et il fit demi-tour.

Les coups le firent sursauter.

- Ah oui, c'est pas lui mais y'a quelqu'un quand même. Arrête de parler tout seul ! Surtout à voix haute ! Se fustigea Sirius.

Il fit passer une mèche derrière son oreille et ouvrit la porte.

- Oui ?

C'était Hermione et Ron. Allons bon.

- Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez Rogue ? S'exclama Ron.

Hermione lui envoya un coup de coude ce dont Sirius lui fut reconnaissant.

- Bonsoir, salua la sorcière, est-ce que le professeur Rogue est revenu ?

- Non, grommela Sirius. Et d'ailleurs comment savez-vous qu'il est partit ?

- Parce que... c'est un peu à cause de nous, en fait, avoua Hermione.

- De nous ? S'indigna Ron; C'est absolument de la faute de ces crétins de Zabini et de Malefoy !

- Chut Ron ! Le fustigea Hermione.

Sirius fixa un instant les deux anciens compagnons de son filleul puis déclara :

- Bon, vous, vous avez des choses à me raconter. Entrer.

Après tout c'était mieux que de se morfondre.

Malgré l'absence du professeurs les deux Gryffondors étaient un peu mal à l'aise dans ces appartements. Mais après quelques encouragements de Sirius, ils avaient fini par lui raconter toute l'histoire, avec l'appel au secours de Blaise et leur décision d'en informer le professeur Rogue.

- Je vois...

Sirius tripotait la pierre de sa bague, tristement froide. Au moins Severus n'était pas directement concerné. Mais s'il tentait de faire fuir les deux Serpentards et qu'il se faisait prendre... Le brun secoua la tête, il refusait d'imaginer cette possibilité. C'est alors qu'un détail qui lui avait échappé lui apparut.

- Attends un peu, depuis quand tu es assez proche de Malefoy pour que Zabini décide de vous appeler au secours ? Ce n'est pas le fils de la veuve noire, ce Zabini ? La femme qui a eut sept maris tous décédés en lui laissant leur fortune ?

- Heu, si, reconnu Hermione. Mais c'est une histoire compliquée. Tu sais quand on tentait de trouver le Prince Charmant de Harry, je suis allée négocier avec Drago... et Blaise et lui sont inséparables donc... Bref, il y a eut certaines révélations, et même si finalement le Prince Charmant n'a... pas été celui prévu ça nous a tout de même rapproché. Et puis Drago avait quand même accepté de nous rejoindre s'il réveillait Harry.

Sirius hocha la tête. Penser à Harry lui mettait toujours un peu de froid au cœur. Il savait qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire mais s'en voulait tout de même. Et puis le petit lui manquait. Il y a peu, il avait reçu une lettre de lui, l'informant qu'il pouvait désormais communiquer par lettres avec ses amis. À condition d'utiliser les chauves-souris du Lord, lesquelles refusaient de transporter des lettres contenant des informations compromettantes, même codées, ce qui rendait difficile les discussions. Sirius avait dû recommencer sa lettre trois fois avant que cette sale bête accepte de la prendre.

- Au fait Hermione, fit Sirius brusquement, Voldemort était sur la liste des Princes Potentiels ?

- Oui, murmura la sorcière en baissant les yeux.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Ron.

- C'est le premier nom qui est apparut en faite mais... Je croyais que c'était juste à cause du lien magique qu'il a avec Harry que le sortilège l'avait...

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et une silhouette encapuchonnée entra à grands pas.

- Je m'absente deux heures et tu en profites pour organiser une réunion de Gryffondors dans mes appartements ? Demanda sèchement Rogue.

D'un geste vif il enleva sa cape de voyage et la rangea tandis qu'Hermione qu'il s'était brusquement levée balbutiait :

- Pardon, c'est nous qui sommes venus professeur, nous voulions avoir des nouvelles et comme Sirius était là...

- Je vois, fit Rogue d'un ton glacial. C'était un piège, Blaise à été surpris en train de communiquer avec vous, il est désormais accusé de haute trahison et sera certainement condamné à mort dès son procès demain soir. Voilà vos nouvelles.

La main plaquée sur les lèvres, Hermione avait une expression horrifiée et Ron avait pâlit sous ses taches de rousseurs. Sans un mot Sirius se leva pour laisser à Rogue le fauteuil. Le Maitre des potion s'y assit alors que Granger retrouvait la parole. Plus ou moins.

- Comment... que... pourquoi ? Finit-elle par croasser.

Sur un ton agacé Rogue leur fournit quelques détails. Les deux Gryffondors étaient effondré et Sirius absolument stupéfait. On nageait en plein délire là ! Un Serpentard amoureux qui prenait un risque insensé pour sauver celui qu'il aimait et se faisait piéger comme un vulgaire... Gryffondor. On aura tout vu. Finalement, le cœur lourd, Ron et Hermione repartirent, laissant Sirius seul avec Rogue. Black réalisa alors un détail, Malefoy était celui que Zabini aimait... et il était le filleule de Severus...

- Et Malefoy ? Demanda Sirius à mis-voix. Il l'aime ?

Le maitre des potion resta si longtemps silencieux que Sirius finit par croire qu'il n'aurait pas le droit à une réponse. Mais finalement il se leva et murmura :

- J'espère que non. Un Malefoy n'aime pas. J'espère que non parce que sinon... tel que je le connais il risque de faire une bêtise.

Sa voix grave était parfaitement neutre et pourtant Sirius entendit toute la tristesse et toute l'inquiétude qu'elle contenait. Parce que d'instinct il comprenait Rogue. Et le pourquoi n'avait pas d'importance, surtout pas maintenant. Il se leva et entoura doucement sa taille de ses mains. Pendant quelques secondes il crut que le professeur allait se dégager mais finalement il se retourna et s'abandonna à son étreinte. Juste parce qu'il se sentait mieux quand Sirius était si proche.

Puis il releva la tête et croisa les yeux bleu sombres de Sirius. Ses yeux incroyables, nichés dans un écrin en forme d'amande bordés de cils délicats. Severus soupira, comme d'habitude la beauté de Sirius était presque douloureuse à contempler. Pas parfaite, mais mieux que ça. Naturelle, involontaire presque, et magnifique. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Severus caressa doucement la peau tendue de la joue, un peu rugueuse, remonta sur la pommette, dégagea le front des mèches brunes douces comme de la soie. Embrassa du bout des lèvres les paupières qui s'étaient fermées sous la douceur de la caresse et tendit la langue. C'était une sensation tellement étrange de sentir cette peau si fragile et dessous les mouvements secrets des yeux. Il s'écarta un peu et contempla le visage de Sirius ainsi abandonné. Ses pommettes et les ailes de son nez avaient rougies et ses lèvres mi-close laissaient échapper un souffle incroyablement brûlant et un peu erratique. Alors Severus se colla à ces lèvres pour aspirer ce souffle, et tout le corps de Sirius se plaqua contre le sien, envoyant une bouffée de chaleur qui l'embrasa tout entier. Il sentait les mains de Sirius agrippées dans son dos, juste au dessus de ses fesses, maintenant ses hanches contre les siennes comme pour l'obliger à sentir cette bosse dure dans son pantalon, comme pour éprouver la sienne. Et leurs bouches ne pouvaient se quitter, elles s'attiraient encore et encore, se repaissant de leurs saveurs mutuelles. C'était presque absurde que se soit si bon, si excitant encore, pourtant ils l'avaient déjà fait s'embrasser, ils avaient même fait plus ! Alors pourquoi le seul fait se sentir cette silhouette contre lui, de pénétrer ce corps du bout de la langue l'enflammait autant ?

Sirius agrippa le bas de la robe de Severus et la remonta. Il s'attendait presque à être arrêté mais Rogue leva les bras et le laissa la lui enlever. Il se laissa tomber à terre et reprit le visage de Severus dans ses mains pour l'embrasser avidement, presque violemment. Il savait qu'un moment ou un autre il allait être repoussé, mais en attendant il voulait profiter le plus possible des ses lèvres fines et tellement douces ! Il suça doucement la lèvre inférieure et fut récompensé par un frémissement, alors il descendit dans le cou et marqua la peau d'albâtre avec sa bouche et ses dents, aspirant la peau. Severus reteint un gémissement mais ne put empêcher son corps de se cambrer encore plus contre Sirius, ça brûlait presque, c'était presque douloureux et pourtant une bouleversante pique de plaisir semblait vouloir tuer sa raison. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'ancien Gryffondor et le plaqua contre le le mur, le tenant à distance de ses bras tendus. Sirius haletait bruyamment mais ne le lâcha pas de ses yeux provocants. Des mèches de cheveux retombèrent dans sa figure et jusque son torse. Severus en attrapa une et caressa le tissus jusqu'à sentir dessous la pointe dure du téton. Sirius renversa la tête en arrière en laissant échapper un gémissement absolument indécent. Il murmura quelque chose et le tissus frémit une seconde et disparut. Le contraste de la main blanche de Severus sur le torse légèrement halé de Black était étrange. Sans un mot Severus dévora du regard ce qui s'offrait à lui, les muscles crispés, la peau satiné et ces deux mamelons doucement rosés et dressés... Il mit ses mains sur les épaules de Black et se pencha lentement pour déguster son torse, repassant sur les zones sensibles, goûtant la peau qui frémissait, se réjouissant des souffles bruyants et des léger cris qui s'échappaient entre les dents serrées de Sirius, totalement à sa merci. Quand il atteignit la lisière du pantalon, il remonta la ligne de petits poils bouclés jusqu'au nombril qu'il lécha consciencieusement. Sirius n'en pouvait plus. Son bas ventre était en feu, les pensés et les émotions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête alors que le maitre des potions le tenait cloué au mur et de sa langue le rendait fou. Il baissa les yeux pour croiser les prunelles sombres de Severus qui, les lèvres rougies, se tenait juste au niveau de sa ceinture. Le cœur de Sirius faisait de tel bond dans sa poitrine qu'il se demanda s'il n'allait pas mourir juste maintenant.

Et c'est avec horreur qu'il vit l'ancien Serpentard se relever, le lâcher et s'éloigner de lui.

- Oh non, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

Rogue lui lança un regard glacial. Sans son corps devant lui, Sirius prenait conscience de la fraicheur de la nuit sur sa peau nue, et pourtant il pouvait encore sentir ici la pression des lèvres, là une légère brûlure, là un reste de son souffle.

- Severus, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Tu me fais faire n'importe quoi , répondit sèchement le maitre des potions.

- Oh bordel, jura Sirius en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains comme un enfant malheureux. Severus, j'ai tellement envie de toi !

Malgré lui sa voix avait une sonorité brisée et plaintive, pas vraiment de quoi attirer cet homme si fier. Il vit Rogue s'avancer vers lui, le visage impénétrable.

- Tu trouveras bien une groupie pour te soulager.

Mais Sirius secoua la tête. Au point où il en était au temps pour son orgueil.

- Non. C'est toi que je veux. C'est toi qui me met dans cet état et il n'y a que toi qui puisse me soulager.

Severus s'avança encore, tendit la main... Un bruit de déclic se fit entendre et la porte noire à côté de lui s'ouvrit. Sirius écarquilla les yeux. Stupéfait il regarda Rogue entrer dans sa chambre, et, lui tournant le dos, il commença doucement à déboutonner sa chemise. Sirius sentit sa peau se hérisser alors que Severus enlevait sa ceinture, se penchait pour ôter son pantalon qu'il posa sur une chaise. Sa chemise tombait jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses blanches, et toujours dos à Sirius qui n'osait même pas respirer, il fit glisser lentement le tissus clair de sa chemise, découvrant les omoplates, son dos droit traversé par le relief d'une cicatrice, le cabré de ses reins, le renflement de ses fesses... Il se retourna, les joues rougies et les yeux étincelants. Sirius repris son souffle pour la première fois, le boxer noir du maitre des Potions ne cachait rien de son érection, mais son visage demeura neutre et sa voix ne vacilla pas quand il déclara, majestueux :

- Moi aussi je te veux, maintenant.

Mais Sirius était tétanisé, incapable de bouger. Lui qui connaissait si bien les affolements et les artifices du plaisir sentait ses jambes trembler. Il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent avant sa première fois, incroyablement ému et dépassé par l'intensité de ses émotions. Alors Severus s'avança vers lui, lui prit délicatement la main et le guida jusqu'au lit. Sirius s'assit, se recula, s'allongea et regarda Rogue dégrafer calmement son pantalon et le descendre sur ses jambes en même temps que son caleçon. Il rougit devant son érection dressée et sursauta presque lorsque Severus posa une main froide dessus. Mais l'ancien Serpentard interrompit aussitôt sa caresse pour enlever son propre boxer. Puis il tendit la main à Sirius qui se redressa un peu et entrecroisa leurs doigts. Et lentement Severus s'allongea sur lui. Au contact de leurs peaux nues ils gémirent tout les deux et eurent quelques minutes d'enlacements frénétiques où les main des Sirius passèrent tout le long du dos de Severus jusqu'à caresser ses fesses et où Severus ondulait contre Sirius, frottait leur peau étourdit par la chaleur et par le plaisir qu'il en tirait. Puis leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et ils s'apaisèrent un peu. Lentement, presque précautionneusement, leurs bouches se dégustèrent, tendant la langue pour se goûter, parcourant leurs lèvres, dérapant pour embrasser le menton, les joues, la ligne de la mâchoire. Puis doucement la main de Severus ré-empoigna Sirius qui se cambra désespérément dans un cri. L'ancien Serpentard caressa la verge de haut en bas, enserrant la base puis caressant le gland déjà humide. Il s'étonnait du plaisir qu'il y avait à sentir Sirius à sa merci se tortillant sur lui, le suppliant de chaque gémissements, icône même de la beauté et de la luxure. Mais finalement Black l'arrêta.

- Attend, je vais...

Mais les mots ne semblaient pas décider à s'échapper de façon ordonnée de sa bouche, alors il s'en tint aux gestes et renversa Severus sous lui. Avidement il parcourut son corps de ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression d'être en terre promise après des années d'errance, d'avoir enfin retrouvé sa maison. Il découvrait ce corps et c'était comme s'il le redécouvrait, chaque creux, chaque ligne, chaque sensibilité semblait avoir été écrite selon ses rêves et ses désirs.

- Tu es tellement beau, murmura Sirius.

- Tu es fou, répondit Severus.

En temps normal Sirius aurait sûrement trouvé une réplique mais là il n'avait juste pas envie. Alors il s'allongea à côté de Severus et lui tendit les bras en écartant légèrement les cuisses. Le maitre des potion rougit d'une telle invite alors que tout son corps vibrait d'anticipation. S'efforçant au calme, il caressa l'intérieur des cuisses de Sirius qui saisit sa main et en lécha consciencieusement les doigts. Severus soupira, comment les doigts pouvaient-ils être aussi sensible ? Il lui semblait percevoir chaque renflement des papilles de la langues de Sirius glissant sur son épiderme. Sans lâcher les prunelles bleu sombres, il enfonça l'un de ses longs doigts froids dans son intimité. Sirius soupira doucement.

- Tu es brûlant, souffla Severus, étonnamment bouleversé.

Sirius gémit alors qu'il ajouta un deuxième doigt tout en caressant son érection pour l'aider à se détendre. L'ancien Gryffondor cherchait son souffle, éperdu de sensations, entre son tiraillement intérieur et le plaisir. Les doigts froids de Severus allaient et venaient en lui, l'étirant et effleurant parfois un point qui lui donnait le vertige. Il regarda le visage attentif de Severus et imagina l'expression qu'il pourrait prendre s'il s'enfonçait en lui...

- Viens... s'il te plait...

Severus se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avec une tendresse incroyable. Puis gardant son front contre celui de Sirius, il guida lentement son sexe contre l'entrée étroite et sensible. Il s'y frotta un peu et vit Sirius se mordre la lèvre en crispant les paupières. Alors il le pénétra, lentement, s'efforçant de ne pas aller vite pour ne pas le blesser. Mais il était tellement bon ! Serré, brûlant, profond... D'un coup de rein, Severus s'enfouit entièrement en lui et Sirius laissa échapper un cri. Et ce n'était pas de la douleur. Alors Severus se relâcha et recula pour revenir encore, pour le faire encore crier. Et Sirius cria alors que la verge du maitre des potions le transperçait, alors que son sexe emprisonné aux creux de sa mains était enserré, relâché, caressé, alors que les yeux noirs ne regardaient que lui, ne songeaient qu'à lui, alors que le visage sévère de Rogue se détendait pour se transfigurer dans le plaisir et devenir aussi noble et beau que ceux des rois du temps jadis. Le plaisir monta encore et encore jusqu'à les emporter bien plus haut qu'ils ne l'auraient cru possible.

Nul n'aurait pu dire combien de temps ils restèrent enlacés, terrassés par une merveilleuse fatigue et effrayés à l'idée de gâcher l'instant par une parole maladroite. Finalement Severus se redressa un peu.

- Il faut se doucher, dit-il d'un voix un peu incertaine.

- Oui, marmonna Sirius.

Il se releva, attrapa la main de Severus et dit :

- Allons-y.

Rogue lui jeta un regard un peu étrange mais ne lâcha pas sa main jusqu'à la salle de bain. Là Sirius et lui se blottirent sous la douche. Caressèrent presque machinalement leurs corps encore ultra-sensibles en se savonnant, se retrouvant contre les carreaux du mur à s'embrasser sans trop comprendre comment, se rincèrent et se séchèrent l'un l'autre. En sortant Severus enfila son bas de pyjama et se tourna vers Sirius pour lui en proposer un, mais le Gryffondor avait enfilé sa chemise et Severus trouva cette tenue parfaite. Même si voir cette chemise sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui faisait un peu étrange... Enfin, au point où ils en étaient...

Dans le salon une collation avait été servie par les elfes de maison. Ils mangèrent avec appétit mais avec un sacré manque d'énergie. Il devait être vingt-deux heures passées. Malgré eux pendant le repas il échangèrent quelques mots et quantité de coup d'œil furtif. Mais aucun des deux ne fit de remarque : à cet instant ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Après le repas ils se brossèrent les dents puis Severus pris un peigne et commença à démêler la longue chevelure de Sirius. Mine de rien c'était un délice de glisser entre les mèches dont les nœuds se défaisaient sans mal.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu fasses ça alors que, quand il s'agit de tes cheveux, tu n'en prends aucun soin.

- Si ça peut te rassurer je n'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça non plus.

Alors Sirius saisit la main qui le peignait et porta le poignet à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser avant de la relâcher. Quand Severus eut fini, Sirius lui rendit la pareille ce qui prit moins de temps, les cheveux du professeur n'allant que jusqu'aux épaules, puis ils retournèrent dans la chambre.

Allongé contre Rogue, Sirius tripota la pierre qu'il lui avait offerte et qui était brûlante. Avec un petit rire, il la détacha de son cou et enleva sa bague, il posa les deux objets sur la table de nuit.

- On en a pas besoin quand on est ensemble, répondit-il au regard interrogateur de Severus.

Severus sourit à cette phrase. Sans raison peut-être... Le corps chaud de Sirius blottit contre le sien était incroyablement agréable, il n'avait pas oublié cette impression de confort absolu quand Black se serrait contre lui et se demanda brièvement comment il allait faire pour de nouveau apprendre à s'en passer.

- Si tu ne me chasses pas de nouveau on pourra dormir comme ça tout les soirs, souffla Sirius comme en réponse à sa question.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire concrètement « tout les soirs » ? demanda Severus.

Presque aussitôt il se maudit d'être incapable de se détendre plus de quelque heures. Malgré lui sa méfiance refaisait surface. Mais heureusement Sirius était à des lieux de ce genre de préoccupations.

- Ça veut dire à chaque fois que la nuit tombe, qu'on est fatigué et qu'on va au lit, répondit-il en baillant largement. Tu poses des questions bizarres parfois toi...

Alors Severus éclata de rire, sous l'œil surpris de Sirius.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, répondit le Maitre des Potions en le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Rien...

- Bon, si tu le dis.

Il se redressa un peu pour embrasser ses lèvres :

- Bonne nuit Sev'.

- Bonne nuit, répondit Severus sans même prendre la peine de s'offusquer du surnom.

Il fit un geste vers la lampe de chevet qui s'éteignit aussitôt, et la pénombre recouvrit leurs deux corps blottit l'un contre l'autre.

**A suivre...**

Ouuuh sout-ils pas meugnooooons ? :D Joyeuse Pâques !


	21. SGME !

6-SGME !

**(Sales Gosses Mal Élevés)( Attention, lemon hard à la fin de cette partie, -quoi ? Un à chaque chapitre ?-hum, enfin bon, c'est vrai qu'au point où on en est...Mais je préviens vu que là même moi je le trouve particulièrement indécent ^^)(Oh, et je m'excuses pour les probables fautes d'orthographes, on arrive à la limite de ce que m'a béta a corrigée avant de disparaître *-*)**

Tom Jedusort abattit son point sur le bois de son bureau. Ce geste brusque et incontrôlé était exceptionnel chez lui et plus exceptionnelles encore était les ondes de fureur qui bouillonnaient dans sa tête et jusqu'au creux de son estomac. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas sentit cette énergie maladive et puissante, ce feu dans les veines... Et en faire de nouveau l'expérience ne l'amusait pas du tout. C'est vrai quoi, il ne c'était pas efforcé à bannir de son fonctionnement toutes émotions irréfléchie pour que ça lui revienne en pleine figure quand un petit brun balafré lui faisait une crise de nerfs. Non. Pas vraiment une crise de nerfs. Pire.

Harry était assis d'une fesse sur le coin de son burau dans une attitude irrespectueuse et désinvolte qui le mettait hors de lui.

- Bon, je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? Interrogea le gloden boy calmement.

Ton serra les mâchoires. Comment osait-il s'adresser à lui de cette manière ? Daccord il était assez compliqué de garder de la distance avec quelqu'un qu'on avait passé une soirée à embrasser comme un perdu mais à ce point ! Harry lui parlait comme s'il était...son égal. Personne ne lui avait parlé ainsi depuis des années, pas même Albus qui se considérait plutôt comme son supérieur.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Je ne savais vraiment pas que tu étais du genre à agir sur un coup de tête et sans réfléchir...Et puis d'après ce que tu as dit l'arrestation de Blaise tenait plus du plan organisé de longue instance que du "sur-le-coup". Donc je voudrais comprendre pourquoi tu avais décider de le tuer.

Jeudusort haussa les sourcils:

- Bien, si tu m'as entendu alors tu as ta réponse.

Harry éclata de rire, un rire moqueur particulièrement irritant.

- Non, il ne va pas vraiment mourir pour la seule raison qu'il est amoureux de Drago ?

- Si, répondit froidement le Lord, j'ai besoin de Drago et il me faut donc lui éviter ce genre de pollution.

- De pollution ? S'étrangla Harry.

Il se leva et passa ses mains sur son visage pour s'obliger à garder son calme. En ce moment une fureur telle le soulevait qu'il aurait volontiers sauter au visage du Lord pour le lacérer de ses ongles. Pour le punir de rester là, majestueux et impassible, drapé dans son aura de leader charismatique, incapable de reconnaître la stupidité de son action.

Mais pour le comprendre il fallait penser en Serpentard et ne pas négliger les pensées les plus ridicules et les plus basses, songea Harry...Et la lumière se fit alors dans son esprit.

Il se retourna, se pencha en avant et posa ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau du Lord, fixant son propriétaire dans les yeux.

- Ça ne tiens pas debout ta justification.

- Vraiment ? Dit le Lord d'un ton méprisant.

- Oui, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton ferme. Si Drago était utile et indispensable au point que tu te donne la peine de piéger Blaise de cette façon et que tu le fasse exécuter de cette manière, alors que je suis sur qu'il est loin d'être un incapable. Si vraiment tu avais besoin de Drago tu lui aurait trouvé un poste depuis longtemps au lieu de le faire mijoter depuis plus d'un mois dans une des pièces de ton château. Il était nerveux et s'affaiblissait de jours en jours, et puis ce n'est pas vraiment comme si les rôles à prendre manquaient avec l'extension constante de ton armée.

- Formidable, sourit le Lord, et qu'elle est ta conclusion.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieur d'un aire effaré et souffla à voix basse:

- Tu es jaloux.

Tom se rejeta brusquement en arrière, choqué. Les images captées dans l'esprit de Drago tourbillonnaient dans sa mémoire. Les sensations, l'amour de Blaise si puissant, si vrai et l'éclair incroyable, celui qui avait dévoilés trois adolescents qui s'enlaçaient, se pénétraient, hurlaient de plaisir...Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale du Lord, mélange de désir et d'une rage aigüe et dévastatrice. Il releva la tête et plongea ses iris rougeoyantes dans les prunelles émeraudes de Harry. Prunelles étrangement brillantes au creux d'un visage fermé.

- C'est vraiment...vraiment...balbutia Harry.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait espéré, que le Lord se moque de lui, démente, qu'il sente au fond de lui qu'il avait tord. Mais non, dans le regard de Voldemort il avait sentit la brusquerie de celui qui est pris sur le fait. Et dire qu'il avait cru...qu'il avait presque... Il se releva brutalement et se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant de l'ouvrir il déclara:

- Si tu voulais Drago il te suffisais de l'ordonner, il n'aurait surement pas refusé de devenir l'amant de l'homme le plus puissant du monde.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui. Ne pouvant cependant échapper à l'éclat de rire monumentale de Tom.

Les couloirs pour rejoindre ses appartements lui étaient bien familiers maintenant, mais il n'avait pas envie de s'y rendre. Rapidement il sortit du parc et se dirigea vers les écuries. Ignorant le regard interrogateur du palefrenier il repris la jument de la dernière fois. Il était encore loin d'être bon cavalier mais avait désormais une assiette assez sure, et puis en cet instant il était bien trop furieux et choqué pour avoir peur. Voldemort ne l'avais plus touché depuis ce fameux soir, a part quelques contacts doux comme un frôlement de mains ou une pression sur sa taille, une caresse sur sa joue. Et Harry lui en avait été reconnaissant, maintenant qu'il avait gouté ses lèvres son désir était absolument dévastateur, la moindre perte de concentration avait des conséquences pour le moins embarrassantes...Et Harry avait encore du mal a se faire à l'idée qu'il désirait à ce point l'homme qu'il avait consciencieusement appris à haïr. Et puis il y avait pire que le désir. Cette affection. Cet attachement. Ce sentiment de bien être, de douceur comme il était à ses cotés. Et cette guerre qui faisait rage en lui, entre son envie de laisser son cœur aller vers le Lord, à l'abattoir, s'offrir, et la force de son esprit qui refusait même l'idée de cette honteuse reddition.

Et toute cette douleur, toute cette confusion pour rien. Drago. Mais qu'avait donc le blond de si spécial pour s'attacher ainsi les hommes ? Harry ricana en s'affaissant sur l'encolure de la jument. Il connaissait si bien la réponse. La blondeur angélique de ses cheveux si fins encadrant un visage délicat, presque féminin, magnifiquement androgyne démentit par la puissance de ses yeux d'acier. La peau douce comme du duvet d'oiseau et aussi pâle, frémissante sous la moindre caresse, ses poignets ciselés, son élégance ravageuse, alliée à sa force et à son assurance tranquille de celui qui est intelligent beau, et doué, le sachant et l'exploitant à son maximum. C'était le mélange subtile de l'appel de son corps qui disait une fragilité irrésistible, un goût incomparable et de sa personnalité manipulatrice et agile. Un piège délicieux. Pas étonnant que même le Lord soit sous le charme. Harry se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler de rage.

Si Drago avait été devant lui à cet instant il l'aurait attaqué, abattu, traîné par les cheveux dans l'herbe...Harry se força à respirer calmement. Voilà, il ne se comportait pas mieux que le Lord en fait. Il descendit de cheval et passa doucement sa main sur les naseaux de l'animal au regard doux.

- Ridicule, soupira-t-il.

Il fallait absolument qu'il parvienne à convaincre le Lord d'épargner Blaise. Quitte à le faire évader lui même. Le soir commençait à tomber et la température baissait lentement. Harry fini par penser à rentrer au château.

Par la fenêtre des appartements Voldemort fixait la silhouette de Harry qui chevauchait vers les écuries; une ombre élégante aux contours agréables. Il disparut de sa vu et Tom retourna s'assoir dans le fauteuil, imaginant ce qu'il faisait. Surement s'occuperait-il un peu de la jument...puis il monte les marches de l'escalier. Là il doit être dans le couloir principal...Sans le faire exprès, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose il tendit son esprit à travers les couloirs du château cherchant l'empreinte mentale de Harry. Il le trouva avec une facilité déconcertante, absolument pas protégé, ouvert à toute intrusion. Harry était préoccupé et inquiet, Harry était triste et furieux. Malgré lui le Lord ricana, quand il l'avait accusé d'être jaloux il avait été stupéfait. C'était donc ça cette colère qu'il avait contre les deux Serpentard, qui l'avait fait les laisser s'inquiéter pendant un mois au lieu de les employer, qui lui avait fait monter ce piège pour tuer Blaise et ainsi détruire Drago...Objectivement c'était un enchainement très intéressant. Subjectivement c'était une vraie catastrophe : Voldemort qui se privait volontaire de deux de ses meilleurs éléments à cause d'une émotion ! Un sentiment ! On aurait tout vu. Et aussi vite qu'il s'était cru percé à jour par le Gryfondor (un comble !) le brun avait sortit cette réflexion débile au sujet de Drago. Alors ainsi Harry croyait qu'il voulait se débarrassé de Zabini pour récupérer le petit Malefoy ? Amusant ça...Bien sur c'était très flateur de voir que cette pensée blessait à ce point Harry.

Décidément la jalousie est une émotion redoutable...Bien sur qu'il voulait que Blaise vive, ainsi Drago n'était pas libre pour lui...Mais non, il le voyait bien dans son esprit, Harry n'était pas aussi cruel que lui, même au travers de sa colère il espérait surtout protéger ses amis. Amis, amants...Son esprit était rempli d'images indécentes à leur sujet qui excitaient le Lord autant qu'elles le mettaient en rage.

Finalement, perdu dans ses pensés et celles d'Harry, il sursauta presque lorsque le brun entra dans ses appartements.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dit Harry d'un ton qui se voulait surement glacial, mais en pure perte.

- Je suis chez moi, nous sommes dans mon château je te rappel.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié tiens, c'est pas exactement comme si j'allais avoir dès demain le plaisir de voir un de mes amis se faire exécuter par un pervers mégalomane.

Tom haussa les sourcils :

- Pervers ? Y'a pas de mal à aimer les bonnes choses.

Le visage de Harry se rembruni encore un peu et Voldemort laissa échapper un ricanement. Il se leva d'un seul mouvement souple et se dirigea comme une panthère vers Harry qui recula.

- Ne me touche pas ! Ordonna-t-il.

- Oh ? C'était mignon comme le cri du petit garçon ordonnant à la lune de ne pas se lever.

Et, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres il attrapa les poignets de Harry et le plaqua doucement contre le mur.

- Lâche moi ! Lâche moi immédiatement !

- Mm tout le monde n'est pas daccord sur ce point, murmura Voldemort en embrassant une veine du cou qui palpitait à toute allure.

Il passa lentement sa langue tout le long et contempla le visage rougissant et crispé de Harry. Adorable. Sans crier gare il s'attaqua à son oreille, soufflant doucement dessus avant de lâcher sensuellement le lobe, remontant jusqu'à mordre le cartilage.

- Si je couche avec toi, tu laisse la vie sauve à Blaise ? Murmura Harry entre ses dents.

Voldemort écarquilla les yeux et fixa les yeux verts provoquant de Harry. Accrochant à ses lèvres un sourire narquois:

- Oh, parce que tu penses ton corps assez merveilleux pour me faire renoncer à la beauté de Drago ? A la blancheur de sa peau ? Susurra-t-il en parssement son visage de baisers légers. A la musique de sa voix quand elle gémit ?

Il redescendit dans son cou qu'il mordit, retenant toujours les poignets d'Harry dont les soubresauts pour se dégager ne faisaient qu'exciter encore plus le Lord. Il remonta jusqu'à son oreille pour murmurer:

- A la douceur de l'intérieur de ses cuisses ?

Harry eut une exclamation de rage et Voldemort en profita pour plaquer ses lèvres aux siennes et pénétrer brutalement sa bouche tandis que sa jambe venait se presser contre l'entre-jambe du Golden boy. Lequel laissa échapper un gémissement sublime ou colère et désir brutal se mellaient. Ses bras cessèrent de lutter ses mains agrippèrent les cheveux du Lord, les tirants avec violence en arrière. Voldemort gronda contre sa bouche et mordit férocement sa lèvre inférieur alors que l'os de la hanche de Harry heurtait sa semi-érection, enflammant son esprit. Le goût métallique du sang les embrasa plus qu'il n'était normal. Harry griffa le cou du Lord qui torturait sa peau de ses dents, laissant des marques rouges et enflammées.

Il leva la tête la tête et croisa les yeux du Gyfondor, enflammés de rage, de douleur et de plaisir, irrésistibles et dangereux.

- Et tu as parfaitement raison, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le cerveau de Harry mit quelques secondes à faire le lien avec ce qui précédait. Le Lord acceptait donc sa proposition. Il eut un sourire de lion et se dégagea un bon coup de l'étreinte du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puisque c'était ce qu'il fallait faire il allait lui montrer. Lui rappeler à qui il était lié.

Reculant jusqu'à être dos au lit il fixa le Lord avec une moue provocatrice et, passant la main sur son corps fit disparaître un à un ses vêtements, faisant apparaître les muscles de son torse et de ses bras, son ventre plat et doré, ses cuisses fuselées et sa virilité dressée. Il se tint nu face au Lord. Il se dégageait de lui une certaine maigreur, une impression qu'il serait toujours un peu efflanqué, un peu affamé, et ses yeux verts immenses n'en ressortaient que plus, donnant à son visage l'intensité de celui d'un félin.

Malgré lui Tom passa une langue sur ses lèvres alors que Harry s'approchait et défaisait un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Ses mains tremblaient presque de désir contenu, et son coeur surement cognait presque aussi fort que celui du Lord. Dès que son torse fut dénudé le golden boy l'attaqua à coups de dents et de langue, allant jusqu'à mordre un téton. Tom poussa une exclamation de douleur et de plaisir mêlés auquel Harry répondit d'un sourire narquois. Alors abandonnant son contrôle il bondit en avant, balançant littéralement le garçon sur le lit et le plaquant de tout son corps au matelas. Harry gémit de plaisir sans se départir de se sourire exaspérant.

Le lord mordit ses lèvres déjà blessées, bu le sang qui en dégoulinait encore, descendit sur le cou déjà bien abimé, réveillant la douleur des morsures d'une douce pression des lèvres, puis revenant chercher la salive de Harry, se tenant au dessus de lui, maintenant ses épaules pour qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre quand tendant sa langue pour caresser la sienne. Ses yeux étaient enflammés et perdus, il repoussa Tom de toute ses forces, le renversant sur le dos et se plaça à quatre pattes sur lui, dévorant son torse maigre et puissant, il fit glisser en douceur ses mains sur les cotes, mains qui se crispèrent pour devenir griffes sur le ventre. Tom gronda de nouveau, se redressa pour bloquer le garçon, alors Harry pressa et frotta sa joue sur le pantalon du Lord au niveau de l'entre-jambes, si dure. Tom soupira en reversant la tête en arrière, icône de la sensualité. Harry eut un petit rire et ouvrit la braguette, caressant doucement la bosse de son nez et de ses lèvres, inspirant l'odeur acide puissante. Elle enflammait ses sens au delà de toute raison et ses mains tremblaient atrocement alors qu'il la dégageait du caleçon pour qu'elle jaillisse par l'ouverture. Il la parcourut de petits coups de langues avec gourmandise, jusqu'à ce que la poigne du Lord attrape ses cheveux et l'enfonce brutalement dans sa gorge d'un coup de reins avant de ses retirer puis revenir encore. Harry retint un réflexe vomitif, la verge du Lord était surtout épaisse. Puis brusquement la main du Lord le tira en arrière, lui enlevant sa sucette de la bouche.

Les deux hommes restèrent une seconde à se fixer, à se dévorer du regard et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre d'un même mouvement, Harry chevauchant les cuisses du Lord pour que leurs lèvres s'atteignent, se rejoignent et se complètent. Ils tremblaient et les battements désordonnés de leurs coeurs leur donnait le vertige, mais ce n'était rien, rien comparé au feu, à la brulure, à la violence et à la voracité qui les étreignaient. Comme s'ils avaient faim de l'autre à mourir et savaient qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de se rassasier. Puis Harry s'éloigna un peu et le Lord le retourna, admirant le cambré de ses reins et ses fesses exposées, offertes. Les avants bras de Harry et tout le reste de son corps vibrait d'anticipation. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et vit Tom guider lentement son sexe contre lui. Harry se mordit les lèvres en sentant la taille du gland contre sa fragile ouverture et gémit entre ses dents serrer comme il le pénétrait. C'était une douleur déchirante et salvatrice. A son grand désespoir Tom s'interrompit pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer, mais Harry ne voulait pas de cette attention et il recula de lui même pour venir s'empaler sur lui, encore et encore. Le Seigneur des ténèbres gagné par cette folie accéda à son désir, l'agrippant par les hanches il le pilonna avec force, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde à chaque coups, effaré par cette chaleur, cette frénésie et les cris qu'il poussait. C'était bestial, épouvantable et délicieux, Harry sentit l'acidité de ce plaisir remplir ses yeux de larmes qui dégoulinèrent le long de ses joues enflammées. Ses fesses frottaient à chaque coup contre le tissus rêche du pantalon que Tom n'avait même pas pu retirer. Le Lord fini par se pencher sur lui, enssérant sa mâchoire, tordant son cou pour rencontrer ses lèvres, leurs dents se heurtèrent et il sentit l'humidité des joues de Harry.

Alors il s'ouvrit au lien, ouvrant les barrières de son esprit, et au-delà du désespoir, de la violence insensée de leur étreinte tout deux sentir le besoin qu'ils avaient de l'autre, ce désir d'être aimé, tenu, retenu, serré presque à étouffer, ce besoin qu'ils assouvissaient ensemble. Et c'est avec une même harmonie qu'ils se répandirent, le dos cambré la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés.

LOIULIOULIUOLIUOLIUOLIUO

Dissimulé sous sa cape Remus avançait rapidement dans l'allée des Embruns tout les sens aux aguets. Si cette allée avait mauvaise réputation c'était avant tout parce qu'y était réunis tout les marchants de Magie noirs ou d'objets l'utilisant. La magie noire étant méprisée les gens « bien »l'avait mise au banc et donc toute la racaille, tout les trafiquants, tous ceux qui avaient des affaires louches à y mener s'y étaient établis. Des gens comme Remus aujourd'hui. Voilà comment une rumeur fabrique une réalité...Le message qu'il avait envoyé à Dumbledor était simple et précis :

_ - J'accepte_

Il n'avait demandé ni salaire n'y même une nouvelle intégration à l'Odre, officieuse. Il avait finalement accepter cette mission dont l'impossibilité l'avait conduit à s'exilé. Quel ironie. Et maintenant s'il lui fallait mener cette tache il allait le faire seul et sous le sceau du plus grand secret. Dumbledor ne lui avait pas renvoyé de lettre avec le hibou, mais en tendant son esprit le lycan avait sentit tout proche le lien avec celui du vieil homme, léger et indiscernable pour quiconque n'était pas lui.

De toute manière il n'avait pas besoin d'indications, du temps où il travaillait pour l'Odre c'était lui même qui avait découvert cette taverne où se réunissait des « révolutionnaires » aux idées pernicieuses. L'Odre avait mené l'enquête et décider de les ignorer : ce n'était pas des partisans de Voldemort puisqu'ils défendaient des idée beaucoup plus modérés de monde au sorciers et moldus seraient à égalité. Mais Lupin avait constaté que tout les loups garou qui avait rejoints les rangs du Seigneur des ténèbres étaient devenus peu avant des clients régulier de cet établissement. Cependant Dumbledor n'avait donné aucune suite à cette information : maintenant Remus comprenait pourquoi…

La taverne, miteuse à l'extérieur était à l'intérieur vaste propre et plutôt bien éclairée. La pièce principale était ronde et un grand bar en arc de cercle la remplissait à moitiée, l'autre moitié s'ouvrait sur trois pièces, une qui était une piste de dance bruyante colorée, l'autre consacrée aux jeux et aux paris et enfin celle du milieu, plus sombre, remplie d'une fumée odorante qui masquaient les odeurs et les visage où, assis dans des fauteuil rembourrés, on discutait à voix feutrée. Remus jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et baissa sa capuche s'attirant quelques regards et même un clin d'œil appréciateur d'une rousse assise au bar. Le lycan salua le barman d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la pièce enfumée. La porte était assez lourde, mais elle tourna silencieusement sur ses gonds.

Pendant quelques secondes Remus fut absolument terrorisé : il était aveugle ! Non seulement ses yeux n'étaient pas encore adapté à la pénombre ambiante mais en plus son sens le plus fiable, son nez, n'inspirait plus que le parfum doux de la fumée. Calme toi, s'abjura-t-il mentalement, calme toi, tu savais à quoi t'attendre en arrivant ici. Peu rassuré mais acharné il s'avança jusqu'à un fauteuil libre dans un coin et s'assit. Les conversations qui s'étaient interrompues quelques secondes à son arrivée reprirent, murmures incessants. Certains débattaient à voix basses avec passion, certains portaient des masques et quelques uns, silencieux, se contentaient d'écouter, demandant parfois une précision ou une confirmation. C'était toujours les même révolutionnaires, même si leur auditoire avait manifestement grossit.

Remus n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Un homme au visage carré et aux cheveux bouclés légèrement grisonnants sur les tempes s'approcha de lui.

- Bonsoir, dit-il d'une voix chaleureuse en lui tendant la main.

Lupin la serra et sentit sous ses doigts les petites cicatrices caractéristique de ceux qui tout les mois courrait sur quatre pattes de loups. L'homme lui adressa un sourire.

- Mon collègue là-bas ne voulait pas me croire que tu étais des notres : tu te déplace vraiment lourdement, comme les humains. Mais moi j'étais sur de mon coup : tu as beau avoir manifestement fait des efforts pour t'adapter tu as gardé un regard de loup.

Remus hocha la tête avec un très curieux sentiment d'étrangeté : il ne lui était jamais arrivé de discuter, ou même d'être proche avec d'autre loups-garous. En effet lui avait choisit de se faire passer pour un humain, or tout ceux qui choisissaient cette voie reniait leur coté lycan et ne recherchait pas la compagnie des autres.

- Alors mon vieux, pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Fatigué de te contraindre à être ce que tu n'es pas ?

- Oui, répondit Remus en toute sincérité.

- Tu as dû entendre qu'ici on proposait une autre alternative que se renier ou devenir un exclu.

- Oui, dit-il assez brusquement, j'ai entendu tout ces discours sur cette nouvelle société et la place qui serait faite aux Lycantropes, maintenant je voudrais savoir ce que je peux faire.

L'homme éclata d'un rire doux et un peu rocailleux.

- Je salut ton enthousiasme mais chaque choses en son temps. Voici une adresse, si tu t'y rend tu trouveras une assemblée plus officielle que celle-ci où nos projets sont expliqués plus en détails. Nous verrons ensuite pour agir.

- Bien, fit Remus en saisissant le papier.

- Demain, à 15hoo, soit ponctuel, après les grilles ferment.

L'homme s'éloigna et Remus resta un peu perplexe, il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses mais pas vraiment à ça. Un simple papier pour une réunion, pas de questions incisives, pas de test et pas la moindre fouille mentale.

Le lendemain à 14h30 il était au lieu dit, attendant un peu en retrait. Les « grilles » en questions étaient celles de la devanture d'un magasin sur la vitre duquel était marqué « en rénovation ». Remus entendit un pas derrière lui, il se fit violence pour ne pas se retourner brusquement et inspira une odeur particulière qui se rapprochait. Un homme, surement de petite taille, assez replet et avec des chaussures en bon cuir, peut-être un simple passant. Mais l'homme s'arrêta à sa hauteur et lança d'un ton jolivial :

- Hello ! Vous venez pour la réunion ?

Et il désigna le magasin d'un geste désinvolte. Remus le regarda d'un air suspicieux mai le bonhomme respirait la bonne humeur et la franchise.

- C'est normal que vous soyez un peu méfiant, dit-il, je l'étais aussi la première fois, mais finalement ce ne sont ni des dangereux criminels ni des fous. Bien sur même maintenant ça me fait toujours un peu bizarre de me dire que c'est à _ces _idées-ci qu'adhère la majorité des partisans de…Vous-Savez-Qui. Faut dire qu'on nous à tellement tartiné avec ses affaires de massacres de moldus et de domination du monde…Enfaite ce qu'on explique là est beaucoup plus logique et je pense sincèrement que c'est une bonne solution d'avenir.

Et il tapota familièrement le dos de Lupin.

- Nous y allons ? Comme ça on aura de bonnes places.

Touché par sa gentillesse Remus se dérida un peu et sourit.

- Oui, allons-y.

Et il emboîta le pas au monsieur qui ouvrit simplement la porte du magasin et entra. Ils traversèrent ensemble la pièce principale où était assit un adolescent qui paraissait s'ennuyer ferme.

- Bonjours M'sieur Horace, marmonna-t-il. Vous, votre carte !

- Allons, allons Lucien, sois plus aimable, monsieur est nouveau.

- Je sais, soupira le gamin, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que je vérifie qu'il a le droit d'être ici. C'est tellement injuste qu'il me faille rester là ! Tout ce qui est intéressant se passe à l'intérieur…

- Mais on a besoin de toi ici, tu es important, assura le dénommé Horace alors que Remus tendait la carte qu'on lui avait remise.

Une fois passés il pénétrèrent dans un amphithéâtre très vaste et déjà remplit de monde. Des cercles de transplanages et de cheminées étaient placés au fond de la pièce et sur la scène était une table avec, chose curieuse, ce que Remus identifia comme des micros.

- Vous verrez, bavarda son accompagnateur, c'est absolument passionnant. On y rencontre toute sorte de gens : des hauts fonctionnaires, de simple salariés, des lycans, des centaures, des êtres des eaux et des forêts, je crois avoir vu un vampire une fois, ils sont si discrets…et même des moldus.

- Des Moldus ? s'étonna Remus.

- Mais oui ! Pour la création d'un monde égalitaire entre les créatures magiques et les simples humains ils sont autant concerné que nous ! Tenez hier il y avait, assis ici, un dignitaire Chinois et son homologue Russe ! Un dignitaire moldu ! On voit aussi tout ces gens des services gouvernementaux CIC ou CIB je ne sais plus trop bien…

- CIA ? suggéra Remus.

- Oui c'est ça ! Exact ! Et plus impressionnant encore, mon cher, il est prévu que dans quelques jours Vous-Savez-Qui en personne vienne ! Et accompagné du jeune monsieur Potter qui à ce qu'on ma dit, loin d'être asservit au Lord est en réalité un jeune homme brillant, attentif et pleins de bonnes idées !

Remus était absolument sidéré. Les nouvelles qu'ils avaient de Harry étaient plutôt rares et aucune, bien entendue, ne faisait allusion à ça. Il allait de surprises en surprises et la réunion aggrava les choses. C'était plus qu'une petite organisation de pacotille, c'était un véritable renouveau en marche ! Il entendit le témoignage d'un scientifique moldus qui, depuis plusieurs années déjà travaillait avec l'aide de mages dans un but de commercialisation sur une technique unique : la Technomancie qui alliait la magie et la technologie moldus de manière à ce que les artefacts magiques puissent être utilisés sans difficulté par les moldus !

A la fin de la réunion il applaudit avec les autres, et au moment où il se levait pour partir un homme l'interpella. A ses cheveux et sa carrure Remus supposa qu'il s'agissait de celui qui l'avait abordé à la taverne l'autre soir. Il le salua sobrement et avant qu'il est pu ajouter quoique ce soit Mr Horace lui sauta dessus.

- Ah ! Bonsoir ! Ravis de vous rencontrer, mais vous connaissez ce monsieur ?

- Pas vraiment, fit l'homme avec un demi sourire, je l'ai rencontré hier soir.

- Oh serais-ce possible que…

Il se tourna vers Remus et le détailla de haut en bas et eut un sourire ravit :

- Etes vous aussi un lycantrope ? Ah mon cher il fallait me le dire ! Outre Mr Darius, ici présent, je n'en connais aucun ! C'est toujours tellement plaisant de rencontrer d'autre race que la sienne propre ! Bien que vous soyez quasiment humain, nul ne le remet en doute, mais c'est comme les Méthamorphomage, votre don vous donne parfois une vision du monde très différente de la notre : quel enrichissement pour nous !

Malgré lui Remus s'était raidit. Sentant son malaise le dénomé Darius vint à sa rescousse.

- Voyons Horace, tout le monde n'a pas votre naturel, et je vous rappel que monsieur comme d'autre de nos frères à passé toute sa vie à s'entendre répéter qu'il était un monstre ! Comprenez sa réserve.

- Oui, oui, fit l'autre en secouant la tête avec un air accablé, nous vous avons fait tant de mal…et il tapota familièrement la main de Lupin. Mais croyez moi, nous allons vers la bonne voie cette fois !

Puis ajout qu'il était ravit de l'avoir rencontré mais qu'il lui fallait rentrer, il devait aller récupérer son petit-fils à l'école et c'était d'ailleurs un garçon charmant…je vous épargne le reste.

Remus assista à trois réunions encore. A la fin de chacune le dénommé Darius le rejoignait et répondait à ses questions. Il lui expliqua que Dumbledor, bien que respecté, était vieux et trop accroché au passé : pour lui le changement devait être lent et progressif…Il lui parla des extrêmes, venus des deux coté, ceux qui voulaient que les moldus soient éliminés et ceux qui voulait carrément créer une barrière infranchissable entre les « zones sorcières » et les « zones moldus ». Au fur et à mesure des jours Remus se demandait : où est le piège ? Mais à moins que ce soit de la manipulation mondiale il devait bien commencer à l'admettre : Voldemort n'avait pas créé ce mouvement, il avait plutôt adapté ses idées pour se greffer sur des projets plus réalistes et novateurs qui existaient déjà, sous-jacents, dans le monde magique.

Finalement il arrivèrent à la question de la bataille. Le monde entier attendait La Turquie et la Grande-Bretagne pour se révéler, et certainement que dans ces deux pays les combats serait inévitables. Dumbledor et l'Odre du Phénix feraient tout pour stopper ce mouvement et ils seront aidés du ministère de la Magie et de certaines forces armées moldus effrayées à l'idée de perdre leurs pouvoirs dans un monde où les sorciers existeraient officiellement. Et enfin : la proposition.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec l'aide de Greyback à créer une meute. Une meute de Lycan qui grâce à une certaine potion peu prendre une forme lupine en dehors des pleines lunes et qui, grâce au lien du groupe, ne deviens pas enragée lorsque la lune est pleine.

- Pas enragée ? Comment est-ce possible ?

- Nous devenons bien animal, ça, ça ne change pas, mais nous fonctionnons comme une meute sous la direction du roi des loups, Greyback en l'occurrence. Chacun dans le groupe à sa place et aucun ne peu partir seul…égorger des humains par exemple.

- Sauf si Greyback en donne l'ordre.

- Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Il sait qu'attaquer des humains serait peu nourrissant et dangereux pour la meute.

Darius laissa passez un silence.

- Ce que tu voulais c'est bien agir non ? Voilà le moyen : rejoins la meute ! Tu pourras voir ta famille le week-end et pendant la semaine tu apprendras à être fort, rapide, précis et à maîtriser ta transformation. Et le jour du combat tu nous aidera à nous défendre contre les moldus armés et les sorciers passéistes.

Il soupira.

- Même si il faut continuer à espérer...tout de même, ça serait infiniment plus simple s'ils parvenaient à régler ça avec de la politique.

S'il joue la comédie il mériterait au moins un oscar…songea Remus. Effectivement, il était là pour agir.

- Très bien, répondit-il. Où et quand ?

- Demain, à huit heures ici ? Prend une valise avec surtout des vêtements léger : short, t-shirt, oublie les chaussures tu n'en aura pas besoin. Tu seras nourris et logé.

Remus hocha pensivement la tête, Darius eut un sourire :

- L'entraînement est un peu rude mais crois moi : ça vaut le coup !

**A suiiiivre :)**

**Rar :**

**Justine :** Assez de résistance à ton goût ? ^^ Merci d'être là.


	22. Fight !

**La suiite ! Le passage que je conseil de lire en musique m'a particulièrement plut :) **

7- Figth !

Drago contempla son reflet blême dans le miroir. Quelqu'un remarquera surement la pâleur, encore pire que d'habitude, et les cernes. Mais qu'importe ce qu'ils pensent ? Le visage impénétrable Malefoy rajusta les mèches de ses cheveux de chaque coté de son visage puis recula d'un pas pour se voir en entier. Il portait une tunique banche à col mao bordé d'or avec un pantalon de soie blanc aussi. L'acier de ses yeux ressortait plus que jamais et ses lèvres paraissaient presque rouge. Il allait être beau pour son dernier baiser.

Il eut adressa un sourire méprisant à son reflet et quitta ses appartements pour se rendre à la salle de procès. En descendant il posa la main sur un des murs. Juste de l'autre coté, il le savait, se trouvait les cachots. Pour s'être renseigner à l'époque ou il avait encore la confiance du Lord il avait vite compris qu'ils étaient impénétrable, sauf si on était de garde. Malefoy se redressa. L'évasion d'ici était impossible. Comme les contraintes de sa vie, comme son rôle ridicule qu'il avait tenu si longtemps. Nul ne pouvait s'en sortir. Vivant du moins. Et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un pâle sourire amer.

La salle était ronde, un gradin entourait une plateforme dont une partie était réservée au Lord et parfois à des conseillers. A part lui, quelques mangemorts curieux fixaient la plateforme. Dans un coin Drago aperçut une très belle femme noire qui se tenait droite. Sans l'avoir jamais vu en vrai auparavant il reconnu immédiatement la mère de Blaise. Au moins une personne qui soufrait comme lui. Comme si elle avait perçu sa présence elle se retourna et darda vers lui un regard sévère. Il monta jusqu'à elle et s'inclina courtoisement.

- Madame.

Elle hocha la tête pour toute réponse avant de revenir à son observation de la plateforme. Drago savait que cet espace était protégé par un sortilège semblable à celui qui entourait les cachots; nul ne pouvait le franchir sans que le Lord l'ouvre. Malefoy s'assit alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait son entrée, précédé de Harry.

Le jeune homme parcourut la salle du regard et ses yeux verts s'attardèrent une seconde sur Drago mais se détournèrent avant de faire le moindre signe de reconnaissance. Le lord, lui, lui lança un sourire narquois que Drago ignora. Comme si ce genre de provocations stupides pouvaient encore l'atteindre. Enfin, sur un geste du lord la plateforme s'ouvrit en deux à l'exception d'un cercle couleur argent à son centre. Le cercle descendit lentement vers les profondeurs, puis remonta, portant une silhouette.

Les rebords de la plateforme se refermèrent et Drago sentit son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Blaise se tenait droit, malgré les chaines qui entouraient ses poignets. Des chaines. Un outil moldu qui dans les prisons sorcières n'avaient qu'une fonction purement gênante et humiliante pour le prisonnier déjà enchaîné par des sortilèges. La chemise du métisse était déchirée et sa lèvre inférieur était fendue. Traitement habituel des prisons. Ignorant royalement ses jurés Blaise se tourna vers l'endroit où se tenait Drago et sa mère. Il eut l'air surpris une seconde mais se reprit et les couvrit d'un regard d'une tendresse incroyable qui serra tellement le coeur du blond que Drago se demanda si il n'allait pas mourir avant la fin du procès. Il inspira douloureusement alors que Voldemort commençais :

- Zabini Blaise, vous êtes ici accusé de haute trahison. Cet acte, comme vous le savez et puni de mort s'il est avéré.

Drago fit doucement descendre la fiole dans sa main et la caressa.

- Avez vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ?

- Non, répondit Blaise avec un sourire ouvertement moqueur.

Un frémissement parcourut les personnes présente et Drago sentit sa voisine frissonner.

- Moi je parlerais pour lui, dit alors Harry Potter.

Tom Jeudusort se tourna vers lui et, le visage hautain, lui fit signe de se lever. Malgré lui Blaise lui jetta un regard plein d'espoirs.

- Toute cette histoire n'est qu'un malentendu, Blaise n'a pas trahi qui que ce soit, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de tester la sécurité des barrières du château. Il devait vérifier s'il lui était possible de communiquer avec l'extérieur et, à fortiori, avec un membre avéré de l'Ordre.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, pourquoi Harry inventait-il cette histoire ? C'était le Seigneur des ténèbres lui même qui avait surprit sa communication ! Et quand bien même il n'aurait pas entendu exactement les mots prononcés, une simple fouille mentale démentirait l'histoire ! Le Lord fixait Potter avec un dédain manifeste et Drago secoua la tête.

- Voyez vous ça...fit Tom Jeudusort à mi-voix.

Harry se tourna vers lui.

- Ce n'était qu'un simple test, insista t-il en le défiant du regard.

Alors Zabini vit la lueur dans les yeux du Lord et compris que ce qui se jouait ici dépassait de beaucoup son simple procès.

Harry se rassit; il avait vraiment fait son maximum et espérait que ça allait suffire. Mais malgré ce qui c'était passé l'autre soir Tom accepterait-il de laisser Blaise vivre ? Avait-il surpassé son attirance pour le blond Drago ? En le voyant dans les gradins, tellement beau qu'il en était presque lumineux, Harry en douta sérieusement. Après un temps Lord se leva, majestueux.

- Il y avait donc une faille dans mon système de sécurité, monsieur Zabini ?

- Oui, My Lord, manifestement, répondit-il en tentant de ne pas se montrer trop insolent.

Dans ses gradins Drago serra ses doigts autour de sa fiole. Harry avait-il passé un accord avec le Lord ? Si oui lequel ? Quel accord, quelle promesse pouvait être assez forte pour empêcher Tom Jeudusort d'agir à sa guise et supprimer Blaise, avec ou sans raison ? Il n'avait surement pas monté ce piège pour finalement le laisser filer ainsi...

- Très bien...je vais donc entrer dans votre esprit et vérifier ces dires.

Drago et Blaise échangèrent un regard et surent que tout était perdu. Alors que le Seigneur des ténèbres descendait les gradins pour gagner la plateforme ils se fixèrent intensément et Drago lui ouvrit entièrement son esprit, pour la première fois. _(Somewhere I Belong de Linkin Park fortement recommandé par l'auteur pour mieux apprécier ce passage)_

Blaise sursauta alors que Malefoy laissait entièrement glisser sa peur, sa douleur, sa honte, sa culpabilité, sa résolution de mourir et surtout, avec tout ça, tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui et depuis si longtemps, dissimulé sous des montagnes de mauvaise foi et d'arrogance. Un mélange désarmant de bonheur et d'horreur le submergea et c'est à cet instant que le Lord pénétra brutalement l'esprit du métisse. Drago grimaça alors qu'une étrange connexion se formait. Ressuscité de leurs mémoires par le Lord d'innombrables scènes se mirent à tourbillonner devant leurs yeux.

_Leurs jeux d'enfants, il y a de ça des années, quand Drago en costume chic faisait, poussé par sa mère du bout des doigts, la bise au métisse qui lui adressa un sourire joyeux._

_ - Il s'appelle Blaise, sois gentil avec lui Drago, sa mère, Madame Zabini a des affaires à traiter avec moi, disait la voix mélodieuse de lady Malefoy._

_ - Il est prétentieux mais tellement beau M'man ! S'exclamait la voix enfantine de Blaise alors que le décor cessait d'être celui du château Malefoy pour devenir celui d'une rue de londre. Quand je l'ai vu j'ai cru que c'était un ange !_

_ - Méfie toi de lui, on ne peu pas faire confiance à un Malefoy mon chéri..._

_Puis c'était le château de Poudelard. Dans une allée de la bibliothèque, Blaise qui contemplait la nuque de Drago, tendue alors qu'il cherchait un livre sur une étagère. Dans un couloir Drago qui trainais du pied pour attendre que le métisse le rattrape, qui sursautait quand celui-ci lui caressait la fesse au passage. Contre un mur, n'importe où, des lèvres qui se rejoignaient, des yeux qui se fermaient malgré eux alors qu'une chaleur inconnue montait. Des brides de tendresse, des disputes, des provocations, des sourires parfaitement déplacés, des flashs d'une histoire qui se construit. La douceur d'une étreinte, la certitude d'un baiser, le tremblement d'une caresse, l'abandon d'un corps qui se cambre...Et puis Harry, Harry saoul et perdu qui s'avançait vers eux en vacillant, Harry amer et déçu, Harry étrange et fascinant, fidèle et serviable, blessé et innocent, manipulateur et provocant._

_ - Tes Gryfondors sont gentils mais beaucoup trop mous pour te suffire mon pauvre lionceau ! Rigolait Blaise._

_ - En faite tu avais vraiment besoin d'amis comme nous._

_ - Ça me tue de dire ça, mais tu as raison Drago, répondait Harry en ébouriffant les cheveux blonds._

Aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé le contact fut rompu. Blaise manqua de s'effondrer et Drago se pris la tête entre les mains. Le Lord lui resta imperturbable et rejoignit sa place.

- Très bien, j'ai eue la confirmation que je voulait.

Drago se redressa brusquement. Qu'elle confirmation voulait-il? Qu'avait-il vu a part leur relation? Et c'était ça qu'ils leur reprochaient non ? Drago se tendit, en attendant le verdict. Derrière le Lord Harry attendait aussi.

- Blaise Zabini, je vous condamne, vous et votre complice Drago Malefoy...

Blaise fixa le Lord. Drago ?

- A l'exil, sous peine de mort ! Vous devez avoir quitté ce pays d'ici ce soir ou vous préparer à mourir. La séance est levé.

Indifférent aux réactions surprises de l'assemblée il présenta courtoisement son bras à Potter avec un sourire narquois qui lui était réservé.

- Vous êtes très convaincant Mr Potter, lui souffla-t-il en l'entrainant vers la sortie.

Alors un sourire ravi illumina Harry qui se retourna et fit un signe rapide aux Serpentards avant que la porte ne se referme derrière eux. Les chaines qui attachaient les poignets de Blaise tombèrent sur le sol.

Zabini resta immobile, stupéfait, ne croyant pas à sa chance. Il devait rêver. Et cette impression de songe s'amplifiant quand il vit Drago se précipiter vers lui.

Un Malefoy ne courrait pas ! Un Malefoy n'avait jamais cette expression de stupéfaction et de bonheur! Un Malefoy ne se jetait pas sur un homme en public !

Et pourtant les bras de Drago l'entourèrent et son odeur le submergea. Les mains fraiches du blond entourèrent son visage que ses lèvres parcoururent de baisers.

- Blaise! J'ai eu tellement peur! Je t'aime ! Je ne comprends rien à ce qui c'est passé mais dépêchons nous avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis !

- Attend, attend !

Zabini leva une main et la posa sur l'épaule du blond. La peur retombait et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- J'ai dit : dépêchons nous...

- Non, sourit Blaise, avant.

Drago s'empourpra légèrement et baissa la tête. Puis la releva, se pencha à son oreille et chuchota les trois mots qu'il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir lui dire.

Alors Blaise eut un formidable éclat de rire comme jamais cette salle de procès n'avait dû en connaître et il souleva Drago en le serrant contre lui, puis le reposa et l'embrassa passionnément.

Quand ils se séparèrent, un peu haletant et hilares il aperçut sa mère qui s'éloignait. Sans lâcher la main de Drago il fit quelques pas en avant et appela :

- Maman !

La belle femme se retourna, lui adressa un sourire un peu triste puis embrassa la paume de sa main pour lui envoyer un baiser. Blaise lui rendit le sourire, fit un geste dans l'air, comme pour attraper un papillon, et posa sa main sur sa joue puis sur son cœur. Et sa mère sortit.

Les deux Serpentards ne prirent que le strict minimum d'affaire et quittèrent le château. Il passèrent par le château Malefoy, saluer lady Malefoy qui avait apprit leur peine. Leur chance.

- De toute façon les trois-quart de nos propriétés sont déjà réparties entre La France et l'Inde, je vais partir bientôt aussi, leur avait-elle confié avant de leur dire aurevoir.

C'était Drago qui l'avait remarqué le premier alors qu'il embrassait le poignet de Blaise. Sans un mot il remonta sa manche jusqu'au coude. Ils échangèrent un regard, n'osant rien dire et Blaise remonta doucement la manche de Drago. Finalement Blaise parla, d'une voix un peu étranglée d'émotions:

- Elle a disparut.

Il passa, extasié sa main sur l'avant bras de Drago qui hochait la tête puis sur le sien.

- Elle a disparut, répéta le blond à voix basse.

- Yaouhhh ! cria Blaise en sautant sur place. On est libres Drago ! La Marque des Ténèbres est partie ! On est libres !

Et Drago, fait exceptionnel, (mais au point où on en était), éclata de rire. Un rire franc et léger, un rire purificateur, le rire d'un oiseau qui se fait la belle.

Les deux garçons ne prirent pas la peine d'attendre le soir avant de transplaner. La douceur de l'air européen les frappa tout de suite. Un soleil timide pointait entre les nuages moutonnants. Ils se trouvaient dans une vaste prairie toute en vallons, à la lisière d'une forêt encore dépouillée par l'hiver mais bourgeonnante.

- Où m'as-tu emmené Drago ? S'étonna Blaise.

Le blond eut un sourire, prit son compagnon par la main et l'entraina vers la colline la plus proche. Elle n'était pas très raide, et lorsqu'ils furent au sommet le métisse aperçut une belle demeure avec une piscine entourée d'une clôture verte.

- A la maison Blaise, chez nous.

SOMEWHEREIBELONG

Dumbledor s'avança dans le salon du Terrier. Face à lui se tenaient les Weasleys Arthur, Fred, George, Charlie et Ron ainsi qu'Hermione Granger, Kingsley Sackelbot, Tonk, Severus Rogue et Sirius Black. C'était donc L'Odre du Phénix, pas au complet mais juste les membres les plus importants.

Le vieil homme remonta sur son nez ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune et pris la parole.

- Comme vous le savez tous, Remus Lupin a décidé de nous quitter, il y a maintenant quelque mois. J'ai volontairement laissé des rumeurs courir quand à son exclusion afin de brouiller les pistes de manière à ce que même les forces des Ténèbres pensent qu'il a définitivement coupé tout lien avec nous.

Il pris une courte inspiration fixant les visages familliés face à lui.

- Je peux maintenant vous révèller, dans bien sur le plus grand secret, que ce n'était qu'une manœuvre tactique. J'ai proposé à Lupin une mission qui l'effrayait et qu'il n'a pu se résoudre à accepter, quittant ainsi l'Ordre. Mais, comme je l'avais prévu, son tempérament altruiste n'a pu accepté de rester en arrière et inutile quand tout ses amis se battaient. Finalement son orgueil à triomphé de ses craintes et j'ai reçu aujourd'hui son premier rapport.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil a Tonk dont le visage était fermé et repéra la lueur dans les yeux d'Hermione. Mais il savait aussi que la jeune femme était trop obéissante pour lui couper la parole. Il croisa une seconde le regard neutre et fidèle de Kingsley et annonça:

- Il y a donc bel et bien une armée de Lycan en formation. Apparament ils sont répartis en petites meutes de dix pendant deux mois d'entrainement physique pendant lequel on leur apprend à se battre et à utiliser une...potion qui permet de maitriser leur transformation et même de la déclencher volontairement. Bien sur ils n'ont l'apparence totale du presque-loup qu'à la pleine lune, mais grâce à la potion ils peuvent faire remonter leurs capacité et être plus rapides, plus forts, avoir la vue et l'odorat encore plus développé qu'en temps normal...Ce qui fait d'eux des combatants redoutables. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ils utilisent les liens qui se forment entre eux pendant l'entrainement pour renforcer des liens d'amitié et de solidarité qui les attachent comme de vrai membre d'une même meute. A la fin des deux mois ils sont appelé à rejoindre la « grand meute » dont le membre Alfa n'est autre que Fenrir Greyback. S'ils acceptent ils acceptent une relation de dépendances et de complémentarité totale envers lui et le reste des loups de la meute.

Le vieil homme s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Le principe serait loin d'être mauvais si Greyback n'était pas, comme nous en avons maintenant la confirmation, contrôlé par Voldemort. Le Lord s'est ouvert une «porte» dans son esprit qui lui permet d'être en contact constant avec lui.

Dardant ses yeux bleus sur chacun d'entre eux il dit d'une voix grave:

- Nul n'est besoin de vous rappeler qu'une guerre est à l'œuvre, or Remus me dit qu'ils sont constamment préparés à une « bataille finale » qui devrait les conduire à un « monde meilleur » et qui serait pour bientôt. Remus nous dira les mouvements et les lieux d'attaques des loups-garou et notre but sera donc d'en apprendre le maximum sur les autres corps armés.

Kingsley hocha la tête de sa voix grave:

- Oui j'ai eut aussi des échos de cette futur bataille. Elle devrait avoir lieu dans environ cinq mois je pense, maximum. Les Mangemorts sont de plus en plus nombreux à combattre pour Voldemort, tous les surveiller sera impossible.

- Il nous faut donc repérer les Leaders, déclara Arthur Weasley, comme ça on saura l'essentiel. J'ai une liste de noms à se sujet que je vous soumettrais tantôt.

- Tu peux déjà enlever ceux de Malefoy Drago et de Blaise Zabini, papa, dit Charlie. Fred m'avait donné l'information comme quoi ils auraient été exilés en France et je suis allé y voler pour vérifier. Ils ne sont plus du tout en contact avec le monde sorcier, ils vivent dans une maison dans la Provence profonde et à l'évidence n'ont pas l'intention d'en sortir...

Le dresseur de dragons esquissa un sourire au souvenir de la maison tranquille et du blond nageant dans la piscine sous l'œil faussement indifférent du métisse.

- Narcissa Malefoy à également l'intention de quitter le pays, elle a presque déplacé et transféré toutes leurs propriétés, a rendue visite à son époux et réservé une cheminé pour l'Inde, ajouta George.

- Parfait, répondit Dumbledor, vous faites du bon travail. Maintenant je voudrais savoir...avez vous des nouvelles d'Harry ?

Presque irrésistiblement les regards se tournèrent vers Ron et Hermione, Sirius se crispant légèrement.

- Oui, des lettres, plutôt régulières, fit le rouquin, un peu gêné d'être au centre de l'attention...Mais il ne nous transmet rien d'important, ajouta-t-il, juste des nouvelles, des réflexions...

- C'est ça qui m'intéresse justement Ron, dit Albus avec un sourire paternaliste. Je voudrais savoir comment il va, ce qu'il pense de Voldemort, de ses projets...Il a été vu plusieurs fois en sa compagnie et paraissait très heureux. Bien sur la Gazette le dit manipulé, ensorcelé, mais vous et moi savons que Harry est plus fort que ça.

- Heu et bien il...commença Ron.

- Attendez profeseur, fit Hermione.

Nous y voilà, songea le vieil homme.

- Vous êtes entrain de nous demander de vous donner des informations privés sur Harry.

- Oh, ne soyez pas si formaliste Hermione, je ne fais que de vous demander des nouvelles d'un jeune homme qui m'est cher et qui ne peut évident pas m'en donner lui même.

- Non, justement professeur, vous savez comme moi que ce n'est pas si anodin.

Elle se leva.

- Je vous demande donc d'officialiser la chose : avons nous comme mission d'espionner Harry pour vous ?

Un silence suivit la question. Fred se glissa derrière son frère, l'enlaça et George agrippa son bras. Tout deux et Sirius serraient les dents tandis qu'Arthur et Charlie regardaient Hermione d'un air presque choqué; Kinglsey semblait plutôt partagé et quant aàRon, la façon dont il regardait Hermione trahissait un soutien sans faille. Comme isolés de la tension ambiante : Severus, qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer profondément et Tonk qui regardait ailleurs.

Dumbledor soupira.

- Hermione...nous sommes en guerre. Vous savez, jouer le rôle du « meneur des gentils » ne m'amuse pas, alors il n'est vraiment pas nécessaire de me placer en méchant.

- Il n'est pas question de méchants ou de gentils professeur, juste des gens qui se battent pour des convictions. Je suis les vôtres par ce que je les pense meilleures que celle du clan d'en face.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je suis à moitié moldue, mon salut est dans notre victoire. Mais puisque nous sommes dans le même camp il n'est pas nécessaire de nous manipuler pour parvenir à vos fins.

Le vieil homme eut l'air infiniment lasse et accablé pendant une seconde puis il se redressa et fixa Hermione droit dans les yeux.

- Très bien. Je sais à quel point Tom peu être convaincant et séduisant. Le lien qui unis Harry à lui accentue encore la chose, ce qui fait de lui un danger potentiel pour notre cause. Alors oui, je demande à vous et Ron de chercher à savoir si oui ou non il adhère aux idéaux de Voldemort et, si oui, s'il le fait consciemment. Le tout dans la plus grande discrétion, Harry ne doit rien soupçonner.

- Il ne soupçonnera rien, fit Ron, jamais il n'imaginera que nous puissions le trahir, si effectivement il s'était rangé aux cotés de Voldemort...Mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Vous acceptez donc?

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent.

- Très bien, fit Dumbledor avec un sourire, nous pouvons donc alors...

- Attendez, je n'ai pas fini, dit Hermione.

Elle inspira profondément.

- Je sais que tout ce que vous faites, vous le faites pour la cause. Je crois que vos idéaux sont les bons et je mesure à quel point votre position et difficile. Malgré ça, je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je trouve certaines de vos méthodes épouvantables ! Contraindre Remus à une mission qui lui faisait horreur, parce que c'était nécessaire, l'obliger à affronter la honte et la douleur d'avoir quitté l'Ordre pour tromper l'ennemi...C'est horrible. De même que de demander à Tonks de dire à Remus qu'elle avait quitté l'Ordre pour vérifier qu'il ne vous trahi pas. Et maintenant vous nous demandez à notre tour de manipuler Harry...

- Comme vous l'avez dit, c'est nécessaire, coupa Dumbledor d'une voix douce. Et vous avez toujours le choix. Chacun de vous peut quitter l'Ordre quand il le souhaite et partir vivre heureux ailleurs, comme Malefoy et son ami.

- Justement non, c'est ça le piège, fit Hermione d'une voix sourde. Ce n'est pas dans notre caractère, vous l'avez vu avec Remus, même s'étant trouvé une femme, même avec un enfant il était rongé par la culpabilité et a fini par revenir...Vous savez que nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Si vous ne l'avez pas, personne ne l'a, il a donc un équilibre, une...forme de justice.

- Vous savez, cracha Hermione, parfois je ne sais plus qui je hais le plus, de Voldemort ou de vous !

Et elle quitta le salon sans claquer la porte et attendit d'arriver dans la chambre de Ron pour fondre en larmes.

SUNSINSONSUNSINSON

Les rayons d'un soleil pâle passèrent les vitres colorés des appartements du Lord pour aller se refléter dans les yeux ouverts de Harry Potter. Lové comme un chat sur le flanc de Tom encore endormi le jeune homme regardait le jour se lever et un malaise perçait sous la félicité de son corps et d'une partie de son esprit. Si il lui avait fallut être simple il se serait dit parfaitement heureux.

C'était plus fort que lui mais ici, à contempler les traits maintenant familiers et tellement apaisés du Lord endormi, son bras blanc l'enlaçant...Harry se sentait juste incroyablement bien, à sa place. Enfin si. Parce qu'il y a un si. Si il avait su rester simple. Mais l'esprit n'est pas simple hélas et même lorsqu'il lui faudrait se réjouir simplement il trouve toujours le moyen de se tordre et de chercher la petite bête. Celle de Harry était faite de culpabilité et d'incertitude. Objectivement que faisait-il là ? Ne c'était-il pas promis de manipuler le Lord ? Et au lieu de ça...Au lieu de ça il...Non c'était trop affreux.

Soulevant délicatement le bras qui le retenait il quitta la couche chaude, tout en prenant bien soin de rabattre la couverture sur Tom. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et inonda son visage d'eau. Se fixant dans le miroir il vit ses joues s'empourprer. Nul n'ayant vu son corps n'aurait pu douter de ce a quoi il s'employait il y a quelques heures. Pourtant même les fougueuses étreintes de Blaise et Drago ne lui avait jamais laissé autant de marques. Malgré leurs provocations les deux Serpentards cherchaient surtout la sensualité, le plaisir si subtile qu'il rend fou et la douleur n'était qu'une épice parcimonieusement répandue...Coucher avec Tom ressemblait bien souvent plus à un combat qu'à un acte d'amo...pour le plaisir.

C'était étrange puisque, il le savait grâce au lien, le Lord comme lui avait infiniment faim d'un amour vrai et puissant. De douceur. D'ailleurs il l'était, doux, dans tout les autres aspects de leurs existences communes. Mais lorsque leurs désirs s'enflammaient une sorte de démence s'emparait d'eux. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'opposer, de se faire du mal, de cherche à se blesser, à se faire céder. C'était comme si quelque chose en eux était révolté par cette relation à un point tel qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter de la tendresse dans l'acte sexuelle. Il lui fallait de l'urgence, de la fureur. Maintenant il connaissait le goût de son sang aussi bien que celui de son sperme ou de sa salive. Si ces étreintes les apaisaient elles les laissaient aussi meurtris et étrangement honteux; allongés l'un à coté de l'autre, n'osant plus se frôler ils se demandait pourquoi ils ne parvenaient pas à s'apaiser.

Le Survivant enfila un caleçon et une chemise, revint dans la chambre et alla se placer à la fenêtre tandis qu'un elfe apparaissait silencieusement, déposait un plateau de petit déjeuner et disparaissait. En regardant la splendeur du parc Harry songea que si les choses étaient restées normales jamais il n'aurait du avoir de préoccupation sur sa vie sexuelle avec Lord Voldemort...

Mais les choses n'étaient pas normales, la normalité fuyait Harry comme la peste et une relation amoureuse, simple et merveilleuse conjugaison d'un je-te-plait tu-me-plait à l'unisson lui était visiblement interdite. De même qu'une existence paisible. La paix. Quand la Bataille aurait eue lieu, quand la Grande Bretagne sera sorcière et moldue et dominée par Lord Voldemort. Oui, là viendrait la paix, peut-être.

Harry vit passer un groupe de mangemorts à cheval. Certains n'étaient guère plus âgés que lui et ils riaient en galopant. Voir les cheveux roux d'un d'entre eux fit remonter une boule de tristesse dans ses entrailles. Ron et Hermione lui manquait. Quand ils les avaient en permanence à ses cotés il pouvait se plaindre d'eux, les dire pantouflares et bien trop bardés de grands mots comme Justices, Courage, Solidarité...Mais maintenant, avoir une discussion bien débile avec Ron et entendre Hermione soupirer affligée lui paraissait un rêve. Il pouvait leur écrire mais ils ne pouvaient pas lui répondre, et une lettre, malgré tout son charme, ne vaudra jamais un rapport direct.

Il sentit une conscience s'éveiller doucement en parallèle de la sienne et se tourna avec un sourire vers Tom qui s'étirait. Ah, il était beau le plus grand mage de la planète avec cette petite mine chiffonnée et ces épis sur le crâne ! Malgré lui Harry pouffa de rire et envoya une vague de tendresse débordante au Lord qui sursauta. Comme toujours. Comme si cette émotion lui était tellement étrangère qu'elle lui paraissait potentiellement dangereuse et un peu déplacée. Pendant quelque secondes le lien s'amenuisa, puis Tom releva les yeux vers lui et doucement ouvrit son esprit. Il ne se passait pas une nuit sans que le Lord ne fasse des rêves étranges et troublés et Harry était presque habitué à sentir ces ombres le frôler au réveil.

D'un mouvement élégant le Lord se leva et le rejoins pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

- Bonjour mon Prince, souffla-t-il doucement d'une voix encore une peu rauque et alanguie. Exquise.

- Bonjour, répondit Harry en se blottissant contre son torse nu et encore marqué de ses propres dents.

Pendant quelques instants ils restèrent là, attendant je ne sais quoi dans le fragile équilibre de leur étreinte. Puis le Lord se recula lentement, sourit puis se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Il en sortit propre et impeccable et rejoint Harry qui avait commencer à déjeuner. Ils ne dirent rien. Ils déjeunaient toujours en silence. Finalement, lorsque les elfes eurent fait disparaître tout les restes le Lord annonça:

- La Turquie est sur la voie de l'unification, nous avons une réunion avec quelques leaders dans une heure, ça ne devrait pas durer toute la journée et ça se déroulera à Pékin.

- Oui, je m'en souviens, répondit Harry en hochant la tête. Si les négociations aboutissent...

Tom hocha la tête:

- La Grande Bretagne sera alors le derniers pays développé encore désuni...il nous faudra déclencher la Bataille.

- Les troupes seront prêtes mais...j'espère toujours que ça se règle autrement.

- Tu as envie d'aller négocier avec Dumbledor ? Ricana Tom.

Harry ne répondit pas à la question qui n'en était pas une. Il enfila sa cape, le cœur un peu gros. Il avait appris que Remus avait rejoint la meute, apparemment il était très doué pour un lycan qui avait tenté de se renier pour s'intégrer au monde « normal ». Il espérait que son ancien professeur n'avait pas fait se choix pour se venger de Dumbledor ou autre...mais pour lui ça ne changeait pas grand chose : de toute façon il avait des amis dans les deux camps désormais. Oui, car il avait fini par se lier d'amitié avec certains mangemorts et même quelque un des politiciens, résistants ou « acteurs du futur nouveau monde » lui était très sympathiques. De braves gens...

Il s'accrocha au bras du Lord qui allaient les faire transplaner et attendit. Mais au lieu de la sensation désagréable se furent les lèvres du Lord qui se posèrent délicatement sur sa joue. Harry le regarda, surpris et le Lord chuchota:

- Envoi un message indiquant un lieu où tu pourras les rencontrer dans ta prochaine lettre à Ron ou Hermione.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu veux dire que...?

- Je pense que je te fais confiance désormais.

Il eut un sourire crocodillien et Harry baissa les yeux. Le Lord savait par leur lien que Harry était désormais trop attaché pour que le trahir lui soit plus simple que de se crever les yeux à mains nues.

(eeettt nous terminons ce chapitre sur une jolie note glauque -_-' de pire en pire)

**A suivre...**

**Rar : Justine : Courage ! Les mois avril/mai/juin sont toujours overbookés ^^" il nous faut surmonter ça ! **


	23. Le temps presse

**Hello ! Petit retard parfaitement dû à ma nage dans les eaux tumultueuses des exams ^^" **

8- Le temps presse.

Remus effectua un rétablissement rapide sur ses jambes, reprit son souffle une seconde et effectua un virage brusque à quelques centimètres de l'obstacle qu'il venait de franchir. Ses pieds dérapèrent dans la boue mais il parvint à garder son équilibre, contrairement à son poursuivant qu'il entendit heurter le coin de la barre de bois et étouffer un glapissement de douleur.

Remus attrapa la branche basse de l'arbre face à lui et se donna l'élan nécessaire pour s'élever quelques centimètres. Juste assez pour attraper de l'autre main la balle rouge que lui envoya avec un sourire ravis son coéquipier qui venait déloger le défenseur qui était perché là et avait récupéré la balle.

Le lycan se laissa tomber et courut à une vitesse littéralement inhumaine, slalomant entre les obstacles qui jonchaient le terrain. A gauche du carré de bois dissimulé sous des branchage, en dessous du filet, au dessus des deux barres tendues l'une après l'autre...Le soufle court et rapide, le coeur battant et surtout tout les sens ouverts. Jamais il n'avait cru que lui, faiblard de nature aurait pu avoir une telle force, une telle rapidité. Mais une fois qu'il avait cessé de considérer son coté loup comme un fardeau honteux il s'était découvert bien plus puissant qu'un simple humain. Et ce qui l'avait fait repéré par rapport aux autres lycans c'était sa force de caractère et son empathie. Remus avait toujours était sérieux, doux, calme et maitre de lui. Face aux effets de la potion il parvenait ainsi à faire des « semi-transformations » presque parfaite et sans devenir sauvage. Quand a sa capacité naturel a comprendre ce que les autres ressentait, elle lui permettait de surveiller à la fois la progression de sa meute et celle des adversaires.

Alors qu'il était presque aux buts, collé par trois autres lycans, il fit brusquement demi-tour. Il sentit l'étonnement de ses poursuivants et une certaines panique chez ses coéquipiers, bien que nuancé par la confiance qu'ils avaient en lui. Jettant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule il enregistra les positions des joueurs et se concentra sur le ressentit de trois d'entre eux...et sourit. Effectuant une brusque torsion du torse il lança la balle avec force et précision, juste au-dessus d'un de ses coéquipier...Qui était encadré par deux adversaires ! Remus sentit sa crainte, entendit presque l'adrénaline dans ses veines alors qu'il bondissait pour frapper la balle, dans l'espoir de la mettre hors de portée de ses assaillants...Remus sourit, il avait réussit son coup.

Il se détourna, et alors que tout les yeux était tourné vers les cages il arriva au niveau des prisonniers et tendit sa main. Sous la commande de son esprit ses doigts se renforcèrent et ses ongles devinrent acérés. La chaine qui retenais ses coéquipiers cèda immédiatement et les libéra. Les lycans lui sautèrent dessus en hurlant victoire. Car le coup désespéré du lycan assaillit avait envoyé la balle juste assez haut pour Rodolphe, le meilleur sauteur de la bande puisse la saisir au vol, avant les adversaires et la relancer à un autre équipier qui avait marqué sans difficulté puisque les adversaires, croyant qu'ils allaient récupérer la balle, avait courut en attaque et avait laisser les cages presque vides.

Remus se dégagea en riant de la masse de sa meute ravie qui lui envoyait des bourrades, lui léchait affectueusement le visage et les mains ou lui envoyait des petit coups de tête. Il se dirigea vers Mattieu, celui vers qui il avait envoyé la balle.

- Navré de t'avoir effrayé, fit-il avec un sourire, mais tu ne pouvait pas voir Rodolphe derrière toi...

- Mais comment as-tu pu savoir que son geste l'enverrais juste assez haut pour que le puisse l'avoir ? Interrogea le dénommé Rodolphe, encore haletant.

- Et bien disons que je commence à bien vous connaitre ! Souris Remus.

Le chef de meute de l'équipe adverse s'avança, flaqué de ses coéquipiers et les bavardages cessèrent. Il se tint quelques secondes devant Remus qui le regardait de son habituel air calme puis s'acroupit et frappa du point le sol à ses pieds, en signe de défaite. Puis il se leva, éclata d'un rire bourru et les deux hommes s'étreignirent. Les deux équipes lancèrent des exclamations et des hurlements joyeux et commencèrent à ranger le terrain.

Peu après il se dirigèrent tout les deux vers les vestiaires.

-Je me demande dans qu'elle meute tu vas être cette fois Remus. Enfin peut importe, comme d'habitude au bout d'une semaine tu arriveras à les diriger si bien qu'il en seront presque invincibles !

Remus eut un petit rire amusé.

-N'exagérons rien, ce n'est arrivé que deux fois, ça n'en fait pas une habitude, et toute les meutes que j'ai eu était déjà bien entraînés...

- Oh, pas de fausse modestie, tu es un Béta génial !

- Mm...

Remus trouvait le système de la "meute de Voldemort" exellent.

Après un mois d'entrainement, celui qui était responsable de former les nouveaux arrivant l'avait désigné pour être chef de meute. Pendant trois semaines il avait dirigé ses collègues pendant divers jeux et « missions » qui les opposaient ou les alliaient avec d'autres meutes, et finalement, au bout de trois semaines on lui avait demandé de changer.

Remus s'en était étonné : il commençait à bien connaître « ses » lycans, pourquoi tout recommencer à zéro? Maintenant il avait compris.

Ils ne voulaient pas que les différents petites meutes soient rivales, ils les voulaient capable de s'unir le moment venu. Et pour cela, tout les mois les meutes étaient mixés, et pour que ceux qui avaient été désigné Béta, c'est à dire commandant second, connaissent le maximum de lycans, eux changeait de meute toute les trois semaines. Enfin, pour Remus c'était ça. Apparemment on demandait à certain de rester plus longtemps.

En faite ce n'était pas du tout la relation chef/sujet qu'il avait cru tout d'abord et qui l'avait révolté, le chef enfaite, c'était un passeur de pensée qui assurait la cohésion entre tout le groupe. Il ne contraignait personne, ne dominait personne. Il aidait juste ceux qui avaient décidé d'unir leurs forces à le faire au mieux. Enfaite, étrangement, le seul qui était « dominé » dans la meute c'était Greyback. Le grand loup portait la marque de Voldemort qui avait le droit de rentrer dans son esprit pour lui donner des ordres. N'importe quand. La plus part des lycans voyaient ça comme un sacrifice admirable et un peu effrayant. Remus aurait trouvé ça ignoble si lui même n'avait pas la même marque, par Dumbledor. Le vieil homme pénétrait dans son esprit pour récupérer les informations utiles, oh il le faisait discrètement, mais quand Remus frôlait des pensées qui n'étaient pas les siennes ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de frissonner d'horreur.

Arrivé aux vestiaires il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de vérifier que le terrain avait été bien rangé. Il salua son collègue et revient sur ses pas. Le travail avait été fait, et bien comme il espérait, mais vérifier ne coutait rien. Il dénicha cependant une balle coincer dans un arbre qu'il mit un peu de temps avant de décrocher. Il retourna finalement vers les vestiaires désormais déserts et passa sous la douche. Sous le jet froid il sourit en sentant ses muscles se détendre et songea qu'il était vraiment heureux.

Bien sur l'emprise de Dumbledor lui pesait et Tonks lui manquait mais il avait parfois des permissions pour aller la voir et ici...Ici il était bien. Bien dans sa peau, pour la première fois de sa vie, utlisiant ses capacités à leur maximum. Il avait toujours été effaçé, un peu suiveur et après tout cette position convenait bien à son humilité. Il avait toujours pensé, avec raison, qu'en tant que lycan il devait se faire remarquer le moins possible. Mais ici être un lycan était la norme. Et son calme et sa douceur faisait de lui un meneur intransigeant mais juste et attentif. Même les « sauvages » qui l'avait au début méprisé par ce qu'il avait tenté de dissimuler sa nature lupine et dominé physiquement les premières semaines, reconnaissaient maintenant son autorité et le traitait avec respect. En faite, tout aurait pu être parfait s'il n'était pas là officielement au service de Voldemort, par l'entremise de Greyback.

A sa pensée Remus frisonna, éteint la douche et passa coté vestiaires. Ce grand lycan était l'Alpha par exellence. Fort, puissant, très intelligent, impitoyable et en même temps assez malin ou attentif pour savoir quand il devait fermer les yeux ou réconforter. Ses compliments était rares et son attitudes distantes mais le moindre de ses regards prenait ainsi une valeure folle. Et il était celui qui l'avait mordu. Remus l'avait haï avec application pendant de longue années et se retrouver maintenant presque à proximité de lui l'effrayait un peu. Après tout on lui avait dit que ce lycan cruel était à moitié fou et mordait les humains dans une idée de "convertir" la race humaine. Était il possible que ses idées aient connues le même "adoucissement" que celles de Voldemort lui même ? Même si c'était le cas, et nul n'en avait la preuve, ça ne pardonnait en rien ses crimes passés. Lupin aurait presque voulu être confronté à lui une nouvelle fois, pour voir qui de eux deux en sortirait blessé cette fois...

Mais pour le moment il semblait totalement éviter Remus. Au début il avait cru à de la méfiance, puisqu'il était ancien membre de l'Ordre etc... Mais non, en faite ce n'était pas de la prudence, plutôt de l'indifférence mêlée de mépris. Le premier jour il lui avait été présenté comme les autres lycans et il l'avait détaillé de haut en bas, de ses yeux jaunes perçants et avait plissé le nez avant de se détourner. La seconde fois était alors qu'il venait d'être élevé Béta. Après tout c'était surement Greyback qui l'avait autorisé, aussi lorsqu'il était passé devant Remus celui-ci l'avait effrontément dévisagé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait vraiment. Peut-être un signe de tête ou un grognement agacé. Peut-être qu'il lui saute dessus et qu'ils se battent à mort. Mais le grand loup c'était contenté de le dévisager en retour, de serrer les points et de poursuivre sa route rapidement. Qu'il soit mauvais ou non, en tout cas il était clair que Remus ne l'intéressait pas. Aussi son sursaut fut parfaitement excusable lorsque, sortant des vestiaires il vit l'Alpha juste devant lui, le fixant.

WAXAWAXAWAXAWAXAWAXA

Assit à la terrasse du café Harry appercut Hermione dès l'instant où elle arriva dans la rue adjacente, Ron sur ses talons. Elle pressait le pas, bondissait presque tant elle était impatiente. Harry sentit une joie immense déborder en lui et il se leva pour faire de grands gestes, s'attirant les regards surpris des autres clients. Mais Hermione et Ron le virent alors imédiatement et se mirent de concert à courire vers lui. Ron dépassa vite sa chérie et se précipita dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Il faisait maintenant une bonne tête de plus que lui et lui broya consciencieusement les cotes avec affection.

- Ron, on vient tout juste de le retrouver, essais de ne pas le tuer tout de suite ! S'exclama Hermione.

Alors le roux s'écarta en riant et Hermione pu à son tour sauter sur le survivant.

- C'est trop génial de vous revoir ! Dit Harry en secouant la tête comme s'il n'arrivait pas à le croire, tenant toujours Hermione.

Ron posa une main sur son épaule et pendant quelques instant ils restèrent là à se regarder, submergés par le bonheur d'être enfin réunit.

Finalement le serveur arriva pour prendre leur commande et ils durent s'assoir. Imédiatement Ron pris la parole:

- Heu Harry mon vieux, il faut que je te dise, on a apprit pas mal de choses depuis que tu t'es évanoui et je tenais à te dire que...

- Je sais, le coupa Harry avec un sourire. J'ai des souvenirs de la periode où j'étais endormi, pas net mais je sais...enfin je crois savoir...il inspirait et finalement dit: vous avez accepté finalement ? Mon homosexualité et...mes doutes.

- Oui, confirma Hermione, je n'avais imaginé que notre simple confiance et admiration pouvait mettre une telle pression sur toi...je désolée de ne pas l'avoir compris à temps.

Harry hocha la tête:

- Et moi, pardon de ne pas être tel que vous l'auriez rêvé.

- T'inquiète Harry, fit Ron d'un ton bourru, personnellement je me sens beaucoup mieux de savoir que toi aussi ben...tu flippes parfois.

Ils éclatèrent tout les trois de rire.

- Par contre, continua le roux, c'est Ginny qui est déçue. Elle continue ses études à Poudelard mais elle a été triste longtemps...enfin, là ça va mieux je crois.

La conversation fut nourrie tandis qu'ils lui donnait des nouvelles des Weasley, de leurs amis communs, de Sirius...

- Quoi ? Beugla Harry, avec Rogue ? C'est une blague ?

- Oh non, tu les aurais vus ensemble, ça crève les yeux...Enfin, on dirait tout le temps qu'ils se disputent mais en faite ils sont d'accord, je crois qu'ils ne peuvent juste pas résister à l'envie de se titiller. De vrais gamins ! rigola Hermione.

- Mais je confirme mon vieux, la première fois que j'ai surpris Rogue à tenir discrètement la main de Sirius j'ai été choqué !

- C'est le cas de le dire, s'exclama Hermione, tu as carrément recraché ton repas !

Harry imaginait très bien la scène.

- Je me demande si...Enfin tu sais quand ils étaient jeunes...

- Je ne sais pas s'ils étaient déjà ensemble...Si c'était pas le cas ils ont dû engranger une dose monstrueuse de frustration ! ricana Ron.

Puis Hermione ajouta:

- Enfin et toi, comment ça se passe avec Voldemort ? Comment ça se fait qu'il t'ai laissé nous voir?

Le Survivant soupira, on en était arrivé à la partie délicate de l'affaire.

- Il sait que je ne peut pas le trahir; nous sommes trop liés désormais.

- Comment il le sait ? Demanda Ron.

- Parce que lui même ressent la même chose, répondit Hermione, s'attirant le regard surprit des deux garçons.

- Mais oui, insista-t-elle, le lien fonctionne sur la réciprocité, si Voldemort sent qu'il serait incapable de faire volontairement du mal à Harry, alors il sait qu'Harry non plus ne peu pas lui en faire.

- Tiens, et ba il ne m'avait pas dit ça, bougonna Harry.

Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux et demanda, un peu gêné:

- Et heu, a part ton lien, c'est pas trop pénible ? Je veux dire tu dois quand même le voir régulièrement, et puis vivre avec lui...

- Et bien...enfaite heu...il n'est pas si...Bon je sais que ça paraît affreux de dire ça, mais Tom a vraiment été diabolisé. Oui il est arrogant et manipulateur et oui il peut se montrer impitoyable et il a une sacré tendance mégalomaniaque, mais il est aussi...Gentil parfois, intelligent, sensible, notamment à l'art, à la beauté et puis...

Harry étouffa un soupir navré, conscient de l'énormité de ce qu'il était entrain de dire.

- On se comprend lui et moi. Mine de rien il avait raison, on se ressemble a part qu'il a été le méchant et moi le gentil. Mais on a vécu le même type d'enfance et...oui, on se comprend.

Il avait un peu les joues rouges en finissant sa phrase.

- Je m'en doutais, fit Hermione d'un ton contrit, sans compter que tu dois être une des rares personnes qu'il a considéré vraiment comme un rival et donc comme un égal... Mais ce n'est pas insupportable son idéologie ? Je suppose que vous devez éviter d'en parler non ?

- Écoute, je sais ce que dit Dumbledor, et je sais qu'il n'y a aucune garantie que je ne sois pas manipulé, mais l'idéologie de Voldemort n'est pas si terrible que ça, en fin de compte.

Alors il tenta de leur expliqué le monde selon les rêves de Tom, son désir d'une humanité unifiée pour que la Magie ne soit plus un mystère et une chose cachée mais un élément aussi naturel que l'eau ou le vent; un monde où plus jamais des orphelins ne passeraient leurs enfance effrayés par ce qu'ils étaient et considérés comme des monstres.

- Tu sais Harry, dit finalement Hermione d'un ton doux, si Dumbledor refuse cette vision, qui ne semble pas mauvaise à première vue ce n'est pas seulement par ce qu'il pense que ce genre de chose doit se faire petit à petit, c'est aussi parce que dans une telle société les sorciers auraient forcément le pouvoir ! C'est une impasse pour le monde ! Même si les moldus acceptaient tous leur situation de faiblesse ça durerait quoi ? Un ou deux sciècle ? Puis les sorciers deviendront un peu trop exigeants, un peu trop injustes et les moldus frustrés et infiniment plus nombreux que nous se rebellerons et nous écraseront. Tout reviendra au point de départ.

- Et tu crois que Tom n'y a pas pensé ? Il a trouvé une parade ! Déjà dans le monde entier un commerce est entrain de se mettre en place : un commerce d'artefacts magiques transformés pour que les moldus puissent les utiliser ! Comme il a vu que ce projet me passionnait il me laisse m'en occuper, rend toi compte : on a réussit à créer un balais magique dirigé par un joystic !

Malgré elle Hermione sentit l'enthousiasme la saisir. Elle imaginait, tout comme Harry, l'enfance qu'elle aurait pu avoir si la magie lui avait été accessible.

- Qui travaille dessus ?demanda Ron, sourcil fronçé.

- Oh toute sorte de gens, des ingénieurs moldus et sorciers, une agence de design...

- C'est curieux, il me semblait que Fred et George avait parlés d'un truc un peu comme ça...

Harry eu un sourire malicieux.

- Hé oui ! Sans le savoir, avec leurs idées farfelues cela fait des années que Fred et George produisent des artefacts utilisés par les partisans de Voldemort !

- Brr...frissonna Ron, c'est effrayant. Et puis il n'y aurait pas un moyen d'éviter la guerre et la violence si c'est une si bonne idée que cela ?

- Non, hélas, fit Harry d'un air triste. Parce que quand bien même les moldus accepterait l'existence des sorciers sans violences les sorciers n'accepteront jamais un monde dirigé par Lord Voldemort. Or Tom, même s'il à l'intention de gouverner avec équité n'imagine pas du tout partagé le pouvoir, organiser des élections libres ou des choses du genre...

- Quelle bêtise ! S'exclama Hermione en claquant sa main sur la table. Si seulement il ne s'acharnait pas à vouloir être un tyran...Mais enfin, reprit-elle plus doucement, c'est vrai qu'avec l'enfance qu'il a eut il doit avoir un sacré besoin de reconnaissance.

La conversation se poursuivit longtemps. Harry remarqua que Ron était moins expansif que d'habitude et curieusement mal à l'aise mais il songea que c'était surement par ce que son meilleur ami était passé du coté obscure de la magie ...(we have cookies ! Humhum...). En réalité le roux était gêné par Hermione. Harry pensait qu'elle manifestait seulement son habituelle soif de connaissance en le questionnant et répondait en détail à ses questions. Mais si Hermione était sans doute curieuse elle récoltait aussi ses informations pour le compte de Dumbledor. Surement que Harry n'imaginait pas une seule seconde que ce qu'il lui confiait ne puisse pas être totalement confidentiel. Finalement la nuit tomba et Harry annonça qu'il allait rentrer. Ron l'enlaça avec force en lui souhaitant bonne chance et n'osa pas lever les yeux pendant qu'il enlaçait Hermione. Puis il regarda son meilleur ami s'éloigner et disparaître.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de tirer cette mine de trois pieds de long, fit Hermione assez sèchement. Heureusement qu'Harry est aussi naïf que toi sinon il aurait tout suite compris qu'il y avait un problème.

Le grand roux haussa les épaules et commença à s'éloigner. Il en avait vraiment plusque marre de la guerre. Il marcha seul quelques minutes puis entendit un pas rapide derrière lui et sa douce lui attrapa le bras.

- Je t'en prie Ron, fit doucement Hermione, tu sais très bien que cette mission me fait horreur.

Il se tourna vers elle et l'enlaça avec tendresse.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il en dégageant son front de ses mèches folles. Ce que je me demande c'est...Enfin maintenant tu as les informations des deux cotés, qui vas tu trahir ? Harry ou Dumbledor ?

- Tu parles d'un choix, souffla Hermione avec un rire amer.

PUFPUFPUFPUF

Severus soupira et posa sur la pile la dernière copie qu'il avait corrigé. Dire qu'il était absolument débordé n'était pas une exagération, entre les convocations de Voldemort qui se multipliaient avec l'approche de la Bataille finale, les examens pour les étudiants et donc les copies à corriger qui se multipliaient, et enfin Sirius, Sirius qui était une tentation vivante, une adorable sucrerie, attirante à mourir et pour la première de sa vie : offerte. Rentrer dans ses appartements en sachant qu'il serait là, toujours près à accueillir ses caresses, à gémir entre ses bras ou à le dévorer était un facteur de déconcentration très important pour le Maitre des Potions et raccourcissait considérablement ses heures de sommeil. Ceci expliquant cela, tout en n'ayant jamais été aussi heureux, il n'avai tque rarement été aussi brusque et sévère envers ses élèves, la fatigue et l'excitation ne faisant pas bon ménage.

A peine avait-il rangé le dossier de copies que Sirius, bondissant du fauteuil où il végétait se précipita vers, lui, renversant presque son bureau.

- T'a fini ? C'est bon ? Tu m'embrasses ?

Comme souvent Severus se sentit partagé entre un amusement tendant (mais de loin hein !) à la tendresse et une exaspération conséquente.

Finalement et comme souvent aussi il régla ce conflit intérieur en enlaçant l'homme devant lui, ravissant ses lèvres. Il l'entendit soupirer sous lui et ce soupir, de bien-être presque de soulagement de se retrouver dans ses bras, était l'écho parfait de ce qu'il ressentait.

Une partie de lui cynique et incrédule était toujours persuadée que Sirius agissait sous un coup de tête et qu'un jour à l'autre, forcément, il s'envolerait. Comment lui pouvait-il le retenir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pour capturer cette bombe de sensualité et de joie de vivre ? Où qu'ils aillent ensemble tout les regards le suivait. Celui des femmes, stupéfaites, ravies et émerveillées, et celui des hommes, envieux, légèrement mit mal à l'aise par ça grâce et sa beauté ou carrément brûlant d'un désir réprimé.

Severus ne pouvait que les comprendre, comment ne pas se retourner sur lui ? Lui même en avait le souffle coupé quand il se réveillait le matin et trouvait à coté de lui sa silhouette élancée et musclée, étendue dans sa glorieuse nudité, ses cils épais caressant le dessin de ses pommettes et ses longs cheveux noirs autour de lui comme un halo. Dans ces instants l'impression d'être l'homme le plus chanceux du monde n'était troublée que par la stupéfaction que lui puisse avoir un tel homme à ses cotés.

Par ce que, bien sur, si Sirius avait été un crétin complet tout ses charmes ne l'aurait pas fait trouver grâce aux yeux de Severus. Mais il n'avait pas que le physique…

Attention, n'allez pas me faire dire ce que je n'ai pas dit : Sirius était un crétin ! Il faisait sans cesse l'abrutit ou le gamin, s'excitait ou s'énervait pour un rien, parlait sans cesse et boudait quand on le réprimandait. Mais cette bêtise et cette désinvolture était juste sa manière à lui de se comporter, un choix volontaire de vie. Il n'en était pas moins véritablement intelligent, capable de déductions et de jonctions logiques qui auraient échappé à tout le monde sauf à lui et avait un véritable don pour les charmes.

Pour lui altérer la réalité était aussi simple que d'éclater de rire et il faisait l'un et l'autre très souvent.

- Hum…mon chéri ? Tu manques sérieusement d'enthousiasme là, s'en est presque vexant, lança le chien à Severus qui avait relâché son étreinte et c'était éloigné.

- Je ne suis ton rien du tout, soupira Severus en se dirigeant vers le salon pour aller se poser dans le canapé, et tu ne me chéri absolument pas.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Sirius, en prenant un ton choqué. Je ne te chéris pas ? Moi ?

Et sans aucune sommation il bondit sur le maitre des potions, et le tenant par les épaules se mit à dévorer son cou, le mordillant, léchant les morsures y frottant son nez avec gourmandise, s'enivrant de son odeur.

- Je ne te chéri pas là ? susurra-t-til.

- Pff…fit Severus qui avait du mal à aligner deux mots.

- Et là ? demanda Sirius en faisant disparaitre la chemise du professeur pour titiller du bout des doigts les tétons. Et là ? insista-t-il en glissant sa main sur l'entrejambe durcie de Severus et en la massant doucement.

Le Maitre des potions rejeta la tête en arrière, ne pouvant retenir un gémissement, et Sirius, ravi de ce son se mit à genoux sur le sol et sans rien ajouter, ouvrit la braguette du maitre et en sortit son pénis qu'il lécha longuement, se délectant de la vue que lui offrait Severus: écartant malgré les lui les cuisses au maximum, le front légèrement en sueur, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

Cette vision l'excitait plus qu'il n'était permis et il ne pu s'empêcher d'interrompre une seconde sa caresse pour aller recueillir sur ses lèvres les cris qui ne pouvaient les passer. Puis il voulu redescendre mais Severus l'empêcha et ouvrant son pantalon saisit à son tour sa verge qui suintait déjà. Sirius se cambra, parcourut de frissons incontrôlables et se serra autant qu'il était possible contre le maitre des potions en caressant de nouveau son sexe. Front contre front, haletants, incapables de détourner le regard, même pour s'embrasser, se contentant de se lécher la langue et les lèvres désespérément entre deux gémissement, s'agrippant l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que la nature les rattrape et qu'ils jouissent à quelques secondes d'intervalles.

Haletants et en sueurs il restèrent immobiles, puis Sirius murmura un sort de nettoyage et se colla encore plus contre Severus qui caressait toujours du bout des doigts sa verge rendue hyper sensible et presque douloureuse. Ses mains remontèrent sur son torse et ses épaules, remontant les volutes de ses cheveux épars, jusqu'à caresser doucement sa tête qu'il avait reposée au creux de son épaule.

- Si tu ne veux pas être mon chéri, peut-être préférerais-tu être…

Sirius releva la tête et fixa Severus de ses yeux bleu sombres, un peu rougissant, comme s'il était encore temps d'être embarrassé.

- Mon bien-aimé ? compléta-t-il presque dans un murmure.

Le coeur de Severus s'accéléra d'une manière dramatique et il sentit avec horreur l'émotion qui lui serrait la gorge au point qu'il en était presque au bord des larmes. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les mèches sombres pour cacher leur tremblement et finalement il alla enfouir son visage contre le torse de Sirius, incapable de lui répondre qu'il voulait bien être son n'importe quoi, tant qu'il était son quelque chose. Mais le chien savait bien que détourner les yeux et incliner la tête était déjà pour Severus des signes d'abandon immense. Pour les mots il saurait attendre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait avec moi…soupira Severus.

- Oh…plein de choses, rigola Sirius, tu veux que je te décrive ?

- Je parle sérieusement…

- Dis moi plutôt quand tu ne parle pas sérieusement, ça te fera gaspiller moins de salive.

Severus grommela mais ne répondit rien.

- Bon, daccord, quel est le problème ? soupira Sirius.

- Le problème ? Mais tu ne vois pas ? Tu es l'exemple même du Gryfondor valeureux et moi je…

Severus repoussa Sirius, referma son pantalon et se leva.

- Il va y avoir une Bataille, dit-il d'une voix grave. La première de cette ampleur depuis le moyen âge et probablement la derrière. Ce sera…la destruction d'où naitra enfin, je l'espère l'ordre et la paix. Des deux cotés Dumbledor et Voldemort complotent, font des plans et des stratégies…et sur quoi se basent-ils ? Sur moi. Sur moi et sur d'autre mais sur moi surtout. J'ai entre mes mains et dans mon esprit le plan complet des combats, je sais où les troupes vont se rencontrer, où elles vont s'esquiver, où ça sera un massacre. Je serais presque capable d'en prévoir l'issu et qu'elle quelle soit, j'aurais tout le sang versé sur les mains.

Sirius se leva pour le rejoindre et le serpentard se tourna vers lui:

- Je suis un traitre Sirius ! Tu m'as dit que tu le comprenais et que tu l'acceptais mais je ne crois pas que tu mesure à quel point je suis immonde. Je distribu aux uns et aux autres selon mon bon plaisir des informations. Moi qui voullait à tout prix éviter de prendre parti je me retrouve obligé de décider de la victoire ou de la défaite ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Par ce que je pense que la victoire de Voldemort est à la longue inévitable, le monde entier est près à révéler la présence de la magie, jamais le Royaume-Unis ne pourra rester en dehors, même s'il le voulait. Mais en même temps…je ne peu pas me résoudre à voir Jedusort prendre le pouvoir…tu…vous seriez tous en danger de mort.

Severus fixa Sirius et éclata de rire, un rire d'une amertume égale à celui qu'Hermione avait, à quelques lieux de là.

- Franchement, je le répète, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un névrosé comme moi ?

Sirius passa la main dans ses cheveux, les remonta sur sa nuque avant de les laisser retomber, inconscient de sa beauté à cette seconde.

- Quand j'étais en prison, souffla-t-il, les Détraqueurs me volait toute mes pensées heureuses, toutes mes bonnes pensées. Ces douze ans auraient dù avoir raison de moi, me détruire, mais deux choses m'ont permis de survivre. La pensée de mon innocence et…Toi. Tu m'obsédais déjà à l'époque, c'est pour ça que je m'acharnais sur toi, et quand je me suis retrouvé à Azkaban, il ne restait que ton souvenir…Ton souvenir dans ma colère, ma haine absurde, mon envie incessante de t'avoir à ma merci. Ton souvenir mêlé de rage insensée et de regrets. Je ne savais pas bien ce que je regrettais, mais c'était lié à toi. Ton image, tes geste, ce baiser que tu m'avais donné, tout ce que j'avais pu vampiriser de ton image ces dernières années je pouvais les visualiser encore et encore dans mon esprit sans que les détracteurs me l'enlèvent. Grace à toi je n'ai rien perdu, rien oublié, à travers toi je pouvais me souvenir de Poudelard, même de mes amis, de choses basiques comme le ciel ou plus profondes comme les autres émotions, celles qui n'étaient pas ce désespoir crasseux vers lequel j'étais tiré. Après quand j'ai appris pour Harry, pour Peter j'ai pu comprendre la situation, j'ai trouvé la force de m'évader, et je me suis précipité à Poudelard, hanté par l'idée de sauver mon filleul et...de te revoir.

Il s'éloigna un peu et rit nerveusement.

- Très sincèrement même moi je trouve mon comportement et cette obsession flippante, alors je pourrais te poser la même question : qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un névrosé comme moi ?

Les deux hommes se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre, un peu gênés, un peu mal à l'aise...Mais plus il s'approchaient plus une certitude, une évidence encore innommable faisait jour en eux. Finalement il s'enlacèrent comme deux gamins, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre pour ne pas se perdre.

- Je crois...souffla Severus, je crois que j'ai la réponse sur le bout de la langue mais...

Il secoua la tête, impuissant qu'il était à envisager une chose pareille. Alors Sirius se pencha vers lui et doucement alla chercher au bout de sa langue, du bout de la sienne, la vérité qui s'y trouvait.

**TADAAA !**

**Rar : Justine : Encore une fois, petit à petit je t'offre des réponses ^^ Mais bon tout peu encore arriver (ou presque).**


	24. Foncer droit dans le mur

**Il est possible que ce chapitre déclenche quelques polémiques...**

9- Foncer droit dans le mur

Fred fronça les sourcils et décala légèrement la petite balle en plastique sous la pointe de son stylet. Ses lunettes de protections lui serraient un peu trop la tête et il avait un peu chaud, mais la solution n'était pas loin. Depuis quelques jours il avait eut une idée de génie : voyant quel succès avaient les objets magiques utilisables par les moldus il avait décider d'inverser le concept, en quelque sorte. Prendre un objet moldus, comme cette balle et la combiner avec un sortilège, non pas seulement pour lui permettre de voler plus vite et plus longtemps ou de revenir à son propriétaire, mais aussi de résister à sort d'attraction ou de protection si on lui en lançait. Un objet moldu, ensorcelé, utilisable par les moldus et résistant à la magie extérieure.

Bien sur il ne savait pas du tout à quoi ça pourrait bien servir mais ce défi lui avait plu. Soupirant pour s'éclaircir les idées il perçut que quelqu'un venait de rentrer dans le magasin. Quelqu'un de proche, qu'ils aimaient bien. Fred ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu, mais George lui s'était levé avec un sourire pour l'accueillir; et Fred l'avait perçu, quelque part au bord de son inconscient. Il ne releva pas les yeux de son travail, après presque dix ans reliés l'un à l'autre magiquement, Fred s'était habitué a être à deux endroits à la fois.

Aussi il esquissa un sourire à l'instant même où George envisagea de laisser quelques instants son invitée pour venir le voir. Avec plaisir il sentit les bras de son frère entourer sa taille et sa joue se coller contre la sienne. Délicatement ses doigts blancs se portèrent à son visage et soulevèrent ses lunettes de protection.

- C'est Hermione, dit-il en répondant à la question qui n'avait pas été posée. Elle va passer voir ton travail tout a l'heure, je lui en est parlé et tu la connais, dès qu'il s'agit d'apprendre quelque chose...

- Amène là dès que j'aurais réussit, j'y suis presque. Sinon je sens qu'elle va se moquer.

George éclata de rire et chantonna à l'oreille de son jumeau:

_ - Ogni cosa in te mi piace, l'ira audace e lo spasimo d'amor._

Fred eut un sourire ravi en reconnaissant un des vers de la Tosca.

- Spasimo d'amor ? Je crois me souvenir que c'est traduit par « ton amour haletant »...C'est curieux, pour un poème aussi ancien, je trouve que ça à un côté...érotique.

- Parce que quand je t'ai dans mes bras tout est érotique, chuchota George en prenant bien soin d'effleurer de ses lèvres le lobe sensible de l'oreille du rouquin.

Fred souffla doucement et s'abandonna plus dans l'étreinte, tournant le visage pour chercher les lèvres de son frère. Mais George n'y déposa qu'un rapide baiser avant de le relâcher et de s'éloigner.

- Je m'en voudrait de t'exposer aux railleries d'Hermione, Rigola-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Et Fred reprit son travail en songeant combien les heures allaient lui paraître longue jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse être de nouveau seul avec George.

PLOUMPLOUMPLOUM

Remus retint sa respiration et se fit violence pour ne pas reculer, pas même d'un pas. Greyback n'était pas très grand, à peine un peu plus que Remus et surtout légèrement vouté en avant comme si à chaque instant il était près à se jeter sur vous. Ses cheveux au-bruns et épais étaient retenus dans son dos par un lien de cuir et une barbe de deux jour couvrait son visage. N'importe qui aurait trouvé le visage de Greyback effrayant. C'était comme si, à force de vivre en accord avec sa nature de loup il en avait pris les traits. Ses yeux en amandes étaient étrangement incliné vers l'avant et d'une couleur jaune plutôt surprenante, ses dents étaient pointues pour la plus part et il avait cette manière de pencher la tête sur le coté quand il vous fixait...Et que dire de ses pommettes trop marquées, ses joues minces et sa mâchoire solide ? Il n'aurait plus échapper à personne qu'il n'était pas vraiment humain.

Autrefois Remus, comme chacun, aurait été effrayé par cette apparence, pire il l'aurait trouvé comme preuve irréfutable que Greyback se laissait dominer par ses instincts et donc qu'il était un être instable et malsain. Mais tout avait changé depuis qu'il avait intégré la meute. Et désormais les traits sauvages de Greyback, son corps massif et musclé et ses mains larges ne lui inspirait plus la moindre crainte. Au contraire. Face à lui il ressentait une sorte de tranquille sécurité, comme s'il était en face d'un proche en qui il pouvait avoir infiniment confiance. La seule constatation de cette évolution glaça le lycan.

- Finalement te voilà Remus, gronda-t-il à voix basse.

- Oui, répondit simplement Lupin.

Et il sentit l'esprit du chef de meute pénétrer le sien, pas de manière intrusive, mais plutôt ...naturelle. Comme on fouillerait la chambre d'un ami pour lui ramener l'objet qu'il nous aurait demandé. Il ne tenta pas de fouiller ses souvenirs ou de vérifier sa fidélité à la meute, il se dirigea immédiatement vers ses pensées et émotions directes. Remus le sentit effleurer sa surprise, sa drôle de confiance, sa rage et une forme de...provocation.

- Je te rappel que tu es Bêta, fit le lycan en dénudant légèrement ses dents.

Mais Remus ne pouvait pas maitriser ses pensées. Une partie de lui, peut-être parce qu'il était lié à Dumbledor ou peut-être par ce qu'il refusait de se soumettre ne reconnaissait pas Greyback comme l'Alpha, le chef de meute.

Remus ne l'avait pas vraiment réalisé, mais maintenant qu'il y faisait face il sentit une énergie folle courir dans ses veines. Il avait toujours était respectueux des règlements et de ses supérieurs suposés, craignant avant tout de se faire remarquer. Mais ce Remus était mort quelque part entre l'entrainement et le rythme de ses pattes frappant le sol et le nouveau fixait avec malice celui qui voulait le dominer. Il voulait bien lui laisser le commandement de la meute, mais rien en lui ne le considérait comme son chef. Il lui devait peut-être d'être devenu un lycan, mais jamais il ne lui laisserait soumettre son esprit.

Une des mains de l'Alpha se leva et d'un geste machinal écarta les mèches du visage de Remus. Son touché était un peu rêche et Remus sentit une sorte de poussée d'adrénaline en lui. Et à son tour il pénétra l'esprit de Fenrir. Lequel sursauta mais ne pu l'éviter. Remus fut aussitôt pris dans un tourbillon d'odeur et de sensations. L'esprit de Greyback fonctionnait par moitié de manière lupine, au temps présent et totalement à l'écoute de ses sensations.

Le lycan sentait sa propre odeur à travers l'esprit d'un autre, sentait un certain agacement, un peu d'inquiétude et quelque chose d'autre une sorte de force contenue furieuse et puissante contre laquelle Greyback luttait depuis les premiers instant au il avait aperçut Remus. En sentant cela Lupin jubila, il avait trouvé une faille, une faiblesse qui le faisait roi, qui lui donnait une puissance folle et qui excitait tout ses sens d'une façon affolante.

- Remus, gronda Greyback plus sourdement encore, tu as été choisit avec Darius pour que vous soyez les deux commandants second de la meute durant la bataille. Mais je dois m'assurer de ta fidélité.

- Oh ? Fit Remus d'un ton moqueur, et cette initiative viens de toi où de ton...Maitre ?

Le lycan émit un grondement terrifiant et bondit sur Remus, l'attrapant par les épaules, mais Remus se dégagea promptement, se plaqua une seconde contre le torse du lycan, évitant la prise des bras puis se recula. Mais si Remus était doué, Fenrir avait des années d'expérience, l'empêchant de fuir il saisit son visage entre ses mains et le plaqua contre le mur derrière. Remus secoua la tête, furieux de s'être fait avoir. Il fixa le lycan droit dans les yeux, et vit une flamme y briller. Alors il sut qu'il avait une chance de vaincre.

Se relâchant un peu plus dans l'étreinte il se lécha consciencieusement les lèvres d'un geste très sensuel. Le lycan eut gémissement presque plaintif qui s'étouffa contre les lèvres de Remus qui triomphait. Gardant les yeux grands ouverts comme son vis à vis il mordit doucement ses lèvres, se reculant puis s'avançant contre lui, jusqu'à le rendre fou. Alors il sentit le désir submergé l'esprit de l'Alpha et se laissa retourner contre le mur. Le corps de Greyback se plaqua contre le sien et Remus laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et surtout d'anticipation ravie et anxieuse en sentant une bosse dure contre ses fesses.

Il le maîtrisait, il le maîtrisait! Greyback "le monstre" perdait ses forces et son contrôle face à lui ! Il le désirais et se plaçait ainsi à sa merci.

Les mains de Remus griffaient le mur sous lui, sa tête tour à tour, partait en arrière pour sentir contre ses lèvres et sa joue le souffle erratique de Fenrir, ou s'appuyait contre la fraîcheur du mur. A chaque mouvement Greyback l'enserrait, plaquant son érection contre la rugosité du plâtre. Remus était prit d'assaut, recouvert, il avait chaud, tellement, et cela s'accentua quand les larges mains de Fenrir quittèrent ses hanches pour son pantalon, saisissant sa verge sans cesser de se cogner contre lui, encore et encore. La langue sortie Remus haletait, gémissait, triomphait car en cet instant l'esprit de l'Alpha lui était consacré, dépendant et soumis. Puis le rythme ralentit, devenant plus profond, le lycan allait et venant contre lui, se frottant désespérément, seuls leurs vêtement l'empêchant de s'enfouir entièrement en lui. Mais Remus sentait qu'il n'abattrait pas cette barrière là, aussi il n'avait pas peur, il était seulement fou de désir, d'envie. Les mains du lycan brusquement le lâchèrent alors qu'il le sentait trembler contre lui, et Greyback se mit à le pilonner plus durement contre le mur, l'entrejambe durcit de Remus heurtant sans cesse le mur devant lui, pas assez cependant pour lui faire plus de mal que tout ce bien. La chaleur devenait insupportable et Remus se demanda si son cœur n'allait pas lâcher, mais son esprit lié à celui du lycan savait qu'il était dans le même état, et il poussa un cri quand Fenrir mordit férocement son oreille gauche alors qu'ils jouissaient ensembles.

Le deux hommes restèrent un moment immobiles dans cette position, à reprendre leur souffles, un peu perdus. Puis Remus se retourna et le grand loup appuya son front contre le siens, mêlant leurs respirations brûlantes et irrégulières. Leurs esprits se séparèrent et Fenrir murmura de sa voix un peu rauque :

- D'accord, tu es loin d'être soumis je devrait te dénoncer pour cela, mais tu sais que je vais te faire confiance.

Et ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de Remus.

- C'est un grand pouvoir que tu as là, soupira le lycan, jamais je n'ai été si faible.

Remus soutint son regard, il savait que la franchise des loups était totale et il eut presque le cœur serré de devoir le tromper ainsi.

Réconfortant il frotta doucement son nez et sa joue contre le visage tourmenté de Greyback.

Fenrir se recula.

-Tu es donc Bêta. Tu as le droit à trois jours de congés, puis tu devras revenir et rester ici jusqu'à la grande bataille.

Lupin hocha la tête.

- Aurevoir, dit-il.

Le lycan ne répondit rien mais fit disparaître ses vêtements et se transforma. Jamais Remus n'avait vu homme devenir loup avec autant de fluidité et l'Alpha disparut vite.

Bien plus tard, allongé contre Tonks dans le noir Remus ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Ou plutôt il refusait de s'offrir ce luxe. Son corps aspirait le repos mais il s'en voulait. Parce qu'il avait retrouvé celle qui serait un jour sa femme avec un bonheur que rien ne pouvait entacher ainsi que le petit loupiot dans son ventre, cet être minuscule qui concentrait tout les possibles de l'avenir. Son enfant. Bien sur Nymphadora l'avait trouvé un peu changé, mais après la guerre ils auraient des années entières pour se redécouvrir.

Passé la joie frénétique des retrouvailles, les exclamations, toute les nouvelles de l'évolution de la grosse de Tonks ils avaient fait l'amour longuement avec volupté avant de sortir diner en ville, comme deux amoureux qu'ils étaient, dans u restaurant moldus tout simple. Enfin, de retour chez eux, heureux et épuisés ils s'étaient couchés, près à s'endormir d'un sommeil apaisé et bien mérité.Enfin mérité...

Remus réalisait brusquement que ce qu'il avait fait pouvait s'apparenter à une trahison envers sa dulcinée. Et malgré ça...il n'arrivait à ressentir ni regrets ni culpabilité. Niet. Et pourtant ce n'était pas force de s'y efforcer ! Il se repassait les image, les lèvres de Fenrir contre les siennes, ses mains le caressants et à coté la joie de Tonks, la lumière de son sourire, son abandon à ses étreintes et son enthousiasme à lui rendre la pareille.

Mais non. C'était comme si ces deux mondes n'étaient pas connecté.

Dans le cadre de la meute ce qu'il avait fait avec Fenrir n'était qu'une sorte de lutte de pouvoir avec son chef de meute et ce n'était en rien offensant ni pour pour sa femelle ni pour le petit à venir. Mais n'était-ce pas qu'un raisonnement de sauvages? D'animaux ? Une manière de pensée qui n'était pas valable dans cette maison, dans ce quartier propret ? Non, Remus n'arrivais pas à l'admettre et il craignait que cela signifie que sa nature de loup avait définitivement pris le dessus. Était-il devenu ce qu'il craignait le plus d'être ? Bien sur il restait fidèle à Dumbledor, il lui avait transmit tout ce qu'il savait sur les effectifs, les entrainements, l'équipement et maintenant sur sa nomination de Bêta. Seulement être un traitre à sa meute n'était en rien la preuve qu'il restait un humain avant tout. Ou du moins il l'espérait pour l'humanité.

Il laissa échapper un gros soupir et se retourna...Pour croiser les yeux grands ouverts de Tonks.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Chuchota-t-elle.

- Toi non plus, constata Remus.

La jeune femme eut un petit rire avant de se blottir contre lui.

- Je déteste cette guerre, je déteste que tu sois loin et je déteste ce qu'elle nous oblige à faire.

Remus acquiesça en silence et Tonks se dressa dans le noir, s'asseyant sur les couvertures.

- Promet moi, murmura-t-elle, promet moi que quoi qu'on doivent se cacher, on s'avouera tout quand tout sera fini et on se pardonnera vraiment pour pouvoir tout reprendre à zéro !

Le lycan souffla:

- Oui, je te le promet.

Alors Tonks eut un sourire rassuré et se recoucha, apaisée. Un jour, un jour de paix viendra et elle lui avouera que Dumbledor l'avait fait son espionne, obligée de tout lui rapporter, y compris ce qu'il lui avait confié sur son plaisir d'être dans la meute, son impression d'avoir trouvé quelque chose qui lui manquait depuis longtemps, sa joie de pouvoir enfin être parfaitement lui même. Remus lui, se jurait de tout lui expliquer quand ce jour viendrais et se demandait aussi ce que Tonks avait, elle, à se faire pardonner.

Resserrant son étreinte il décida que quoique ce fusse il aurait la force de le dépasser, parce que la perdre serait insoutenable et parce que son enfant comptait sur lui, si petit et déjà si immense.

IPLIPLIPLIPLI

Harry roula rapidement par terre pour échapper à son poursuivant et finalement se retourna pour lui envoyer un sort. Informulé, rapide...Qui fut paré immédiatement.

- Ton esprit Harry ! Les sorts ne sont pas des balles de pistolet que tu peux envoyer ou esquiver, tout est dirigé par ta pensée et c'est elle que je devine pour te contrer ! S'exclama Jules, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui, avec un groupe de vingt autres personnes, s'entraînait avec Harry.

Le Survivant gronda à voix basse et s'exclama :

- Surtout regarde bien ce que je pense, là tout de suite !

Et il se concentra sur un sort de désarmement. Jules leva rapidement son bouclier et Harry lui sauta dessus pour lui envoyer son poing bien serré dans la mâchoire. Jules partis en arrière sous la violence du coup. Le poussant pour amplifier sa chute Harry le coinça sous lui et l'immobilisa d'un sort.

Derrière lui les autres combattants qui attendaient la fin du duel étaient mort de rire. L'arbitre siffla la fin du combat et leva l'Imobilus. Harry serra la main de Jules en s'excusant pour sa mâchoire. Les autres combattants se rapprochèrent et ils commencèrent à débattre sur les différentes étapes du tournois dont Jules et Harry avaient été finaliste.

- Finalement ce qui te sauve 'Ry, rigola une brunette, c'est que lorsque tu es en pétard tu te met à faire n'importe quoi !

- Il est alors imprévisible, renchéri Louis, malgré le fait qu'un bébé pourrait lire dans ses pensés.

- Le problème c'est que dans un vrai combat ça risque d'être plus dangereux qu'autre chose, fit remarquer une jeune femme dont les cheveux au travers du visage donnaient un air maussade.

- Et c'est sans importance par ce que Harry ne participera pas aux combats, pas du moins tant que je pourrais l'en empêcher, dit alors une voix grave.

Le groupe sursauta et ils s'inclinèrent aussitôt :

- My Lord...

Vous avez bien combattu, les félicita Tom tout en attrapant la main d'Harry pour y déposer un baiser. Vous êtes prêts je pense. Vous avez une journée de libre puis il vous faudra revenir et l'on vous transmettra vos instructions pour la bataille.

- Il n'y a donc aucun moyen d'y échapper?demanda la fille aux cheveux devant le visage.

- Hélas non, soupira Harry, la communauté magique internationale n'attend plus que la Grande Bretagne pour révéler la magie au monde et...Dumbledor et le ministère sont fermement campé sur leurs positions.

- Comme toujours, soupira Louis. J'ai hâte que ça soit fini !

- Bientôt, promis Voldemort, et ça sera grâce à vous.

Finalement Harry salua le groupe et s'éloigna en compagnie de Tom, vers leurs appartements.

- J'ai bien besoin d'une douche, sourit Harry, couvert de poussière. Qu'avons nous de prévu pour cette après-midi ?

- Le clou du spectacle mon cher, nous allons réunir Rogue et les autres conseillers, les uns après les autres, pour mettre un point final au plan de la bataille.

- Pff ça risque de nous occuper jusqu'à demain ça.

Oui, je pense aussi, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de donner aux autres un congé. Après demain on expliquera tout aux différents groupes et nous attaquerons immédiatement.

- Ça limitera les risques de fuite, approuva Harry. Dans quatre jours alors, cinq peut-être, fit-il en s'étirant largement et en autant sa chemise.

- Nous aurons gagné ou nous serons morts. Pour moi en tout cas.

Harry fixa Tom et se rendit compte avec stupeur que cette idée lui était intolérable.

Depuis quand ? Harry n'en revenait pas. Depuis quand avait-il renoncé à tout artifice, toute tentative de trahison ? Depuis quand Tom lui était-il devenu indispensable au point qu'il n'imagine pas la vie sans lui ? Depuis le sortilège, sûrement mais... Hary se souvenait d'avant. Des lutes, des pièges et de cette prophétie qui semblait le destiner à être un mort en sursis ou un assassin. Avait-il déjà osé imaginé la vie au-delà ? Un « après Voldemort » ?

Plongé dans ses reflétions Harry ne s'était aperçut qu'il s'était rapproché du Lord et le serrait fort dans ses bras. C'était devenu si juste, si naturel d'être là, blotti et confiant contre cette longue silhouette. Si doux et si parfait de sentir ses longues mains parcourir son visage, ses lèvres l'effleurer.

- Il faut vraiment que j'aille me doucher, soupira Harry en reculant d'un pas.

Le Lord eut un sourire gentiment narquois devant ses joues rougies et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil.

- Je t'attend, promis-t-il.

Un quart d'heures plus tard il était toujours là, et Harry, les cheveux encore humides, alla se pelotonner contre lui, comme là première fois où il avait oser s'abandonner au réconfort de sa présence et l'embrasser. En fait il ne s'était écoulé que quatre mois depuis ce jour. Que. Pourtant il lui semblait que ça faisait une vie, au moins. Il releva les yeux vers le visage de Tom pour croiser son regard tendre et songeur. Inutile de parler, inutile de lui demander si lui aussi ressentait ce trouble, ce désir, cet attachement…Si lui aussi avait peur. Harry sentait ses émotions en parallèle des siennes et ils frémirent en coeur lorsque leurs lèvres se recentrèrent. Harry sentit ses mains se crisper sur ses épaules avant que Tom ne le repousse doucement. Quand ils faisaient l'amour c'était toujours avec autan de désespoir et de vilenie, alors le Lord prenait garde à ce que tout leurs moments de douceur ne débouche pas sur ça. Le Survivant lui en était reconnaissant pour cette attention, il savait que quoiqu'il puisse en paraitre le lord aussi souffrait de cette brutalité.

- Ah…fit Tom en s'étirant. Nous sommes si proche du but Harry, si proche ! Je pense que notre défaite est très improbable, même si nous sommes vaincu les idées ont été lancées et rien ne peu arrêter les idées ! A chaque instant elles peuvent changer le monde. Tu te rends compte ? Dans cinq jours, un mois je serais maitre incontesté de la grande Bretagne ! Et toi, murmura-t-il tout doucement, tu seras à mes cotés.

Il y avait presque de la demande dans cette affirmation, presque une étrange supplique que le Lord n'aurait jamais formulée à voix haute : ne m'abandonne pas. Mais Harry sentit son coeur se serrer.

- Tu avais raison tu sais, dit-il, la première fois que nous nous sommes parlé…Nous nous ressemblons. Tout les deux orphelins et élevé dans un milieu hostile à la magie, tout les deux fruits d'un amour très fort…

- Sauf que tes parents sont morts pour toi, alors que ma mère à préférer mourir que de rester à mes cotés, fit aigrement Jeudusort.

Harry posa doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue, d'un geste réconfortant et sentit l'étreinte se reposer.

- Ce qui est curieux c'est que nous avons évolués radicalement différemment. Moi toute ma vie j'ai été célèbre, adulé, toute ma vie le monde entier se reposait sur mes épaules et je n'ai jamais souhaité que anonymat et la paix. Alors que toi, d'orphelin anonyme tu es devenu l'un des élèves les plus brillants de Poudelard avant de poursuivre tes recherches vers toujours plus de pouvoirs, toujours plus d'autorité, de reconnaissance…

- Quand je suis arrivé à Poudelard j'étais pauvre et ignorant. A Gryfondor tu as peut-être eut quelques gentilles taquineries, moi à Serpentard j'étais la proie idéale, et ça n'a pas loupé…

Il se tut un instant puis dit

- Mais j'étais fort et pour la première fois de ma vie mes dons faisait de moi, non pas un monstre, mais quelqu'un de normal. Brusquement je perdais même cette particularité là. Heureusement j'ai bien vite compris que mes facultés intellectuelles étaient tout même largement au-dessus du commun des mortels, avec du travail et de l'acharnement j'avais entre mes mains des potentialités infinis. Je ne pouvais avoir la paix que si j'étais le plus puissant.

Harry esquissa un sourire.

- Oui, c'est surement ça. Ma paix viendrait de anonymat et la tienne de la gloire. Tout aurais été changé si j'avais été à Serpentard.

Le Lords eut un rire.

- Je ne doute pas que tu aurais été mon égal aujourd'hui.

Harry se leva avec un sourire triste.

- Harry, dit doucement le Lord, l'idée de régner à mes cotés te pèse à ce point ?

Bien sur le Lord avait tout de suite vu ce qui le tracassait.

- Je…je ne pense pas…dit-il doucement en se tournât vers la fenêtre, qu'un pouvoir autoritaire soit une bonne chose, je ne crois pas que ce pays pourra progresser si tu es un tyran à sa tête.

Harry sentit le Lord se crisper derrière lui mais continua cependant.

- Je sais que tu feras de ton mieux pour être à la fois utile et juste mais…Cette forme de dictature…

Pendant une seconde il cru que Tom allait se mettre à hurler. Mais lorsqu'il était vraiment contrarié le Lord ne hurlait pas. Il articula d'une voix glaciale :

- Je t'en prie, continu.

- Tom…soupira Harry. Autrefois tout était tellement plus simple. C'était si facile de te haïr de tout mon coeur…Maintenant j'espère plus que tout que tu vas gagner, et je comprend à quel point ce rêve compte pour toi. Tout ce mélange entre ce que je veux pour le monde et pour toi. Je veux que tu sois heureux, je j'ai peur de le vouloir plus que le bonheur de tout les autres. En plus moi…Régner ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux une petite maison en bordure d'une ville. Dans un endroit où il y aurait encore du vert et un centre ville pas trop loin. Je veux saluer mes voisins tout les matins en allant faire mon jogging, je veux un travail paisible et un amour à retrouver quand je rentre chez moi. Je ne veux pas être célèbre, je ne veux pas avoir de pouvoir où de responsabilités et…

Il en était presque à crier mais sa voix se brisa et devint un murmure:

- Et je ne veux pas être séparé de toi.

Les bras de Tom se refermèrent sur lui et il sentit son souffle caresser sa nuque.

- Là, là, le berça doucement le Lord…Calme toi. Règne à mes cotés, chuchota-t-il. Laisse moi…Vingt-ans. Vingt-ans à jouir de ce que j'ai toujours espéré. Tu auras trente-sept ans, ce n'est pas si vieux. Et après nous disparaitrons. Nous irons vivre dans un coin tranquille, tu verras tes amis tout le temps et tu ne sera qu'un voisin classique pour tout les autres. Je t'en pris Harry.

Le Survivant se tourna vers lui et plongea ses prunelles vertes dans les siennes.

- Vis mon rêve avec moi. Et ensuite nous irons vivre le tiens ensemble.

Et Harry inclina la tête, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du Lord.

GOUTTEGOUTTEGOUTTE

Hermione se leva avec un grand sourire pour accueillir Harry. Sur les quais des passants allaient et venaient, anonymes et pressés. Harry était, bien sur, déguisé. Tom avait lancé un sort sur son visage qui, sans changer ses traits, donnait à tout ceux qui le regardait une impression de neutralité, d'anonymat. Le genre de personnes qu'on oublie dans les quelques secondes qui suivent sa rencontre. Bien entendu ce type de sorts ne fonctionnent pas pour des personnes le connaissant aussi bien qu'Hermione et la sorcière n'hésitât pas une seule seconde. Elle avait l'air particulièrement joyeuse mais jamais son air n'avait été autant de façade. L'absence de Ron peina Harry mais la soulageait beaucoup, Ron, si intègre et fidèle n'aurait pas voulu assister à ça, même si par amour pour elle il l'aurait sans doute supporté sans mot dire.

- Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle dès les bavardages d'usages passés, j'ai trouvé une solution pour éviter que Voldemort ne prenne le pouvoir après la Bataille, même si son camps gagne !

Le Survivant sourit devant son enthousiasme tout en sentent malgré lui comme un malaise au creux de son estomac. Hermione le pris par le bras et l'attira dans une ruelle isolée.

- Heureusement que Ron n'est pas là, ricana gentiment Harry en la saisissant par la taille;

Hermione pouffa et Harry sentit les effets désagréable d'un transplanage accompagné. Pendant quelques instants il ne vit plus rien puis la poigne d'Hermine le reteint alors qu'il manquait de tomber comme ils arrivaient. Ils se trouvaient dans une autre ruelle de Londre, sombre et anonyme.

- Tu sauras revenir ici ? demanda Hermione.

Harry ébrasa le lieu du regard et hocha la tête.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais ensorceler ce lieu, lui apprit Hermione. Il faudra que un peu après le début des combats tu y amène Voldemort. Une fois ici vous serrez tout les deux pris das une nasse de sortilèges qui tisseront autour de vous un bouclier qui empêchent tout les sorts de passer et qui bloque le transplanage. A l'intérieur cependant vous pourrez invoquer ce que vous voudrez. Tu y resteras avec lui jusqu'à la fin des combats avec lui. Comme ça, lorsque je viendrais vous chercher le sort de la bataille sera déjà décidé, et si Voldemort est vainqueur je l'enverrais das un autre lieu magique où il restera (et toi avec, lui si tu le souhaite) jusqu'à ce que des élections libres est été organisées. Alors, s'il le souhaite, il pourra se présenter légalement. N'est-ce pas une solution idéale ?

Harry resta muet. Idéale oui. Quoiqu'il arrive Tom ne règnerais pas sur la grande Bretagne. Mais Harry avait le coeur serré en songeant à leur discussion d'il y quelques heures à peine. Il lui enlèverait son rêve ainsi ? Il oserait faire ça ?

- Harry, souffla Hermione, je t'en pris. je sais que tu as de l'affection pour lui maintenant…

Harry la foudroya du regard mais elle poursuivit bravement.

- Malgré ça tu ne dois pas lui sacrifier tout ce pays! Pense à sa folie parfois, s'il a tout les pouvoirs plus rien ne le retiendra, il pourra faire tout ce qu'il souhaite.

- Oui, il sera libre, enfin.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et dit finalement :

- Libre au prix de la liberté de tout les autres. Et une fois qu'il aura le pouvoir rien ne pourra plus le faire lâcher.

Harry songeait que si. Vingt ans. Il avait promis. A peine cette pensée le traversait qu'il sentit à quel point elle était absurde. Et lui se fiait comme ça au plus grand mage noir de tout les temps? était-il devenu si naïf ?

Et Hermione ajouta :

- Tu sais Harry…Les combats seront rudes et Voldemort y participera surement. Au moins ici il sera en sécurité.

Elle se mordit la lèvres puis vit les épaules de Harry s'affaisser et su quelle avait gagné.. Pourtant son sentiment de victoire était mêlé d'une amertume qui le rendait écœurant.

- D'accord, j'accepte, dit Harry. Mais une chose : ne le dit pas à Dumbledor. Avoir Tom à sa merci le tenterait trop, il le ferais arrêté.

- Ou…oui, bien sur, je ne lui dirais rien, assura Hermione.

En croisât derrière son dos son index et son majeur. Superstition ridicule pour protéger les traitres. Les deux Gryfondor se séparèrent en bons thermes mais aucun ne pouvaient chasser son sentiment de culpabilité. A peine Harry fut il parti qu'Hermione traça sa toile de sortilèges. L'enchaînement des sorts l'épuisa mais elle trouva tout de même la force de transplaner devant le bureau de Dumbledor à qui elle exposa l'affaire. Le vieil homme félicita la jeune sorcière et sourit en lui assurant que son plan était si bon qu'il ne lui serait même pas nécessaire de mettre Voldemort hors d'état de nuire. Hermione quitta le bureau vaguement rasséréné et fut rejointe par Ron, rapidement. Ensemble ils reprirent le chemin des dortoirs de Gryfondors Les cours n'avaient pas été suspendus et si tout restait normal ils passeraient leurs ASPIC dans une semaine. Quelle blague...Le monde entier s'apprête à être transformé mais ça n'arrête pas les examens, et dans les couloirs les visages qu'ils croisaient n'était pas ceux de jeunes gens préoccupés par le futur de leur pays mais ceux, bien plus familier, d'étudiants plongé jusqu'au cou dans les révisions.

Ron resserra sa poigne sur la menotte d'Hermione, bien décidé à ne pas la lâcher quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'elle ai fait. Parce que l'amour triomphe de tout, y compris de l'amitié.

A suivre...

**Alors ? Opinions ? Commentaire ? **


	25. Derniers choix

**J'ai une nouvelle super bêta heu :) D'elle dépend la lisibilité de ce que vous allez lire ^^**

10- Les derniers choix

Severus regarda avec agacement une bordée de filles de deuxième année sortir en gloussant de la salle où le « si séduisant professeur Orion » dispensait ses cours. Leurs rires cependant s'interrompirent lorsqu'elle croisèrent l'œil noir du redouté professeur de potion. Soudainement refroidies, les gamines accélérèrent le pas sous le rictus moqueur de Rogue, pas fâché de constater qu'il faisait toujours son petit effet. Parce qu'à force de fréquenter Sirius, il avait un peu peur de s'amollir. Caractériellement parlant, bien sur, par ce que pour le reste... Hum hum. Quittant ses pensées dont la tournure devenait de plus en plus douteuse, Severus entra dans la salle de classe où se trouvait toujours le professeur Madlive, et se concentra pour que son expression ne change pas alors qu'il croisait les yeux bleu sombre de Sirius. Mais bon, en tant qu'espion il avait tout de même un minimum de confiance en soi et la femme ne vit que du feu. Enfin non. Elle ne vit que le professeur Rogue s'avançant vers elle avec son habituelle expression renfrognée et, quand j'y pense, pas la moindre flamme.

- Madame, salua t-il, Orion, je vous rappelle que nous avons des recherches à faire ce soir. Et qui ne sauraient attendre.

- Ah ? Vraiment, fit Sirius en feignant l'indifférence. Bon... Je vous accompagne alors.

Il fit un sourire chaleureux à sa collègue, qui lui envoya en retour une mimique compatissante alors qu'il emboitait le pas de l'austère Rogue.

Ils étaient obligés d'être excessivement prudent quant à leur relation : pour rien au monde Voldemort ne devait apprendre qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble, Severus n'aurait pas pu le justifier de manière convaincante. Heureusement, le Seigneur des ténèbres avait d'autre choses en tête en ce moment, mais au cas où, officiellement, ils vivaient toujours séparé et s'efforçaient de se comporter comme deux collègues vaguement distant en dehors des appartements du maître des potions. Sirius attrapa la main blanche de Rogue et la porta à ses lèvres. S'efforçaient, j'ai dit.

- Si…Orion ! Un peu de tenue.

- Désolé, j'ai pas pu résister, tu es tellement élégant quand tu marches à grandes enjambées comme ça.

Trois répliques cinglantes passèrent l'une après l'autre dans la tête du potioniste qui finalement choisit l'option de se contenter de secouer la tête, inconscient de la douceur de son regard.

- Aïe ! s'exclama une voix à sa droite.

- Oh, navré Miss, s'excusa Rogue en regardant la brune de Poufsouffle qu'il venait de renverser.

- Il…il n'y a pas de mal professeur. Vous quittez le château ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle.

Sirius et Severus échangèrent un regard surpris avent de reporter leur attention sur la jeune fille. Son visage était parfaitement neutre et Severus avait beau stimuler sa mémoire, son nom lui échappait. Finalement, lui revient en tête le surnom que lui donnait ses amies : Cléo.

- Ça ne vous regarde en rien, fit-il sèchement.

- Surement que non, acquiesça la jeune fille, pourtant ses yeux semblaient dire autre chose. J'espère seulement que vous aurez fini de faire…ce que vous avez à faire avant 21h30.

- Pourquoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Sirius.

La Poufsouffle haussa les épaules et répondit d'une voix maniérée qui contrastait avec le timbre grave qu'elle avait il y un instant :

- Parce que c'est l'heure du couvre feu et que nous espérons toutes vous apercevoir avant d'aller se coucher, professeur !

Elle eut un gloussement fort peu naturel, réajusta son sac sur son épaule et s'éloigna.

- Drôle de gosse, remarqua Sirius. Donc, que fait-on ce soir ?

- Tu verras, répondit Severus d'un ton sévère.

Finalement ils entrèrent jusqu'aux appartements de Rogue.

- Change toi et habille toi élégamment, ordonna-t-il, et il s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Sirius était perplexe mais il obtempéra, appelant un elfe pour qu'il lui amène une tenue de soirée appropriée. Le pauvre elfe en question fut obligé de faire trente-sept aller-retour différents avant que Sirius ne s'estime satisfait. Il enfila un pantalon noir plutôt serré, porté avec des bottes hautes, un haut bleu sombre brodé au col et mit par dessus une robe ouverte d'un bleu plus doux, ajustée aux épaules mais s'élargissant sur les manches. Puis il attacha ses cheveux avec une demi queue de cheval et, devant le miroir, souligna ses yeux bouleversants par un trait noir Se mirant, il s'adressa à lui même un sourire ravi : il était vraiment trop beau. Et pourtant lorsque Severus sortit de la chambre, il se sentit aussi maladroit qu'un[e] adolescent[e] face à l'homme de ses rêves. Le maître des potions portait sous une cape noir doublée de vert sombre, une chemise noire aux reflet vert émeraude et un pantalon noir pincé, sur des chaussures noires vernies. Ses cheveux étaient simplement lâchés sur ses épaules et il resplendissait d'un charisme qu'il était le seul à posséder avec une telle intensité.

- J'avais dit : habille toi élégamment, dit-il finalement, pas habille toi indécemment.

- Pourquoi toi tu aurais le droit d'être indécent et pas moi ? Tu vas détruire mon fan club si tu sors comme ça.

- Aucun risque que je sorte comme ça à Poudlard, ricana Rogue.

Ne pouvant plus se retenir Sirius se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son bras et effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

- Mais sortir avec moi tu veux bien ?

Les joues pâles du professeur se halèrent un peu et il hocha la tête avant de se détourner précipitamment, loupant le sourire trompetant de Sirius.

Le maitre des potion alluma un feu magique puis y entraîna Sirius. Il l'enlaça tendrement et murmura sa destination. Pendant quelques instants, il n'y eut plus que le tourbillon des cheminées, floues autour d'eux. Puis, il arrivèrent dans une cheminée à haut linteau, qui donnait sur un genre de hall d'accueil, plutôt élégant avec un bar en face et des tables rondes entourées de banquettes, dans les tons cuivrés et rouge sombre. Un homme en costard d'une quarantaine d'année s'approcha et s'inclina.

- Bonsoir, Gentlemen, salua-t-il respectueusement.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la cheminée et l'homme tapa dans ses mains, faisant disparaitre toute la cendre qui les couvrait. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Severus et il eut un sourire :

- Ah, Mr Black, cela faisait bien longtemps ! Nous vous avons réservé votre table favorite, bien sûr.

Et d'un geste courtois, il invita les deux hommes à le suivre. Galamment, Severus proposa son bras à Sirius, qui eut un brusque sourire nerveux qu'il étouffa rapidement pour ne pas avoir l'air trop stupide, et posa sa main au creux du coude du professeur. Le maître d'hôtel les guida jusqu'à une alcôve avec une baie vitrée d'un coté, donnant sur une mer d'encre dont l'écume blanche paraissait presque lumineuse dans la pénombre. Une table ronde garnie les attendaient, avec deux fauteuils confortables de chaque coté. Severus tira le fauteuil de droite, y invitant Sirius avant de s'installer en face. Le maître d'hôtel leur tendit deux menus puis dans une courbette, s'éloigna. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la carte des plats avant de revenir à Severus et de pouffer :

- Mr Black ?

Le maître des potions leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai découvert ce restaurant peu après la disparition de Voldemort et j'ai préféré ne pas donner mon vrai nom. J'ai dit le premier qui me passait par la tête.

- Et c'était le mien, sourit Sirius.

Et Severus pour toute réponse ouvrit la carte du menu qui cachait très opportunément son embarras. Un serveur, venu prendre leur commande, adressa un sourire lumineux à « Mr Black ». Cela agaça profondément Sirius, qui cependant, demeura impassible. Tandis qu'ils mangeaient en discutant, le chien fixait les gestes élégants du professeur, détaillant les mouvements de ses longs doigts et les moindres expressions de son noble visage.

- Sirius, je ne voudrais pas être désobligeant mais c'est un peu agaçant.

- Hein? Fit très élégamment le chien.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes depuis tout à l'heure ? Tu m'écoutes à peine et tu viens de rater ta bouche deux fois !

- Je regardais tout ce que j'ai manqué par bêtise depuis des années, répondit Sirius d'une voix séductrice en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

- Les restaurants chics ?

- Oui aussi, pouffa le chien, mais là je parlais de toi.

- Allons bon, soupira Rogue.

- Dis-moi Sev, si quand on était au collège je t'avais demandé de sortir avec moi, tu aurais répondu quoi ?

- Hum... « va te faire soigner Black », je suppose, répondit le maître des potions.

- Ah... Oui, rigola Sirius, effectivement c'est probable mais si, par miracle, j'avais eu l'air sérieux et convainquant ?

- Je t'aurais véritablement recommandé à St Mangouste ? A quoi rime cette question ? Où veux-tu en venir, au juste ?

- Hé ! C'est moi qui pose les questions, ne triche pas ! S'indigna Sirius.

Severus lui jeta un regard condescendant que le chien parvint à tenir cinq minutes avant d'éclater de rire. Le maitre des potions eut un sourire satisfait et retourna à son plat. Mais Sirius revient rapidement à la charge :

- Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais amoureux de moi à l'époque.

- Il me semblait que tu avais déjà ton opinion sur la question.

- Mon opinion oui, mais maintenant qu'on est intimes, je voudrais la tienne, précisa Sirius avec un sourire angélique.

Severus s'essuya la bouche, s'étant étouffé avec son vin au mot « intime ». C'était évidemment le cas, mais l'entendre prononcé à haute voix n'en n'était pas moins très perturbant.

- J'attends... chantonna Sirius.

- Mais pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? Tenta Severus. De toute façon, à l'époque, la moitié de Poudlard était amoureux toi !

Mais Sirius ne mordit pas à l'hameçon de cette basse flatterie et continua de fixer son vis-à-vis avec insistance.

- Tu m'exaspérais, répondit finalement Severus. Tu me tapais sur les nerfs dans un rayon de cinquante kilomètres. Mais je crois que... J'étais fasciné par ta personnalité. Ton habileté pour les charmes, ta beauté, ta popularité...

- Et c'est tout ?

- C'était déjà trop ! Tu n'imagines même pas l'angoisse de réaliser qu'on pense à son ennemi juré d'une manière autre que négative !

- Moui effectivement. Moi j'étais plus malin que ça, je me contentais de songer que je te détestais pleinement comme ça, je pouvais te matter pendant des heures sans mauvaise conscience.

- Oui, vraiment, très malin...

Et Sirius éclata de rire de nouveau. Il aurait bien voulu lui demander : et maintenant ? Juste de la fascination ? Mais il y avait des questions à ne pas poser. Dans la série de celles qui brûlaient la langue de Sirius, entre « aimes-tu la nouvelle odeur de mon shampoing? » et « veux-tu qu'on parte en vacances à la plage ?» il y avait « pourquoi m'as-tu emmené au restaurant ? ». Peut-être était-ce juste pour lui faire plaisir... Ce qui serait déjà bien.

- Sirius, tu es encore en train de me regarder avec un sourire niais.

- Pardon, tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Oui : que veux-tu comme dessert ?

Sirius réalisa alors que le serveur était repassé pour débarrasser leurs assiettes et qu'une nouvelle carte était posée devant lui.

- Tu sais, dit Severus sans le regarder, si tu t'ennuies ou si cet endroit te met mal à l'aise, on peut rentrer ou aller ailleurs.

Silence.

Silence de mort.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est trop mignon ! Oh allez, s'il-te-plait, refais-moi cette voix-là : « rentrer ou aller ailleurs » ! Personne ne voudra jamais me croire que tu es capable d'avoir cette intonation !

- Excuse-moi d'en avoir marre de manger en face d'un légume béat ! Coupa sèchement Severus, soucieux de contenir son chien avant qu'on ne le mette à la porte.

- Oh, désolé, fit Sirius plus calmement. Je suis ravi d'être ici avec toi, je te trouve magnifique, je suis définitivement amoureux de toi et et je voudrai un sorbet citron vert vanille, avec un petit parasol !

Il faut préciser que cette phrase était dite sur un ton plus posé que la précédente, ce qui la ramenait au niveau de surexcitation moyen d'une adolescente hystérique.

Ce n'est qu'en regardant le visage de Severus figé dans une expression stupéfaite que Sirius se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être laissé échapper une exclamation de trop. Il se repassa lentement le dialogue et...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es allergique à la vanille ? fit innocemment l'ancien Gryfondor.

- Si...Sirius...

- Je peux prendre la commande ?

Deux paires d'yeux, l'une aimable, l'autre légèrement menaçante, se tournèrent vers le serveur qui connut pendant quelques secondes un grand moment de solitude.

- Un sorbet citron vanille et un fondant au chocolat, je vous prie, dit Severus qui avait repris contenance.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient servis. L'ambiance était un brin pesante.

- Heu...Sev ?

- …

- Sevichou...

- ….

- Severus.

- Je...

Le maitre des Potions leva ses yeux vers Sirius.

- Était-ce...possible ? Et Sirius attendait, un peu embarrassé, une réponse, un signe, ou juste qu'il reprenne son attitude habituelle. Pas de grande déclaration, ni de fanfreluche, juste un aveu au milieu du flux de ses paroles, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Alors Severus sourit. Il avait l'impression étrange d'être au bord des larmes, comme si quelque chose en lui s'était rompu définitivement. Ou était né. Il sourit simplement à Sirius qui répondit à son sourire, ravi.

- Tu veux goûter ? Demanda-t-il en tendant sa cuillère. C'est délicieux !

Et Severus s'entendit répondre à sa grande surprise ainsi qu'à celle de Sirius :

- Volontiers !

Et il ouvrit la bouche, comme s'ils étaient un couple de chanceux, d'amoureux, niais et magnifiques.

Après il allèrent faire quelques pas dans le jardin et Severus déclara :

- Écoute, je vais être... absent, pendant quelques temps.

- Hein ? S'exclama Sirius, pourquoi ?

- Parce que la Bataille approche, le Lord va certainement me convoquer sous peu pour vérifier les plans et après... Après, il y aura les combats.

Sirius avait été intégré à un petit groupe de sorciers qui devait patrouiller dans un secteur de Londres, près des studios de la BBC.

- Oh, souffla Sirius. Et donc... Tu as décidé qui va gagner ?

- Je... Non.

Severus baissa les yeux. Sirius allait combattre, peu importe ce que décide le Lord . Il allait falloir que son quartier de patrouille soit relativement peu dangereux. Bien sûr, dès que les combats seront localisés, il se précipitera dans la bagarre, mais d'ici là... Il l'avait vu s'entrainer et regrettait presque de ne pas avoir la même conviction que lui. Parce que lorsqu'il encourageait ses coéquipiers ou se concentrait sur son sort, il avait l'air... de quelqu'un qui a un but. Dont la vie a un sens.

_Qui suis-je_ ? Songea Severus. _Encore une fois, je n'ai ni honneur, ni attaches..._

- Hey...fit doucement Sirius. De toute façon, l'issue d'une bataille ne dépend jamais d'un seul homme. C'est toujours une infinité de petits évènements.

Severus regarda l'homme qui lui tenait les mains et sentit son cœur cogner fort dans sa poitrine. Sans réfléchir, il l'attrapa par le col et l'embrassa, ignorant les mines surprises des autres promeneurs. Il sentit Sirius, d'abord stupéfait, s'abandonner à la caresse et entourer ses épaules pour le ramener plus près de lui. Et lorsqu'il quitta ses lèvres, il ne le relâcha pas.

- Tu vas me faire avoir une crise cardiaque à force, sourit Sirius.

Severus eut un petit rire et s'apprêta à répondre mais une douleur fulgurante lui traversa l'avant bras, juste au niveau de la Marque des Ténèbres.

- Il était 21h30.

SISOISOSISISOSIOSIOSIS

Hermione poussa un cri de triomphe et Fred hocha la tête, admiratif.

- Mione tu es géniale ! Ces balles moldues transpercent vraiment les boucliers magiques !

- Oui ! Et le sortilège ne devrait pas s'estomper.

- Mais pourquoi des balles de pistolets moldu ? demanda George, mal à l'aise. Des balles en mousses auraient été mieux.

- Ce qui compte c'est le résultat, non ? dit Fred.

Mais il sentit une vraie angoisse chez son frère, alors, lâchant sa baguette et sans se soucier de la présence d'Hermione, il le prit dans ses bras.

- Écoute George, ces balles c'est une garantie. Si le monde des sorciers se joint à celui des moldus, même avec un partage d'artefacts magiques, ils seront vulnérables! Jamais aucune arme n'aura la puissance d'un sort.

- Mais... Si tu leur donnes le pouvoir de nous tuer, qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'ils ne vont pas... s'en servir ?

- Et alors ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce que fait Voldemort depuis des lustres ? Lui et ses hommes tuent des moldus innocents qui sont déclarés ensuite victimes d'accidents divers. Alors oui, peut-être que chez eux aussi, il y aura un fou qui voudra massacrer les sorciers, mais ça ne sera que justice non ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard. Hermione était plus que logique et son idée semblait tout à fait dans le bon droit mais...

- Je persiste à croire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je te rappelle que nous sommes en guerre, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'encourager une nouvelle population à entrer dans la Bataille.

- Si tu parles des moldus, ils sont déjà impliqués ! Et pas seulement dans les massacres. Voldemort a apparemment ralliés des moldus à sa cause, c'est Harry qui me l'a dit.

- Hein ? S'exclama Fred. Ils sont masochistes ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Toute à la défense de sa trouvaille, elle avait laissé échapper une information que Dumbledore ne tenait absolument pas à divulguer. George se tourna vers son frère et le sonda du regard. Ils partagèrent mentalement leur surprise, leurs craintes et à eux deux réunir les éléments qui les firent s'approcher de la vérité.

- Il leur ment non ? Demanda Fred. Il doit leur promettre du pouvoir, ou...

- Ou alors il a vraiment renoncé à son idéologie raciste et compte partager ce monde avec les moldus, compléta George.

La sorcière baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise.

- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas en parler.

- Bref, bifurqua alors George, donc tu comptes en faire quoi de cet enchantement ?

Je vais le recopier et le ranger dans la section « armes » du quartier général de l'Ordre, tout bêtement. Et si Voldemort gagne et que les moldus apprennent notre existence alors je les armeraient.

- Non Hermione, c'est une folie ! S'écrira George, retenu de justesse par Fred, l'empêchant d'empoigner la jeune femme.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi !

- Les moldus ont peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas !

- Comme la vaste majoritée des humains ! Contrat-elle

- Mais eux ne comprennent pas la magie ! S'ils apprennent notre existence, ils auront peur et deviendront cruels ! Et toi, juste à cet instant tu leur offrira le moyen de se débarrasser de nous? Pense aux moldus de Harry !

Le silence qui suivit ce cri parut s'étirer à l'infini. Fred fit reculer son jumeau de plusieurs pas, lâcha ses hanches qu'il retenait mais saisit fermement sa main.

- Et ils sont bien plus nombreux que nous, conclut George, plus doucement.

Mais le visage d'Hermione s'était buté et le sentir baisser sa garde attisa sa fureur.

- Plus nombreux ? Mais que vaut le nombre quand le plus bête sort de Lévitation peut envoyer percuter un mur dix personnes d'un coup ? Mais enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu n'y comprennes rien, dit-elle avec un mépris écrasant, après tout, tu es un sang-pur, tu as le mépris des moldus dans les veines.

George encaissa l'insulte en crispant la mâchoire et c'est Fred qui s'écria :

- Ne nous parle pas comme ça ! Je te rappelle que Ron aussi est un sang-pur !

Et d'une façon aussi étrange qu'imprévisible, au lieu de renchérir encore à la violence par la violence, la jeune femme fondit en larmes.

Se pliant en deux comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup au ventre, le visage tordu de douleur et dégoulinant de larmes, elle n'émettait pas un bruit, hormis des gémissements plaintifs qui s'échappaient de ses dents serrées.

D'un même mouvement, oubliant leur colère les jumeaux se penchèrent sur elle pour la soutenir et l'enlacer. Pendant quelques minutes ils restèrent là, prostrés, puis Hermione balbutia en se reprenant :

- P...pardon, je suis désolée...Je n'en peux plus de cette guerre, elle me rend ignoble.

- Tu fais de ton mieux, dit George ferment, comme chacun.

- Non, tu ne sais pas, fit-elle en reniflant, j'ai...Harry...

Le chagrin et la culpabilité faillirent la submerger de nouveau et George fixa Fred, un pressentiment épouvantable enserrant son cœur. Mais son frère, refusant de se laisser dépasser releva Hermione et déclara d'un ton ferme :

- Viens, on te ramène à Poudlard, Ron t'attend sûrement.

Et sans rien ajouter, ils transplanèrent devant le château et, trois silhouettes bancales dans l'obscurité franchirent à pied les barrières magiques. Ils croisèrent Rogue qui sortait, le visage figé dans ce masque impénétrable qui lui durcissait les traits, lui donnant ce visage inflexible qui avait terrorisé des générations d'élèves. Visiblement pressé, ils ne leur adressa pas un regard, transplanant dès qu'il franchit la grille.

Ron attendait effectivement dehors et se précipita vers sa petite amie

- Je vais bien, je vais bien, assura celle-ci en savourant l'étreinte de ses bras autour d'elle.

Le rouquin remercia ses frères qui firent demi-tour, lentement. La nuit était fraîche et pourtant son ciel d'orage donnait à l'air une lourdeur qui rendait presque la respiration douloureuse. Encore secoué, George s'arrêta une fois les portes franchies, et frotta son visage contre celui de son frère, sans un mot, les paupières closes. Fred sourit et lui rendit la caresse, se rappelant leurs premiers émois, quand le feu était né dans leurs étreintes jusque là innocentes, quand il les avait dévorés pour les condamner à la dissimulation, quand ils avaient choisit de s'y abandonner, pour vivre infiniment l'un pour l'autre, l'un en l'autre, espérant qu'un jour l'un et l'autre disparaîtraient pour que leurs deux corps ne fissent qu'un, maudits mais en paix.

Empoignant son jumeau par les hanches, il les fit transplaner. Arrivés à destination, il le plaqua contre le mur de sa chambre, dardant sa langue pour lécher les traits délicats de ce visage si semblable au sien. Il entendit un gémissement résonner dans le corps de George avant même qu'il ne franchisse ses lèvres, et le laissa anticiper son mouvement du bassin, parfait pour que se heurtent leurs désirs, pour que se collent leurs cuisses, pour qu'enfin se rejoignent leurs lèvres. George passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son frère, les remonta le long de ses flans, jusqu'à ses omoplates saillantes comme des ailes d'oiseau. Impatientes, les mains de Fred déboutonnèrent son pantalon et George soupira de sentir disparaître la pression sur son érection. Gourmande, sa bouche remonta le long de la gorge frémissante, déjà, pour finalement atteindre les lèvres et replonger encore dans un baiser dont se lasser paraissait impossible.

Aucun des deux frères ne songea à la formule de l'enchantement, resté sur la table du laboratoire de l'Ordre, et personne ne vit Albus Dumbledore se pencher dessus et sourire de l'inventivité de ses élèves... Avant que ne lui vienne l'idée qui cèlera le sort d'une vie.

PLICPLICPLIC

Jamais le beau palais du Lord n'avait parut si artificiel aux yeux de Rogue. Bien sûr, il avait pu transplaner directement à l'intérieur : Tom Jedusor l'attendait et il avait spécialement ouvert les protections magiques pour lui. Severus fit de son mieux pour rester impassible lorsqu'il aperçut Harry, tenant la main du Lord. Tout deux se tenaient droits, le fixaient, et, volontairement ou non, tout deux étaient vêtus de noir.

La salle était plongée dans les ténèbres, et seuls les reflets vacillants des torches de la terrasses apportaient un peu de visibilité. Dans cette pénombre, les yeux rouges de Jedusor et ceux vert absinthe d'Harry brillaient d'une lueur éclatante.

Côte à côte ,ils ressemblaient à un couple royal de légende.

- Bienvenu Severus ! S'exclama le Lord.

- Professeur, fit plus sobrement Harry en hochant la tête.

Rogue les salua légèrement et le Lord eut un sourire :

- Quelle élégance ! Si je ne vous connaissais pas si bien, je croirais que vous vouliez me faire concurrence.

Le professeur répondit par un sourire en coin, sans faire l'erreur de démentir ce qui n'était qu'une boutade. Harry, lui, écarquilla un peu les yeux quand Rogue s'avança dans la lumière. Effectivement, vêtu ainsi, on oubliait ses traits durs et son grand nez, pour ne plus voir que l'ensemble de sa personne, aussi majestueuse et charismatique que celle du Lord. Sauf que Rogue ne cherchait pas à charmer, et restait neutre là où le Lord se fendait en sourire, froncements délicats de sourcils et autres gracieusetés.

Les autres leaders ne devraient pas tarder. Je vais présenter à chacun séparément votre rôle, bien sûr, mais je tiens à ce que vous vous connaissiez personnellement.

Rogue hocha la tête en récapitulant dans sa tête tous les leaders potentiels qu'il connaissait. Il y aurait Greyback, forcément, lui-même guiderait sûrement les sorciers, un leader moldu ou deux, et un représentant des sangs-purs. Il espérait que le Lord n'avait pas choisit..

- Ah, voilà Bellatrix.

Le professeur sentit Harry se crisper et lui-même eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas montrer sa contrariété. Effort inutile, puisque le Lord déclara à mi-voix :

- Je sais, ça ne m'amuse pas non plus, mais elle a une grande influence.

- Faire avaler aux sangs-purs la couleur d'un monde de coopération avec les moldus ne sera pas une mince affaire, murmura Harry.

- Ce qu'ils ignorent ne peut pas leur causer de tord Potter, répondit sèchement Rogue. Et une fois que vous aurez le pouvoir Mylord, leurs objections... n'auront plus d'importance.

Jedusor se tourna vers Rogue et Harry le sentait rayonner de satisfaction. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il gardait le professeur à ses cotés, malgré toute sa méfiance à son égard.

La sang-pur s'avança et s'inclina profondément devant le Lord, qui lui tendit la main. Elle l'attrapa et la baisa, consciente du décolleté charmant que ce mouvement révélait et Harry se sentit secoué d'un sursaut de dégoût.

- Rogue, salua-t-elle.

Le professeur se contenta de la fixer sans rien répondre. Il venait de noter, comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, à quel point elle ressemblait à son cousin. La même finesse dans le visage, ce nez admirablement tracé, parfaitement en harmonie avec ses lèvres sensuelles, la mince douceur des joues et la noblesse des pommettes. Jusqu'à ces iris bleu sombre. Mais celles de Sirius étaient infiniment plus vivantes, rien à voir avec ses gouffres vides de toute chaleur.

Sirius. Severus se fit violence pour le chasser de ses pensées. Presque de loin, il l'entendit demander :

- Mais la Bataille commencera dès que nous aurons réunis nos troupes ?

- Oui ma chère. Demain soir donc.

- Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il y ait des fuites d'ici là ?

- Ne soyez pas stupide, ma chère, répondit-il d'un ton cassant. Toutes vos troupes peuvent être contactées depuis le château.

Un mouvement interrompit la conversation. Deux moldus, un homme et une femme, apparurent. Ils portaient un médaillon qu'ils laissèrent tomber au sol, visiblement un peu secoués. Rogue remarqua les initiales MI6 qu'ils portaient sur des sortes de vestes courtes capitonnées.

- Vous avez donné à ces moldus un portoloin qui leur permet de traverser les barrières du château ! S'exclama Bellatrix d'un ton dégoûté.

Mais le Lord choisit de ne rien répondre, laissant à Harry le soin de lui jeter un regard méprisant.

Enfin Greyback arriva, et, alors que tout le monde le regardait approcher, les moldus visiblement curieux mais peu rassurés à l'approche du lycan, Rogue dit à mi-voix au Lord :

- Il me faudra tout de même quitter le château pour brouiller les plans de Dumbledore.

Le Lord le fixa avec un sourire étrange.

- Non, inutile. Je sais déjà tout ce qu'il me faut savoir sur les troupes de ce vieux fou et comme il ignore la date exacte de la Bataille, brouiller ses plans n'est pas nécessaire. Vous avez été un de mes éléments les plus brillants toutes ces années Severus, mais la guerre est bientôt finie, désormais.

Cette fois, toute l'habilité du monde n'aurait pu suffire à cacher la stupéfaction de Rogue lorsque le Lord conclut :

- Je vous délie de votre rôle d'espion, mon vieil ami. Des tâches plus nobles vous attendent.

Le cerveau du professeur, habitué à ce genre de manipulation, fit rapidement les liens logiques nécessaires. N'étant plus espion, il se retrouvait coincé au Palais du Lord jusqu'à la Bataille, sans possibilité de contacter L'Ordre. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le Lord l'obligeait à choisir un camp.

Severus se sentit presque soulagé, à son grand étonnement. Enfin, c'était arrivé. Après toutes ces années d'entre-deux, d'allées et venues entre deux camps, ces années de mensonges et de dissimulation à se demander lui-même qui il servait vraiment... Il allait choisir son camp. Et curieusement, le dilemme n'en fut pas un.

Face à ce choix, Rogue se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà décidé qui aurait son allégeance, que dans son esprit c'était plus évident que le lever du soleil. Alors, il eut un sourire, un sourire magnifique comme jamais il n'en était né sur se visage trop impassible. Et à la grande surprise des personnes présentes, il mit un genou à terre, devant le Lord. Tom lui rendit son sourire, ravit de cette victoire si incertaine, et seul Hary qui ne regardait pas le visage transfiguré de Rogue vit ses doigts saisir le portoloin que tenait négligemment un des moldus.

- Attention il va... s'exclama-t-il.

Mais c'était trop tard. Le sourire devint éclat de rire triomphant et Rogue disparut.

Jamais les grilles de Poudlard ne lui avaient paru si lointaines, si belles alors qu'il courrait vers elles. Et à peine les avaient-il franchies qu'il vit Dumbledore apparaître.

Le vieux sorcier semblait un peu exténué, mais son visage était illuminé d'une vraie joie lorsqu'il s'exclama :

- Bienvenue Severus !

Sans avoir conscience de prononcer exactement les mêmes mots que Lord Voldemort quelques instants plus tôt.

Rogue lui s'en aperçut et adressa un sourire goguenard au directeur sans interrompre sa course.

Car derrière le directeur, il y avait un autre homme qui l'attendait, anxieux. Severus se jeta dans ses bras en riant, inspira son odeur avec l'impression de respirer vraiment pour la première fois de sa vie. Il appuya son front contre celui de Sirius et chuchota :

- Je suis revenu. Je t'ai choisi.

**Bon ben c'est presque fini c't'histoire ^^**


	26. Le calme

**Comme ma bêta est partie en vacance je suis gentille je vous le poste quand même tel quel, je mettrais la version corrigée quand elle me l'enverra en rentrant. **

11-Le calme

L'après-midi, lourde d'un orage que le ciel semblait ne jamais vouloir laisser éclater, touchait à sa fin. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi occupés, entre ordres à donner, troupes à vérifier..Bien sur qu'à cet instant de la partie les cartes et les atouts étaient déjà distribués, mais c'est ce qui devenait dangereux. Maintenant ce qui comptait c'était la technique, l'instinct, l'a-propos. Tout se jouerait en quelques heures, quand partout dans le monde les sorciers déchireront le voile pour montrer l'existence de la magie, sur internet, à la télé, et jusque dans les rues. Bien sur que l'Angleterre ne devait pas y échapper. Mais et si...Et si Dumbledor ou le Ministre organisait une protection magique pour isoler à jamais la Grande-Bretagne ? Pour le camps de Voldemort il ne s'agissait pas tant d'agir que d'empêcher d'agir. Et chaque secondes comptaient. Et pourtant, comme pour illustrer le cliché du calme avant la tempête, alors que le soir tombait et trois heures avant le début des combats Tom et Harry étaient dans leurs appartements, curieusement en proies à l'inaction. Dehors tout était prêt et les troupes rongeaient leur frein en se restaurant, s'exerçant ou se reposant car la nuit serait longue.

Appuyé sur l'épaule de Harry, Tom fixait son parc par la fenêtre, l'air sombre. Le Gryfondor savait que la « trahison » de Rogue l'avait marqué bien plus qu'il ne le reconnaitrait jamais, le professeur étant l'une des rares personnes au monde qu'il respectait vraiment. Et visiblement il ne comprenait pas son choix. Son attachement à Dumbledor n'était tout de même pas si fort...

- Il est en couple avec Sirius Black, déclara brusquement Harry.

Tom Jeudusort se redressa, à peine surpris que le jeune homme ai lu dans ses pensées. Pendant quelques instants il fut sur le point de protester mais son esprit habile rattacha rapidement tout ce qu'il savait : l'ensorcèlement de Black par Rogue, le renoncement de ce dernier, la présence de Black à Poudelard malgré tout...Il eut un petit rire étranglé:

- Décidément...l'amour rend stupide.

Harry ne répondit rien. Pendant quelques instants il resta immobile au coté du Lord, regardant avec lui le jour descendre et l'herbe prendre une couleur émeraude tandis que les contours des arbres et arbustes disparaissaient dans l'ombre. Puis sans un mot il se tourna vers lui, entoura son cou de ses bras, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

Le Lord se tendit d'abord sous la surprise avant de s'abandonner à l'étreinte, faisant glisser ses mains froides dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Harry, jusqu'à sa nuque et ses omoplates. Sa bouche avait toujours quelque chose qui émouvait le Lord d'une manière presque ridicule. Quand il embrassait ses lèvres pleines et douces il avait la gorge légèrement serrée et le cœur battant; peut-être par ce que cette tache rouge dans ce visage aux paupières closes avait un aspect curieusement poignant et sacré. Les paupières s'ouvrir et le vert infini des iris envoya des frissons dans le dos du Lord qui l'empoigna pour glisser le long de son cou, ouvrant brutalement sa chemise pour échapper au regard.

Harry se cambra en gémissant sous les morsures. Ces douleurs étaient devenues familières et désormais étaient liées au plaisir dans son esprit. Quand le masochisme n'est pas inné on peut toujours le cultiver, l'entretenir, songea-t-il cyniquement alors que les mains du Lord serraient trop fort ses hanches et que lui même griffait son dos dénudé. Ils se serrèrent plus fort, se frottant violemment l'un contre l'autre, bouleversés et furieux, comme toujours, de cette rage qui montait en eux et qui les détruisait alors que leurs esprits aspiraient à la tendresse et à la paix. Mais devant la taille fine du Survivant Tom n'osait pas être doux, il avait presque peur de cette vulnérabilité et la tourmentait pour être sur de ne pas sombrer. C'était délicieux et presque rassurant maintenant de sentir Harry morde férocement son épaule tandis que sa main caressait sa verge, de l'entendre sangloter de désir alors qu'il lui bloquait les mains, le frappant ou l'effleurant à peine.

_(conseil d'écoute : adagio d'albinoni de remo giazotto_)

Mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose arriva. Harry écarquilla les yeux et les fixa dans les iris rougeoyante du Lord. Et ce qui y brillait le plus ce n'était pas le désir, ni la peur, ni la colère. Juste de la tristesse, un peu. Et autre chose, surtout. Tom sursauta presque sous le choc tandis qu'Harry levait une main presque tremblante et la posait simplement sur sa joue. Alors le Lord sentit la boule dans sa gorge revenir et, comble de l'horreur, des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se mordit les lèvres pour se retenir mais il était trop tard, l'instant était lancé. Lentement il se releva et avec des gestes presque mécaniques il remit ses vêtements tandis qu'Harry réarrangeait les siens. Ils restèrent l'un face à l'autre, débraillés, sans oser se toucher.

Puis Tom eut un drôle de sourire un peu tordu et agita la main droite en murmurant quelque chose.

Harry fronça les sourcils en entendant la musique. Et resta muet lorsque Tom lui tendit les mains en geste d'invitation. Il était nul en danse, l'avait toujours été. Seulement en cet instant ça n'avait strictement aucune importance n'est-ce pas ? Le Gryffondor se leva et rejoignit le Lord.

Oh. Pas besoin de savoir danser. Juste se tenir et se laisser guider, entrainer. Juste faire confiance encore quelques instant. Juste se taire, regarder l'autre et se taire encore. Ne pas trop se toucher pour ne pas réveiller la folie mais se dévorer du regard, s'explorer l'âme, du bout des sens. Ce n'était pas du tout comme baiser, c'était presque comme faire l'amour. Oublier le monde au dehors et ces contraintes, oublier pour ces dernières heures qui leur restaient qui ils étaient par rapport au monde pour n'être que l'un face à l'autre. Et lentement tourbillonner dans la vaste pièce si familière, jusqu'à en avoir le vertige.

La nuit était tombée et les troupes commencèrent leurs mouvements; Lord Voldemort et Harry Potter descendirent parmi elles, vérifiant que chacun prenait sa place, savait son rôle. Harry regarda disparaître les sorciers, les loups, les moldus le cœur un peu barbouillé. Et lorsque tous fut parti il attrapa la main du Lord, l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, s'excusa mentalement de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et les fit transplaner.

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Les lycans étaient prêts. Prêts à se diriger vers Poudelard pour y assister les mangemorts venus prendre le contrôle du château et surtout de Dumbledor. Tous avaient pris une forme de Loup, sauf Greyabck qui se tenait droit face à sa meute, les points sur les hanches. Et Remus Lupin, appuyé contre un arbre. Les loups avaient du mal à contenir leur enthousiasme et leur excitation. Ils attendaient l'ordre de départ, sans savoir pourquoi il tardait. Mais Greyback lui savait. Il s'approcha de Remus et tendit son esprit vers lui, sachant que les loups percevraient toute paroles à voix haute. Le lycan releva vers lui ses yeux mordorés et sa détermination heurta de plein fouet l'Alpha qui se rejeta en arrière et se métamorphosa, rapidement. Presque aussi vite Remus fut un loup qui s'avançait en grondant vers son chef.

Les autres lycans comprirent immédiatement ce qui était entrain de se passer et la meute s'étendit en un vaste cercle autour des deux loups-garou. Fenrir, l'échine courbé et le museau baissé pour dissimuler sa gorge gondait presque doucement en fixant de ses immenses yeux jaunes son second. Il était infiniment plus large de torse et plus expérimenté. A se stade il espérait encore, sans trop y croire, faire renoncer Remus au combat. Son grondement s'amplifia tandis que l'autre loup restait muet, se contentant de tourner lentement autour de lui, cherchant la faille sans s'épuiser. Greyback compris son mouvement grâce à un frémissement dans son regard, une seconde avant qu'il ne lui saute dessus, tout crocs dehors. S'écartant il évitât le mouvement et Remus, au lieu de perdre son équilibre roula sur le coté et se remit rapidement sur ses pattes, défiant l'autre du regard.

C'est un beau loup, songea Greyback. Mince et nerveux, tout en muscles et en souplesse mais avec une fourrure grise épaisse, étincelante de santé. Sa gorge et ses pattes étaient d'un blanc presque parfait et ses yeux avait la même couleur doré que lorsqu'il était homme. De nouveau il bondit vers lui, et Fenrir sentit ses crocs frôler sa gorge. Furieux de s'être fait surprendre il laboura son dos de ses griffes, laissant trois traces particulièrement profonde. L'odeur du sang excitait encore plus la meute qui se mit à glapir et hurler. Lupin gronda pour la première fois, et ce bruit sourd et profond était remplit de promesse funèbres. Un frisson dans la nuit avertit le vieux loup qu'il fallait en finir immédiatement, sinon il risquait d'être vaincu. Poussant un grognement il bondit à son tour vers son adversaire, semblant attaquer son flanc gauche. Remus devina la feinte et évita l'assaut, griffant le museau de l'autre loup. Se faisant, sans le vouloir il exposa sa gorge blanche. Greyback vit l'ouverture, il suffisait d'un mouvement et cette gorge s'ouvrirait sous ses crocs, détruisant l'impudent qui avait osé le défier. Il croisa les yeux de Remus, hésita, et perdit sa chance. Le loup gris lui bondit dessus, l'écrasant de son tout son poids et mordit férocement son échine, l'endroit par où la louve portait ses petits. Et avant que Fenrir ne pu se reprendre il l'envoya rouler violemment au sol. Greyback se releva et s'écroula, la patte avant gauche brisée, l'échine dégoulinant de sang. Il tenta de se reprendre, en vain. Ses forces l'abandonnaient et sans le vouloir il reprit son apparence humaine. Alors Remus tendit le museau vers le ciel et hurla sa victoire. Le meute lui répondit, saluant le nouvel Alpha. Puis Lupin redevint un homme et fit signe à l'un des loups de la meute qui se transforma aussi. Sous les instructions de Remus il le soigna puis tout deux se détournèrent de lui, redevinrent loups et se mirent à courir vers Poudelard, la meute à leur suite.

Geyback attendit quelques instants avant de transplaner.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

Les barrières magiques du châteaux étaient opérationnelles. Rusard et le professeur Macgonagal était là pour y veiller. Soudain un éclair illumina le couloir paisible et le professeur de méthamophose s'écroula sur le sol, immobilisée. Même les meilleurs peuvent être pris par surprise. Le concierge brandit sa lampe dans la direction du sort, terrorisé de se savoir impuissant mais bien décidé à mener sa tache jusqu'au bout.

Il vit s'avancer dans les ténèbres une élève brune portant le blason de Poufsoufle.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans ton dortoir ? Rugit-il, par réflexe.

Cléo eut un petit rire et d'un geste de la main l'envoya s'assommer contre un mur. Puis elle jeta un sort qui lui permettait de voir au delà des grilles de Poudelard; elle sourit en apercevant les grands loups arriver sur le chemin sombre. Mais fronça les sourcils en regardant le loup de tête. Gris et souple il n'avait rien à voir avec l'énorme loup noir qui devait diriger les lycans. Soudain il se transforma et un homme apparut, dont la jeune fille avait déjà entendu parler sans jamais l'avoir vu.

- Professeur Macgonagal ? Appela-t-il. J'ai pris le contrôle de la meute, nous venons protéger Dumbledor et les élèves.

La Poufsoufle resta muette de stupéfaction. Greyback n'était plus chef de la meute qui avait donc changé de camps...Tout comme le professeur Rogue. Elle hésita un moment, perplexe. Puis songea au regard si sombre du professeur et décida faire confiance à l'homme qu'elle avait toujours admiré. Une à une elle leva les barrières de protection et les loups déferlèrent dans le parc.

ETPUISETPUISETPUISETPUIS

Londre le soir. Tout était calme et paisible, les lumières derrières les fenêtres commençaient une à une à s'éteindre et les rues s'assombrissaient au fur et à mesure. Pourtant dans le quartier de Wesminster, non loin des studios de la BBC un groupe de personne semblaient réfractaire à l'ordre implicite d'aller se coucher. Enfaite c'était à l'évidence des gens très étrange : tous, hommes et femmes portaient des robes, noires pour la majorité et serraient avec plus où moins de nervosité dans leurs mains des morceaux de bois. De toute manière, pour les voir, pour les distinguer vraiment il aurait fallut savoir très précisément où ils étaient. Parce que sans cela leur contours paraissaient légèrement flous et effacés, les dissimulant totalement aux yeux d'un noctambule lambda.

L'un d'eux, au visage d'une beauté peu commune et au longs cheveux noir retenus en arrière, faisait méthodiquement les cent pas autour d'un cercle invisible.

- Sirius, pourrais-tu arrêter? Demanda une voix grave et calme. Tu me donne le tournis.

- Oui, répondit le dénommé Sirius et arrêtant de tourner. Enfaite...je me donne le tournis aussi.

Et sans plus de façons il s'assit sur le sol, non loin de l'homme à la voix grave, un autre brun dont le visage respirait l'autorité. La remarque de Sirius déclencha quelques rires, plutôt nerveux.

- N'oubliez pas, rappela Rogue à ses voisins, restez en ligne autant que possible pour les contenir et les empêcher d'entrer dans les studios.

- Les autres arriveront avant qu'on soit débordés? S'enquit une sorcière.

- Les autres arriveront quand tout les ennemis seront devant nous, de manière à pouvoir les encercler, d'ici là c'est à chacun de vous de se débrouiller pour ne pas être débordé, répondit Rogue assez sèchement.

- Mais de toute façon ils seront certainement bien moins nombreux que nous, rajouta rapidement Sirius.

Puis il pris son amant par le bras et chuchota:

- Arrête de répondre comme ça tu vas leur faire peur.

- A leur place j'aurais plus peur d'être mal informé que de m'entendre dire la vérité.

- Oui, surement, mais tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Merlin merci, répliqua Sirius.

Le maitre des potions fixa son voisin qui ricanait. Dans n'importe qu'elle autre bouche que la sienne cette phrase aurait sonnée comme une insulte. Pas avec lui. Il le prit doucement par la main, intérieur ravi de se savoir autorisé à le faire.

Seul Dumbledor et Sirius avaient compris ce que signifiait son retour. Ce qu'il signifiait vraiment. Les autres avaient juste constaté que cette fois Rogue était revenu sans informations mais en annonçant que la Bataille était imminente. Heureusement ses grandes qualités de stratège et sa connaissance du Lord, de ses plans et ses troupes lui avait permit de contribuer grandement à la dispositions des troupes et à leurs rôles. Ceux qui le croyait étaient soulagés et confiants, ceux qui le pensaient toujours traitre étaient méfiants et tendus, persuadés qu'ils étaient d'aller à une mort certaine. Curieusement Rogue avait ainsi pu constater que ses alliés n'étaient pas exactement ceux qu'il aurait supposé. Molly Weasley lui avait clairement sous entendue qu'elle était rassurée de savoir que c'était lui qui dirigeait (après Dumbledor) les opérations, les jumeaux aussi ainsi qu'Hermione avaient recherché ses conseils et ces avis en tout et sans crainte. En revanche d'autre tels que Ron et Ginny Weasley ainsi que la majorité des membres « externes » de l'Ordre avaient été réticents à l'idée de suivre ses opinions... Mais la volonté de Dumbledor faisait force de loi, Bill et Charlie Weasley combattaient dans son groupe et Severus espérait infiniment ne pas avoir commis d'erreurs dans ses stratégies.

Il avait décidé entre autres choses d'empêcher tout transplannage dans la tour de diffusion de la radio et chaine nationale, de reliés entre eux tout les groupes de sorciers pour qu'ils puissent communiquer, mais aussi de verrouiller les dortoirs de Poudelard pour empêcher les élèves trop jeunes de rejoindre les combats qui se tiendraient surement à Poudelard Ce serait tout de même le comble que le camp qu'il avait choisit perde !

Il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Sirius qui lui envoya un clin d'œil canaille; Severus secoua la tête en tentant de prendre un air navré convaincant. Au moins cette fois il avait un enjeu qui en valait la peine.

L'un des sorciers se rapprocha d'eux et annonça à mis-voix pour ne pas ameuter tout le monde :

- Les combats viennent de commencer du côté du Ministère. Des moldus entrent par la porte de Londre, armés d'armes magiquement modifiées et des mangemorts arrivent par la cheminée.

- Comme des pères-Noël, gloussa nerveusement la sorcière qui se tenait à coté et dont le père était moldu.

Le sorcier qui avait apporté des nouvelles ainsi que Sirius et Severus échangèrent un regard perplexe puis Severus, se reprenant, annonça d'une voix un peu plus forte :

- Tenez vous prêt, ça va commencer.

Et comme il prononçait ces mots une explosion très violente retentit à quelques pas devant lui, répandant un souffle brûlant qui les auraient carbonisés sur place si le professeur n'avait pas érigé rapidement un bouclier.

PLIFPLIFPLIFPLIFPLIF

Devant le ministère faisait rage une bataille comme Londre n'en avait encore jamais connu. Les sorts jaillissaient dans tout les sens atteignant leurs cibles bien trop souvent. Les mangemorts s'étaient vite aperçut qu'ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner à l'intérieur du ministère, il leur fallait donc forcer la garde de l'Ordre et des Aurors du Ministère pour atteindre la cabine ensorcelée qui leur permettrait d'atteindre l'intérieur. Bélatrix Lestrange, qui dirigeait les troupes, avait envoyé les moldus en avant, espérant intérieurement qu'ils se feraient tous massacrer avant la fin de la Bataille. Ils avaient attaqué les sorciers avec des explosifs qui pouvaient s'enflammer à plusieurs endroits simultanément, des sortes de boomerang d'énergie qui pouvait assommer durablement et qui revenait toujours dans la main du lanceur et d'autres armes qui rendait redoutable un groupe de moldus surentrainés déjà impressionnant. Mais, Fred dit avec satisfaction à son frère, en criant pour couvrir le vacarme :

- Ils n'ont pas réussit à leur donner la force de percer nos bouclier !

George sourit à son jumeau quand, comme en illustration, une balle s'arrêtait sur le sien et explosait au sol.

Néanmoins les moldus étaient gênants, avoir en permanence un bouclier utilisait une énergie considérable, et certains sorciers n'arrivaient manifestement pas à le maintenir et à lancer des sorts en même temps. Il est vrai qu'a part les aurors, la plus part des sorciers du Ministère ne savaient pas vraiment se battre correctement. C'était toute différence entre la théorie et la pratique.

Fred riait en envoyant vers les mangemorts une petite boule verte qui explosa en les recouvrant d'un épais liquide gluant et très poisseux. Empêtrés dedans ils ne parvenaient plus à lancer de sorts ou même à avancer. Du moins temporairement, George savait que le liquide s'estomperait dans une heure.

Il était impossible de dire qui avait le dessus. Peut-être les défenseur du Ministère, puisque pour le moment personne n'avait pu utilisé la cabine. C'était étrange et absurde de voir tant de gens se battre autour d'une simple cabine de téléphone. Enfaite ça aurait presque pu être drôle si la musique d'ambiance avait été différente. S'il n'y avait pas ce hurlement hystérique d'une femme dont les cheveux viennent de s'enflammer, s'il n'y avait pas le craquement écœurant de la nuque cet homme lancé contre un mur. Si ce n'avait pas été un vrai combat et si toutes les armes étaient aussi peu meurtrières que les gadgets de Fred et George. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et cette réalité frappa George en plein fouet lorsqu'il vit son voisin s'écrouler, une arme blanche planté dans la gorge. Il gargouilla un instant, s'étouffant dans le sang qui lui montait à la bouche, puis s'immobilisa. George reconnu l'arme. C'était le poignard de Bélatrix, un obscure héritage des Black qui était chargé de puissants pouvoirs...dont celui de transpercer les boucliers. C'était ce qui avait donné à Fred l'idée des balles, après que Sirius lui en ai parlé. George se souvint de tout cela en voyant l'arme s'arracher de la gorge du malheureux pour se diriger vers lui.

Poussant un cri rauque il envoya d'un même geste vers Bélatrix un sort cuisant et une petite bille noir qui craqua en jetant sur eux un noir épais et opaque. Le coeur battant il courut, le plus loin possible pour échapper à l'arme. Avec horreur il sentit un mur derrière lui, lui empêchant toute retraite, se retrouvant coincé entre lui et l'ombre qu'il avait crée.

Bélatrix eut un rire nerveux en évitant la brulure d'un geste de sa baguette. Une partie de sa volonté concentrée sur le poignard cherchait dans l'ombre l'agaçant rouquin qui tentait de lui échapper. Soudain elle l'aperçut, qui lui tournait le dos. Ainsi il l'avait cru maitrisée, hors d'état de nuire ? Le poignard fendit le brouillard et s'enfonça entre ces omoplates offertes. Une fois. Puis une deuxième fois dans sa nuque gracile, et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa conscience meurtrière fut sure qu'aucun enchantement ne pourrait plus le sauver. Il y eut un hurlement. Un hurlement si intense qu'il parut sortir non pas d'une mais de deux bouches à la fois. Avec jubilation Bélatric renvoya deux sorts qui se dirigeaient vers elle et avança vers sa victime. Pendant un instant elle est resta perplexe, se croyant victime d'une illusion : celui qu'elle pensait avoir tué était à genoux et tenait dans ses bras...son propre cadavre? Et se fixait lui même avec une expression qui allait au delà de la douleur, au delà de la peine, quelque part perdu dans les limbes de la stupéfaction, de l'horreur et du néant.

George n'avait pas vu son frère chanceler. Il l'avait sentit. Et s'était précipité dans le brouillard, arrivant juste à temps pour empêcher le corps de son frère de toucher sol. Ce n'était pas le visage pâle de Fred qui lui faisait peur, ni le sang qui sentait couler sur ses mains. Ce qui lui faisait peur, ce qui le terrorisait c'était le silence. Le silence grandissant dans son âme, le vide qui le dévorait petit à petit.

- Ne pars pas, coassa-t-il misérablement. Oh je t'en prie !

Mais Fred n'avait pas le choix. Le monde autour de lui n'était que ténèbres, c'était à peine s'il devinait le visage de son frère. Alors il ferma les paupières et tendit ce qui restait de son esprit pour l'envelopper de tout son amour. Et disparut.

Disparut totalement de l'esprit de George qui hurla, hurla à s'en déchirer la gorge, hurla comme il sentait son corps se déchirer. C'était bien ça qui se passait n'est-ce pas ? Il allait éclater en milles morceaux, c'est pour ça que son âme était en lambeaux, c'est pour ça qu'il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait des membres, des pensés, un bout d'âme...N'est-ce pas? N'est-ce pas...

Il leva les yeux et vit la silhouette de Bélatrix Lestrange, qui avait un air vaguement surprit. Il aurait voulu ressentir de la haine, de la fureur, il aurait voulu pouvoir se jeter sur elle et déchiqueter de ses mains la peau de son visage. Mais il n'était plus capable de ressentir, ni même de bouger. Aussi fut-il à peine surprit lorsqu'une balle de pistolet moldu traversa le bouclier de Bélatrix pour se loger dans son front. A peine satisfait. Il songea simplement que finalement Fred avait raison: cette invention n'avait pas été une mauvaise idée. Serrant l'enveloppe qui autre fois avait contenu sa moitié il se balançait d'avant en arrière, ayant à peine conscience de son visage maculé de larmes, maculé de sang, pas plus que de la mélopée absurde qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, mélange poignant d'un gémissement sans fin et d'une berceuse.

Comme dans un rêve il vit des balles de moldus traverser les boucliers pour atteindre les sorciers aux bras et aux jambes, les mettant hors d'état de nuire. Puis il n'y eut presque plus de bruit. Au bout de combien de temps ? Une heure? Quelques minutes ? Tout notion du temps avait été effacée. Seule restait la sourde plainte des blessés.

Enfin une silhouette émergea de la cabine téléphonique, haute et sombre. Kingsley Schakelbot s'entretint quelques minutes avec le chef des moldus et fit demi-tour pour revenir flaqué de Cornélius Fudge.

Le Ministre discuta lui aussi avec le moldus puis tout deux parurent arriver à un accord et disparurent, accompagnés des grades de corps du ministre et de quelques autres moldus. Enfin d'autres personnes sortirent de la cabine, des personnes portant la blouse blanche et le symbole des baguettes croisés des médicomages.

George compris que quelqu'un allait surement venir lui retirer Fred, alors rassemblant ses forces il disparut à son tour.

SNISNISNISNISNISNI

_Breath of life, Florence + the machine_

Devant la BBC Severus haletait douloureusement. D'un geste agacé il rejeta la mèche qui lui obscurcissait la vue et chercha Sirius du regard. L'ancien Gryffondor était l'un des rares sorciers à être encore entrain de combattre avec énergie. Les autres, se contentaient de résister. Il fallait bien l'avouer : ils étaient dépassés. L'autre groupe, celui qui devait les rejoindre quand ils avaient commencé à être dépassé pour encercler leurs ennemis, n'était jamais arrivé. Les sorciers de Voldemorts étaient tellement nombreux ! De tout âge et très bien entrainés ils gagnaient à chaque secondes plus de terrain sur les défenseurs. Méthodiques il y avait un groupe monté sur des balais et des tapis qui avaient pour rôle de protéger les équipes à terre, jetant des sorts d'attaques ou de protection. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient complètement dominés, et sans la présence de sorciers véritablement puissants et expérimentés comme Rogue, Black et Maugrey ils auraient déjà flanchés. Mais leur nombre s'amenuisait sans cesse.

La seule consolation du maitre des potions était que manifestement les soldats du Lord avaient reçu pour consigne de ne pas tuer. Ils bloquaient, immobilisaient, suspendaient, paralysaient mais ils ne tuaient pas. Et comme si ce fair-play avait instaurée une règle tacite les membres de l'Ordre avaient également refusés tout maléfices. Le mauvais côté de Rogue et d'autres s'indignaient de cette chevalerie ridicule, mais sa raison lui disait que si un membre, n'importe lequel, cédait à sa soif de sang ce serait l'hécatombe. Comme la Bataille qui se déroulait devant le ministère.

Rogue n'avait plus de nouvelle des Weasley depuis une demi-heure et les dernières avaient des allures d'apocalypse. Il gronda de fureur quand un filet paralysant coinça Sirius. Les mailles se rapprochaient de plus en plus et ne pouvaient être ni ensorcelée, ni métamorphosé. Black jura avec imagination en enchainant les sorts:

_ - Reducto ! Evanesco !_ Bordel de merde !

Mais c'était inutile, Severus le compris rapidement, ce filet n'était pas un sort, c'était un artefact ancien.

- Je suis désolé, balbutia Sirius en se tournant vers lui, juste avant de s'écrouler.

Severus serra les dents et traça autour de lui, en informulé, un puissant maléfice qui repoussait tous ce qui le heurtait, autant les sorts que les humains. Ce maléfice était difficilement utilisable en pleine Bataille, mais Severus réalisa vite qu'il n'était plus nombreux. Ou plutôt qu'il était seul. Maugrey, ficelé comme un saucisson se tortillait contre un filet du Diable, et tout les autres sorciers et sorcières de l'Ordre étaient hors d'état de nuire.

Parmi les soldats du Lord l'un, Jules, reconnut rapidement le professeur Rogue dont lui avait parlé Harry et qu'il avait une fois aperçut au manoir. Amplifiant sa voix il s'exclama :

- Mr Rogue ! Vous êtes battu avec courage ! Rendez-vous et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal !

Rogue lui jeta un regard mauvais. Se rendre ? Plutôt mourir. Mais à peine avait il formulé cette pensée qu'elle lui parut absurde. Il était clair que les soldats n'avaient pas l'intention de le tuer, pas s'il ne les blessaient pas avant. Et pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Il ne pouvait pas défendre la place à lui tout seul, et Sirius le tuerait s'il mourrait. Severus ricana tout seul de la stupidité de cette pensée et, enfin, leva son maléfice.

Le brouhaha qu'il produisait s'interrompit et durant quelques seconde le silence fut assourdissant. Puis il petit groupe pénétra dans la cour. Severus s'en désintéressa pour le rapprocher du filet.

- Que le propriétaire de cette saleté la récupère ! Gronda-t-il à la cantonade.

Un sorcier roux d'une trentaine d'année, grand et large d'épaule se rapprocha, l'air un peu penaud. Il adressa un maigre sourire à Severus, révélant un visage plutôt beau. Il fit un mouvement du poignet et le filet se rétracta, révélant le corps allongé de Sirius. Ses longs cheveux sombres trainaient sur le pavé, tout comme son visage, figé dans une expression de regret, ses yeux bleu sombres fixant le ciel. Severus sentit sa bouche asséchée et le roux balbutia :

- Oh il est...magnifique.

- Et quel métamorphe ! Renchérie une sorcière brune qui s'était approché. Regardez moi ce visage sublime ! Ce ne serait pas un Black par hasard ?

- Fermez la, dit Severus d'un ton froid qui glaça l'atmosphère.

Il s'avança, passa sa main au dessus du visage de son bien-aimé et trouva le sort pour le réveiller.

Sirius battit des paupières et fixa Severus, un peu étourdit :

- Salut étranger, fit-il d'une voix charmeuse, quoi qu'un peu rauque.

Le sorcier secoua la tête, consterné, et s'assit à côté du brun qui se redressa et regarda autour de lui :

- Alors on a perdu ?

Severus haussa les épaules et Sirius lui passa un bras dans le dos et déclarant :

- En tout cas c'était une belle bagarre !

Des rires échappèrent aux partisans du Lord qui l'avait entendu, ne pouvant cependant couvrir le soupire amusé de Rogue qui fut vit étouffé par les lèvres gourmandes de Sirius.

GLOUPGLOUPGLOUP

Le Ministre arriva jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledor, un peu secoué. La scène de désolation devant le ministère l'avait horrifié, et Poudelard avait lui aussi des marques de combats. Les professeurs, des membres de L'Ordre ainsi que, curieusement, des loups-garou avaient combattu des mangemorts venus capturer Dumbledor, où du moins l'affaiblir en attendant l'arrivée de Voldemort.

Qui semblait d'ailleurs avoir disparut.

Le Ministre sorcier était absolument stupéfait par le rôle qu'avait tenu les moldus dans ces batailles, et le fut d'autant plus lorsqu'il vit le premier ministre Britannique assit dans un fauteuil, aux côtés de Dumbledor.

- Ah, les voici, Fudge, messieurs, soyez les bienvenus, accueilli le directeur.

- Merci, fit d'une voix bourru le chef du MI6.

- Monsieur le ministre, salua Fudge, Albus, mon cher...

Il s'épongea le front.

- Allez-vous enfin m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé cette nuit ?

- Oui, bien entendu, nous sommes ici pour cela.

Le premier Ministre moldus jeta un coup d'œil à son portable (un réseau d'ondes moldus avait donc été installé dans le bureau), et lança :

- Albus, ils sont arrivés.

- Oh, très bien, fit Dumbledor, très à l'aise, Minerva va les guider.

Le professeur Mcgonagall cessa de rouspéter contre une bonne partie des septièmes années des diverses maisons qui avaient réussit à sortir se battre, malgré la protection placée sur les dortoirs. Sous les yeux amusés de Remus elle dû s'interrompre pour guider une foule de caméramans moldus qui suivaient une jeune femme blonde à l'air ravie et un sorcier brun sérieux. Le lycan reconnu le directeur de la Gazette du sorcier. Laissant le professeur à sa tache il inspira profondément et appela deux de ses loups. Il leur demanda de l'aider à retrouver la jeune fille qui leur avait ouvert les grilles. Car il s'était aperçut qu'il ne se souvenait plus du tout de son visage.

Le professeur Mcgonagall arriva dans le bureau et, sous les yeux de merlans fris de Fudge, les moldus commencèrent à installer tout un matériel barbare. Kingsley les regardait faire, intéressé et Dumbledor déclara d'un ton calme:

- Les partisans du Lord ont investit les studio de la BBC, d'ici quelques minutes ils vont diffuser une émission qui sera sur toute les chaines de radio et de télé. Pour préserver ce pays du chaos il nous faudra faire vite. J'ai donc quelques minutes pour vous résumer la situation.

Il consulta poliment le premier ministre des moldus qui hocha la tête avec un sourire satisfait.

- Cornélius, mon vieil ami, nous avons grandement sous estimé les non-magiques. Durant tout ce temps où Voldemort et moi faisions des plans pour révéler ou non notre existence les moldus se sont habilement faufilés dans les rangs des partisans du Lord et ont recueillit des informations. Puis ils sont venus me rencontrer dans mon bureau, cartes en main me proposer un accord.

- Sauf votre respect, intervient le premier ministre, et si nous laissions Mr Smith, chef des services secrets anglais nous raconter ?

Dumbledor acquiesça et l'homme déclara d'une voix grave et paisible:

- Nous soupçonnions la magie depuis bien plus longtemps que vous ne l'imaginez. Quand Voldemort est entré en contact avec nous, nous avons eut notre confirmation. Seulement après avoir fait le tour du personnage il nous est apparut que c'était un fou. Un fou génial, comme souvent les fous, avec des idées excellentes et novatrices, mais un fou tout de même. Il nous fallait donc le laisser accomplir ses plans, tout en lui enlevant sa position dominante. Nous avons donc fait mine d'obtempérer en lui prêtant des hommes notamment pour la bataille devant le ministère tout en ayant l'intention d'arrêter la Bataille dès que possible.

L'homme eut un regard désolé.

- Cette folle répugnante que j'ai abattue...Menait les troupes, je ne m'attendait pas à ce qu'elle fasse autant de dégâts.

Reprenant son souffle il poursuivit:

- Ensuite nous avons empêché l'arrivée des renforts devant la BBC, pour que le message de Voldemort soit diffusé, et ce même si Mr Dumbledor ne tenait pas ses promesses de coopération.

Le professeur eut un sourire indulgent.

- Voyons, c'est tout de même moi qui vous ai fournit votre seule arme vraiment utile.

- Oui, répondit à sa place le ministre, et nous vous en sommes reconnaissant. Bien entendu des nouvelles lois sont entrain d'être rédigée sur son utilisation : cela reste une arme à feu meurtrière.

- Je crois qu'il en est ainsi partout dans le monde, intervint Mr Smith. Des rumeurs de coopération internationale courent.

- Donc, donc, résuma Fudge, vous avez dirigé les combats pour...arriver à la révélation de l'existence des sorciers mais...

- Mais maitrisé par nous, et pas sous le contrôle d'un mégalomane.

Cornélius Fudge dévisagea les hommes qui l'entouraient et demanda :

- D'ailleurs où est-il donc?

- Tom Jeudusort ? Dit gravement Dumbledor. Et bien disons que la prophétie s'est accomplie.

**A suivre...**

**Roo faites pas la tête, ce chapitre était déjà bien assez lourd en émotions non ? ^^"**

**RAR:**

**Justine : Ba tu vois, la trahison de Severus tracasse un peu Voldy quand même, j'espère que tu as survécu à ce chapitre ^^**


	27. Le Prince et la Prophétie

**Dans ma grande mansuétude, voici le pénultième chapitre posté. Maintenant je vais dodo *-***

12 – Le Prince et la Prophétie

Tom se sentit imédiatement piégé. Pas concrètement, comme une constatation raisonnée de son cerveau, plutôt instinctivement comme une alerte, une émotion plus vieille que la race humaine au creux de ses tripes, quelque chose qui lui disait que ça y est la porte était close. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire.

Mais il avait été entraîné, par lui-même, par le monde, à maîtriser ses émotions, à ne pas paniquer. Il parcourut du regard l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Une banale ruelle londonienne, déserte. Et sûrement infréquentée depuis des années. On aurait presque pu croire à une amusante erreur de transplanage. S'il n'y avait pas eu toute cette magie autour. L'air semblait presque vibrer de puissance contenue. Il suffit à Tom de tester mentalement quelques endroits pour comprendre dans quelle nasse il venait de se laisser conduire. En connaisseur, il apprécia la qualité du travail. Pas une seule faille. Les enchantements utilisés se complétaient et formaient un maillage serré et impénétrable. Et un sort charmant : ne pouvaient les voir dans cette ruelle que ceux qui savaient déjà qu'ils s'y trouvaient.

Formidable. Pour peu, il aurait applaudit l'artiste. À la place, il se tourna vers Harry. Le jeune sorcier n'était pas piégé, lui. Il pouvait aller et venir sans difficulté. Le piège avait été conçu pour le Lord exclusivement, tel un costume sur mesure.

- Qui a mis ceci en place ? demanda-t-il d'une voix parfaitement calme.

- Hermione Granger, je suppose, répondit Harry sans baisser les yeux.

Le Lord ricana. Une Sang de Bourbe. De mieux en mieux. Au moins, il avait la confirmation qu'il avait bien fait de cesser de croire que le sang impur salissait la magie.

Il laissa le silence s'installer, bien décidé à ne pas le rompre. Harry se mit à sautiller d'un pied sur l'autre.

- C'est... Ce n'est pas une prison. Enfin... Juste que...

Il se reprit et dit d'une voix plus ferme.

- Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que soient mises en place des élections en due et bonne forme. Alors tu pourras repartir.

Tom se retourna vers lui, sidéré d'autant de naïveté. Mais Harry semblait plus que sérieux et persuadé de ce qu'il assurait. Alors le Lord fut pris d'un grand éclat de rire. Un rire joyeux comme il n'en avait jamais eu auparavant. Il se tenait les côtes, ayant du mal à reprendre sa respiration. C'était incroyable, incroyable. Finalement, après tous ces combats, toutes ces batailles, les mauvaises influences, les paroles, les douleurs, la consternation, la peur, après l'essai de la luxure, après sa perte de foi en lui-même et en son camp, après la fureur et la résignation, après tout l'embrasement de ce monde, il restait encore Harry Potter. Un jeune homme de dix-huit ans, à peine, dégoulinant de bons sentiments, de confiance en la justice humaine et au « il vécurent heureux à jamais » de la fin du conte.

C'était incroyable et merveilleux de voir comme cette innocence pouvait survivre à tout et même au pire.

- Finalement, ce n'est pas une question de maturité ou de caractère. C'est juste que... tu l'as en toi, fit Tom d'une voix essoufflée.

- De quoi ? dit Harry, déboussolé.

- Cette pureté, répondit Tom.

Et aussi brusquement qu'il avait eu envie de rire, il eut envie de pleurer. Pour la première fois, il réalisa à quel point il était vide et perdu depuis toutes ces années. Un enfant du brouillard, à l'âme aussi grise et terne que le dernier regard de sa mère. Elle aussi l'avait sûrement eu, cette étincelle sublime de naïveté qui vous fait aimer au-delà de ce qui est logique, convenable ou juste intelligent. Au-delà de l'évidence que cela va mal se terminer. Ce n'est sans doute que, lorsqu'elle a vu naître son fils dans un orphelinat minable, si loin de son père qui l'avait abandonné, qu'elle l'a sentie s'éteindre. Alors, Merope Gaunt n'avait pas accepté de lui survire. Elle n'avait pas voulu vivre vide.

- Je te demande pardon Tom, murmura Harry. Pardon d'avoir tué ton rêve.

Il avait tellement de bonnes, d'excellentes raisons ! Mais là face à l'homme qui voyait sa vie s'écrouler, elles semblaient toutes ridicules. Rien ne peut faire le poids face à la mort d'un rêve, rien, parce qu'un rêve, quelque soit sa nature, est toujours inestimable pour celui qui le fait.

Aussi Harry sursauta presque lorsqu'il sentit Tom le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser avec passion, avec douceur, avec tellement de douceur que le Survivant sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine.

- Il n'est pas mort car tu es mon rêve, Harry. Tu es précisément ce dont je rêve depuis le début de ma vie, il m'a juste fallu un peu de temps pour le comprendre.

Harry ne comprenait rien, mais le sourire de Tom était beau alors il le lui rendit. Innocent, celui qui ne savait pas qu'aucun chef victorieux ne laisserait vivre un ennemi aussi dangereux que Voldemort. Enfant, celui qui sursauta au bruit des explosions et qui ne fit pas tout de suite le lien avec la soudaine pâleur sur le visage de Tom, ses jambes qui tremblaient et bientôt sa chute sur le sol poussiéreux.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant des moldus en uniforme le maintenir à distance et entourer le cadavre. Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à envisager que leurs balles avaient vraiment traversé toutes les protections magiques pour aller se planter dans le dos de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Le corps du Lord fut entouré d'une brillante lumière et brusquement s'enflamma. Les cendres tourbillonnèrent dans l'aube qui renaissait.

Il n'apprendrait que bien plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'une ancienne magie de sorciers, souvent orphelins, qui souhaitaient que jamais leurs ennemis ne puissent entrer en possession de leur dépouille comme trophée. Pour le moment, il regardait le soleil se lever dans la poussière en se demandant comment la nuit pouvait être déjà finie, comment les ténèbres avaient pu mourir si vite et pourquoi il ne lui restait pas même une ombre pour se rassurer.

AUCUN D EUX NE PEUT VIVRE TANT QUE L AUTRE SURVIT

La première chose qu'ils virent sur leurs écrans, c'est le beau visage d'un homme aux cheveux bruns et aux iris rougeoyantes. Son expression était à la fois sereine et malicieuse. C'était le visage d'un homme qui n'avait plus peur de rien.

- Chers habitants du Royaume-Uni, me voici. Mon nom est Voldemort, mais aujourd'hui je vous apporte la vie.

Il eut une légère mimique complice, comme s'il s'excusait de ce jeu de mot.

- Vous souvenez vous de votre enfance ? Des craintes que vous aviez le soir et des jeux dans lesquels vous vous perdiez la journée ? Vous rappelez vous de cette grisante impression que tout est possible ? Elle reposait sur une certitude, une certitude qui naît ancrée dans chaque être même si longtemps le monde s'est efforcé de la faire disparaître : la Magie existe. J'imagine bien vos sourires désabusés en entendant ce mot. Mais regardez le visage de vos enfants : eux ont déjà compris. Oui, la Magie existe, elle court dans toutes les veines, elle est dans chaque parcelle d'air que vous inspirez, dans chaque sourire, chaque battement de paupières.

- Si vous ne me croyez pas, regardez ce qui se passe partout dans le monde alors même que je parle. Ou simplement, regardez par vos fenêtres.

Personne n'oubliera jamais alors ce qu'il a vu. Des papillons aux ailes multicolores virevoltaient, disparaissant pour reparaître et dans les rues marchaient des créatures comme jamais leurs yeux n'avaient accepté d'en voir. Des hommes et des femmes si beaux que c'en étaient presque douloureux à regarder. De petits êtres laids vêtus de torchons, entre autre, des plus grands à l'air méfiants, et même, passant au galop en Ecosse, des hommes-chevaux, des centaures. Tous les êtres magiques de Grande-Bretagne pour la première fois depuis des siècle déambulaient sans maquillage, sans déguisement, sans dissimulation. Certains méfiants ou revanchards, mais la plus part juste joyeux, juste excités, juste ravis. Parmi les plus anciens, certains versaient des larmes sur ces années perdues, honorant ainsi les morts des combats passés.

La vidéo du Lord fut interrompue à cet instant et le visage familier de Stella, la présentatrice vedette du journal de vingt heure, apparut.

- Je pense que comme moi, vous avez du mal à en croire vos yeux et pourtant tout est vrai. Je suis ici en présence de notre Premier Ministre et du Ministre de la Magie. Ils sont réunis dans le bureau de Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école Poudlard. Qu'est-ce que Poudlard ? C'est un collège de sorciers, un endroit où l'on enseigne la Magie à ceux qui en ont reçu le don. Et ces enfants ne sont pas que des fils et filles de sorciers, ce sont aussi des enfants de « moldus » comme les sorciers appellent ce qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, des images de Poudlard défilaient, notamment dans la Grande Salle où les élèves avaient été réunis. La plupart avait l'air un peu hagard et mal réveillé, mais certains, plus du matin que d'autres, et d'origine moldue sautaient sur place en faisant de grands signes aux caméras sous le regard surpris de leur camarades.

Puis, des images moins joyeuses défilèrent alors que Stella racontait qui était Voldemort et quel combat s'était livré depuis des années en secret. On voyait les blessés devant le ministère, Severus Rogue entouré d'une centaine de sorciers, baguettes pointés sur lui, Sirius étendu sur le sol, les couloirs de Sainte Mangouste, les regards rouges d'avoir pleuré d'une famille de rouquins... Et enfin, Harry Potter, la légende du monde sorcier qui en devient également une chez les moldus quand son regard vert un peu perdu croisa la caméra alors que la voix de Stella expliquait comment le Survivant, par son courage, avait permis au monde de se débarrasser de Lord Voldemort.

Puis, ce fut l'interview du premier ministre moldu et sorcier qui parlèrent d'ère nouvelle, de coopération. Il fut immédiatement annoncé que les lois découlant de la Déclaration Universelle des Droits de l'Homme étaient absolument commune aux deux mondes et qu'aucun débordement ne serait toléré. On incita les gens à poursuivre leurs activités habituelles et à se tenir à l'affut des nouvelles informations, mais aussi de ne pas se fier à ce qui n'était pas officiel.

Bien sûr, il ne faut pas croire tout ce que l'on raconte à la télévision, mais pour le coup tout était vrai, dans les grandes lignes. Dans les grandes lignes seulement, en fait.

VOILOILVOIVLOVILVOIVLOIVLVOI VLVOIVLOVILVOIVLOVILVOIVLVOI VLOILVOIVLO

Tonks accoucha le lendemain et c'est un Remus échevelé qui lui tînt la main tandis que les infirmières de Sainte Mangouste tentaient de convaincre les loups-garous qui l'avaient accompagné de cesser de hurler de joie.

Greyback avait rejoint la meute et ce fut lui qui soutint un Remus plus mort que vif en attendant la délivrance. Jamais il ne pourrait se débarrasser de l'affection qu'il portait à cet homme qu'il aurait tant voulu dompter, mais pour rien au monde, il n'aurait gâché son bonheur d'avoir un loupiot.

Le gosse vagissait avec force sous l'œil ravi de ses parents qui balbutiaient de bonheur.

Molly Weasley débarqua quelques heures après pour les inviter au Terrier dès le lendemain, s'ils n'étaient pas trop fatigués. En fait, ils avaient hésité à s'y rendre, de peur que leur bonheur trouble leur deuil. Mais les humains ont besoin de joie, même dans la souffrance et lorsqu'ils sonnèrent à la maison bancale, la porte s'ouvrit dans un tonnerre de félicitations. Le mot d'ordre semblait avoir été donné : puisque la vie était venue, fêtons la vie avant de pleurer les morts.

Chacun y alla de son petit commentaire, dans une joyeuse cacophonie. La grande majorité des membres de l'Ordre, y compris ceux qui sortaient tout juste de Sainte Mangouste et leurs famille, s'était rassemblé au Terrier. Certains anciens partisans de Voldemort étaient présents aussi, notamment ceux avec qui Harry s'était lié d'amitié. Toute la meute, bien sûr, et Remus fut ravi de rencontrer les familles, femmes, compagnons et enfants de ses loups. Il eut d'ailleurs la surprise de découvrir deux petites filles, dans deux familles différentes, atteintes de lycanthropie. En effet, on avait toujours cru que les filles ne pouvaient être loup-garou, la morsure étant pour elles un poison. Mais en revanche, lorsque les liens étaient transmis par le sang, cela ne posait aucun problème.

Il y avait aussi des moldus, le joyeux Horace de la réunion, sa femme et son fils, curieusement à l'aise au sein ce cette assemblée hétéroclite. Mais aussi la famille d'Hermione, qui commençait à bien connaître les Weasley, et d'autres qui arrivèrent en même temps que Dumbledore, qui trouva le temps de passer saluer le nouveau-né malgré son programme plus que chargé.

Personne ne parla de la Bataille, pas même Harry lorsque Hermione s'assit à ses côtés, ni George lorsqu'il lança une demi phrase que personne ne compléta.

Severus et Sirius n'eurent pas cette chance. La tension étant retombée et tout le monde exigeait de savoir ce que, par Merlin, ils fichaient en couple. Et si Severus accepta de donner quelques brèves, succinctes et superficielles informations, en revanche, il eut beaucoup de mal à empêcher son compagnon ravi de se rependre en vannes stupides et souvent salacieuses sur leur vie de couple. Il faut dire que les expressions stupéfaites, amusées ou vaguement horrifiées de l'assemblée lorsque Sirius lança : « -Vous n'imaginez même pas comme il est bon... » avant de se faire étouffer par Severus, valaient le coup.

Finalement, ce n'est que le lendemain que cette joyeuse réunion prit fin. Tous ceux qui étaient restés pour dormir, étalés un peu partout dans la maison et le jardin, aidèrent à ranger avant de partir. Tous savaient qu'ils ne tarderaient à se revoir, et sous de plus douloureux auspices, aussi la séparation fut douce et amère.

FYTFTYFTYFYTYFTYYFTYFYTYFYTY FYTYFYTYFYTYFYTYFYTYFYTYFYTY FYFTYF

Le matin de l'enterrement, il faisait beau. Un jour d'été dans un monde transformé, et chacun eut un pincement au cœur à l'idée de passer la journée dans un costume noir.

La famille Weasley, d'habitude toujours turbulente, était silencieuse ce jour-là et cet effort pour éviter les chamailleries, les maladresses et tout ce qui faisait le quotidien d'une famille nombreuse, était un hommage à celui qui les avait quittés.

C'est incroyable la place que peut prendre un frère, un enfant dans la vie. On l'aime, bien sûr, mais on ne prend pas la peine de lui dire tous les jours puisque c'est une évidence. On s'en préoccupe sans cesse les premières années, puis irrésistiblement, il prend sa place dans le cadre de l'habituel, du normal. Et c'est fou le vide que ça laisse, quand ça disparaît. Une masse de gestes à peine ébauchés et abandonnés parce que devenus inutiles. Une quantité incroyable de mots qui s'esquissent et sont étouffés avant d'être prononcés, de regards qui cherche l'absent. On ne peut pas imaginer le vertige que c'est de prendre mesure du vide qu'il a laissé à nos côtés. Se sentir au bord du gouffre, presque surpris d'être toujours là alors que le néant a frappé.

Mais comment voir cette perte à l'aune d'un jumeau qui a perdu sa moitié ? Quand cela faisait plus de dix ans que, grâce à un enchantement, ils n'étaient vraiment qu'un, une entité à deux corps. George était bancal. Il avait du mal à marcher et à esquisser les gestes les plus simples. Et, d'une manière terrifiante, il se découvrait. Tous les aspects de son particulier, qu'il avait volontairement abandonné en faveur du tout qu'il formait avec Fred, réapparaissaient. Et George était perdu dans sa propre tête. Le monde n'était plus son monde. Il lui manquait un point de repère, il se manquait. Devant le miroir, il cherchait à savoir qui était cet autre qui ne serait jamais plus que son reflet. Froid et inaccessible, cette inversion absurde de l'être plus absurde encore qui cherchait quelqu'un d'autre derrière ses yeux.

Le corps posé sur l'autel lui était familier, mais il ne parvenait pas vraiment l'associer à l'être qui lui manquait. Fred n'était pas là. Pas ici. Mais s'il était ailleurs, comment était-ce possible qu'il ne soit pas à ces côtés ? Comment diable pouvait-il vivre sans lui ?

Chacun devait savoir son envie, son besoin de s'allonger à côté de ce corps devant lequel se réunissait la foule. Chacun devait sentir l'évidence que c'était qu'il disparaisse aussi maintenant. Et c'était sûrement pour ça que Ginny serrait sa main aussi fort tandis que les premiers discours parlaient de Fred, avec des mots sincères et maladroits. Pour ça que Charlie s'était allongé à ses cotés cette nuit, le gardant contre lui jusqu'à l'aube.

George écoutait, détaché de tout, Lee Jordan prononcer son oraison funèbre. Bien sûr que c'était de lui qu'on parlait. Lee n'avait jamais connu Fred. Oh, il prononçait son prénom souvent, mais sans le savoir il parlait de Fred-et-George. Or George était là, et il écoutait. Son regard survola la foule. Il passa sur Severus et Sirius, surpris de ne pas trouver l'envie de rire, de Tonks, Remus et le petit Ted qui dormait, de Ron et Hermione. De tout ces gens qui s'enlaçaient, paraissaient si proche l'un des autres, si liés. Peut-être que eux pouvaient mieux comprendre pourquoi George se sentait le besoin de partir.

Mais ce n'était pas l'heure et Ginny s'accrochait si fort à sa main... Enfin ses parents s'avancèrent. Ils ne firent aucun discours mais se placèrent de chaque côté du corps de leur fils. D'un même mouvement, ils pointèrent leurs baguettes sur le corps qu'il s'illumina un moment avant de disparaître.

Peut-être Molly savait-elle... Peut-être avait-elle connu ce déchirement quand ses enfants étaient sortis de son ventre, peut-être avait-elle senti ce vide un millième de seconde, avant de voir cette vie qui hurlait devant elle.

Commença alors la longue procession jusqu'à un petit carré de marbre où il y avait le nom de Fred Weasley et ses dates de mort et de naissance. Chacun s'avança, déposant une fleur, un jouet, ou rien, juste un regard, avant de saluer la famille et de se disperser.

George n'eut aucun mal à se détacher de la tombe, ce petit machin qui ne signifiait tellement rien par rapport au cadavre qu'il portait en lui.

Il resta dans sa famille pendant deux mois, puis émit le désir de rentrer chez lui. Chez eux. Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer les regards anxieux que lui lançaient ses frères et sœur et il resta intraitable. Alors tout le monde vint lui dire au revoir, le serrer, le câliner, avec des « je t'aime si fort » plein le regard.

- Je vous enverrai un hibou, promit George, du bout des lèvres.

- Attends ! Fit Molly.

Et elle lui remit deux carnets qui, visiblement, avaient bien servi.

- Rends-les moi quand tu auras fini, j'y tiens beaucoup.

George hocha la tête sans leur jeter un coup d'œil et transplana.

La Boutique n'avait pas fermée, conformément aux instructions du ministère qui tenait à ce que tout reste normal. Et les vendeurs que Fred et George avaient engagés étaient très compétents. Quand il entra, ils eurent la délicatesse de ne pas faire allusion à sa solitude : ils avaient déjà dit leurs condoléances à l'enterrement. À la place ils lui apprirent tout ce qu'il avait manqué et tout le travail qu'ils lui avait gardé.

George s'y concentra parfaitement. Habilement, on ne lui avait donné que de la paperasse, des choses qu'il pouvait très bien faire seul. Cela réussit à l'occuper toute la journée et une bonne partie de la soirée. Mais il fallut bien se lever pour aller se fallut bien entrer dans la partie qu'ils habitaient.

Et il lui fallut affronter le vide affreux, plus visible que jamais dans cette maison où tout était familier. Il n'y avait aucune affaire de Fred, que des affaires de Fred-et-George. Même leur garde-robe était la même. Chacun y piochait ce qui lui plaisait.

Mécaniquement, George se doucha et se prépara à dormir. Seul. Ce fut seulement alors qu'il rangeait des bricoles pour repousser cette épreuve qu'il se souvint des carnets de sa mère. Il retourna les chercher et s'assit avec sur son lit. Sur le premier, il était écrit Fred, sur l'autre George.

George ouvrit le premier et le feuilleta.

Et comme les pages tournaient, il sentit quelque chose effleurer sa conscience.

Molly Weasley, avec tout l'attention d'une mère, avait fait un carnet des premières années, jusqu'à onze avant, environ. Et avec stupéfaction, George vit que ce n'était pas de Fred-et-George dont il était question. Juste de Fred. Avec des photos de lui, l'heure de sa naissance, comment il refusait catégoriquement de faire ses nuits, même après un an, lorsqu'il avait fait ses premiers pas, le temps qu'il avait mis avant de parler... Dans ces notes, Molly parlait de son caractère vif et impulsif, un peu trop parfois, de son goût de la provocation facile et de ses bavardages intempestifs, comme s'il voulait sans cesse se rattraper du temps perdu à babiller.

George n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sa mère avait compris. C'était ça qui lui manquait, ça qui avait disparu. Cette énergie, cette espièglerie, ce goût de l'artifice. Et maintenant, ce qui restait, ce qui était lui, c'était...

Il avait presque les mains qui tremblaient lorsqu'il ouvrit le deuxième carnet. Qu'il se découvrit. Étant l'aîné, il avait fait ses nuits très rapidement, continuant même à dormir lorsque son frère braillait. Plutôt matois, porté sur la discrétion, la dissimulation. Dévoré d'une curiosité insatiable qui le poussait à tout toucher, tout goûter, tout regarder. George sourit devant une photo sorcière de lui en train de déchirer méthodiquement un magasine sur les voitures de son père.

Ce n'était pas vraiment des souvenirs qui revenaient, il n'avait jamais perdu la mémoire de ces années où il avait été seulement lui. C'était juste comme revenir dans le quartier de son enfance après dix ans d'absence. On reconnaît vaguement des choses qui ne semblent pas nous reconnaître, et d'autres choses qu'on aurait dû savoir se dérobent devant notre mémoire.

George s'endormit perdu dans ces souvenirs.

Il lui fallut presque trois mois. Cinq en tout depuis la mort de son frère. Un laps de temps infiniment bref et long à mourir. Cinq mois pour qu'enfin une émotion s'apparentant vraiment à lui, ne pouvant venir que de lui, George, le traverse. Alors il put pleurer. Il put pleurer son frère disparu. Il put pleurer Fred.

Et il put constater que George était en vie.

**Merci Gollum :) A celles qui se feraient du soucis, pas de panique, je vous promet une vraie fin dans le prochain chapitre :D**


	28. Interlude Ce qu'il advint ensuite

**Coucou ! Pardon du retard ! Voilà l'interlude, puis la fin.**

_**Interlude**_

" - Alors quoi ? C'est ainsi que se termine le conte ? Le méchant meurt et les gentils vivent en paix ? Et si le méchant était le Prince ? Je reste seul.

Quel auteur a bien pu écrire une fin aussi débile ? Ce n'est pas une fin heureuse ça. Qu'importe au fond que la guerre soit terminée ? La guerre, c'est de l'émotion à vif, des tourments, des combats et des étreintes passionnées qui laissent le corps apaisé mais meurtri. La paix, c'est l'inaction, le triomphe de l'habitude sur les idées, du quotidien sur l'exceptionnel, des gens de tous les jours sur les héros.

Et moi, je dois sourire et accepter avec modestie leurs hommages et leurs félicitations. Je dois m'empêcher de ricaner. Mais bien sûr, braves gens ! Félicitez-moi d'avoir causé la mort de mon Prince, d'avoir suicidé mon bonheur. Exhibez vos vies rangées et tranquilles, vos enfants bavant dans leur cocon. Remerciez-moi pour vous avoir rendu à votre glorieux cimetière tiède d'existence, remerciez-moi d'avoir abandonné ce qui avait du goût pour que tout le monde puisse manger. Ridicule.

À quoi tout cela a donc servi ? La prophétie s'est réalisée et quoi ? Est-ce que ça signifie que tout, depuis ma rébellion jusqu'à mon profond sommeil, a été décidé pour n'aboutir seulement qu'à ça ? Le trouver puis le perdre. Ne pas le laisser vivre pour moi, survivre. Et nous qui avions cru voir une autre issue... Que fait-on quand le Prince est parti ? Parce que si c'était bien lui, celui qu'il me fallait, suis-je condamné à ce que tout s'arrête là ? Depuis dix-sept ans, je l'attendais, dès le matin froid jusqu'aux longues nuits, je l'attendais. Guettant dans tous les regards l'éclat du sien, cherchant dans chaque sourire celui qui me rendra enfin heureux. Les bras faits pour m'enlacer, le corps que le mien a été créé pour accueillir, la force pour me retenir, le courage pour m'accompagner. Dix-sept ans à douter de ton existence pour te perdre si vite. Cinq mois pour toute une vie.

Alors quoi ? Je meurs ? Je me cache ? Je dépéris ? On ne meurt de chagrin dans son sommeil que dans les vrais contes. Le mien est vraiment trop mal fichu pour que ça marche. Il me faudrait prendre des pastilles, serrer quelque chose autour de mon cou, piquer dans mon bras... Il faudrait donner au monde la jouissance de me pleurer, l'autorisation de baisser la tête devant ma faiblesse, de m'en vouloir de les avoir laissés. Non je ne ferai pas ça !

Tu entends Monde ? Je suis toujours en vie et j'emmerde tes histoires absurdes d'amour unique ! Je veux de nouveau respirer mal, avoir le cœur qui bat, je veux cette fois avoir le temps de lui dire à quel point... Parce que ce Prince là était trop brisé, déjà trop rongé par la vieà, trop triste. Et moi, j'avais encore un peu trop de haine pour lui et pour moi. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'apprendre à parler d'amour, mon amour. Alors, je veux une nouvelle chance.

Je vais réaliser ton rêve, chéri, je vais te montrer comment on peut utiliser les règles de cet univers pour l'assujettir à nos moindre désirs, pour l'esclavager. Tu vois, cher Prince, tu étais encore trop sincère, trop incapable de dissimuler ta vraie nature. Moi, je vais me cacher... Je serai le loup sous une peau d'agneau et je vais le dévorer, ce monde, qui craignait jusqu'à ton nom. Et après, tant pis si l'auteur me maudit, si les enfants n'y comprennent plus rien. Et pardon à toi mon tendre Prince, mais je vais t'oublier, refermer ton livre et changer l'histoire. Tu resteras sur l'étagère des souvenirs, celle qu'on ouvre qu'à la page du bon, de l'agréable. Moi, je vais tendre les bras et attendre un homme qui ne sera pas papillon, qui restera à mes côtés, qui me laissera du temps. Finalement, moi aussi, je me plierai au monde, et trouverai quelqu'un pour ployer avec moi. Alors je vivrais heureux-pour-toujours."

**III PARTIE**

1-Ce qu'il advint ensuite.

- Mr le Premier Ministre, une dernière question, s'il-vous-plait.

Harry étouffa un soupir. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et cette interview traînait en longueur. Finalement, même après cinq ans, on ne s'habitue pas à ce que les gens soient autorisés à vous retenir, vous questionner, vous harceler.

- Je vous en prie, encouragea-t-il avec un sourire aussi chaleureux que factice.

- À vingt-cinq ans, vous avez été le plus jeune premier ministre de tous les temps, et nombreux étaient les septiques, moldus comme sorciers, lors de votre élection. Cependant vous avez démontré avec brio vos aptitudes, alors pourquoi diable refusez-vous de vous présenter pour un deuxième mandat ?

Parce que j'en ai ras-le-bol de toutes ces débilités politiques, ras-le-bol de donner des ordres et d'être obéi, de prendre des décisions qu'il me faut justifier, de sourire à la ménagère et à son môme...

- Parce que ma vie publique a assez duré. Notre monde est neuf et il a besoin de sang neuf !

- Vous maintenez donc votre soutien à Frédéric Jordan ?

- Absolument.

Jordan était un moldu d'une quarantaine d'années, et son ouverture d'esprit, sa gentillesse flagrante et son humour avait très vite conquis Harry. Il voulait le pouvoir ? Et bien voilà, cadeau !

La conférence de presse se termina dans un crépitement incessant de flash.

Chaque image et vidéo sera demain rediffusée sur toutes les sphères écrans, publiques comme personnelles, merveilles de la technomancie.

Quand le dernier journaliste eut quitté son bureau, Harry se mit à fouiller les dossiers sur le coté de son bureau, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Oui, il avait fait du bon boulot pendant cinq ans. C'était Kingsley qui avait récupéré tout le sale boulot en étant élu juste après ce qui resterait dans l'Histoire comme « la Révolution Magique ». L'ex-auror avait très vite compris que Harry n'avait pas l'intention de regagner (enfin) sa vie d'adolescent tranquille (qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'ailleurs), et dès ses ASPICS, il l'avait fait intégrer le gouvernement au poste de « conseiller particulier du Ministre », créé spécialement pour lui.

Kingsley avait habilement évité la crise politique, assuré la transition de gouvernement, évité la crise économique quand certains matériaux comme le pétrole avaient brusquement perdu de la valeur, puisqu'infiniment moins pratique que l'énergie magique.

Et lorsque Harry était arrivé au pouvoir, il avait pu se consacrer à des choses bien plus sympas : révolutionner l'éducation, déclarer l'école maternelle et primaire obligatoire pour tous et interdire qu'à, ce niveau les classes soient séparées entre enfants de sorciers et nés-moldus. Mais aussi et surtout, gérer l'essor de la technomancie, cette nouvelle science géniale qui combinait la magie et la haute-technologie, permettant ainsi des performances telles qu'on en avait jamais vues.

Grâce notamment à George Weasley que Harry avait assigné à cette branche, le Royaume-Uni était devenu le pays phare en la matière.

Oui, il avait bien travaillé. Mais maintenant, il était heureux que ça soit presque fini. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et jura. Il était vraiment tard, et quelqu'un l'attendait.

GAWAGAWAGAWAGAWAGAWAGAWAGAWG AWAGAWAGAWAGAWAGAWAGAW

Hermione moucha son dernier-né avec un petit rire amusé devant sa mine contrariée. Hugo avait les cheveux roux de son père, mais la tête qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était fâché, en gonflant les joues et fronçant les sourcils, n'appartenait qu'a lui.

- Je ne veux pas dodo ! Protesta-t-il.

- Bien sur que si, il est neuf heure !

Rose pas dodo elle, remarqua-t-il avec le sens de la justice d'un gamin de trois ans et demi.

- Effectivement, mais Rose est avec Teddy Lupin et ne doit pas abandonner son invité !

Et sans tenir compte d'autre protestation, elle le coucha dans son berceau et commença à chanter à mi-voix une berceuse. En réalité, le petit garçon était épuisé et dès qu'il fut calmé, le sommeil gagna vite contre sa mauvaise humeur.

Hermione regagna le salon et constata que Hugo n'était pas le seul à être fatigué : finies les cavalcades entre Ted et Rose. Les deux enfants étaient blottis dans un coin de canapé moelleux et jouaient silencieusement avec les deux peluches ensorcelée qu'avait offert Ron au petit garçon.

- Il a été sage? demanda Tonks.

- Oui, il a protesté bien sur, mais je lui ai dit que sa sœur préférait juste dormir dans le canapé que dans son lit, rigola la jeune femme.

Les adultes jetèrent un coup d'oeil amusé à Rose, toujours partante d'habitude pour défendre ses intérêts. Mais là, plutôt trop fatiguée que trop absorbée par son jeu, elle ne tourna même pas la tête.

Ron eut un petit rire et serra la main de sa femme. Ils s'étaient mariés cinq ans plus tôt, dans la plus stricte intimité et Hermione était très vite tombée enceinte. Ron en était ravi, autant parce qu'il espérait bien avoir une famille nombreuse que par ce que Hermionne avait besoin d'occupations. Le roux, généralement si mal à l'aise avec les émotions et la finesse, avait vite compris que sa chérie souffrait d'un mal devant lequel il allait peiner à lutter : la culpabilité.

Les deux ex-Gryffondor étaient des rares qui savaient combien Harry avait été heureux avec le Lord et combien sa mort lui avait fait du mal. Juste après la guerre, Hermione lui avait avoué le rôle qu'elle avait tenu, comment elle l'avait espionné et vendu à Dumbledore, en plus d'avoir contribué à créer la formule de ces balles de pistolets moldus. Comment elle avait assez stupide pour craquer et quitter la salle en laissant une arme aussi dangereuse sur la table.

Elle aurait vraiment voulu que Harry pousse une de ses colères comme autrefois. Vraiment. Mais l'homme s'était contenté de hocher la tête, presque soulagé d'avoir enfin des explications. Il avait dit à Hermione :

« Tu as fait ce qui t'a semblé juste, alors réjouis-toi. Tous ne peuvent pas en dire autant. »

En revanche, après, il était allé voir Dumbledore.

Le vieillard était en bonne position dans le nouveau gouvernement et sa réputation s'étendait de jours en jours. Harry était entré dans le bureau directorial et avait fermé la porte derrière lui. Aucun des portraits n'avaient voulu avouer ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, mais quelques jours après qu'il soit rentré chez lui, Dumbledore avait démissionné de la direction de Poudlard, nommé à sa suite Minerva McGonagall et annoncé qu'il se retirait de la vie publique.

Au mariage de Ron et Hermione, il était apparu transformé, toujours joyeux et excentrique, toujours prêt à dispenser ses conseils, il ne se mêlait cependant plus de la vie des autres, ne fouinait ni ne glanait des informations. Direct et sincère, il disait ce qu'il pensait sans faux semblants et manifestement à sa plus grande joie.

Hermione, elle avait mit plus de temps à cette « reconversion », cependant son mari, ses enfants et son travail de médicomage l'avait bien aidée.

- Bon et bien, nous aussi nous n'allons pas tarder à aller dormir, annonça joyeusement Lupin. Maintenant que tout est prêt pour l'anniversaire de Sirius.

- Ah, j'ai tellement hâte de voir sa tête ! S'amusa Ron. Tu crois qu'il va encore venir comme un naïf en ne s'attendant à rien ?

- Eh bien... Vu qui il a comme compagnon, je ne doute pas une seule seconde que Severus ait réussi à faire comme si ce n'était qu'un simple déjeuner chez les « Ron et Hermione Weasley » .

Ron secoua comiquement la tête.

- Même après près de dix ans, je n'arrive toujours pas à m'habituer à l'idée que Severus Rogue puisse venir déjeuner chez moi...

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Hermione donna une tape sur la main de son époux :

- Surtout que Rosie l'adore, souligna-t-elle.

- De pire en pire, maugréa Ron.

- Voyons, ne soit pas de mauvaise foi Ron, sourit Tonks, moi non plus je n'aimais pas beaucoup Severus, mais depuis la fin de la guerre, il s'est révélé... Hé bien, pas forcément l'homme le plus aimable de la terre, mais de bonne compagnie.

- C'est moi l'homme le plus aimable de la terre, non ? Susurra Remus à l'oreille de sa compagne qui, immanquablement, rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Et puis, Sirius et lui vont si bien ensemble, reprit-il plus haut. Je connais bien le tempérament volage de Patmol, il n'aime pas s'attacher, souvenirs familiaux sans doute, il n'y avait que Rogue qui aurait pu le fasciner autant tout en ayant assez besoin de lui pour qu'il ne veuille plus partir.

Hermione chassa d'une revers de main un reste de miette sur la table et dit :

- Oui et Severus va aussi bien mieux depuis qu'il est avec Sirius je pense, on ne peut pas vivre toujours entre deux mondes sans en payer les conséquences, et grâce à lui, il s'est retourné juste à temps pour être consacré comme héros de guerre.

- Ce type a toujours été habile, ricana Ron.

Personne ne releva le sarcasme, ils étaient assez proches pour savoir que sous ces remarques acerbes, Ron estimait de plus en plus son ancien professeur, même si leurs caractères étaient sans doute trop différents pour qu'ils parviennent à se comprendre.

Finalement, Remus et Tonks réveillèrent Ted qui s'était endormi contre Rose qui le regardait, elle aussi à moitié endormie, et prirent congé.

HILIHILIHILHIHLIHLIHLIHIHILH ILIHLIHLIHLIHLIHLIHLILIHLIHL IHLIIHLILHIHLLI

De retour à la maison, Remus vérifia que son fils survivait sans faute à l'étape douche-brossage-des-dents-et-au-lit, tandis que Tonks fermait les volets de sa maison. Elle aurait pu le faire par magie, mais elle aimait ce dernier tour de maison avant d'aller se coucher. C'était comme faire le tour de son bonheur, de s'attarder encore une fois sur la chance qu'elle avait, au cas où la routine aurait pu le lui faire oublier.

Remus était devenu instituteur en primaire. Il avait toujours aimé enseigner et raffolait des enfants et comme Tonks n'était pas très partante pour en avoir toute une tripotée, elle était ravie que ce métier satisfasse son mari. Sa gentillesse et sa patience mettaient très vite les petits à l'aise et s'il était resté des préjugés sur les loups-garous, Remus en était exactement la parfaite réfutation. Il était toujours chef de la meute et Tonks avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait jamais empêcher son mari de sortir quelques nuits pour aller courir avec ses frères. Même s'il lui avait confié qu'il se faisait vieux pour diriger et qu'il attendait le moment ou l'un des petits jeunes le défierait pour prendre sa place d'Alpha. Nymphadora redoutait un peu son combat, même si elle savait que Remus n'en mourrait pas, car elle savait aussi qu'il se battrait jusqu'au bout, quitte à s'estropier.

Ils avaient aussi eu leur moment d'explications après guerre. Tonks lui avait avoué son rôle d'espionne, puis elle avait dû écouter Remus lui parler de l'ambiguïté de sa relation avec Fenrir Greyback. De comment son esprit lupin avait pris un immense plaisir au désir que Fenrir avait pour lui et comment il s'en était servi pour le vaincre.

Tonks en avait été abasourdie. Bien sûr, elle aimait Remus et savait que sa façade gentille et paisible cachait un autre tempérament, mais apprendre à quel point, une partie de son esprit pouvait être différent d'un esprit humain l'avait surprise. Il avait fallu du temps, beaucoup de paroles et surtout des gestes et des preuves. Mais Ted était là, avec un physique terriblement semblable à celui de son père et cependant les dons de sa mère. Sa présence aidait beaucoup à dépasser les quelques différents pour repartir d'un bon pied.

Avec un sourire, Tonks alla embrasser son fils avant de rejoindre son compagnon dans la salle de bain. Avec un sourire mutin, elle l'embrassa au creux du cou, ravie de le sentir réagir au quart de tour en se retournant dans l'étreinte de ses bras pour l'embrasser. Elle ne pourrait jamais se lasser de ses baisers, de la texture douce de ses lèvres, de la chaleur qu'elle sentait en elle lorsqu'il la serrait dans ses bras. Il a des choses qui ne peuvent pas changer, même avec le temps. Aucun des deux n'avaient souhaité se marier, mais même dans leurs pires instants de solitude, aucun n'aurait envisagé l'idée de quitter l'autre. Ça aurait été un gâchis trop monstrueux pour être acceptable.

ETETETETETETETETETETETETETET ETETETETETETETETETETETEETETE TETETETET

Harry poussa la porte de chez lui d'une main, tout en étouffant de l'autre un bâillement monumental.

Il referma la porte et balança sa mallette dans l'entrée et sourit en voyant une silhouette affalée dans le canapé. La silhouette en question eut un sourire qui se voyait dans la pénombre du salon et tendit les bras vers lui. Harry se rapprocha bien volontiers et le serra dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

- Bienvenue à la maison Mr futur-ex Président.

- La journée a été bonne Mr futur-ex Directeur ?

- Pas mauvaise, mais j'ai hâte que ça se termine.

George agita la main et les lumières du salon s'intensifièrent un peu plus. Les deux hommes se fixèrent en souriant, chacun bêtement content de voir mieux le visage de l'autre.

C'était Molly Weasley qui avait eu cette idée de cohabitation, effrayée de voir son fils et son quasi-fils isolés et distants. Elle les avaient suppliés d'accepter de vivre ensemble, juste dans la même maison. Tout les deux avaient catégoriquement dit non. L'idée de supporter à domicile les attentions maladroites d'une personne, ses regards et ses remarques leur paraissaient insupportables. Tout le monde était bien gentil, mais personne ne pouvait comprendre le vide que ça faisait à l'intérieur, cette solitude qui vous grignotait les entrailles.

Mais Molly, forte de son instinct maternel avait insisté lourdement, suppliant l'un plus l'autre, jouant la menace et la corde sensible. Et ils avaient finalement accepté, ne serait-ce que pour la faire taire.

Ils s'étaient trouvés un pavillon non loin du centre de Londres et y avait emménagé à contre-cœur. Pourtant, à leur grande surprise, ils avaient dû reconnaître que Molly avait eu raison.

Ensemble, ils parlaient peu les premiers jours, et c'était parfait. Sans souffrir exactement du même mal, leurs douleurs se ressemblaient. Ils savaient par instinct quand il fallait s'accrocher à l'autre, le serrer avec désespoir dans ses bras, tentant de contenir ses sanglots et lui murmurant sans suite des paroles de réconfort, et quand il fallait seulement s'éloigner, fermer ses oreilles et son cœur et attendre que l'effondrement passe, que les cris de la chambre d'à coté s'arrêtent. Finalement, ils se comprenaient mieux que personne. Leur solitude se heurtait sans s'annuler, leur permettant de faire leur deuil. Ils étaient coupés du reste du monde, hormis le travail et quelques rares visites de famille, mais ensemble, ils commençaient à se donner du courage pour affronter l'extérieur. Tant que tu ne cèdes pas je ne cède pas, ou bien, puisque lui tient, je peux bien tenir un peu encore.

Les mots étaient venus après plus d'un an. Avec juste des allusions au début, puis des vraies anecdotes, des remarques fondées. Ils avaient reparlé de l'autre, celui qui était parti. Ils avaient parlé des bons souvenirs mais aussi commencer à évoquer, sans plus craindre de salir leur mémoire, ce qui était parfois moins bien.

Le désir était venu plus tard.

FLASH BACK

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda George en voyant Harry attraper sa cape avec un air agité.

- Je...

Harry se tourna vers son colocataire, rougit un peu puis se reprit :

- Je vais dans un bar, ne m'attends pas pour dormir.

Comprenant le message sous-entendu, George fronça les sourcils.

- Tu sais, je ne crois pas que se soit... Enfin je veux dire, j'ai essayé et... Mais bon, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Comme c'était évident, Harry hocha la tête, rabattit son capuchon sur sa figure et s'éloigna dans la nuit.

Seul dans son lit, George ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Fixant son plafond, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Maudissant son indiscrétion, il se leva et entre-ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour jeter un coup d'œil à Harry. Il avait l'air fâché, perturbé et triste. George devinait très bien ce qui s'était passé. Une soirée tranquille, presque réussie, un peu d'alcool pour se détendre et puis un inconnu qui croise ton regard et dont le sourire signifie exactement ce que tu espères pour te débarrasser d'un trop plein de frustration. Après, plus ou moins rapidement, c'est une chambre à l'étage ou même simplement une cabine des toilettes, mais après quelques secondes, au-delà de l'envie, c'est le dégoût qui remonte, la sensation d'être ridicule, pitoyable. Alors on rejette, on balbutie des excuses et on s'enfuit pour cacher sa honte.

Dans le salon, Harry leva la tête et croisa les yeux de George. Certes, ils n'était pas visibles dans la pénombre, mais Harry fixa l'ouverture de la porte, pressentant que George était derrière à l'observer. Alors le rouquin sortit et se mit sur le pas de sa porte, sans un mot. Silencieusement, Harry passa devant lui et entra dans la salle de bain où il se brossa frénétiquement les dents avant de s'asperger consciencieusement le visage d'eau glacée. Avec un soupir, il défit sa chemise et la laissa tomber par terre. Puis, il se retourna vers George. L'homme n'avait même pas vraiment conscience qu'il le dévisageait toujours. Presque au ralentit, il vit Harry s'avancer vers lui et avancer la main. Une seconde, il crut qu'il allait le frapper et se tendit, presque à se défendre. Mais Harry se contenta d'attraper la porte derrière lui et de la fermer. Puis sans avertissement, il abandonna son corps contre celui de George, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Avec douceur, George passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, descendant sur sa nuque puis remontant, tandis que son autre main allait agripper la ceinture du pantalon de Harry, au niveau de la hanche.

Le Survivant sursauta presque au contact de la main froide et releva les yeux vers George qui soutient son regard. Toujours sans lâcher ses yeux, il fit passer ses mains sur les épaules puis les flans du roux, sentant sa chaleur au travers de son haut de pyjama. George se laissa aller un peu plus contre la porte derrière lui et Harry se colla à nouveau. Alors, George sentit son désir contre sa cuisse. Il eut un sursaut et entendit Harry balbutier :

- Désolé... Je...

Il tenta de s'éloigner, confus, mais George ne le lâcha pas. Ses joues étaient en feu, brûlantes, mais il articula :

- Non, attends... Je vais...

Puis, comprenant que tenter de parler était inutile, il fit glisser sa main sur la boucle de ceinture de Harry et la défit d'un geste brusque, alors qu'il entendait le Survivant prendre une brusque inspiration. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il faisait ça, ni pourquoi il en avait autant envie. Mais, c'était irrésistible et il agrippa la verge de Harry qui gémit et embrassa son cou pâle. George sentait souffle irrégulier et ses lèvres qui tremblaient et c'était si troublant; il se cambra en soupirant lorsqu'il sentit la main de Harry passer sur son entrejambe et la masser avant de passer l'élastique de son pyjama et l'empoigner. Il mordit l'épaule de Harry, doucement, puis plus fort alors que la chaleur montait en lui. Sa bouche embrassait le cou, les épaules, toute cette peau nue si délicieuse près de ses dents alors que son autre main se plaquait contre ses fesses pour qu'il vienne plus près. Les soupirs de Harry répondaient aux siens et il le sentit pousser une dernière fois dans son poing avant de jouir avec un râle. Sans effondrer, Harry se mit à genoux devant George qui écarquilla les yeux et lécha son sexe sur toute la longueur. George eut un cri étranglé et jouit a son tour en crispant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs.

Le roux se laissa glisser le long de la porte et s'assit, haletant, Harry toujours face à lui. Lentement le Survivant se pencha vers lui, sans fermer les yeux, George avait presque l'impression que les prunelles vertes luisaient dans l'obscurité. Il inclina la tête et le roux le sentit chercher ses lèvres., lentement, lui laissant tout le temps s'il le souhaitait de se détourner. George leva alors les mains avec la vague idée de le repousser, mais à la place, ses traîtresses vinrent se joindre derrière son cou et sa bouche se pressa contre celle de Harry. Il sentit un drôle de vertige le soulever alors que sa langue rencontrait celle du brun et que pour la première fois, il découvrait son goût. Personne n'embrasse de la même manière et Harry aima cette douceur qui agissait comme un baume. Ils restèrent là sur le sol à s'embrasser dans le couloir, tel deux adolescents se cachant du regard des autres. Puis Harry se releva sans lâcher George et il lança un sortilège de nettoyage. George recula d'un pas et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il se retourna et attrapa la main d'Harry pour y entre avec lui.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

- On dîne ou on va dormir ? Demanda George.

- Ben... J'ai pas très faim.

- Alors allons-nous coucher, conclut le roux. Prims dans la salle de bain ! S'exclama-t-il en s'élançant.

Pris de court une seconde, Harry s'élança à sa suite et parvint à entrer dans la salle de bain juste avant qu'il ne ferme la porte.

- Mouhahaha, ricana-t-il, perdu !

George haussa un sourcil.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux mon chéri.

Et lui tournant ostensiblement le dos, il enleva sa chemise. Alors, Harry posa ses mains sur ses épaules et se pencha. George sentit la caresse de son nez, ses lèvres et son souffle dans son dos, et ses mains qui glissèrent le long ses hanches. Il retint son souffle tant la caresse était tendre. Mais Harry murmura d'une voix un peu rauque :

- D'accord, vas-y, je me doucherai après.

Et il sortit de la salle de bain. George le suivit des yeux, un peu déçu. Mais Harry n'osait pas faire le geste de trop qui les auraient attachés plus l'un à l'autre qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Et en vérité, George en avait peur aussi.

Il se doucha rapidement, échangea un sourire avec Harry lorsqu'il le croisa à la sortie de la salle de bain puis l'attendit pour éteindre la lumière. Et quand le noir fut, d'un même mouvement ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre pour s'embrasser au cœur des ténèbres, comme si dans le noir ça comptait moins qu'en pleine lumière.

Le matin se leva sur leurs corps enlacés. George s'étira voluptueusement et se leva avec la démarche incertaine de celui qui vient de se réveiller et jeta un coup d'œil distrait à la pendule.

- Ah ! Harry !

Il se précipita dans la chambre et secoua le brun qui marmotta en protestant.

- Réveille-toi ! Ordonna le rouquin, il est onze heure et demi ! Dans une demi-heure, on est censé être chez Ron et Hermione.

- Geua ? Oh, l'anniversaire de Siri... Oh !

Harry se redressa brusquement, manquant de donner un coup de tête à George.

- Vite ! Ta mère va nous tuer !

- Oui, je le crains.

Et comme deux gamins pris en faute, ils s'habillèrent en quatrième vitesse tout en cherchant où ils avaient bien pu mettre leurs cadeaux. Finalement à vingt, ils étaient à peu près prêts. George passa un coup de peigne dans les cheveux de Harry pendant qu'il lui ajustait son col, aucun des deux ne semblant se rendre compte qu'ils agissaient exactement comme un vieux couple. Ce qu'ils étaient d'ailleurs, quoi qu'ils disent, puisque cela faisait maintenant presque huit ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Ils transplanèrent ensemble devant la maison et furent accueilli par Hermione.

- En retard ! J'en était sûre ! J'aurais dû parier ! Allez vite vous cacher, Severus lui sera ponctuel à midi!

- Et Sirius sera traîné par lui, ricana George.

Et ils partirent dans le salon. Tout le monde, sauf Bill et Fleur qui n'avaient pas pu venir, soit près de quinze personnes y étaient plus où moins bien cachées, simplement derrière le canapé ou sous un sort de dissimulation. À midi très précise, on étouffa des fous rires alors que la sonnerie du portail retentit.

On entendit la voix de Severus saluant le jeune couple et le piaillement ravi de Rose, se jetant sans gène dans les bras du professeur. Sirius fit un commentaire moqueur puis Ron les invita à rentrer dans la maison. Severus entra d'abord et parcourut le salon du regard, levant les yeux au ciel avec un sourire moqueur. L'âge ne semblait pas atteindre le professeur. À quarante-cinq ans, il n'avait de changé que quelques plis au coin des yeux. Mais pas une mèche grise et ses gestes étaient toujours aussi précis. Sirius, lui, rentrant à sa suite, ne remarqua rien et continua à discuter avec Ron.

Comme la vie aime être intensément injuste, Sirius était de ceux que le temps bonifie. Il avait perdu son air d'éternel adolescent pour un air plus charismatique d'adulte élégant et distingué. Quand il se retenait de faire l'imbécile, on l'aurait facilement pris pour un aristocrate. Pour plus de commodités, il avait coupé ses longs cheveux au niveau des épaules et les avaient aujourd'hui attachés en catogan. Sa veste verte sombre permettait parfaitement d'apprécier le dessin de sa haute silhouette. Sirius était aussi beau en adulte mûr qu'il l'avait été en adolescent. Mais quand il s'assit dans le canapé et que tout le monde sortit de sa cachette en s'exclamant, il sursauta et éclata de rire en battant des mains comme un enfant.

Il eut le droit à une tournée générale de câlins, de baisers et de moqueries qu'il accepta et rendit sous l'œil amusé de Severus qui se tenait à distance de cette masse surexcitée. Remus fit apparaître le buffet et Albus alluma la musique. Minerva Mcgonagall qui avait pu se libérer pour la journée alla discuter avec Severus qui était resté professeur à Poudelard.

- Je ne sais pas comment il fait, dit Sirius à ceux qui l'écoutaient, pour réussir à discuter avec elle comme ça ! Moi, j'ai toujours peur qu'elle me mette une retenue.

- Ça, ce serait la meilleur, rigola Tonks, que la directrice de Poudelard donne des retenues à son professeur de sortilèges ?

- Pourtant, parfois ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, fit remarquer Dumbledor.

- Ah bon ? S'exclama Remus, j'ai été sage moi, pourtant !

- Mais oui, Remus, dit Harry, tu as été de loin le meilleur professeur de Défense que j'ai eu.

Kingsley qui s'était rapproché remarqua :

- Mais il paraît que le nouveau est très bien aussi.

- Oui, Mr Jules Vigno n'est pas mauvais, répondit Mcgonagall qui avait entendu.

Hermione lui proposa un verre de vin qu'elle accepta avec un sourire et Severus, qui avait quitté son coin pour rejoindre Sirius, déclara :

- De toute façon, maintenant ce cours a plus pour vocation d'enseigner à reconnaître ce qui est risqué dans la magie et à l'éviter qu'à véritablement se défendre.

- Tant mieux, fit vivement Molly.

Il y eut un léger silence que Sirius combla en disant pompeusement :

- Mais pourquoi ne discuteriez-vous pas plutôt du fantastique professeur qui a pris la relève de Flitwik ?

Et tout le monde éclata de rire.

- D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, dit Mcgonagal en serrant les lèvres, si vous pouviez arrêter d'autoriser les élèves à aller fouiller dans la réserve...

- Ah non, pas en dehors du lieu et du temps de travail, fit Sirius en se bouchant les oreilles.

Remus fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable et même Severus esquissa un sourire amusé. Tout autour de la maison, Hugo, Rose, Ted ainsi que les deux enfants de Ginny se poursuivaient en riant.

Lorsque tous les plats eurent été mangés, les discutions se tarirent et l'on commença à échanger les coups d'œils qui signifiaient clairement : on sort les cadeaux ?

Hermione résolut le problème en faisant voler le gâteau jusqu'à la table. Aussitôt et selon une coutume ancestrale, tous les invités se mirent à entonner un « Happy Birthday to you » fort et faux, tandis que des paquets jaillissaient de toutes les mains pour aller s'empiler devant un Sirius comblé.

Il se mit à ouvrir ses paquets avec une certaine voracité, dévoilant des cadeaux assez variés : un livre « La pédagogie pour les nuls », un CD d'un groupe moldu de hard-rock (ce qui fit grimacer Rogue), un t-shirt à écriture personnalisable, une balle rebondissante en caoutchouc, des boutons de manchette nacrés, un serpent en peluche (que Sirius baptisa aussitôt Sevy, au grand plaisir de l'assemblé), des chaussons, et enfin Severus tendit son paquet.

- Tiens ? Je croyais hier soir que mon cadeau c'était...

- Disons que ça c'est un bonus, coupa sèchement le professeur, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Sauf Sirius qui battit des paupières et susurra :

- Tu me gâtes mon ange.

Stoïque, Severus s'abstint de tous commentaires. Sirius ouvrit le paquet dévoilant un curieux assemblage de morceaux de verres colorés attachés ensemble par du fil brillant. Severus agita sa baguette et le module s'éleva dans les airs, au-dessus de Sirius qui leva les yeux. La lumière se répercutait dans chaque éclat, envoyant des ombres mouvantes et des reflets chatoyants sur les murs et les visages autour, le module se mit doucement à tourner sur lui-même avec un bruit léger et cristallin. Pendant quelques instants toute l'assemblée fixa le bel objet, fasciné sans pouvoir s'en détourner. Finalement, Severus le fit redescendre doucement dans son emballage.

- Ça, c'est vraiment de la très belle magie, s'exclama Hermione.

- Merci miss Grange... Hermione, répondit Rogue.

Et tout le monde remarqua alors que Sirius fixait le professeur d'un air légèrement émerveillé et béat, comme si l'homme bourru au grand nez était la huitième merveille du monde. Ron et Harry étouffèrent un rire, mais Sirius, le plus sérieusement possible, se leva et murmura un merci à l'oreille de Rogue qui lui offrit en retour un sourire qu'il ne ferait jamais à personne d'autre.

Une fois l'ouverture des cadeaux finie, on put enfin manger le dessert et les conversations reprirent.

- George, dit Hermione, j'ai appris que tu allais reprendre boutique, c'est vrai ?

- Oui, confirma George avec un sourire, Farce pour Sorciers Facétieux fonctionnait bien tout seul, mais j'ai envie de me remettre à innover, à inventer de nouveaux trucs !

- C'est trop cool ! S'exclama Ted, enthousiaste.

- Je vous rappelle que ces articles sont interdits à Poudlard, fit remarquer McGonagall avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

- Bien sûr, répondit Rose avec naturel, ça ne serait pas drôle sinon.

Sirius éclata de son habituel rire à sonorité d'aboiement, ainsi que la plupart des membres de l'assemblée. Pendant que Tonks se lançait sur une anecdote au sujet d'une chose interdite à Poudlard, Remus se pencha vers Harry et lui dit :

- Tu as très bien choisit ta maison, une vieille bâtisse sorcière, un peu à l'écart du centre de Londres, c'est parfait, tu devrais pouvoir y être tranquille. Mais es-tu sûr que tu ne vas pas t'y ennuyer tout seul ?

- Je n'en sais rien Remus... J'ai un jardin, des livres à lire et la permission de voler autant que je veux... On verra bien. Si je m'ennuie, je me trouverai peut-être un job.

- D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, intervint le professeur McGonagall, rien n'est officiel mais Mme Bibine songe à prendre sa retraite. Si cela se fait, le poste vous intéresserait ?

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il n'avait pas du tout songé à cette possibilité.

- Sinon, dit Charlie, dans mon groupe, on a toujours besoin de sorciers sachant bien voler, donc je peux aussi t'offrir un emploi si tu veux.

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Mon pauvre Harry, le chômage se refuse complètement à toi...

Harry s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose mais à sa gauche, Dumbledore demanda de sa voix douce :

- Pourquoi diable vous installer dans cette arrière boutique Mr Weasley, alors que Harry a acheté une grande maison ?

Le silence qui suivit cette phrase fit comprendre qu'Albus venait de faire une bourde. Ou plutôt qu'il venait d'aller taper exactement là où il le souhaitait, mais l'assemblée étant à majorité Gryffondor, tout le monde crut en la mine confuse de Albus lorsqu'il dit :

- Oh navré, j'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez ensemble... Enfin je veux dire...

- Dites-moi Albus, fit Kinglsey sans tenter de changer de sujet subtilement, il paraît que vos hortensias sont superbes ! Comment vous vous y prenez vous ?

Albus se lança dans une explication compliquée, les plaisanteries reprirent et tout le monde passa sur l'incident; mais George tourna légèrement la tête pour croiser le regard de Harry, et tous deux détournèrent les yeux à la même vitesse.

Finalement, vers huit heure, Severus fit savoir que sa tolérance de sociabilité arrivait à ses limites et Sirius remercia encore tout le monde avant de partir avec lui. Peu à peu, les invités participèrent au rangement avant de s'en aller au compte goutte. Finalement, il ne resta plus que Harry et George dans le salon des Weasley.

- Bon, je vais aller coucher les petits, déclara Hermione, faisant ainsi comprendre à ses hôtes qu'il était temps de partir.

Résigné Harry se leva, embrassa ses amis, George à sa suite. Ron parut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se résigna, se contentant d'envoyer une petite tape dans le dos de son meilleur ami.

Une fois de retour chez eux, Harry s'écarta très vite de George, avec la vague idée d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Mais le roux le retînt par le bras et, posant la main sur sa joue, l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas un geste de désir, juste de tendresse. Un geste dangereux.

- Oui ? Demanda Harry presque en chuchotant.

- Est-ce que tu vas accepter la proposition de McGonagall ? Bosser à Poudelard.

- Je ne sais pas... Oui, peut-être. Tu... Tu vas habiter dans la boutique du Chemin de Traverse ou de Pré-au-Lard ?

- Tantôt l'un tantôt, l'autre je pense. C'est vrai qu'elle est belle, ta maison.

- Oui, Drago va me faire une crise de jalousie quand il la verra.

- Ah ? Fit George. Ah oui, tu les as invité pour...

- Fêter mon emménagement, oui.

Leur dialogue était légèrement incohérent et aucun des deux ne semblaient se rendre compte qu'ils étaient agrippés à la chemise de l'autre.

Finalement, Harry prit une inspiration un peu difficile et dit :

- Ça... Ça va nous changer hein ? De ne plus...

- Oui, de n'être plus...

- Ensemble.

Ils avaient parlé en même temps ce qui leur arracha un petit rire embarrassé. Sans raison, ils avaient le souffle court.

Harry se força à s'arracher des mains de George et de le lâcher. Il lui tourna le dos et articula :

- C'est parce que ça fait huit ans, on s'est habitués.

- Oui, confirma doucement George, mais on va mieux maintenant, je suis sûr qu'on peut réussir à...

- Vivre seul ? Proposa Harry.

Avec horreur, il sentit sa voix se briser et partir un peu dans les aigus. Il se retourna pour voir George hocher la tête. Et tout deux eurent le même sourire amer. Vivre seul était tellement plus facile. Un poids étrange alourdissait leur poitrine.

- Sauf si... dit Harry au moment où George commençait :

- Où alors on...

Ils eurent un nouveau rire qui s'essouffla vite.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

- Viens vivre avec moi.

Sans savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les mains enlacées, un sourire sur le visage. Alors enfin, ils purent respirer correctement.

FIN

**Voilà, fini ! Merci d'avoir partagé cette aventure avec moi !**

**RAR :**

**Justine : j'espère que tu y a trouvé ton compte, finalement.**


End file.
